


One Shots

by nightninja456



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, googleplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markipleir
Genre: Concepts, Fanfiction, Fluff, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 132,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightninja456/pseuds/nightninja456
Summary: Here I will place various one shots based on youtubers and the cover will update if other youtubers/egos are added later on, but those are the ones I will be working on currently~Hope y'all enjoy some extra fluff and some other concepts I place in here now and then:-D





	1. Bring Me to Life

**_A.N. I formed this story based on the song listed above…_** **_This may scare some but I don't know...my mind travels to dark places..._**

 

I watch the face in the mirror with a bored expression. My chin has grown much more of a shadow than usual and my eyes now had a lining of bags. I feel as though there **_is_** nothing within my being, my soul. What is wrong with me?!

I...I remember when I first had hints of this. It was when I was recording a video...I can’t remember what the game was called but it triggered a fear **_and_** a numbness within me. I couldn’t shake away the feeling.

Up until that point I thought I was on high with the world around me. Everything was looking up, looking great!...But that game. It changed something within me. Altered even.

My fans caught onto my changes before I could even notice. I was more hollow with my content and my thoughts would almost always fall back to the darkness. I was even slacking in my uploading and Tyler was expressing his concerns too, but I pushed him away. I pushed **_Everyone_** away.

In about a week’s time I found myself wallowing in a corner, holding onto my hair **_and_** yelling at nothing according to Amy _,_ but I could’ve sworn I saw something _._ There was **_a_** pair of eyes, watching, waiting for me and I didn’t want to **_be_** near it. I even began to hear voices, echoing through my mind different things, some things subtle, others more adamant. They begged me to do things... ** _hurt_ ** people...they whispered lies such as the **_world_** hating me...my life being a **_lie_**...at one point it eventually became music to my ears and I found myself singing along to the tune.

And then...I saw different images float around. Images of my friends being dead beside me and I...laughing at their death hysterically, the pair of eyes embedded into my head that weren’t my own. A laughter, a voice I had not encountered before; only in my worst of nightmares. A monster within me that drew **_everything_ ** out of me and has **_driven_ ** me _**to insanity**._ And has told me once before, “ ** _You will_** fall again.”

At one point, I found myself in the living room and I thought I saw his face. I was scared and angry _._ I wanted him to go. “ ** _You_ ** aren’t real!” He just had a smirk on his face as I yelled at him in frustration. “I’m my own person! I do not go by **_Y_** ** _our_ ** will!” His smirked lingered, as though he was mocking me. I knew the **_will_ ** I had was true and I was not going to let him get in my way. **_Nothing will stand in my way!_** And as I threw a chair at him, he disappeared and in his place...was Amy. I had hurt the one that I **_loved_**...

Eventually Amy moved out by suggestion; it was for the best. But she was the last person to give up on me. Even my own mother had stopped trying to get in contact with me after I yelled at her in frustration of her concerns. I told her **_I’m in control_.** Aren’t I?

I stopped my connections on social media once I saw more comments and I ignored phone calls and text messages. I stopped posting videos two days ago.

I look in the mirror and see the eyes again. I back away. “St-stay away from me.”

There was a laugh that echoed through my brain and I fell back. A figure stepped out of the mirror...A figure...that looked exactly like me. “ **Hello Mark…** ”

“N-No, stay, stay away from me!”

He simply grinned at me, his aura protruding a calm, haunting darkness. “ **Mark...you know I never left you...I’m always with you…** ” He bent down to my height picked up my chin to face me. “ **Because...I AM you.** ” Suddenly a searing pain riveted through my skull and I yelled out in pain as Dark simply laughed hauntingly, engulfing my vision in darkness.

Then...everything stopped. When I opened my eyes again, I felt...calm. There were no voices, I didn’t feel hollow anymore...in fact, I felt more alive than ever before.

I picked up myself from the ground and brushed myself off. I took a breath once more and looked into the mirror, observing myself, a grin forming on my pale grey features. I stared at that dark, handsome man in the mirror and knew...a new life is all that I really needed. And maybe a nice, grey suite to commemorate this new lifestyle.

 

 _ **A.N. I want y’all to try and find the hidden message within the story and to formulate what you think it says all together. There are four sentences and one comma within one. Go by what is given prior to** _ ‘ I stopped my connections…’ _**Beginning words are capitalized..**. **Happy solving...**_


	2. Y̸̧̨̱̻͔͔̣̠͋̽̽͊̄͝o̵̡͕̼͓͔͚̓̀͊̀͑͛͒͘u̱͔͎͉̹̠̱͒̉̒̓̿̂̓͋͐͢'̵̨̪̞̱̙̙̰͒͌̐͛̃̓͘r̡͎͚̭̪̹̳̘̝̩̾͌͐̇͡ě̛̺͎͙̻̒̎̕͜͡͞ M̶̨̛͓̠̱̻̩͎̙̆͂̂́̀̇͞ͅi̾͌̐͗̓̚͡͝�

I rolled around in my bed, eyes closed, just trying to catch an extra wink or two of sleep. I had a long day with work yesterday and that is all I wanted to do...but knew that I would have to get up eventually. Lazily, I extended my arm towards my bedside table, trying to grab my phone. But, as I kept moving my hand around to where it should be, I found there wasn’t even a table there. ‘Was there an earthquake or something?’ Sighing, I finally opened my eyes...only to find that I wasn’t in my room. I quickly got up and out of the bed. The walls surrounding me were a dark green, etches of spirals sporadically placed in different corners. The bed itself had a dark green color to it as well; I can’t believe I thought it was my bed!

At the far end of the room, I saw a door. I dashed for it and made it to a long hallway that eventually led me down another hallway.

I quickly ran through the halls. I didn’t know where I was but all I knew was I had to get out. Questions ran through my head, ‘Where am I? How did I get here?’ and, more importantly, ‘Is there even an exit?!’

I seemed to be in a labyrinth at this point, each desperate turn not getting me anywhere. I even thought I could see some similar spirals at one point. Before I could really investigate these thoughts any further, I found myself at a dead end. ‘Well...at least it’s ‘a’ location…’

I turned around only to be met by a pair of eyes, one bright green and the other one a light blue. I fell back and backed up against the wall as the figure began to take shape, a smile forming on his darkened lips. “Heya lass~,” a rather irish voice rang. In just seconds, the rest of his figure appeared in front of me. He had dark green hair, a black hoodie with a septic eye on the front and some torn jeans. His skin was actually very pale too upon closer look and he seemed...unstable. Unstable in the sense that his figure was constantly changing position, whether it be yelling in the corner, holding his hair, or steadily getting closer to me... Wait, he’s getting closer to me!

I backed all the way onto the wall behind me and he simply kept coming closer and closer till he was level at my height, his gaze never leaving mine. Then, he lifted up a hand and I shuddered away...only to find him to boop my nose. “You’re cute~” he chuckled.

I looked over to him again to find him studying me and, hesitantly, I do the same. That’s when I realized...he looked fairly familiar. But I couldn’t put my finger on it.

Before I could ask if we’ve met before, he commented lowly, “Trust me dearie, if we had met then I would’ve taken you much sooner…” Suddenly, he pecked my lips, a cold feeling covering my own. Before I could even try to reject him, he pulled away and grinned at my blushing face. “Name is Antisepticeye lass, but you can call me Anti. And to answer your question, no, we haven’t, but you have met with my...other associate in the past…” He helped me up. “We won’t have to worry about him anymore though. He won’t find us…” He looked over me once more and I removed my hand from his worriedly. “No one will. And we can stay here....f̷͎̙̳̥͔̽̏̐͐̇͌͋̕o̠͍̭̼̰̯̭̬̺͊̐̃͂̓̋͘͡͠ͅṟ͉̤̝̥̝̈́͐̓̈͒e̴̡̨̡͙̟̯͉͛̒̿̈͊͆̓̚͞v̶̧̺̠̠̳̠͇͖̽͌̇̕͡ę̥̰̯̱͖̖͊̅͗̐̑͐͊̄͛r̷̪̱̝̘̺̤̍̊̒̂̕̕͘͜͟.̸̞̱̱̱͙̹̙͙̌̐̇͑̇͌̆ͅ”

That last part came out slightly glitched out.

I gulped hesitantly. “What do you mean?” I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

He grinned. “Exactly as I say. Trust me love,” he held my chin with his fingers, “we’ll be good.”

“B-but what about my family, m-my life-”

He suddenly pushed me against a wall and his glitching was worse.

 

“Y̴̖͔̲̟͓̣͍̲̺̗̐͋́͐̕͞o̴̜̤̫͇̩̹̝͇̭͌̊̅̆̏̓̾͞͠͠Ṷ̧̯͍̳̰͙͖͗̐̋́̈̂̚̕͜ͅr̨̘̫͔͙͇̝̎̋́̏̉͘̕̚̕͜͟ͅ L̶̫̣̦͍̱̣̪̲̏̅͋͐̀͐͋͘͞ī̶̜̝͎͙̙̩̻̾̽̂͂̂̚͟͢F̡͍͓̘͈͇̮̺̎̎̉̄̀͜͠ë̵̫̜̖̦́̊̕̕ͅ i̶̬͖͕̼͔̺̜͚̺̿̎͋͌̂̓͛̚s̢̗̦̩͓̰͇̓̈́͆͆̍̚͞ w̼̮̹̘̼̿̃͆̌͐̓́̏́͡ͅī̢̧̛̗̥̻̳̱͇̼͐́͘͠T̹͉̹̦͂̈͆͊͝ͅH̸͖͎̺͚͙͉̍̕͟͝͞͡ M̷̥̙̻̼̞̰̩͗̆͛̇̅̑͡͠Ë͍̠̥̥́͐̌͐̈́̃́͌͜͞ͅ n̶̯̬͎̬̎̓̑̋͌͒̅̋͘̚ͅo̸̡̫͖̗̯̳̱͂̾̅̒͛͗̑͢͞ͅW̴͖̻̜̥̹̪̰͌̽̍͋̈͐͑͘̕͘.̷̡̢̺͈͓͓̌̓̈̌̋̐̓ N̢̝̱͖͖̦̭̋̆̽̏͋͟o̷̢̖͕̰̱̻̗͇̗̾̈́̿͑͢͡͝n̶̢̨̨͓͙͓͖̯̫̓̅̔͒̀͋̓͘͠e̴̯͎̫̫͇̳̫͊͗̅͑̒͆̂ o̵̦͍̮͓̻͛̈̓̎̆̀̎̚͜Ḟ̡̨̦̫̻̥̜͉̪̍̀͂́̓͠͞ t̨̫̯̫̹̂̊̍̎̀̕̚͝͠h̵̲̮͓̯͓̘͌͊̉̇͊̇͌͘E͔̝̞̻̜̓͐͐̆͂̆̇̕͜͠m͇̖̫̰̮̝̼̳̌͗͑͌̆̚̕͢ͅ M̧̬̻̰͕͑̾͛̔́͝Ą̷̤̞̫̙̥͖̋̏͊̐̂͘͘ẗ̠̣̮̫̹̂͊́̈͗̃͠ͅt̳̖͉̲͙̤̣̓͊̑͘͟͡͠ͅĘ̴̢̛̣̩̙͎͎̠̊͌͋͋͆̉͜r̷̢̼̙͚̤̲̎̽̍͋͊͊͞͞͞ ā͉̙̗̱͕̲͓̈́̽́̕̚͘͞͝n̡̰̜̲̩̜̟̺̟̹̄̅̓̔͋͒̔͛͞y̷̢̦̹̘̠̙̭̦͙̎̽̾͛̔̋̃͛̕͡m̶̨̠͍̣̭̊͛̈͌͂̌̄͝͡o̸̜̲̻̳͛͂̓͂̄͒̅͂͜͝r̷̰̘͎͉͇͙̲̪̺͗̍̿̍̃̈͆̕ẹ̢͕̱̟̖̬̒͊̅̌͟͜͟͡͞͞.̶͚̰̟̯̥̙̹̋͋́̿͠ Y̵̛̹͍͖͓̹͙̓̆̑̇ơ̦̬̮̟̝͚̹̪͗͛̅͐͒u̢̢̱̯͍̻͐̒̍̓̃͌̏ a̷̢̨̡̘̙̰̎̈͒̾r̷̢̯̥͖̰͔̺̪̈́͐͒̋̇͜͠ͅE̷̡͖̟̘͐̉͒̈̇͢ M̨͈̰̘̲̩͔̩̑́̋͒͑̓̄͆͞ͅͅI̷͔̝̫̻͓͗̑̀͐͆͢͞͝N͖̺̲̳̺̄̀̌̽̕͜E͉͉̩̰̯̜̋̌̏̕͜͞͡ͅ!̘̪͈̳̣͍̘̐̈̑̈́͗̏̅̕”

I felt a searing pain in my wrist and tried to shake away but he wouldn’t let go till it stopped hurting. When he let go I slid back down and saw...the letter ‘A’ was burned into my wrist with...green spirals coming off of it lightly. ‘...This...this…’

Before I could really react, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. “Let’s go lass, I have so much to show you in our new home!”

 

Word Count: 762


	3. Who Am I~?

The cameraman did a countdown of ‘Three, Two, One’ and we were live! “Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being~!”

Who was I? I was a star of the show, the greatest upon greatest host the world has ever seen! I was the one who was alive when the night came on, the one who brought audience to tears in both laughter and pain! I~ the one who had interviewed the famous Slenderman, the marvelous Markiplier, and the mysterious Phone Guy! My name is-

“My name is Wilford Warfstache and welcome back to Warfstache tonight!”

Wilford Warfstache, a lovely name is it not?

So many had come and gone from this stage, mostly alive, and my show was a success! The ratings were always soaring above and beyond! Everyone knew who I was and if you didn’t, you simply didn’t exist! You have likely heard of me as well, yes? No? Ah, well, I’ll admit, it has been some time…

See how I am speaking in the past tense? Well, it’s no surprise at this point but...my show had passed on after a _particular_ interview…

“Tonight on the show we are interviewing the wondrous Host! Story teller and teller of the future!”

“Host grumbles to himself softly before explaining to Wilford that he only has the ability to say what events happen as they come along. Wilford begins to ramble some more aimlessly to the audience-”

The Host. A man of mystery for sure but also of a great power that I decided to not take into mind. And quite the voicer at the same time...but he was the end of me.

“So, could you explain exactly what you do? How does your ‘magic’ work?” I asked with eagerness.

“Host once again groans in annoyance as he explains it is not ‘magic’ to put into Wilford’s terms. Host then says that it happens as he is describing any one thing, such as now having the audience roar with applause-” And in that instance the audience did.

“Whoa! Fascinating, yes! Tell me, how have you used these powers??”

“Host thinks to himself before responding to Wilford. Host says that he has used them to create great stories such as one about a man who loses himself to his dream world and eventually goes into insanity and is chased after by authorities. Host also begins to explain about the continuation of the book but is interrupted by Wilford saying-”

“Hohoho! Sounds like a real treat!” Audience applauds again and I have to quiet them down.

The interview went very much the same all the way till close to the end of the interview, when I dared to ask his opinion of the show...and that’s when everything began to fall apart.

“Host believes show is stupid.”

I gasped. “What? How could you say that?” The audience booed at the notable gesture.

“Host begins to state that the show has no background or anything to hold it together. Host believes that a show should be more than just asking meaningless questions with a controlled audience.” The crowd gasped and I felt myself getting annoyed.

“Now Host, I really believe you should take that back. You don’t talk about someone’s audience like that…” I muttered, trying to keep a good form together.

But simply Host smirked at my comment. “Host will not take it back. Host knows exactly what he is saying to a bumbling buffoon.”

My eye twitched and I meticulously pulled out my gun as he was muttering to himself. “Now now, no need for all this commotion now, is there?”

Host stayed smirking and stated, much louder, “Host knows what Wilford is up to. Host knows how angry Wilford is for Host’s comments. Host knows what he does to Wilford and is pleased. Wilford begins to brandish his golden gun more-”

I felt my hand positioning itself higher. _‘What the-’_ “Hey, what’s the big-”

“Wilford holds the gunpoint against Host-” I do exactly that and I felt my arm shaking as it fought back for control. “Host chuckles lightly and begins to say that Wilford is now pointing the gun to somewhere in the distance-towards his ‘precious’ audience.”

The gun shifted. “No!”

“Wilford cocks the gun and a hush falls over the crowd-”

“Stop this! Stop this now!” I demanded.

But, he didn’t. “Wilford’s hand is sweating as he is about to pull the trigger. Then, he pulls-”

“ **BANG!** ” “AHHHHHHHH!” The audience screamed as one of the members of the audience was shot. I was so horrified that I didn’t know my hand was cocking the gun again.

“No!”

Another loud “ **BANG!** ” reverberated and the audience and crew were running out in fear of being the next victim. “ **BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG** -click-click-click…” I stared in horror as I saw everyone was gone...except for Host, who was merely grinning.

I glared at him. “What have you done???”

“Host has ended Wilford’s career. Host is pleased. Host gets up and stretches. Host takes his leave, leaving Wilford alone.”

I watched as he left, full of anger in my soul. How dare he do this?? I have the graciousness of bringing him on my show and this is how he repays me?! The nerve!

I stared at the cameras...They were still live. I breathed and combed back my hair. “I...I apologize my dears...I do hope you forgive me…”

But...after that day, I was called and told my show was cancelled. Forever. No one wanted to be known as the ‘TV slot that lets a madman kill on TV.’ My fans, my crew, my fame...everything was taken from me!

I was on the streets, a bum even. And that’s not all. It seemed that the bastard wasn’t done with me yet as I found myself still managing to hurt anyone who crossed paths with me. At one point we could be having fun and the next moment I could stab them by tickling them with a knife! I was done for…

But no. This wasn’t the end. Wilford Warfstache would _not_ end his journey like this! All I needed was a new point, something I could go off of, something that would be-

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier-” I looked over to a TV screen on the wall and there was Mark being interviewed. Apparently he had reached a good amount of subscribers, 17 _million_ to be exact...He was really excited and was hoping to do much more for his fans. Apparently he had even been experimenting with sketches and such...Then, a thought occured and I grinned. _‘What if...he had his own show? One where he was mostly featured and there could be a variety of things such as interviews, mini-series, weather reports, or even just daily living?? And a number of others could be on the show too!...This could get me back into the show biz! I just have to pitch the right idea to him…What would be the name though??’_ I pondered on this till I got it. “ _Markiplier TV…_ It’s perfect!”

In a few weeks time we had gathered up the arrangements needed and began the recording process. This was going to be a big success and there wasn’t going to be anybody who stood in my-

“Host says hello to Wilford.”

I spun around and glared at him. “You! What are-”

“Host is here for Mark’s show. Host is part of Mark too and wishes to have a part.”

I glared at him but then simply thought, _‘Oh...maybe...I could get back at him through this! He’d be a character in MY game!’_ I grinned and put out my hand. “Sure, come on in! We’ll put you where we see you best fit!”

“Host believes he should be a storyteller.”

“Ah yes yes, we definitely haven’t filled that spot in!” I commented as I gripped his shoulder, wishing to dig my nails into the man who nearly destroyed me. There will be time for that later though...But he will pay.

 

_**Word count: 1,345** _

_**I kind of always wondered about what had ended the show originally so I created this theory...Weeee. What do y’all think? Love y’all, byeeeeeeeee** _


	4. You Are...

**_A.N. I had an odd but comforting dream the other night so I hope this expresses how I felt…warning, some depressing topics are touched on here so...if you fall into a hole easily, then be warned._ **

 

You were in a closet once more, crying. You felt lost, alone, afraid. You were finding that most of your recent decisions seemed out of your reach, seemed to be daunting and they scared you. Life is always getting complicated and seems to never be on your side in anything you do.

You’re breathing began to get ragged as you thought about earlier.

 

*Earlier*

“(Y/N) you have to be thinking about your future! You have so much ahead of you, why are you doing this?” your mother asked.

“I...I just can’t find happiness in this. This isn’t good for me.”

“Well then what are your plans then? Running off and playing pretend? Living with your boyfriend and becoming a housewife to a bundling buffoon?”

“N-No, I just-”

“(Y/N), you are giving up your life-”

“I’M JUST TRYING TO HAVE ONE!” you yelled. Then, you faltered as you saw her expression change. “I-I’m sorry...I just...I can’t do this anymore...I just…” You couldn’t think of what else to say, or, at least wouldn’t want to spit out the truth within you. That you have nothing to go on anymore, that you are hanging by a thread to keep yourself going. No inspiration to go by at all. Nothing made you happy, nothing made you sad. You felt nothing and it was slowly killing you.

But with tears in your eyes you knew she wouldn’t understand. And so, you took off and hid out at your boyfriend’s house, hiding in his closet.

 

*Now*

You clutched your legs as you wallowed in your misery. You didn’t want to be there anymore. You didn’t want to be _anywhere_ anymore. You found no purpose within yourself and you found that you don’t even have a place in the world around you. All you were was another soul wandering around in this world that demanded you to do _something_ with the life you were _blessed_ with.

You let out a small wail and didn’t even notice when the door opened. “(Y/N)?? A-Are you ok?”

You didn’t dare look up at him. You knew how he was with you acting like this. He would always get concerned...But this was something he couldn’t understand.

“I-I’m f-fine,” you sniffled out, trying to catch your breath.

But he wouldn’t let you off that easily. You felt him come down next to you and begin to hold you. You didn’t bother to fight him and let him hold you. “Sh, sh...It’ll be ok. Everything will be alright.”

“Y-You d-don’t kn-know th-a-a-” You couldn’t complete your thought as you were beginning to hyperventilate.

“Come on my love, breath with me, come on, look at me.” Then, he began to talk in a goofy voice. “Look at me, look at me, look at me!”

You giggled slightly and looked at him, seeing him offer a warm smile.

“There’s my little biscuit~ Now come on, breath with me. Breath in-” He began to breath in and you attempted to follow. “And breath out-” he squeaked out and blew his breath out in which you followed suite. “And again, breath in!” He breathed in and you followed, better than the first time. “And breath out!” He blew out his air and you followed. “Once more! Breath in!” He drew his breath and you did the same. “And breath out!” He blew his air into your face and you giggled yours out at him. “And again-!”

“I’m good, I’m good,” you breathed, not wishing to engage in anymore breathing wars in case you do become light headed.

He grinned and kissed your forehead. “I knew I’d get you to smile again...Now, what is wrong with my little potato?”

“Do you always have to reference my height?” you laughed.

“Well I gotta have something here!” He held your cheek and caressed it lightly. “Now come on, seriously,” he lamented softly, “You don’t always come here without telling me.”

You glanced down. “A, um, thought occurred to me today…”

“A thought?” You nodded. “...What kind of thought?”

“...A thought you wouldn’t like me thinking…” You glanced up at him to see he was still concerned filled. You sighed and figured he probably wouldn’t let this go. “I...I am not happy with what I am doing right now.”

“With your occupation?”

“No, no...not just that…” You felt your cheeks flush again and tears threaten to escape once more. “I-I…I can’t find happiness in anything. Nothing is inspiring me and I just-I just can’t hold on anymore. I feel like this world wasn’t ever made for me to exist in and that I-I’m just another soul passing through here. I don’t feel happy, I don’t feel sad, I don’t feel anger, I feel nothing! I...I don’t have a purpose here Mark…there’s no place for me here...” At this point, you had turned your eyes away from him. You didn’t want to see how he was reacting to this…

There was a silence held between you. You lightly chuckled. “You probably don’t know what to say, right? It-It’s fine...I’ll be-”

“(Y/n).” His voice was calm, yet stern. You looked to his chest, still not confident to look at him. “You are more than just a soul passing through.”

“And what’s your proof? What makes me stand out as being more than an animate object with a blubbering mouth?”

He paused. “You have many titles that describe exactly what you are. You are a (daughter/son), you are a friend to many, I mean, at least hundreds of people! You are a peer to those also learning this life along with you. You are a co-worker and even if you stop going there, they’ll still love ya and miss you from afar. You are a lover, a fighter-” he poked you lightly in your gut and you poked him back with a small smile. “You are a beacon of light for many and quite the birdie on Twitter. You are a supporter and so much more. I could probably list many a thing on you and could go on and on-would you like me to?” he asked, looking into your eyes by angling his head.

“I’m good,” you chuckled lightly.

“Well...just one more.” He led your chin forward and had his lips make contact with yours for a while. Then, he let go and looked you in the eyes. “You’re my girlfriend/boyfriend. And I love you. Even if you don’t feel that you have a place anywhere, you will always have a place in my heart.

“So please stop your crying… These fears you carry cannot hurt you my love. And even if you think you can’t feel anything right now, I know that you will get through this. And I’ll be by your side every step of the way, ok?” You nodded and passed along a few butterfly kisses to him, making him chuckle lightly. “Now, come on out of the closet, it’s spooky and kind of passes along Five Nights at Freddy’s vibes…” he shook lightly at the thought and a giggle passed through your lips. He got up and helped you up and out of the closet. “Now, how’s about you and I go get some ice cream(or whatever favorite dessert/food you love)?”

“Sounds good!” you replied, smiling lightly.

As he led you to the kitchen, you felt as though a weight was slowly being brought off of your chest. You didn’t feel the fear and hurt you did earlier...you felt calm. You truly felt that eventually, things would be alright. That you did have a purpose here. If Mark believed it...you would too.

Chica ran up to you and booped you with her nose. “Awe see, even Chica loves you,” Mark commented lightly.

You chuckled lightly and ruffled her fur. “I love you too Chica-Bica.” You glanced over to Mark. “And I love you too Markimoo~”


	5. A Boring Afternoon

**__ **

**_A.N. Felt like doodling a little for this one. Wanted a cute picture^^_ **

 You watched the ant crawl along your coffee table with intensity, hoping that it taking its route would be interesting enough to take away your boredom. Sadly though, as it began to carry back a crumb to wherever its destination would be, you were still not satisfied.

You sighed and rolled over to look at Google, who had a virtual computer with keys set out in front of him, typing very quickly.

Google has been living with you for about a month now, sent by a still unknown sender. You tried to move him out but when he claimed that he had all of your information...your email...your phone company...your job location...your social...you felt that he should stay. Y’know, so that none of that accidentally ‘slipped the tongue.’ Heh...heh...

But he's been pretty useful so far. He pays your bills for you and even does some paperwork. He also helps whenever you can't remember something (which is usually on a daily basis.)

But he HATES doing any rudimentary tasks. Like, REALLY REALLY hates it with a furious anger. So you do that stuff still. But to you, that’s better than doing the digital stuff. If you don’t have to worry about it, then you’re good!...Probably the reason he  _has_  all your information...

Anyway! Other than that and sharing dinner and sometimes breakfast, interactions between him and you are put at minimum. You didn't have much to say usually but he really didn’t seem to mind.

Your friends often came over and asked about him, always at first assuming that you were a couple. I mean sure, he looks human. And the way the company put him together made him look like a really ‘hot’ human in a sense. You don’t know how they did it but he was really cute. His floofy hairstyle, his facial features, his body type. Hell, even his glasses were something to goggle at. But he’s a droid. You doubted he had feelings even remotely close to that of a human, which he likes to degrade every once in awhile.

But back to what you were doing. You were bored. He was typing. His hair held much floof. You wanted to play with the floof. He was distracted.

Covertly, you began to roll off the couch and make your way over to him, trying not to alert him of your presence. You stepped around creaky floorboards, ducked whenever he seemed slightly interested in what you were doing, and kept going. You could practically feel his hair on your fingertips when he commented, “Why are you trying to sneak up on me?” He looked over to you, his glasses falling down his nose slightly as his eyes looked up to you.

You chuckled nervously and faltered. “Ah hah hah...err….I-I was bored.”

“...And sneaking up on me like a cat helped to not make you bored?” Google asked, clearly unamused of your answer.

You thought about it. “Well...almost.”

“...” He muttered something to himself before returning to the screen.

You bent down next to him and decided to ask. “Google?”

“Hm?” he groaned slightly.

“Can I...play with your hair?”

He blinked. Then, he looked over to you, a curious face coming over him. “Why?”

“Because...it seems fluffy?”

He blinked again. “It seems...fluffy?” he asked, a bored tone taking over again.

“Yes.”

“And that makes you want to touch it?”

“Yes.”

“...Do you usually want to touch things that are fluffy?”

“Yes, like doggos.”

“...I’ve already told you, that isn’t a word.”

“I KNOW IT’S NOT BUT I LOVE USING IT!”

Google sighed and looked back to his screen. “Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Excited, you gently ran your hand through his locks. Yep. They were soft.

You ran your hand through a couple more times, loving how they felt. You had touched many a hair but none quite as graceful or soft as his. Whoever made him made very sure that this was good. Then you began to massage his head a bit. He wasn’t saying anything, probably busy with work or something.

You were enjoying myself and smiling.  _‘Definitely beats sitting around all day.’_  As you thought this, you looked over to the screen and noticed it had a slight reflection, almost like a normal computer. And through that reflection, you could see Google’s eyes were closed...and his features seemed softened as well.  _‘Well...This is certainly new…’_

You accidentally slowed down as you watched him and saw his eyes flicker open till they began to stare back at you through the screen. There was some silence shared as you stared at one another, his eyes...calm.

Then, you removed your hands from his hair. “Err...w-well I-I’m gonna g-go make, er, dinner! Yeah, d-dinner! Er, bye!” Then you took off without him being able to say anything.

You hid in the hallway and felt your cheeks. Yep. They were warm. Nearly hot even. You threw your head back, hitting the wall lightly.  _‘Dammit! Why did you do that???’_  You sighed. He probably didn’t think much of what you did. Maybe he was looking for a reaction. Maybe he was testing how humans interacted with each other. That had to be it. His soft brown eyes-Stop!

You breathed and stepped into the kitchen.

*Time Skip!*

Dinner was mostly silent and the reason being obvious. You probably made things weird between you two. Great. You made a robot feel weird. Just great, good job (y/n)!

You sighed at your extremities and sat down to watch some tv. It was (insert your favorite show).

As you were watching, you saw Google enter the room and pause. Then, he came over and sat next to you. It wasn’t something new exactly; you just thought he’d want to be the farthest away from you as possible. I mean, this could be expressed right now with him being on the exact opposite side of the couch…

Then, he did something unexpected. He suddenly laid his head down on your lap. You flinched slightly, but only slightly. He didn’t move. “Err...Google?”

“Hm?” he asked in a sleepy voice that you hadn’t quite heard.

“...Are you ok?”

“Yes.”

“...Alright.” You let him stay there for a while, feeling the blood rise in your cheeks ever so slowly.

Then, he commented lowly, “If you...if you want, you may touch my hair again…”

You smiled warmly. “Alright.” You began to run your hands through his hair again. You guessed this is one thing that he has found enjoyable from humans...if anything. You saw his breathing had slowed at one point and you continued smiling. You looked over to his face and saw his eyes were closed and his face seemed to lax. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him this comfortable before. He was usually really uptight about everything- “I can feel you staring.”

Your cheeks flared and you sat back. “S-Sorry…”

He sighed and got up, looking over to me, his eyes slightly droopy...he didn’t even have his glasses. If there was a way for him to look even cuter, he had accomplished it-(y/n)! Dammit-

He tilted his head at me. “Why are your cheeks red? Are you sick?”

You covered my cheeks. “Err...no, I’m not sick. Eh heh heh...that’s just...um…” He raised an eyebrow at you. “Something that...means I feel embarrassed.”

He nodded. “Ah...I see.” He glanced away. “Does it...bother you to play with my hair?”

You blinked. “What? No no no, um, it’s just…”

“Just what?” He looked back over to you.

You covered covered face and muttered, “Y-you’re...you’re cute when you’re like that.” You felt your cheeks flaring as you waited for a response. Then, you heard him merely chuckle and when you looked up to him, he was smiling lightly. “Wh-what?”

He removed your hands from my face, picked up your chin, and whispered, “You have your cute moments too…” Then he lightly pecked your lips before returning to the position he was at before, your ears and cheeks now red fully. Then you heard him ask, “So, are you bored now?”

**_Word Count: 1,365_ **


	6. LoVe...

*Dark’s POV*

I rounded the corner, a bundle of flowers in my hand along with a box of chocolates, all dark because that was her favorite. And my future queen should get whatever she likes.

I couldn’t wait to tell her any longer but Mark said, wait till she’s able to talk, which is usually at the end of the day. When we usually chat anyway! It was exciting and made me smile. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her hair, her figure, how I loved her voice, her thoughts, her...everything! I wanted to pour my heart out to her completely!

I went down the hall till I eventually reached her and her locker.  _‘This is it! This is the moment!’_  I fixed my coat once more before going down the hall.

I approached her and coughed slightly to get her attention. She was chatting with some of her other friends at the time.

She turned around, that auburn hair of hers seeming to give way to beauty in its finest and her blue eyes...they made me think of the bright sky above us. She smiled. “Hey Dark! How are ya?”

I tried to find words but struggled. She was so cute…I breathed.  _‘Calm down, you’ll have her soon!’_

I looked back up to her and shared her smile. “I’m good and I hope you are well as well.”

She nodded. Then she looked over the items I held in my hand and pointed to them. “What are those for?”

My smile brightened as I knelt down to give them to her. “These are for you, Rachel.”

She blinked and blushed slightly. “Wh-what?” she asked and her friends were giggling for some reason.

I merely paid them no mind as I continued my speech. “Rachel Lin, I have always held an admiration for you ever since our first meeting. We have been friends for a fairly long time and I feel we share a connection that should be grown off of! I feel that with you by my side I can conquer worlds and help you do the same! I feel like flying when I’m around you and I always strive to do everything in my power to make you happy...and I’d love to keep doing that with you. So here I present you a box of dark chocolates and some lilies because I know they’re your favorite, and hope that you’ll accept me to be by your side.”

I waited.

I waited for the shout of joy.

I waited for the crying of ‘Yes!’

I waited for the passionate hug.

I waited for my first kiss.

I waited to hold her against me and feel like I’m soaring through the skies.

I waited.

And waited.

...But nothing came. The only things that came were laughter of her friends. And...an ‘apologetic’ face rested on her. “Dark…” she began lightly, “I...I appreciate that you have these feelings but...I...I already have a boyfriend.”

I felt my heart shatter at the sound of this.  _‘She...she hasn’t mentioned this before...why would she be leading me on if she didn’t want this? Who is he?! Why-’_  “Hey Ray Ray!”

We all looked over to a boy that I hadn’t seen before...at least around her. He was average height with some minor muscles and a short brown hair cut, a smile plastered on his face.

Rachel... _smiled_  at him. When he came in for a hug she hugged him back. That was supposed to be  ** _my_  **hug. “Hey Nate,” she greeted lovingly…

‘Nate’ looked over to me. “What’s with him?” he asked quietly, not wanting me to hear but hear I did.

Rachel looked over. “Oh yeah, this is Dark. Dark, this is Nate, my boyfriend.” The word ‘boyfriend’ began to reverberate throughout my mind.

He looked me up and down. “Were you trying to propose or something?” he kidded, causing Rachel’s friends to laugh. I kept my position and stayed silent, a rather darkened feeling taking over me. Then he suggested that they go hang out somewhere and they took off, Rachel waving ‘goodbye’ to me.

I...I didn’t know how to feel. As clouds began to cast over that once bright blue sky, I felt myself begin to move from the floor. I let go of the chocolates, of the flowers, of anything that would’ve been hers to have…

I walked home with the rain on my back, following me, reminding me of the painful attempt and how everything didn’t turn out the way it should have been. That everything went awry and I had no  ** _control_  **over any of it!

I entered the house and pushed past Mark to my bedroom, locking myself in.

She was supposed to be **_mine!_**

That  _boy_  couldn’t take care of her as much as I could!

And that  ** _pathetic_  **nickname he  ** _dared_  **to call her. ‘Ray Ray.’ How could she ever  ** _love him???_**

I began throwing things across the room. I threw pictures of us, gifts she gave me, anything and everything that could remind me of that wicked angel!

After my fury, I looked around at everything, anger still having a strict hold on me. Then...I realized something. Something...that hadn’t really occurred to me…

_’She...she could still_ _be mine…_ _’_

I picked up one of the broken frames and saw us side by side, smiling. I pushed away any of the broken pieces till it was just us.  _‘All I need to do is...is get rid of_ ** _him._** _Then, then she could be mine!’_  I could feel myself beginning to glitch out at the thought of it. I laughed lightly before my voice began to boom throughout my room.

There was a small knock followed by, “Dark? I-Is everything alright?”

That voice...was likely the last voice I wanted to hear. But, to soothe him so he wouldn’t catch on, I told him, “Yes Mark, everything is... _just_  fine.”

I could feel his hesitance. “I-I heard about what happened. I know that could be hard...But maybe you’ll get the next girl! There’s plenty of fish in the sea as they always say!”

 _‘Yes, there may be plenty of ‘fish’ in the sea but...there’s only_ ** _one_** _of her…’_  “I know Mark, thanks. See you in the morning.”

“Alright, sleep well!”

I looked back over the picture and held it close as I got into bed.  _‘Oh, I will sleep well...with her being nearly in my_ _**grasp…**_ ** _’_**  A small smirk played on my features as I dreamt of the coming day.

************************************************************************************************

*next day*

I waited till after school to unleash my true being, the one hidden away from the world. The part of me that yearned to be out, to be my  ** _true_  **self. The part of me Mark always said to hide away from the rest of the world because it wasn’t  ** _normal_**. Of course I’m not normal Mark…

I closed my eyes and felt darkness begin to take over my being. Confused murmurs filled my ears as I transformed. By the time I had opened my eyes, I could see everyone...they were all  _scared_... ** _and they should be. Because I wasn’t normal. I was…_**  I grabbed out my weapon and slashed forward.  ** _A demon!_**

I began to cackle as students began falling dead at my feet.

Screams filled the air as darkness covered the entirety of the school grounds. I had waited long enough to take on my revenge of this pathetic world and now,  _now_  she will be mine!

I searched the school for her till I found her, cowering behind her ‘boyfriend’ in fear.

“S-Stay back y-you monster!” Nate tried, holding his arms up to block her from me. I just merely laughed at this petty attempt and glitched evermore.

“ **YoU thInK yOu cAn sAvE her? YoU ClEarlY undErEstimAte my POWER!** ” I dived forward and pulled him into the air with me, hearing Rachel shriek with terror as I drove my sword through his heart, making blood fly everywhere. I kept stabbing and stabbing, hearing his screams of pain and agony. Oh the rush I felt in that moment was unlike any I’ve felt!

As his screams died down and all I could hear was my sword going in and out of his flesh like a piece of meat, I could hear Rachel crying.

I turned to her suddenly and she squeaked, her eyes red from tears, her figure shaking. I dropped the corpse and approached her, she backing into the lockers in fear. I began to caress her face lightly. “Shhhh, shhhh, it’s ok, it’s ok. Everything’s ok now...you can be mine and I can be yours... **It’s my turn now.** ”

I was about to lean in for a kiss from the fair maiden when I felt arms pull me back. “DARK STOP!”

I growled angrily as I turned and began choking Mark. “ ** _YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE DOES! SHE. IS. MINE!_** ” I threw him against a wall, knocking him out. Then I turned and saw her running. **Not on my watch.**

I flew at her with speed and snatched her up, hearing her shriek in utter fear. I merely chuckled at this as I teleported us somewhere far far away…

***************************************************************************************************

*time skip*

I waited in front of her, admiring her figure. She looked well with bonds wrapping her to a chair; it suited her. I saw her roll her head, looking over the area before her eyes landed on me. I grinned as I saw her face shift to one of pure terror. I approached her calmly. “Shhh shhh, don’t cry my dear. We’re safe now.” As I stared into those brown irises of hers, I muttered, “I’m going to give you the world my darling, just you wait.” I went closer to her ear. “I can provide you with so much more than that  ** _boy_  **could ever give you.” I presented her with a similar box of chocolates and lilies, but they were draped with darkness. “Chocolates, flowers, I can even provide you with dinner!” I snapped my fingers and had a whole set up, just for her. “It’s exciting, knowing that there are **endless** possibilities waiting for you…” I picked up her chin lightly and held her close. “For _**us.**_ ” I collided my lips onto hers greedily, feeling tears trickling down her face. They were so soft, so warm, so...beautiful.

I pulled away with a smile, one that she no doubt remembered. I stared into her eyes again, feeling my dark aura riding on my back. “ **You’re never, ever going to escape me. I am to be yours till death do us part-** ” I positioned a blade close to her neck and she stopped shaking. “ **And I _intend_  to keep to that promise, my love.**”

 

**_Word Count: 1813_ **

**_A.N. HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed that piece, took awhile to get it to the way I wanted buuuut I felt like I needed some Darkiplier in my life, especially with the frenzy happening Lately! So hyped! ^^_ **

**_See y'all!_ **

 


	7. Confrontation (Markiplier vs. Darkiplier)

**_Videos that inspired me:_ **

**_[www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPqPNjjOayM&t=5s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPqPNjjOayM&t=5s) _ **

**_[www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOUzkuHjfIM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOUzkuHjfIM%C2%A0) _ **

 

*Mark’s POV*

I ran into the house and locked the door, tears streaming from my face as I tried to catch my breath. I tried to remember what happened, I tried to remember…

*1 hour before*

“Alright everyone, now that everything is set we can get this show on the road!” I exclaimed, excited. They all laughed: Amy, Tyler, Ethan, Kathryn, even Bob and Wade had come by to help out with the latest project.

You see, the idea was to have Darkiplier’s dream come true, as though he was actually able to take over me and then go off with his plans! The script had been made and everything and we were all set and ready to go! I just had to get ready for the ‘reveal.’ We recorded the first part where it was just me simply introducing it as a vlog of us walking around.

“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and we are walking around and about L.A.!” I could already hearing the comments screaming out, ‘Just walking? Hmm, suspicious.’ I chuckled inwardly at the thought. “And the whole gang is out here with me too!” Everyone waved hello enthusiastically. I smiled more as I presented, “We’re going to be walking around so we wanted to take you all along! Let’s go!”

We walked around for a small bit and then, I froze. Kathryn was still recording as I ‘pretended’ something was wrong. I knelt on the ground, holding my chest.

Amy, in a fake panic of course, knelt down next to me. “Mark? Mark are you ok?” The others acted similarly for the act of course and as I shook, I couldn’t help but grin.  _‘They are going to love this!!!’_

Then, I heard someone chuckle darkly.  ** _‘_ _You’re right. They will._ _’_**  I froze and tried to stop the takeover but it was too late. I tried to fight back for control with everything I had as I heard screams and laughter haunt through my surroundings.  _‘DARK!’_ I screamed but his laughter ran through me.

**_‘_ _You wanted a show did you not? You wanted to give your audience the best and I AM GIVING THEM IT!_ _’_ **

I kept fighting till finally I felt control of my limbs, the world coming around me again…but...it was not the same as when I had left it. I felt myself fall back as my eyes fell upon Kathryn, whose eyes seemed to have been gouged out as she still held the camera. Beyond that, Ethan and Tyler laid with cuts and wounds and seemed to have suffocated based on their coloring. I shook my head as I backed away and felt my hand get in contact with something mushy. I hesitantly glanced over to see Bob’s and Wade’s faces beaten in to the point where you couldn’t even tell if they had a skull protecting them. I backed away from it all till my hand found itself in a line of hair...I looked back, only to find Amy...gutted...her mouth still pouring blood out...her eyes no longer having a bright shine to them.

I got up and looked at it all, beginning to clutch my hair. “No no no no no no no…” He couldn’t have done this, no, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to control it, no, this...this can’t be real!  ** _‘_ _Oh...but it is._ _’_**  A voice echoed through my mind. I froze. He...he hasn’t ever done this. He hasn’t ever been  _able_  to do this. I’ve always kept him under check, always-The sound of sirens blared in the distance and I felt myself rise with more fear.  ** _‘_ _You better go Markimoo, or the cops will get ya! You are the one covered in blood after all~_ _’_**

I felt myself back away but then tried to shake it off. “I don’t care! As long as people will be safe from you!”

I heard him hum.  ** _‘_ _Hmmmm...Alright, you can stop caring when I get out!_ _’_**  I felt myself lose control over my limbs again but by the time I had gotten them back, I was already so many feet from home, in a taxi. When we stopped, I clumsily paid the driver and he took off, likely scared from whatever Dark could’ve done to him…

I could feel myself shaking as I approached the door to my home...

*Now*

I heaved in large breaths as I tried to calm myself down.  _‘My fr-friends...they’re gone. Dead. Passed on into the next! And it’s all my fault! I didn’t take care of him when I had the chance!’_

I wallowed in fear on the ground and held onto myself, trying to get a grip on my sanity.

By the time I had calmed down, what was mere minutes seemed like hours had passed. I was shaken. I was scared. I was…

_‘...’_

I slowly got up and walked towards the bedroom.

**_*Song starts…*_ **

“It’s over now, I know inside…” I began the treacherous walk up the stairs.

“No one will ever know…” I looked to my closed bedroom door before opening it.

“The sorry tale of, Darkiplier,

“And those who died…” I went to my closet and pulled out the black box. “No one must ever know…”

I placed it on my bed and stared blankly at it. “They’d only see the tragedy…They’d not see my intent!” I shakily opened the box, revealing the silver 52 magnum resting, bullets in a small case on the side.

I began loading it. “The shadow of Dark’s evil, would forever kill the  _good,_  that I admit…”

I stared at the gun in silence before making my way to the mirror and staring at my reflection, searching for anything that was still me. “Am I a good man?” I asked quietly…

I stared at the lush of red that covered my white t-shirt, filled with the blood of my friends…I held my hair. “Am I a mad man?” I tried to control my breathing as I positioned the gun in a spot that would kill me in an instant. I closed my eyes. “I-It’s such a f-fine line...between a good man...a-and a…-”

I felt myself lose control of my arm. **“Do you really think, that I would ever let you go?”** I opened my eyes to see  _him_  standing there, grinning at me. **“Do you think I’d ever set you free???”** He threw the gun aside and chuckled. **“If you do, I’m sad to say, it simply isn’t so…”** He smirked at me. **“You will _never_  get away from me!”**

I shook my head and clawed at it, ducking away from the mirror and shutting my eyes. “AGH! All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and  _you_  disappear!”

Dark took control again and made me face our image-no,  _his_  image! **“I’m what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live I will still be here!”** he boomed, making his voice reverberate within me.

I grabbed control back with all my strength and yelled, “All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream!” I dove for the gun. “After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!” I took hold of it and aimed.

But instead of feeling him take back control, I felt a pair of arms take hold of my hand and the gun and cast it aside. I opened my eyes quickly to see-What the?! **“This is not a dream my friend-And it will never end!”** He picked me up and threw me against a wall. **“This one is the nightmare that goes on!”** He began to approach me, glitching evermore. **“Dark is HEre to sTaY no MatTer what you May pretend!”** He tilted his head sideways and grinned madly. **“And I’ll flouRiSh lOng afTer you’re goNe!”**

I pushed him away and put up my fists angrily. “Soon you will die and my silence will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!” I punched at him and he flew back.

He growled and got back up in anger. Then he grinned and disappeared, but his voice still remained within. **“You can’t control me, I live deep inside you!”** I yelled in pain as I knelt down on my knees and saw darkness take my vision slightly, feeling him chuckle from within. **“Each day you’ll feel me devour your soul!”**

I shook and gained back control, panting heavily. “I don’t need you to survive like you need me!” I stood up and faced the mirror, riding with determination. “I’ll become whole as you dance with death! And I’ll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!” I grinned at the mirror-but only for a moment.

Then he took control and pain took over. **“I’ll live inside you forever-!”**

“No!” I screamed.

**“With Satan himself by my side!”**

“No!” I yelled once more in agony, making us fall to our knees.

He looked into the mirror and I could see his darkened eyes taking over. **“And I know that now and, forever! They’ll never be able to separate Mark from Dark!”**

I punched myself in the stomach to grasp for control. “C-Can’t you see it’s over now?” I grabbed the gun. “It’s time to die!”

I heard him chuckle. **“No not I, only you!”**

I shook my head in confusion. “If I die, you die too!”

He chuckled darkly. **“You’ll die in me, I’ll be you!”**

Tears rained down from my face. “Damn you Dark! Leave me free!”

Dark chuckled and darkness was taking over. **“Can’t you see, you are me?”**

I fought back. “No! Deep inside-!”

Dark reached the mirror again and I could see our faces halved onto the same face, one side his, the other side my own. **“I am you! You are Dark!”**

I pushed myself away. “No, never!”

**“Yes forever!”**

“Goddamn you Dark; take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!”

 **“I’ll see you there, Mark!”** I felt myself lose control completely as darkness took over my vision and all I could hear was him chuckling as I fell down into the abyss...into darkness...into...

 

**_Word Count: 1697_ **

 

**_A.N. Wooooah, that felt amazing to write! Hope y’all enjoyed! ^^_ **

**_Something else will be coming out later today that I’m excited to show y’all as well so, be on ze lookout! Love y’all, bye!!! ^^_ **


	8. A.N. The Past

**_Author's Note_ **

**_Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the series! ^^_ **

**_I know over here I just joined but still, I wanted to leave this Author's Note here since it reflects about myself and the past-just like a little get to know me haha ^^_ **

**_I posted this last year on my other books sooo, yi haha_ **

**_If y'all want to get to know me more, you can follow the links and learn about how I ended up posting about youtubers and such-even why I had actually stopped writing for a while too..._ **

**_[OLD A.N.]I'm celebrating 5 years over on DeviantArt...but why have I suddenly popped out of nowhere? Why am I everywhere now?_ **

**_If you're interested, then you can check out the following videos..._ **

**_1st Part(the past):_ ** [youtu.be/KFtGhxA4_GA ](https://youtu.be/KFtGhxA4_GA%C2%A0)

**_2nd Part (closer to now):_ ** [youtu.be/z9DJCg_gcac](https://youtu.be/z9DJCg_gcac)

_**Have a good day! ^^** _


	9. Making Friends! <3

**__ **

**_A.N. I DON’T OWN THE FAN ART ABOVE! A LOVELY LADY NAMED JULCIAGAMER CREATED IT AND IT WAS TOO CUTE! I LOVED IT TO PIECES!_ **

**_CHECK HER ART OUT HERE! :_[ julciagamer.deviantart.com/art/PAINTMS-Neko-Septiplier-705617733](https://julciagamer.deviantart.com/art/PAINTMS-Neko-Septiplier-705617733) **

**_HER PROFILE!:_ [ julciagamer.deviantart.com/ ](https://julciagamer.deviantart.com/) **

 

*Jack’s POV*

My human placed a box in front of me today. It looked like a normal box so I stepped into it, a fuzzy blanket being inside waiting for me. It had a nice cozy feeling to it so I placed my paws in it up and down lovingly till I turned around and laid in it.

Then, there was a ‘Click!’ and I looked up to see that there was now something blocking my exit. I got up and sniffed at it but before I could bite it, I felt the box now beginning to move around. Not too ruffley but still.

“Come on Jack, time to go!” my human called, making me feel a bit calmer of the situation.

My human has been my human for a while now; she is nice. She feeds me, cuddles with me, cleans my litter, and scratches this one particular area I can never reach. She also gives me baths...but that’s something I can deal with in exchange for all the love she gives me.

She set me down in a larger box it seemed and when I heard a couple of soft ‘Bam’s, I heard this loud, “PUTPUTPUTPUTPURRRRRRRR!” and I jumped. Eventually the noise died down and I felt we were moving. I began to ask profusely, “Human? Human what is going on? We’re in a box and I think we’re moving!”

She simply chuckled and commented, “It’s ok Jack! You’re fine, you won’t be in there for long, I promise!”

Although I wanted to believe my human, I felt that she was only trying to ease my nerves. So I waited for what seemed like forever till I began talking again. “Human, I really don’t think we’re ok!”

She chuckled and she put her hand near the exit of the box in which I just sniffed before attempting to nuzzle it. “It’ll be ok.”

Eventually, the bigger box stopped moving and, after a couple of soft bams and clicks, my own box was moving around again.

I looked around the area and noticed we were in a different land. The grass and homes weren’t the same and it didn’t smell the same. “Human? Human where are we?”

She didn’t answer and I heard a soft “ding-dong!”

We stood still for a moment before the large object in front of us moved forward revealing a new human. “Hey there! Did you bring him?”

_‘Him? Is she talking about me?’_

“Mhm! I’m really excited for them to meet!” _‘Meet? Who am I meeting???’_

“Well, come on in! I’ll go see if he wants to come out yet but get comfortable!”

I felt my box moving forward into the new location and I looked around from inside the small box curiously. It was mostly brown and there seemed to be a lot of places for me to scr- _lay down_ on.

My box came to a stop and I felt that ground was brought underneath my box again. I heard a soft ‘click!’ and I looked to the exit to see it was now open and I saw my human smiling back to me. “Come on out Jack!”

I hesitantly made my way to the exit and popped my head out. My human hummed and she pet my head gently, trying to encourage me to come out more.

I trusted her so I decided that I could be out and about. I walked out of the smaller box and looked around me. Definitely a new environment. New furniture, new tables, new walls, new ceiling-

I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and brought me up to my human’s face. I smiled at her as she smiled at me and I gently nuzzled her head. “Oh you’re so cute!” she exclaimed lovingly. She held me close and rocked me in her arms. “I’m sorry I had to put you in the car, it was the only way to get you over here!”

She wiggled her fingers at me and I grabbed at them softly, saying, “It’s ok, I forgive you.”

She giggled and snuggled me close. Then, she placed me down as the other human came back.

“Mark? Mark!” She shook her head and looked towards us. She was a big lady with a black sweater, a pair of glasses, and a pair of jeans. She smiled. “Awe he’s so cute!!!” She bent down to my level and placed out a hand. I looked over to my human who smiled at me and then cautiously made my way over to her. I sniffed her hand and then nibbled on it lightly. Then she moved her hand and petted me gently. “Awe he’s adorable. I especially love his hair, Mark doesn’t have his hair dyed by preference but your little guy seems cute. And look at his sweater!” she squealed.

My human chuckled as I began cleaning myself. I was very proud of my outfit.

“They’re going to make great friends!” the woman said.

I paused. _‘Why are they grouping me with something? Who or what is this other...thing?’_

They began talking about random things and so, since they were distracted, I began roaming around.

There weren’t many toys as far as I could see, which made me sad. It made me wonder if this human had any idea how to host a pet. Pets need things to distract them so they don’t-

I saw a yellow object roll into view. I paused and stared at it. _‘...It-It moved! On it’s own...That can only mean one thing!’_ I readied myself for a pounce. _‘It. Needs. To. Die!’_ I counted myself off before I bounded at the object. Impact in three, two, one-! I wrapped my arms around it and rolled around with it.

Yes! Yes it is mine now! Yes! I must fight it off, defeat the demons inside it!

After rolling around with it for a few minutes, I got up and shook myself off. “There, the demon has been defeated!” I announced.

Then I felt something swipe at my tail from behind and I jumped and turned around-only to be met with a pair of wide brown eyes. I backed away and blinked and they did similarly.

I began to observe them. They looked similar to me except they had darker hair and brown eyes, accompanied with a dark brown tail and a black hoodie with a pair of pink shorts...they didn’t understand style all that well, did they?

“Who are you?” they asked in a deeper voice than my own.

We may look the same but that didn’t mean we were the same. I squinted my eyes at them and asked, “Who are you?”

“I asked first,” they prompted.

“And I’m not the stranger!” I shot back, very proud to know what to do when meeting with strangers.

The other neko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “My name is Mark. May I _please_ have your name?” They sounded annoyed.

But...seeing that they gave me their name, I shrugged. “My name is Jack.”

He nodded. “Now, why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same question!”

“...” He sighed and looked down. “I...I’m living here temporarily...The lady of the house is taking care of me till...I don’t know…” He looked up to me again and I could see he was having trouble maintaining his older stature. “Now, why are you here?”

I blinked and then stated, “I don’t know really, my human brought me here to do...something…” I scratched at my head. “She...never did explain.”

He stared at me boredly. Then, he began to walk towards the dead object and picked it up, turning it around. “This is a ball, correct?” he asked.

I blinked. “No, it’s an object that has, well, _had_ a demon inside but your hero has defeated the monster!” I announced, placing a hand to my chest in excitement.

He blinked at me. “But it’s inanimate on its own.”

I scoffed. “Well, right now obviously because it’s dead! I killed it!”

“...So, it was moving?”

“Yes.”

“And you ‘killed’ it?”

“Yes.” I nodded in affirmation.

“...I have had...a demon...in my house...for days?!” He freaked, threw the ball, and began skittering about. “The lady said it was a ball! SHEDIDN’TSAYANYTHINGABOUTDEMONS!” He then suddenly paused. “Oh no.”

I tilted my head. “What is it?”

He looked over to me, horrified. “There are more.”

“More? How many more???”

He began counting off his fingers. “...Two. There are two more demons here.”

“Dear Scott! We better go and find them!”

“Find them?! Are you insane???”

I grabbed his small hand. “Listen: _My_ human is still here and I must protect her! So it is my job to go and destroy the demons!”

He blinked but then nodded. “Ok. I trust you. I don’t know why I do but I do.”

I grinned and pulled him along.

*************************************************************

*Time skip!*

After a while, we defeated the two other demons and were on our way to the humans. “That was awesome!” I exclaimed.

He nodded. “You were truly a...what did you call it again?”

“A BOSS!” He chuckled and smiled and I smiled back.

“Awe, there they are!” I heard the ‘lady’ pipe up. I went to my human and nuzzled her leg.

I looked over to Mark. “This is my human, human, this is Mark.”

Mark seemed...hesitant to come over but after my human extended a hand to him, he came over and sniffed her hand. “Awe, he’s adorable.”

“I know. It’s too bad I can’t keep him...But maybe he could go with you! I mean, you already have one and I know they are a bit of a hassle but, I don’t want him to be out on the street, y’know?”

My human nodded at this and then looked over to me. “Well...only if Jack would feel comfortable. I know it’s mostly been just us but...maybe another addition to the family wouldn’t be so bad?”

I blinked and smiled. Then I went over and nuzzled Mark lovingly. “Yep, I like him!” I exclaimed.

Mark blinked and his cheeks seemed to turn red as I heard the humans ‘awe.’

He batted my head a bit. “Staaaahp!”

“What? I do like ya. You’re fun!” I pounced on him and we rolled around, hearing the humans chuckle.

“They are going to be great friends…”


	10. W̼̺̘̺̑̂͒͋̅͘̕͢͢a̿̂̋ť̗̿͑͡ĉ͑͒̉̊̾̚ḫ̠̱̿̌̀̒̕͢͞í̉͋n̠̗̗͉̋̒̋̑̄̊̕͘̕͞g̐̄̄ H̺͍̖́̉̓͗͞ề̿̈̿͑͘͝r.̵̨͖̣̮̱̆́̏̒̚..

I stared at the lass in her jammies who was smiling at me...a bar of chocolate in her right hand. Her hair was a dark brown along with her eyes according to what I could see in the darkness.

How could I see her? She was watching a video of Jack’s where I was featured and so, I wanted to see who was viewing me. Hundreds upon thousands had already seen this video but here this girl was at 8 P.M., watching it so many months later. A beauty like her...watching me.

The video switched over to Dr. Schneeplestein and then as it went on, I was seen coming in and out at certain points, revealing my presence. _I_ was coming. And there was nothing that could stop me as I took more control.

As I was coming in, she grinned and muttered, “Hello Anti~”

I blinked. Could she...see me? I replied meekly, “Hello…” I put my hands on the screen. “Who are you?” I whispered.

But...no response was given. _‘She’s actually talking to the recording...maybe she hopes I hear her...I do hear you lass, and let me say...you are a wondrous being.’_

As the video went on and on, Dr. Schneeplestein trying to save Jack but in the end obviously failing to do so, I saw her smile and snicker slightly, as though she was enjoying seeing the green haired man in pain. I chuckled lightly at this. She certainly was cute. Maybe just as evil as myself~.

As I came out, her facial expressions seemed to...soften. As though they were welcoming me in. Willingly. After seeing Jack being taken out, she simply had this...look about her. It wasn’t sad, it wasn’t happy, it was just...content. Content with seeing _me_ there...I pressed my hand against the other side once more and stared at her longingly as she saw me go through my speal, a smile gaining on her ever so slowly…

It was as if...she actually was l̤̂̑́̍̈͝į̞̯̣̰̗̜͔͊͒̊͆̀͌͟͢͝͡͡s̃̈́̆̚͞t̥̮̳̓̅̃̑̍͘͘͟ȩ̠̗̠̈́̐͘͠͝n̋̂̈́͠in̔́̀͑͊͘͡͡͠g͛͝ _._ Unlike the others who were too busy being s̜̫̐͆̑̌̽͠ͅč͗̐̄å̊̌̇̚ṙ́͊̍e̗̯̙͈͙̻̍͋̆͑̿̏͂͘͟͡d̜̐̇̊̽̀ or even were l̄͌a̩̯͚͐̍͊͊̃͆̎͛̀͞ư̹̞̝̄͐́̽̄̚͡ͅg̛̾̆̇̚̕͡͝h̢̨̘̬͎̭̼͉̯͑͒͊̐̈͢͝͞í̙̠̑̑̐̌͞n̠̐̾̈́̿̋́̕͠͠g͛͒͠ and m̸̦͉̬̟̞̤͆̽̈́̍͘̕̕͡o̐c̾͠k̮̞̂̍̈́̈̋͐̒͘i̊͂͒͘͝n̟̘̳͎̜͂̾͆̋͞g̉͛̉ me...As though this was all some big j͊o̔̄̒̾͡k̅ê̓̽̑̎̚! I was coming! I was going to take over. How many more times would I have to kill the fiend in order to get that across to them?!

But she...she understood. The way she stared at me...the calmness...that...smile...She knew I was coming...for everyone...and yet...she smiled...as though she was...

As the video was ending, I decided to go along with it and say “S̷̺̮̞̼̳̖͇͇̗̿̔̅̈̔̋̕͡ȩ̮̣̖̲̠̗̐̾̏͊̌̀͘e̥̭̬̻͎̾̇̈́̇͞͝͠ ȳ̧̛̳̺̰̥̩̈̒̏̿̾͢͠o̧̞͙͓̯̓̽͌͆̑̊̑̃̔͢u̢̧̬̝̼̝̜͑͑͌̈́̽̄̓̀͐͜ s̷̰̺͎̹̣̳͇̪̦̎̓̉͂̈̐͌o̷̡͇͙̗̰̩͕̠͂̂͒̓̈́̌ͅo̶̢̼͓̣̻͚̻̝̼̔̆͆͒̔̊̋̕͞ͅn̶̖̣͉͉̦̟̹̫̽͂̔̊͂͌̈̍͟͠.̵̗̩̘̲͉͈̈́̈̓̈́̒̿̚͘͠͡” _‘My love…’_

I watched longingly as the screen faded out, taking her along with it. Once again, my world was in darkness...

But in this darkness, I held a want. A want I had never even known I had been missing. I wanted to know more about this woman. Her name, her life... I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know what she loved, what she hated, what she craved in her life. I wanted to see her...to meet her...to hold her...to have her...all for myself...And _only_ for myself…

After all, she was interested in me, wasn’t she? She wouldn’t have looked at me like that if she wasn’t. She wouldn’t have wanted me to hear her if she didn’t want me. She wouldn’t have talked to my recording in anticipation if she was just like the others.

No...she was different…

I began forming my plan together to get out and to reach them once more. To target her and to be able to track her down. For what am I to do with the world if I can’t have an insane, lovely queen to be by my side?

_**Word Count: 639** _


	11. Gone...

I stared over the balcony as I saw the attorney laying there, a dark red beginning to emit from them and onto the white tile. I shook my head and backed away. “No...no…” I looked over to the detective, blood beginning to roll off and over the side. I shook my head. “No. I-I didn’t...I didn’t end them. I-I couldn’t have!”

I backed off and then went down the stairs. “Th-this. This is all a big joke! A game!” I tried laughing it off as the smell of iron infiltrated my nose. “W-We came for a game, right? That’s all this was then. I didn’t-I didn’t kill anyone!” I kept repeating this to myself as I got downstairs.

I gulped and approached the body, seemingly lifeless but, how could it? Th-They were still alive, weren’t they??? “A-Attorney! Come on you old chap, g-get up!” I tried. Still, they laid, their eyes...wide open...in fear…

I breathed and grabbed the cane I brought down earlier after trying to communicate to Damien...I don’t even remember how I had gotten it from him.

I poked their arm. “C-Come on, don’t play this now! It’s over, w-we get it!” Still...the dreadful silence seemed to reign.

I breathed and backed away into a chair, taking a seat and holding my hair. “Th-This is wrong. I-I didn’t kill anyone! I didn’t-I couldn’t!” I shook my head and began rocking back and forth. “It’s all a joke, it’s all a joke, it’s all a joke, it’s all a joke-” I felt darkness begin to crowd around me more as the smell of iron and flashes of everyone dying around me began to take hold. “It’sallajokeit’sallajokeit’sallajoke!” I took in a ragged breath and closed my eyes to try and hide myself from all of the images. But came they did.

I saw Damien in a corner, holding onto his cane with soulless eyes. I saw Celine sprawled on the ground, her mouth agape and her once lightly tanned skin now a pale grey. I knew I didn’t do it. I knew I couldn’t have done it. But...But I was _there._ There’s no one else to point fingers at _except me._

The chef, the butler, the garden man, all of them...innocent… I looked back to the attorney. The attorney who was pulled into all of this mess...I looked up to the detective who sat against the wall, lifeless because of…because of...

“...Maybe...maybe it was me…” I chuckled softly. “M-Maybe, maybe I am _insane_ ,” I whispered. “Maybe I’ve finally lost it after all this time and this was the beginning of a horrible end!!! Maybe-” I saw something shift.

I looked to the attorney and saw they were getting up. “Wh-what?” I whispered.

They sat up, slowly picking themselves up and looked around till their focus landed onto me and they looked...scared. “Oh, no, it’s ok!” I got up, sighing in relief. I tried to find the words to express my newfound reverie. “I-I thought you were dead!” I shook my head. “I-I-I mean, of course you’re not dead, how can you be dead?”

They began to move away and around the pot in the middle of the atrium and I followed on the other side. “I-I mean I wouldn’t have killed you! I-I didn’t kill you! I-I mean, of course…” I shook my head and placed Damien’s cane down on the counter. “I didn’t kill anybody! I-I-” I began chuckling louder, “-It was all a joke!” I strangled out a laugh. “Of course it was all a joke! Were you in on this?” I pointed at the attorney while laughing. I backed away. “Did Damien put you up to this??? Of course he did!” I laughed again. I began to walk away. “D-Damien, where are you you rapscallion? Where are you?” Of course they didn’t die in that room upstairs! “Celine? Oh it’s time to come out now!”

I searched the rooms downstairs, looking for them eagerly. They had to be there, of course they had to be! Hiding away and snickering in the background! “Oh it was good it was good, you almost had me!” I chuckled loosely. I looked around some more till I felt myself stop at one point. There was...there was no one… “...Celine?” I asked quietly. I felt tears form in my eyes as I looked around. “C-Celine?”

I turned. “D-Damien?” I felt myself shaking as the silence was closing in. “A-Anyone?”

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned around. I felt my lips curve upward at the sight of the familiar man. “Damien! Thank the gods, I knew you were alive!!!” I hugged him close, feeling him slightly shifting under me but I didn’t care. He was alive, he was alive! Everyone else had to be alive then!

I pulled away from him. “I knew it was all a joke! I knew it! You had me good there my man. Believe you me, I-”

“Everyone isn’t alive William.” I froze at this.

“Wh-Wh-”

He shook his head and looked away, his grey skin becoming more apparent to me. “Listen...Mark did something to us. He was looking for some sort of way to get-to get vengeance on all of us.” He looked to me. “Including you.” I stared at him. ‘ _He...He’s lying...isn’t he?’_ “I’m not.”

I blinked. “Not what?”

“LYING!” He seemed to glitch everywhere for a moment before returning to his old composure, sighing. “Wil, we need to get out of here while we still can. We can discuss other things later but we need to get out so we can still have a chance.” He grabbed my hand and began pulling me out.

I stopped him though. “Wait, we need to wait for the attorney! They are alive!”

He paused. “...They...they can’t make it right now…” He looked back to me. “Once we get Mark and avenge them, then they can be free. Understand?”

Although I didn’t quite understand what he was saying, I knew I could trust him. He was my friend after all, he would never lie to me!...Right?

He pulled us out of the house and away from it all. All of the bodies. All of the blood. All of the madness. All of the grief. He took it all away and I felt...relieved.

He...He was my savior that day. He...He helped me get away from it all. Images began flashing faster and faster in my mind as we boarded a train out of that rancid place. I felt a chuckle beginning to emerge in the back of my throat slowly turning into a much needed laugh and feeling myself becoming more loose. Lovely pink skies followed alongside us as we went. We were going. We were finally going. We were going.

We were...gone.

 

**_Word count: 1,147_ **


	12. The Most Beautiful Girl...

**_A.N. Hey, so I encountered a song called ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran while driving around and thought of Amy and Mark’s relationship. It’s just so...nice, you know? Anyway, this is what came out of it so, enjoy!_ **

**_...Also, why not call it ‘Perfect’? One, sounds like a relationship that isn’t equal. Like one glorifies the other...I feel like they have a mutual relation, you know?_ **

**_Two...sounds like something that could be used for another one shot, not here. Ok, done with my little rant ^^’_ **

 

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. “Alright Mark, you got this.” I straightened myself and corrected my voice. “Amy, it has been a long time since we’ve kno-” I shook my head. “No, too casual.” I breathed.

“Amy, we have known each other for 2 years, 2 weeks, and-” I shook my head. “Now that just sounds creepy!” I sighed and tried once more.

“Amy Nelson. We have been together for-” My phone began ringing and I knew my time was up. I closed the case and stuffed it in my pocket before checking myself in the mirror once more. “You got this Mark.” I nodded and headed out...well, tried. But the impudent door decided to give a lasting ‘SMACK!’ to my forehead before letting me be. “Aaaah…” I held my head and shook it off. I went past the door, thinking, _‘Yeah Mark, you totally have this...moron.’_

I had been planning this moment for forever it seemed...even though I could really plan on it after Amy asked for us to go on a vacation.

You see, she knew that I was busy and so she planned this whole vacation about three months ago and made sure I said yes to it and put it on the calendar. I knew I would have been starting my videos up again but how could I say no to her? So I told my fans recently I’d be out for the weekend...but I never told them as to why I was so willing. They could probably guess it though as I kept expressing Amy to be ‘the most beautiful girl in the world.’ Gah...I love her. She’s...she’s everything to me.

I waited in the living room as I heard her say, “I’m almost ready!”

“Take your time, there’s no rush!” I called back, chuckling softly, the case in my pocket becoming more and more prominent.

I had known Amy a little before we got together that fateful fall of 2015. She was an impressive girl with a lot of talent, energy, and just a great personality that just drew out the best of anyone who was around her; even me. I didn’t know it then but over these past couple of years...I have found that I continue to hold her close to me and...and love her more than I could ever imagine I could.

My mom was the one to point it out at first, prodding me to make sure to ‘not lose her’ because she was ‘good.’ She said that I have this smile that I make just when she’s around. The way we laugh, we chat, we do the most goofiest of things...it was so great.

And now I wanted to seal our fates together as one. I wanted this woman to be by my side for life and I’ve never felt more confident than anything else in my life.

I pulled out the case and looked inside. I smiled lightly at the contents. Then, I heard a door open and I quickly stuffed it back in my pocket before looking up-

...She…

She was wearing this amazing pink dress that she had saw the other day, her pink curls nearly but not too nearly matching it so that it brightens it. Along with her dress, she had on a pair of short heels and very light and subtle use of makeup. She was...she was beautiful.

“You alright Mark?” she asked, her cheeks showing a tinge of pink on them as she looked away from gaze.

I shook out of the daze and got up. “Y-Yeah, you just...you look so great.” _‘Great Mark, really??? Y-You are talking the most beautiful woman in the world and this is how-’_

She giggled. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself,” she commented, looking back up to me with a smile that could brighten my life for days.

We went out and headed to the car.

We were in some far off area, away from most of society because it helps her think mostly and last time we did this when it was her birthday, we got out a lot of awesome ideas together. Well, mostly awesome. You know I had to put some goofy ones out there just for kicks. But then even those she was able to build off of! You know...she never has called me stupid or an idiot. I think that’s another quality I love about her: she doesn’t push away any idea as though it were nothing. She accepts and computes things in a way that is just...amazing…

Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. Although we were far from society, there were still a couple of places near us and there was this beautiful restaurant two or three miles away from us that caught my eye. It was perfect and large enough for everyone to fit.

I had invited the team, my family, her family, and some of my closest friends along with hers to witness this moment. I wanted it to be perfect and I knew she would love it if everyone was there. And I wanted her to enjoy it. Tonight would be just about her.

I smiled at the thought as we neared the restaurant, gazing over to her as she looked out the window in wonders. That song ‘I Found Her Among the Aliens’ began going through my mind as I turned my gaze back to the road.

We made it to the restaurant. We began eating and began discussing things from the next big project to the little bugs we found battling it out we found on the front porch that morning. We talked about anything and everything when it was just the two of us; another thing to add onto the list.

I hugged her close to me at one point and she giggled. “I love you,” I told her softly.

She blushed slightly and replied, “I love you too ya goof.” She smiled at me and I smiled back.

As I reached for the case, a fast pace dance song came on above us. Her eyes sparkled and she got up, saying, “I haven’t heard this song in a while! Come on!” She took my hand and led me off of the porch and onto the grassy terrain next to the restaurant, our steps being lit by the colored light bulbs surrounding it.

I smiled as she began to get more into it, singing along and doing her own silly dance moves. I joined in on the fun and we laughed together. Her laughter consumed my heart and took me for a ride as I stared at her figure go around and around, her pink dress swaying.

After a few songs that she knew, she began crying about her shoes and how much they hurt but her want to keep dancing was higher. Eventually she flung them off of her feet and was now dancing barefoot in the area. I chuckled at the sight of it.

People probably thought we were crazy but that was ok. We were from different planets than the world around us and connected in a way that only made sense to us.

Then...the music changed to a slow song. One we both knew very well. I smiled and put my hand out to her and, with a soft smile, she took my hand.

I pulled her close to me and, slowly, we began to circle around that small clearing of grass. Just me and the woman of my dreams dancing slowly as we swayed to the rhythm of the song.

At one point, we found our eyes locked onto one another, her brown ones seeming to bore into mine and infiltrate my entire being with warmth. As I stared into her eyes, I saw our future together. I saw so many projects ahead of us, so many activities we’d participate in. I saw us growing together, maybe starting our own family one day to have small Marks and Amys running around the place.

I saw a future that held so much possibility and, most of all...her being by my side. The most beautiful girl in the world, dancing tonight with me, barefoot in the grass, a smile touching her features softly as she held onto me around my neck, I holding her soft hips with a firm grip. I knew this was the time. I knew this was our next step into the next part of our lives and...and it was going to be great.

As the song ended, we smiled at each other, still in each other’s embrace and...not wanting to let go so easily. We had a little staring contest it seemed with each other as the music just seemed to melt with the background softly.

This was it. “Amy…”

“Yes, Mark?” she asked softly.

“There’s...there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

I stepped back from her and knelt down on one knee, pulling out the case and wrapping my fingers around it firmly. I breathed and looked up to her. “Amy Nelson, the most beautiful girl in the world…”

 

**_Word Count: 1,537_ **

 

**_A.N. Their relationship is so beautiful to me. I really hope they continue to be happy and grow together because really...she makes him really happy and I’m sure it’s the same the other way around. And with some things, you just...know that it’ll last forever, y’know? And...it’s wonderful. It’s something that society I feel misses sometimes but...I’m glad these two have found it ^^_ **


	13. B͕̍̐͂͐͛̑̚u͂̏̆͋̽̍̃͞rn͆̕.͛͒̉.̾̎͗̈́.̆(Anti/Jack X Reader)

**__ **

**_A.N. PLEASE READ!_ **

**_This one shot is really, really gory and probably will throw many people off. This has some minor abuse, yelling, crying, forced actions and even burning towards the end. I don’t want you guys to go in here thinking this will have a happy ending cause it won’t. This one shot goes over the edge with Anti being the insane character he is._ **

**_Once again, keep these things in mind if you decide to read this. I wouldn’t mind if you skipped over it at all just to be safe. I just wanted to try out something new and this came up while I was listening to ‘I Love the Way You Lie’ by Eminem._ **

**_Read with caution. Love y’all._ **

 

*Your POV*

“I’m sorry!” Jack cried out to you. “Please, I promise it won’t happen ag-”

“Stop.” You turned to him, seeing tears run down his face. “I’m not falling for that. You always promise you’ll control him, that today you ‘accidentally’ let him slip. But he never fails to come!” You showed him the marks you’ve received from his ‘alter ego’ bullshit. “Do you think I like this Jack???”

He shook his head, still crying. “(Y/n), please…” He fell to the ground at your feet and held your legs close to him. “I c-can’t live without you. I-I love you.”

You stared at him with your packed bag in hand. But just like every time before, you sighed and bent down to him, dropping your bag and holding him close. “...Do you promise to keep him out?”

He nodded quickly. “Y-Yes, I will, I promise. No more Anti!” He clung onto you for dear life as tears still continued to flow.

You pulled away from him and began wiping those tears away.

See...Jack had an ‘alter ego’ that would sometimes come out and would go by the name Antisepticeye, Anti for short. This alter ego was not even close to being like Jack at all, he was like, the complete opposite. A _demon_ practically but it had to be fake, right??

Anyway, this ‘demon version’ of him made an appearance around your 6th date. You two were hanging out at his apartment and watching a movie until Jack squeaked and then went to the ground. You were worried about him but as you were about to call 911, he slowly rose, glitching all over the place, his eyes completely black and his ears seeming to have a bit of a sharpness to them. You thought it was a joke since it was Halloween and dismissed it but, as he looked over you, he began to say awful things to you. He commented about the way you dressed and about how you looked. He told you that Jack thought ill of you and that he was planning to break you down till you were driven to insanity.

Anti had you backed up into a wall at some point, a knife in his hand as he drawled on and on until he got bored of your shaking figure and decided to leave a ‘love mark’ in the form of a cut in the flipping arm. Then, he returned control to Jack.

You were on the brink of leaving him right then and there for being a lunatic till he began to explain what just happened. He told you everything about this ‘Anti’ person and, being that you still had feelings for this person, decided to give him a chance. You decided you wanted to ‘help’ him.

From that point on, you two grew closer. But along with growing closer, Anti became more active. And did a lot worse than just leave you a minor ‘love mark’ with his knife. Your mom even commented on it but you said that you had _accidentally_ cut yourself while cutting veggies.

Two years. You have been dating Jack for two years, having only moved in with him about a few months ago. But nothing you did ever kept the demon part of him from coming out and hurting you. Even though sincerity seemed to fill his eyes each time he said he was sorry, it still _did_ bother you. I mean, why wouldn’t it? Your boyfriend goes from a nice, loving guy to a crazy abusive monster in seconds! No one should be ok with that. That’s why you wanted to leave.

But as you stared at his sleeping figure, you found that you couldn’t leave him. Not like that. You sighed and held him close to you, closing your eyes and going to sleep.

 

******************************************************************************

 

*Jack’s POV*

 

I didn’t want her to leave. I couldn’t stand the thought of her leaving, even though it may be better if she did. I know, I’m selfish but there was just something about her that drew me to her.

I couldn’t explain it but she was like this drug that, if I didn’t have her, then my whole world would be over. I sighed as I lightly pet her sleeping figure’s head, running my hands through her beautiful (h/c) locks. It felt so soft against my fingertips.

 

_**‘M̭̙͈͕̒͋͗̒̅͌a̒̓̈̀Y̢̹̥̺̯̘̦̝͗̐͐̿͡ḇ̼̄̂̊̑̓̒̇̚̚͠Ę͈̤̀̑̌̓̀͛̉͟͟͞ ĭ̟͙́͆̌̕̚ C̴̜̘͇̺̲̠͋̐͗̆͛͢͞͝͡a̡͉͉̱̝̍͐͐̉̎͋N̛̳̺̏̈͂͆ f̡̛͓̮̃͊̋̒̔Ĭ͗̔͘͡x̧͖̙͖̖̘̏̓̍͂͡ T̠̤̬̓͌̕͡h̷͕̪͕̠̖̃̒̔̿̑͝Ȁ̿͑͊̆̆̽t̛̛̮̣͎͉̞͖͗̋͐͊͌͌.** ’_

 

I froze and then got up, going into the bathroom. I growled at my reflection as he posed himself in front of me casually. “Get out of my head dammit!” I yelled at him.

He just laughed. “ **Ơ̱̻͚̇̃͑̏̔͘̚͡ḩ̝̣̗̜̽̇̀̾̽ J̅̍̋͑ả͋̚͡C̨̣̬̠̜̺͐̋̓̀͗͠k̶͖̳̻͈͍͕͐͗̿̕͟, Y̦͔͋͗̽̾̀̌̾̚̚͟͟͝ͅo̸̢͕̰̺͕͌͂̓͆͛̚͘͠U͆̔͑͛̑͂͊͡ ķ̢͔͕̺͎̔̅̿͑̈́̒̚̕ń̨̞̣͔̺͎̿̽̕͡o̵͈͇̜̯̮͖͑̾̓͑̃̽͛̀̕͟͡W̷̛̪͙̮̗̖̑̈́̈̓̒͟͞ I͉̳̠̿͒̀̒̓͘ w̧̨͖̯̗̗̳̩̯̓͐̾͛͠ȏ̧̼̘̟̦̗͑̾͌̈́̕͜͢U̧͍̹̱̺̟͗̈́͐̈̅͆͘͟l͆̂̋͝D̛̋̍̌̔̇̒̌̚̚͢n̘̘͙͉̝̼̩͑͆̽͊͒̏̒͟͜T͇̮̋̄̓̆̊͛͘͟ d̵͙̳͉̳̰͕̑͂̆̂̄̉͘͡͝o̼̓̍̇͗͑̈́̐̔̕ͅ ṭ̼͍͓̂͆͂̈́̑̏̚̕͡͠h͖̗̪̹̫͍́̌̆͆̾͋͝Ā̟̽͗͊t̠̦̝̪̝̼̽̋̓̀̓̌̍̈́̉͡.͆͊̽** ”

A mass ringing began to take over my hearing and I cried out, holding my hands up to my ears.

“Stop. Please,” I begged him.

The ringing stopped and I felt a cold hand lift up my face, facing me to look into his black eyes. “ **Oh Jack Jack Jack...you’re sO cuTe whEn yoU crY LiKe thaT.** ” He pet me softly and I retracted from his touch instinctively. Then, he paused and stared at me seriously. “ **Listen, you love her, right?** ” I nodded. He paused. “ **...I will let you two continue then. On one condition.** ” I stared at him. He bent down closer to me and whispered into my ear, “ **I get to have a little ‘fun’ with her.** ”

I backed away from him and shook my head. “Wh-What do you mean?!?”

He laughed at my reaction. “ **Just a little kissing and hugging...maybe a little bit of foreplay with my darling~,** ” he commented, pulling out his knife and beginning to line it with his finger, smirking all the while.

I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes in fear as I asked, “Wh-What happens if she d-doesn’t agree?”

He paused and then looked down to me, bending to my height again and placing a finger to my lips. “ **That is for me to worry about and for you to see. Do we have a deal?** ” He stuck his hand to me and I hesitantly nodded, taking it. He smirked and then pulled me up to him, saying, “ **Also, I’m not gonna let you warn her.** ”

“Wh-What?!”

“ **She needs to accept me of her own free will sweet cheeks.** ” I felt my hand begin burning and I tried to cry out as he took control of me again, but he simply covered my mouth and prevented me from saying a word.

I just prayed to whatever god there was in this universe that she wouldn’t try to reject him.

 

**************************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You rolled over in your sleep as two arms wrapped around you. You smiled, eyes still closed, and snuggled in closer to the man you loved. You wrapped an arm around their figure to find that...they were cold.

You opened your eyes a little and as your eyes were refocusing, you reached your hand up to his head, which was also cold. “Jack? Are you alright? I think you may have hypothermia…” you muttered. You tried to remember if he didn’t dry himself properly the previous night but then again, why would it be cold in this place?

Then, he opened his eyes and instead of his normal light blues, you saw two black cavities staring back at you. You attempted to run away but he pulled you in closer to him. “ **Hello baby doll~,** ” he greeted.

You tried to push him away but he was stronger and kept you there. “Where’s Jack?!” you demanded.

He shrugged. “ **He’s going to be ‘sleeping’ for a while...but while he’s doing that-** ” He pulled you closer to where your lips were almost touching. “ **I wanted to have a little fun~** ”

You gulped and as you were about to ask what he meant by that, he slammed his lips onto yours and began to force you into this makeout session. He weaved your lips like sewing silk and guided you along with ease, being a lot more forceful than Jack ever was with you.

Part of you actually enjoyed it but another part of you was screaming that this was all wrong. Eventually, he laxed his grip on you to a point that you could push him away and get off the bed.

You wiped your hand over your lips in disgust, trying to spit out whatever saliva he had passed through to your mouth, shivering.

He just laughed and got up, glitching out of sight. You searched around for him but as you backed away, you felt your body press against something.

You quickly turned around but as you were about to strike him, he grabbed your wrists and held them down. “ **Nah ah ah~,** ” he teased, beginning to tighten his grip on your wrists. You cried out in pain and he simply smirked. “ **Mmmmm, out of all the little noises you make, I just love the ones that come out when you’re in pain…** ” He giggled like the freaking maniac he was and pushed you up against the wall, beginning to attack your neck.

You struggled with him until you remembered that you had legs and decided to put those babies to work. You kicked forward and hit his crotch, causing his breath to hitch as he wobbled backwards, falling to his knees.

You simply shook in front of his knelt figure but then shook it off and made a decision. You’ve finally had enough of this shit.

You made your way around the whimpering demon and grabbed your packed bag from under the bed. Tears burned your eyes as you made your way closer and closer to the door, thinking about all of the good times that Jack and you had. All of the times he held you close when you were sad. All of the times that you shared a laugh with him in complete bliss.

Your stride slowed but only for a moment as you began to remember how Anti would come in and destroy everything. Every beautiful memory came with him knocking in and bringing his bullshit into the equation. Every time he would beat you, cut you, bruise you, and make it harder and harder to cover it up with each day passing.

You were done. You were throwing it all away as you placed your hand on the doorknob. As you turned it, you felt something cold press against you from behind and grab your wrist with a tight grip. You winced and cried out.

“ **W̸̫͖̞̱͐͊̅͂̔͂̌͜͡͠h̤̜̋̍̌́̃E̾́͠r̓E̋͑͛̕ ḋ̯̟͙̘͚͛̒̑́̇̐͐͝O̯̳̱̊͊͌̈̆͞ y͕͍̓̽̆̔͊͟O̵̠͎̰̪̱̤͕͗͗̋̅̊̏̑̆͟͜͢͡ừ̯̓̐͑̎̕͠ T͚̃̌͂̐͑̽̏̚͠h͈̯̜̟͛͐̓͂͟͟͡Ĭ̢͖̤̓̃͑̓̄͡n̩͆̄̎̈́̀͠K̛͇̒̐̚͡͠͞ y͎̅̅̇̕̕͠͡O̧̠͓̓̀͗͋̇̅͢͢͝ȕ͓͙̺̍̍͜͝͞’̯̊́͌͝R̭̹̆̾̈́͂͆͘͞͝͠ȅ̷̢̧͎͕̫̭͐̕͝͞ Ģ̸̢̜̺͉̝̲̗̩̀̀̕͢͡ơ̓̆͂́̐̚I̿̆̈̾͘͠n̡̟͐̊̿̐͘͠͠G̩̻͈͆̈̑̆͑̒͋̿͝?̹̞̪̃͛̍̾̀͘?̛̞̯̤̤̏͐̉̽̇͒?** ” his harsh voice asked.

You were pulled away from the door and thrown onto the floor, hearing the deadbolt being placed.

You began to back away from him as his figure seemed to glitch out intensely, his eyes seeming to bore into you with complete and utter hatred.

“ **I was** **_tr̢̝̟̼͍̈͗͂́̕̚͡ỳ̮͙̹̟̥̞̉͐͆͘͜͟i̧̞̖͓͂̈́̆̆͡͞͞n̜̘͓͂̂̍̂̔͆̊͌͠g̝̍̌͊̇̒͗̀̓̽͝_ to be nice to you,** ” he claimed, coming closer to your figure. “ **I was** _ **t̿͂̿͘͞ry̛͕̍͗̅͂̇̋͆͠͝i̛̓̊n̔g͒̑̎̆̕** _**to give you a CHANCE!** ” He knocked away a chair to the side that was in his way, creating a hole in the wall. “ **But you wouldn’t respond nicely.** ” He glitched out of sight and then had you up by your throat, choking you. You struggled with him fiercely as he held you up. “ **This. Is. _Y͗͛̑͗͡ȯ̋́̂ư̏̐̂̄̔r̾̃̃̍̑̈́̇̀.̟͕͗̊͆̚͢͞ F͂͆a̰͚͙̦̾͗̾̈́͟͞u͋͊̾l̖̮̈̈̈̓͝ṫ̇͐.͎̈̇̎̒̎͠_ ” **He held you up like a little rag doll until eventually, you were so oxygen deprived that you passed out.

 

************************************************************************

 

*Jack’s POV*

 

I stared at her figure as she was let go and dropped like a piece of meat. _‘WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!’_

Anti growled, annoyed. “ **She’s asleep you moron...for now…** ” I saw he began to shut off my sight to me and I began freaking out, hearing different things being moved around me.

 _‘Anti?!? Anti what the hell are you doing?!’_ He didn’t respond, which made me in a higher panic. I tried desperately to gain back control but none of the normal tactics were working. I was crying on the inside as he still continued not to respond.

Then, when I saw my vision returned, I looked around and everything looked normal...except for (y/n) laying on the bed with her arms and legs strapped to the posts of the bed, her mouth covered by a strip of duct tape. _‘Anti what the hell are you-’_ I heard something graze against a patch of friction and I froze, recognizing the sound. I gulped and then began smelling... _gasoline_. _‘Anti, are you insane?!’_

He chuckled darkly as he grazed the tip of the match on the box a second time. “ **Of course~** ”

I was crying now as he began to back away from the bedroom, blocking the exit with his mind and slowly grazing the tip of the match on the box. I fought to take control as we reached the front of the apartment and I saw him bring the box up to my eyes so I could see it.

He grazed roughly on the box and the match lit up, the innocent fire slowly waving side to side. The innocent little spark that will end the life of a loved one.

 _‘Anti, p-please. She’s a human being-_ ’

“ **A human being that needs to be p̯͎̘̟̭̠̑͛̏̐͠u̫̬͚͔̾͒́̔̓̂͛͘̚͢͢n̊̅̔͑̏̔͌͡į͙̣̯̝͙̝͈͊̇̇͛̕͘͘͜͡s͈̈̒͋̄͡h̢̛̯͙̓͋̌̋̈͝͡e̝̣̳̖̒̽̄̋̎͝d̢̛̛͕̯͉̾̅̂̃̀͌͑͡ͅ...** ” He felt himself smirk and I saw the light begin to fall.

_‘NO!!!!!’_

 

*********************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You began moving around, groaning as you still felt the pressure his hand had left you. You tried to reach for your neck to ease some of the pain when you found you couldn’t move it. You opened your eyes and found that your arms and legs were bound to the bed posts and Anti was nowhere in site. Even your mouth had been covered in what seemed to be duct tape. “Fuck.”

You began to move around, trying to get free of the bonds that had you strapped down, your wrists feeling worse as you rubbed them against the fierce material of the rope. You finally stopped struggling and rather tried to figure out what else you could do...That is...until you smelled it.

You smelled something...burning. You looked to the door of your bedroom and found there was smoke rising from its gap underneath. Your eyes widened in fright as fire began lick gently underneath the frame and actually come in a little faster than normal fire would travel.

That’s when another scent came to you: gasoline. That son of a gun was going to burn the apartment down with you in it!

You began to struggle with the ropes again as the fire began to run around you as though it was in heat, craving to consume anything and everything in its path. Fire could be kind to warm you up on a cool winter day but it can be deadly when its objective is to kill you off.

You began to scream as the flames began to make their way onto the bed you were on, not even getting anywhere close to the bonds that held you down. Tears began to break from your eyes as you felt the flames beginning to lick your back, you trying your best to stay as far away from the flames as possible.

“JACK!!!” you attempted to scream through the tape that held your voice captive. You thrashed around as the flames began to burn away your clothes and actually collide with your skin, crying out and willing your body to be free of the bonds that held you.

You continued screaming and thrashing, your wrists and ankles becoming worse and worse as you struggled to get free but you didn’t care about the pain. All you were worried about was getting out of there _alive._

You wanted to live. You wanted to live so you could tell your mother sorry for not listening to her about abuse. You wanted to live to tell Jack you were sorry. You wanted to live so you could beat the living shit out of Anti. You wanted to li- “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” You screamed as the fire had made it fully onto your back and was now burning you intensely, the feeling of your skin beginning to cook terrified you to no end. You would be cooked like the piece of meat you were.

You cried out and the piece of tape came off and you saw that you were now breathing in more fumes, suffocating you. You began coughing, not noticing the bonds were now being burned away by the flames until- It was too late.

You opened your eyes as you heard the straps tear apart and you felt your body begin to fall into the bed. The bed of fire.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” you screamed, trying to get out but the bed had been degraded underneath you and you broke through to where your back was now against the ground, the bed around you preventing you from being able to escape.

You coughed and wheezed and cried out as you tried to grip for something, anything to pull you out of that hell hole you had gotten yourself in. But everywhere your hands, your feet, your body touched, you felt the flames begin to consume you indefinitely. Eventually the pain was too much and you found movement to be less and less as your body was burned, with you still very much alive.

“JACK!!!!” you cried out in pain. “JACK!!!!!!!!!!”

 

*********************************************************************************

 

*No POV*

 

People and reporters began to roam all around the apartment, reporting of the tragedy of (your first & last name), who was burned alive in her own home.

Many took pictures and videos as the firefighters were trying to put out the massive fire that seemed to start out of nowhere, the burnt corpse of (y/n) being brought out for everyone to see. Her figure was much like a really burnt piece of bacon, shriveled and blackened all around, her skin broken down and her hair was indeed not soft anymore from the looks of it.

The firefighters put a sheet over her and got her into the ambulance to see if there was any hope, even though she wasn’t even breathing.

Off to the far side of the road, a man stood there with dark green hair and a cut across his neck and he was just watching, a grin plastered on his sickly white face. “ **Heh heh…** ” he laughed softly. Then, he began to glitch all about the place, laughing more and more as tears began to flow from his eyes. Of course, those tears didn’t belong to him though.

They belonged to the man trapped inside. The man who was now regretting ever getting with (y/n). The man that was slowly being driven to insanity as this monster stayed in control. The man that wanted nothing more than death for doing something so cruel, so evil, so... _inhuman._

 

“ **H̵̨̬̫̘͈͙̞͍̥͑͒̂̑̓̄͘̚͘a̶͙͔̞͔̪͎͕͉͎̅̓̉̂̊͊͢͞͠ẖ̠̟̱͎̯̇̈́̽͌̓̚ạ̛̫͍͙̱̞̰̠̜̑͛̐̐̉̕h̷̢͓͓̞̣͙̏͛̎̍̒̚ȁ͕͚̼͈̩͈̒̀̽̏̂̓ͅh͎̞̼̖̤͇̳̯͋͒̓̑̇̃ä̛͇͉̟̬̮͆̉͒̽ḥ̤̯̯̫̍͛͌̉̎͢͜͠à̬̭̺̼̥̯̭͖̼͙̒̒͌̂̃̈͡h̢̥͖̺̅͑̅̋̅̾̒̍̕ͅa̴͇͉̯̘͓͙͊̇̔̽̐͌̓͑̚͜͟ḧ̛͇̯̭͈̪̈́̃͐ą̧̬̹̪̬̭͖̩̐͒̅̅h̶̢̼̯̠͇̼̭͉̼̟͒̂͌͂͛͡͠a̴͙͔̪̼̱̙̅͛́͊͐̏͜͠,̵̛̙̻͔̟̞̩̒̊̐͘͜͡ͅ H̶̤̪̭̱̮̲̿̿͑͛͡A̢̭̠̮̯̭̦̼͋̔̊̅̀̈̔͜͡͞͝H̶͔̘̩̠̗̲̦̆̇͒͆͟͜A̭̥͇̼͍̞̝̺͒̎̓̔̉͌̕͞͝Ḫ̵̛̱̫̩̦̝͚̤̳̌͋́̓̓̾͗̓̑͜A̵̲̬̯͙̮̫̘̲̅̈͊͊̉͢H̤͍̼͉͕̯̩̣̘͐̽͒͌͋̈̚͠A͓͚̦͉̲̯͚̣͛̄̔͐̄̃̾͌͘Ḩ̗̹̜̫̳̿͆̾͛̿̕͝À̢̞̖̖̱͈̼̠̗̺͒̓̅̅͛͘H͔̲̻̯̺͉͕̫͗̏͋̀͛̓̃̈̕͡À̝̝̘͉̹͇͆̊͌̋̑̅̈͂͡H̷̡̫͚̪̭̥̫͖̝̊̓͗͆̊̚͠Ȃ̢̧̡̦͔̬̥͗̒̇͋̈̕͠͠H̬̘͉̞͖̎̏̈̆̾́͒͝͠A̵̱̪̹͖̤͙̓͛̓͌͂̚͘͘͜͢͞H̢̢̱͔͍̼̯̬̓͛͗̄͂́͜A̺̱̭̞̖̝̰̙͖͊̈͗̾̅͋̌̅͞͞H̢̠͓̼̺͖̝̑̈́̂̎̔̅̆̚͢Ą̭͚̜̠̣͓̭͓͑͐̓̽͌̕͝H͔͖̲̗̗̼̎̈̒̕͡͡͝A̴̧̞͎̪͕͚̳̒͂̃̌̀͟!̒̈̑̇** ”

 

**_Word Count: 3,154_ **

**_A.N. This is probably the most gruesome thing I’ve written so far ^^’_ **

**_But hope y’all enjoyed? Maybe?_ **

**_...I promise the next one is going to be a fluff…^^’ ^^’_ **

 

_**Love y’all….byeeee….**._


	14. Better Than You (Wilford X Reader)

Everyone has differences they need to settle, right?

“BANG!”

Whether it be because of a quarrel that rose amongst themselves because of a simple joke-

“BANG!”

Or just because one simply needs to prove...that they are _indeed_ better than the other person who _refuses_ to admit it!

“BANG! BANG! BANG!”

You both were quickly running through the men on paper, trying to see who would get off of giving a headshot first by the quick movement.

“(Y/n), I’d give up now if I were you. I don’t want you to be too embarrassed that your best friend beat you at your own game!” Wilford commented jokingly, not letting his aim falter.

“Never in a million years old man!” you yelled. You kept shooting right at the target alongside him, beginning on this yell that slowly but surely escalated to a battle cry against his own.

You could practically feel the eyes that were staring you two down all around but you didn’t mind. If people thought you were crazy then, they thought you were crazy. It was something you two were used to, being the goofballs that you were.

You and Wilford were so into it that it took a moment to check back in with reality when the manager came by and stopped you two. Apparently, you two were too ‘loud’, even though everyone was wearing some sort of sound muffler.

Nonetheless though, you both were escorted out and away from there.

“Ugh! And I was doing so well!!!” you complained, throwing your hands up in the air.

Wilford chuckled and patted your back. “It’s fine (y/n), just admit I am the better gunman and we can both go home satisfied!”

You glared at his suggestion and thought long and hard. Then, something hit you and I smirked. “Wanna go a few rounds on Halo and PUBG? See who’s the best _video game_ gunner?”

He smirked and chuckled. “You’re on m’lady.” You both dashed to your car and headed to your house.

Wilford and you have been friends for a while. A looooooooooooong while actually! Met him a few years back while you were running from some coppers for speeding. You had decided to hide out in a car lot and lost those guys completely but Wilford with his lovely pink warfstache had come by to see what you were doing there. He himself was trying to get his car back on that particular day.

And from there you kind of just began hitting things off. It wasn’t everyday you could meet someone as equally awesome as you were. Well, ALMOST equally awesome.

“DIE!” you yelled as you shot with a bazooka-like weapon at his character, him running off in the other direction.

You laughed as you saw his corpse fly upward.

“Seems like I’m beating you Wilford~” you teased.

“For now!” he rebuked. “Watch closely as Wilford Warfstache wrecks your guy!”

“Oh I’d like to see you try!”

You went at it for a while till the round ended. You ended up barely with the upper hand and you were sitting there, smirking with a smile like a hyena. He stared at you, annoyed. “Don’t say it,” he warned.

“Say what~? That I, the great and awesome (f/n) (l/n), beat THE Wilford Warfstache???” You smirked more as his eye began twitching.

“I’m warning you…” he growled.

“And I’m telling you that you-” you booped his nose “-have met your match!”

He blinked and went back a little. Then, his eyes thinned slightly. “You think I’m gonna let you get away with that?” he asked lowly, throwing you off.

Before you could ask what he meant by that though, he suddenly lunged at you and you squeaked. He got on top of you and began tickling the hell out of you. You were dying and begging for him to stop as he continued to tickle you, daring for you to try and tease him again. He was also demanding that you took down the incredulous title of being more awesome than him but YOU REFUSED!

You attempted to grab forward but felt his hands grabbed onto your own and pinned them off to the sides of your head, finally giving your body the rest it needed from that torture!

You were both breathing pretty heavily, smiling at each other. Then, as you gazed at each other, you both began laughing and he fell onto the side of you, laughing away as you both caught your breath.

You rolled over on your side and stared at him calmly as he stared back with his soft brown eyes. “Hm?” he asked, his mustache only moving slightly.

You shook your head. “Nothing, just looking.”

He smirked slightly at this. “Like something you see Ms. (l/n)?”

You laughed and punched his arm. “Shut up!” you chided him and he just laughed, your face slightly blushing from this unexpected comment.

He rolled his eyes. “Alright princess-PUBG?”

“YES!” You sat up immediately and pulled him to the room with the computers, him laughing all the while.

You got into it and played for quite a while...buuuuuut still found that yours and his PUBG skills hadn’t improved….but you still went down first, which Wilford made sure to let you know about.

“I SURVIVED LONGEST!!!” he shouted as his character finally got killed off by a random person.

“Yeah, sure, whatever…” you commented softly, checking your nails to see if any new infringements had added themselves on.

You heard him pause before you looked up. He was staring at you with his eye twitching once again. “ _(Y/n)..._ ”

 _‘Uh oh.’_ You made a dash for the door but never made it as he pulled you close to him and began tickling you again. “AH!” you cried out.

“You better give me the respect I deserve young lady!” he demanded.

“Never!!!!” you cried out and tried to get him off of you while laughing.

“I’m warning you!” he shouted as he placed your hands on either side of your bed.

You stared at each other as he was raised above you, both trying to catch your breath. He held onto you as you smirked softly and asked, “Or what? Will the big bad Wilford get mad at me?”

He stared at you softly and then looked at you up and down...in a way that you haven’t ever seen him look... “Oh...the big bad Wilford will do more than just get mad my sweet…” He went closer to your ear and rang out, “ _Much_ more~”

You gulped as he pulled away, about to ask what fresh hell he was trying to bring into the equation but being answered by a pair of lips locking onto your own.

 

*******************************************************************************

*Wilford’s POV*

 

To be frank, I didn't really care all that much about being the lesser of gunman. What? I didn't! I always know I’m the better one! ...Shush up!

Anyway, when we had gone over, an idea that had been molding for a while finally came out into a full thought. The possibility of dating you.

We had been friends for a while now since I found you hiding away from a bunch of cops as I was ‘respectively’ getting my car back with a few pick-locks. What? You expect me to pay for a car I never asked to be towed?! Insanity!

Where was I? Oh, right.

She was a beautiful woman. A beautiful, amazing woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair and the most beautiful set of (e/c) eyes I had ever seen. Especially since they held a most mischievous glint behind them too.

The way she smiled drove me mad as well. She was like a demon held within the body of an angel. And I was not going to let her slip from me.

“Or what? Will the big bad Wilford get mad at me?” she asked tauntingly. Oh, she did not know what she was in for with that little comment.

I looked up and down her body as I was positioned above her, my thoughts reeling with a bunch of emotions all at once. But, one stood out most: I needed her lips on mine. Now.

“Oh...the big bad Wilford will do more than just get mad my sweet…” I commented lowly, moving closer to her ear. “ _Much_ more~”

I moved up to see her confused face. I hadn’t ever talked to her like that but my oh my the face she made was rewarding. But enough of that-before she could speak I went down and pressed my lips against hers roughly.

At first, she didn’t move. She was more wide eyed really and I smirked at this. She never knew that I had these feelings at all. I was just hoping though that...she’d respond.

I stopped kissing her and held myself above her, her eyes still wide. She laid there, silent. Oh god, I hope I didn’t break her…

I let go of one of her hands and lightly caressed her cheek. “Are you ok my dear?” I asked softly.

She nodded, her cheeks flushed with a fiery red. “Y-Yeah, j-just unex-expected…”

I tilted my head and asked softly, “Do you want me to stop?” I would stop for her if she wanted me- “Mmf!” She suddenly grabbed me by my bow tie and pulled me down onto her lips again.

 

************************************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

...What? So, the whole ordeal was unexpected but that doesn’t mean you didn’t want it!

You two continued the heated make out session for a few minutes before parting, Wilford’s cheeks just as flushed as yours. You smirked up at him and he smirked down at you.

“So, you like me huh?” you asked jokingly and he nodded. You went up and ruffled his hair lightly. “Well, I just happen to like you too~”

He smiled down at you softly. “Really now?”

You nodded. “Even if you aren’t _quite_ as awesome as I am.” You smirked as you saw his eye once again twitching.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson…” he growled, raising his hands up again.

 _‘Oh no.’_ You tried running but once more, he caught you. But, that was fine. After all: you two goofballs were meant to be crazy and together.

**_Word Count: 1717_ **


	15. A.N. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't toss this away X'D

HEY GUYS!  
Just wanted to wish y'all a happy Thanksgiving! Hope y'all have a looooooooooooooooooovely day and are surrounded by family and friends! AND EAT A LOT OF TURKEY!!!! or, whatever you eat with family usually....Yi.....  
ANYWHO! I LOVE Y'ALL AND HAVE A-  
Wilford: Wait.  
Me: What?  
Wilford: We need to say happy thanksgiving toooo!  
Dark: No we don't. We're just here to eat her food.  
Wilford: Daaaaaaaaark! Ok then, Google?  
Google: Why do we have to?  
Jack: It's something we're all supposed to say!  
Dark:Who invited the Irish???  
Mark: I did. Didn't feel right without 'em.  
Anti: WHAT'S UP SUCKERS!!!! Where's that turkey at?!  
Dark: *glares*  
Wilford: Come on guys, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase??? *puppy dog eyes*  
Dark: Oh no...  
Google: Not this...please...  
Wilford: *puppy dog eyes increases*  
Mark: I'll help too!  
Jack: Me too!  
Mark & Jack: *puppy dog eyes*  
Anti: *covering his eyes* Oh god...  
Dark: *twitching* FINE! FINE! We'll do it!  
Wilford, Mark, and Jack: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Everyone: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


	16. I Will Take Care of You (Dark X Reader)

You held your breathe as you saw feet pass by the cupboard you had managed to fit in, seeing a faint red and blue surround it. That wasn’t normal, that wasn’t normal!

You couldn’t remember anything after being knocked out for a span of time. You’re not even sure as to _who_ knocked you out. All you knew was that Mark was not a fan of him and was actually trying to fight him off, all the while the man chuckled darkly and threw him like a twig. A 28 year old man was picked up by this guy and tossed. Like a twig.

What kind of man-or whatever he was-had that kind of strength???

You didn’t even think to call the police at the time as you were too stunned on your boyfriend getting beaten up to a pulp right before your eyes. All you could do was stare, as if your own body didn’t want to react. This pit of darkness seemed to grow in your stomach as you saw the man draw blood from him.

Eventually Mark had finally stopped fighting back and the man stood up. At that point you finally regained your frozen limbs and made a dash for the door but before you could reach it, somehow he was already standing there, waiting for you. He reached his arms around you and you struggled harshly, trying to get out of his grasp...but...he didn’t let you go.

Instead what ended up happening was he grabbed you fully with one arm and used his other now free hand to pinch the nerve on your neck that sent your consciousness away…

And then, you woke up in a new room. A room that was covered in pitch black walls and the bed sheets: an intimate red. And Mark or that man was nowhere in sight…

But you weren’t going to sit around and await his return.

And that’s how you found yourself here in this cupboard. During your search, things went awry and you found that someone had returned home. Someone you didn’t want to meet. So, you hid as a logical response...but was it right?

...Or would you be in more trouble?

You watch the feet pause near you before turning around and leaving the kitchen. Or so you hoped.

You slowly let the cupboard open and that’s when you see it: an open window. An exit!

Slowly but surely you got out of the cupboard and as you made sure to look around, you froze. Because right behind you, sitting on the counter, was the man from before.

Your breath hitched and you tried to make a dash for the window but at that moment there was a “SNAP!” and the window was closed off.

You turned around and in that same moment, the man slowly began walking up to you, a grin beginning to form on his pale features...his _familiar_ pale features…

You realized he had finally made his way over to you and had you pressed against the counter. “ **Hello darling…** ” he greeted softly, moving his hand up to your face. You flinched and looked away from him in fear...but then felt his hand gently cup your face and turn you back to him. You began shaking softly as you stared into the face of a man who shared your own boyfriend’s face...the same boyfriend this man beat up.

“ **Don’t be scared darling, I won’t hurt you...as long as you are good.** ” With this, he slightly gripped your face tighter to get the point across, to which you only nodded hesitantly. You didn’t know who or what he was but something told you to not anger him or you may end up like your boyfriend-or worse.

His eyes began to trail up and down your body longingly. He hummed softly. “ **Ah...you are so much more beautiful than that man could ever describe you to be…** ” he muttered, seeming to be almost gazing through you and managing to light your cheeks lightly-despite the circumstances you were currently in.

As he was looking, you gained the courage to ask, “Wh-Who are you?”

He paused his search and let go of your cheek. Then, he took your hand in his cold one and raised it up to his lips. “ **Some know me as Darkiplier but _you_ may call me Dark.**” He softly placed his cold lips on your skin, making you tingle at the sudden touch. _‘Why-Why doesn’t this man have any warmth??’_

He smirked softly against your hand and lowered it down. “ **Well (y/n), it’s because I’m not human.** ”

You pulled your hand away and your eyes widened. “Y-You can hear my thoughts?”

He chuckled and held your hips lightly, gazing into your soul almost. “ **Oh darling, there is _much_ more that I can do besides _that_ …**” he growled softly.

You tensed at his touch and tried to pull away once more but he wouldn’t let you move. “L-Let me go,” you stuttered.

He shook his head. “ **No...I don’t want to.** ” He began to run his fingers through your hair, going from the top of your head to the ends of your hair. He smiled softly at this. “ **Soft as silk…** ”

You breathed and dared to ask, “D-Dark...wh-why am I here? Where’s Mark?”

He paused his movements and then went for your face again, grabbing it harshly and glaring at you with dark depths. “ **Don’t you DARE speak his name around me!** ” You trembled in fear and nodded quickly, whimpering in his grip. Then, he sighed and let you go. “ **...I wanted you. And Mark was in the way of me having you...And so, I have simply ‘removed’ the problem.** ” He looked over to you and caressed your face softly. “ **He could never take care of someone like you like I can…** ”

You moved away from him. “Wh-What if I don’t want you?”

“ **...** ” He moved closer to your face and as you tried to back away, he pulled you closer to him where you were practically touching noses. “ **Then you will _learn_ to want me,** ” he commanded sternly.

You shook and then tried to push him away, crying out. You managed to get him to let you go and you ran for the window, trying to pry it open. “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” you cried out to the window, trying to pry it open...but...that’s when you finally noticed it…

There was nothing outside. It was like a white canvas: a blank space with potential but holding nothing all at once. A blankness that seemed to laugh and mock your very existence as you saw Dark glaring at you from behind in the reflection.

You yelped as he pulled at your (h/c) hair and brought you backwards and onto the ground. Your back and butt rang with pain as he forcefully began pulling you by the hair to an unknown location. You fought and struggled, trying to get the monster to release your hair but the more you tried, the tighter his grip got, the more pain seemed to increase on your head as you cried out.

Eventually you felt yourself going into a room and he suddenly picked you up and threw you on the same red bed you were on when you came.

He closed and locked the door behind him and began to make his way to you quickly, scaring you and causing you to try and run but he didn’t let you.

He grabbed your arm and brought you back onto the bed, hard. You looked up and tried to fight him as he began grabbing your hands and bounding them up in rope. “ **You think you have _any_ right to hurt your master like that?** ” he yelled at you angrily as he secured the bonds around you and attached them to the bed.

You tried to kick him but this only made him angrier as he pulled out a knife and positioned it near your neck. “ **Be still!** ” You froze and stopped your movement. As he had you like this, you felt something like cold tendrils take hold of your ankles and begin bounding them to the other side of the bed. “ **...I didn’t want to have to hurt you but you tried to escape. I have to make sure you don’t do that again.** ”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head. “N-No, please. I-I’ll be good,” you tried but he simply shook his head.

“ **I see your thoughts...I know you won’t be good unless I punish you for your actions.** ”

He got off of you and laid the blade against your arm and you looked at him pleadingly. But, without warning he sliced against it and you screamed. Then he went for your leg and lightly embedded into it and you cried out again.

He continued this multiple times before stopping and letting the knife rest on the bedside table. Then, he undid the ropes holding you and you went into a fetal position. He laid down next to you and held you close. “ **I’m sorry my dear. I didn’t want to have to do that to you but you had to learn...You have to be obedient if you want to be treated nicely. Next time-** ” his dark gaps bored into your eyes menacingly “ **-WiLl Be WoRsE. Got it?** ” You nodded quickly and retreated back down into his chest.

He smirked softly and pet you. “ **See? There’s no need for pain. I can take care of you (y/n). All you need to do is give me a chance. Understand?** ” You nodded, not wanting to anger him further.

He smiled softly and lifted your head, exposing your tear stained face which he wiped gently. Then, he lowered his head down to yours and connected your lips with his cold ones. You shivered slightly in his grasp and stopped as he pulled away, still smiling. “ **Even better than what I imagined…** ” He ran his fingers through your hair once more. “ **Don’t worry (y/n), I will take care of you. And maybe even one day, you will learn to want me.** ” His eyes seemed to darken as a smirk ran on his face. “ ** _Fully_.** ”

 

**_Word Count: 1,711_ **

**_A.N. I feel like I should write a fluff for this guy. Everything’s been related to some sort darkness for him. He's Dark enough already X’D_ **

**_Dark: ...Die._ **

 

**_Anywho, LOVE Y’ALL! BYEEEEE!_ **


	17. Have Yourself, A Merry Little Breakmas! (Wilford X Reader)

*Your POV*

You angrily threw anything your hands could grab at your boyfriend-or at least, soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"(Y/N), listen to me-"

"No! I am tired of your fricking lies! I'm done with you! And I'm done with her!" You pointed to the female who was in a robe-YOUR ROBE- you growled in anger and disgust as you grabbed your purse. "I'M GOING AND IF I SEE YOU OR HER HERE IN THE MORNING, I AM CALLING THE COPS AND GETTING YOU TWO REMOVED! GOODBYE!"

"(Y/N)-" You shut the door on the man you used to love-if you can even call him a man- and went to your car. You began driving and you didn't really even care about where you drove-you just drove. Tear-stained and all, you found yourself driving for god knows how long till you decided to stop at a park.

You held yourself in your car and cried into your knees. You were done with everything. You thought you could trust him but nope, not even this guy could give you something to believe in!

As you were wallowing in your self pity, you heard your friend's ringtone. You looked over to the phone you had tossed to the other seat and looked at the message.

[Heya! I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out next week! Let me know! And say hi to Bill for me! ~Wilford Warfstache]

You paused and looked at the message, not sure of whether or not to tell him that telling Bill 'hi' would be of difficulty or to not let him get involved. He has been your friend for years but…

You simply replied:

[Hey...I'll have to take a rain check on that...Hope you have a Merry one…]

You sighed and tossed your phone to the side. Oh yeah, it was the night before Christmas by the way. You were planning on coming home early from work and surprising your boyfriend with coming home with some sweet bread but, when you got there...Instead of being welcomed by your loving and caring boyfriend, you came into the sound of intense grunts and moans.

"I'm so stupid," you muttered to yourself.

Before your self torture could continue, you heard your phone ring- " _Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being, my name is Wilford Warfstache. Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other-"_

You picked it up and hesitantly answered, trying to sound ok. "He-Hello?"

"(Y/n), are you alright?"

Welp, so much for trying to sound alright. "I'm fine, I'm just...Just…." You tried to regulate your breathing but failed to do so as you burst into tears once more.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok, um, can you tell me where you're at?" You shakingly told him your location. "Alright, I will come over there and meet you, ok? Just stay there and breathe for me, ok? I'm gonna be on the phone with you the whole time till I get there, ok?"

You nodded. "O-Ok."

He kept you talking, knowing that you were probably on the verge of one of your breakdowns and would be hyperventilating soon enough. You just prayed for him to get there soon.

And he did. A few minutes later, you saw his car roll up next to yours and he exited his car, running over to you. He opened the door and began hugging you. You didn't try and fight him as he continued to try and calm him down.

At some point, you two moved to the backseat because it was cold and you managed to tell him what happened. "That bastard, why would he do that to someone like you! You're lovely," he growled angrily.

You sighed and looked down. "I know...he's an idiot...and I'm one too if I even decided to try and work it out after the first time."

You felt him pause before picking you up by your chin. "Hey, don't blame yourself. You tried and that should mean something. Not everyone is always that strong…"

"But had I just left the first time, then I wouldn't have had to go through this!" You whimpered and closed your eyes in pain.

You felt him pause again. "Hey."

"What?" you asked, in pain.

"...Do you want to go break something?"

You blinked at this. "Wh-What?"

"Well, whenever I'm in pain or something, I usually go and take it out on something. It could be shooting or breaking some things-I even have a separate room just for that!" He chuckled softly. Then, his brown eyes darted over to you over that pink mustache of his. "I-I'm not crazy! I just really enjoy breaking things at points!"

You chuckled softly. "I know Wilford…" You sniffled and looked up to him. "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

He smiled and then told you where to go before going to his own car. He drove much slower this time around-probably to make sure you didn't run off or something.

But tonight, you didn't feel like trying to fight him. After all, maybe it would be better to get some friend time in.

*Wilford's POV*

I watched them from the rear view mirror, making sure they were staying behind me. I couldn't believe Bill would even hurt someone like (Y/n)! (Y/n) deserved the world and more and here Bill was with her and decided that they weren't worth it! Bastard. If (Y/n) were with me, I would make sure they would never need to doubt that I was in love with them solely. They are wonderful and perfect in every way…

I sighed, knowing better. They wouldn't love me...they only think of me as a friend…

I looked back to see their teary (e/c) eyes, barely guiding them along the road…I'm gonna be a good host tonight. Tonight, they will be treated properly by the infamous Wilford Warfstache. I promise.

*Your POV*

Soon enough, you arrived at his house. He had on lights on the lining on his roof and on the outside, a snowman with a little pink mustache, a monocle, and a top hat. You giggled at this peculiar sight, knowing your friend's obsession with the idea of being a gentleman but also to have little things like a pink mustache. Sorry, a 'warfstache' in his words. You felt that he just simply had to have some 'W' go with the original term...even though he also claims it's his last name buuuuut you still didn't believe him entirely.

As you stepped out, you realize that you've never actually  _been_  to his house. So, this would be an interesting experience!

Wilford waved jollily from his car and guided you to his house. He unlocked the door with a light hum and as he was about to open it, he drawled, "I welcome you to my humble abode~" He opened the door and you went in.

All of the lights were on which is quite likely because he ran out-but, anyway.

One of the first things you took in were the walls. All over the walls, there were painted figures related to Christmas, all leading towards what you assumed was the living room.

"May I take your coat?" Wilford asked, making you jump and break your train of thought. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he stumbled over hurriedly, his cheeks lighting up in embarrassment.

You chuckled softly, moving a strand of hair from your face. "I-It's ok, I would love you to." You took off your coat and handed it to him, in which he placed on the coat rack next to the door. You turned back to the figures on the wall and placed a hand on them. "Wilford, did you...paint these?"

He chuckled. "Err, no. I had a couple of people come in and paint them. See, every year there are these people who come by needing to meet ends meet and every year I allow them to come in and do a job here and there all around and I pay them well. If you keep looking, you'll see some more and my favorite artist group did a marvelous job in my…" He cleared his throat. "Err, th-they do great works."

You held in your laugh at his sudden change of tune. Probably was going to mention it being in his room. He's adorable.

You began to follow the little trail of elves to the living room and once you made it there, your eyes widened.

It was like Santa's elves had come in the middle of the night and left a Christmas town! Everywhere there was some sort of decoration from tinsel to garlands to even some hung paper-crafts. Lights left no corner unlit it seemed in some red or yellow or even green light. On the ground, there was a giant rug with Santa-...

You looked over to Wilford with a smug smile. "Really Wilford?"

He looked over to the rug and chuckled. "Well, he has a face. He should have a warfstache!"

"He already has a white beard that comes with a white mustache!"

"Shushshushshushshushshush," he drawled, signaling you with his hands to quiet down about your assumptions.

You rolled your eyes and looked over to the tree. It was filled to the very brim with different decorations and…

You approached the tree and looked at a particular ornament that had 4 small boys all crowding around each other, one having a particularly recognizable pink warfstache but the others…"Wilford? Is that you?" you asked, pointing to the small child with a small warfstache.

He came over and smirked. "Aw, yes. That is child Wilford with his brothers."

You blinked. "Brothers?"

He nodded, blinking. "Had I not told you I had brothers?"

"I mean, you did, but, you didn't say you were all very close in age!" You looked over the photo again. "And looked alike!

He chuckled. "Well, we all look alike because we're quadruplets!"

Your eyes widened. "No way!" He nodded again. "Bless your mother, dear lord!"

He laughed. "Yeah, she always gets reactions like that from others when they find out. Especially since she's such a small woman…" He looked over to another ornament that had a picture of the four boys and a smiling couple; presumably, their parents.

You smiled warmly at this. "You all seemed so happy."

He nodded. "Yeah...but, eventually life happened and...not everyone stuck together…" He chuckled softly. "Parents divorced, dad died, and everyone had different passions so, we just...never get to see each other." He looked down. "They couldn't make it today actually too…"

You looked down and saw presents marked with different names under the tree. You sighed and looked to him. You softly took his hands and he looked back up to you. "Well...I may not be your family but...I'll try and be good company for you tonight."

He smiled warmly and looked away from your eyes, muttering something like, "Just good company, right…" Then, he looked back to you and nodded. "Th-Thanks, (Y/n)."

You nodded, smiling warmly to him. You two held each other's hands for a little while longer before he let go, coughing. "U-Um, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" He laughed nervously to himself as he corrected himself. "Right-Do you want to go break something now?"

You smiled and nodded. He led you to an adjoining room and turned on the lights. Around the room, there were various weapons scattered across the walls of the room. From bats to guns, you name it, he likely had it. He even had shoes!

To the side, there was a box of various items: from plushies to ornaments to even what looked like fine china! All were there in the box labeled, 'Have Fun!', a little warfstache underneath the phrase.

You picked up a little cup of china, looking over to Wilford with a questionable look. "Wilford...is it really ok to break this?"

He nodded. "I find that the more ridiculous and inconceivable an object to break is, the more fun it is to giggle about it later! One sec-"

He closed the door and behind it there were a few safety goggles and some gloves. He handed you a pair of goggles and placed his on his own head. After you secured the goggles, he picked up a plate of china. "This plate happened to have some history on it! Apparently, it is about 700 years old and was feasted on by royals!" He suddenly threw it across the room, shattering it into a hundred pieces. He giggled. "Whoops~ Guess my hand slipped!" He ushered to your object. "Come on! Give it a try!"

Even though you knew your mother would likely butcher you for even doing it, you held up the cup and threw it into the wall, shattering it. You felt so evil for doing it that you couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Wilford laughed right along with you. "Fun, right?"

You nodded, smiling. You and him began to pick through the box for more objects and eventually, it was a competition to see who could destroy the most stuff in the most horrific fashion. Hammers were brought onto glasses, toys were torn up horrifically, he even had a flipping blow torch! -don't ask-

Eventually, you two got through about half of the box and your stomach growled. You blinked and stared at your stomach with a 'Really?' face.

You heard Wilford chuckle and you looked up to him, seeing him move some strands of hair from his face. "I guess we can take a break from this; come on." You both took off your goggles. Then, he gracefully took your hand without thinking and led you to the kitchen. His hand was warm in your own and you couldn't help but smile as he took you into the kitchen.

He let your hand go and asked, "What does the good (Y/n) desire?"

You smiled softly and commented, "Where are we, in the 17th century?" He chuckled at the reference to 'Young Goodman Brown,' because that is where that reference is from, AND THE AUTHOR DEMANDS YOU RECOGNIZE THE-

"I'll take whatever you have."

He nodded and offered, "Alright, you have two options: Food food or…" He opened the freezer and pulled out a couple of cartons of ice cream. "We can make this a (favorite ice cream flavor) ice cream fiasco."

You grinned at his knowledge and nodded your head to the ice cream. He grinned and went to grab a couple of spoons.

*Time Skip!*

Soon enough, you two were just sitting on the couch, eating ice cream to your heart's content and watching a classic. The sounds of laughter and an ease was sent through the air around you two and you felt happy.

You glanced over to the pink stached man and saw him gazing sleepily over to the TV, his eyes fluttering closed every so often. You giggled at this sight and his eyes darted to your own. He smiled softly to you. "What's so funny?"

"You're sleepy," you commented, smiling.

He acted aghast. "No, me? Sleepy? What is even the term 'sleep'? I'm fi-" He yawned the end of his thought. Then he growled as you just laughed and laid your head against his chest. He began stuttering, "E-Err, (Y-Y/n)?"

"Iiii'm...a little sleepy too," you admitted, closing your eyes as you listened to his heart rate go from a very fast tempo to a slower and more relaxed one.

"I-I see…" he muttered, placing his lifted arm over you. It felt so weird but also felt nice to be like this with him...That maybe he was a missing piece you have been searching for…

...You pondered the thought of even  _dating_ him with a small chuckle.

"What is it now?" he asked softly.

You giggled and commented, "Either I have had wayyy too much ice cream or my mind was really pondering on dating you-..." Your cheeks lit up and you didn't dare to look up at him. How could you say something like that? How could you even remotely  _suggest_  that to YOUR BEST FRIEND-

"(Y/n)..." You felt his other hand take hold of your chin and lift it to meet his suddenly more endearing gaze. "I...I feel I have to make a confession if that is your thought…" You blinked at him with heated cheeks, wondering what he was about to say. "I...I...oh, hell to it!" He suddenly bent down to you and connected your lips with his own, making your eyes widen at the sudden contact.

"M-!"

He pulled you closer to him and he closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up ever so slowly. And, just as slowly, you closed your own eyes and began kissing back.

Eventually, you two pulled away from each other and you felt enraptured in his soft gaze. He looked away, chuckling nervously. "Er...um...I-I know that wasn't the most gentlemanly way to express that b-but-M-!"

You didn't let him express his thought as you connected your lips to his again. Once again, both of your eyes closed for a short period of time before separating again. "I like you too, Wilford," you say, smiling.

He smiled down to you and held you close. "I'm so happy…" he muttered and you giggled, holding onto him.

"I'm happy too, Wilford."

_**Word Count: 2,927** _


	18. Be Good... (Darkiplier X Reader)

*Your POV*

 

“(Y/N)...” You saw his shadow pass by the closet door. You held in your giggle as he passed by. You didn’t often get to play around with him but, when you did, you took advantage of it. “Where are you?”

You willed yourself not to look out there to see his expression but...you really wanted to.

Slowly, you opened the closet door to try and see if he was around. But…he was nowhere in sight. Where did he-

“ _Hello~_ ” You squeaked and quickly turned around; just in time to see him grab you and pull you close to him.

“Dark!” you cried out.

He grinned at you and pulled you in for a kiss. When he released you from the tight grip, he smirked at you. “You thought I thought you were missing?”

You pouted, looking to the ground. “Maybe…”

“Well-” he booped your nose “-there’s no way I could _ever_ be surprised by you.”

You huffed. “We’ll see…” You two exited out of the closet and you went to grab some water. On your way there, you saw on the news that it would get really cold tomorrow and chances of snow were quite high: 40%!

“That number’s pretty high,” you commented, staring at the TV to read whatever extra warnings were on their way.

Dark looked over to the screen, unamused. “They say that every year. ‘It might snow! Be careful out there! A Christmas miracle is on the way!’” he taunted, using Wilford’s reporting voice.

You laughed. “You don’t believe in Christmas miracles?” He shook his head. “Come on, live a little on the outside of your cold shell and believe! It’s at least a nice thought if anything.” You felt your gaze go to the window in deep thought about how nice it would be to be surrounded by piles and piles of thick snow on Christmas day. It would be truly amazing.

All the snow on the ground, all of the kids scurrying here and there to be in it, all the hot cocoa you could ever want-

“Ah, so _that’s_ why you want it to snow,” Dark commented, catching your drifting thought.

You blushed and looked down, kicking your feet. “I don’t know; hot cocoa tastes better with a little bit of snow to look at.”

“Mhm...Christmas miracles, bah humbug!”

You yawned and looked at the time. “Oh geez! Is that really the time??”

“You say that like we never go to sleep late.”

“Well, tomorrow we have a big day! Everyone’s coming over!”

“Oh...right.” He groaned and approached you, resting his head on your shoulder. “Do we _have_ to have people over? I’d much rather spend it with only you…”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “I know that Dark but you say that _every_ holiday! Brighten up a little; I’m not asking you to sell your soul or anything!”

He huffed and you giggled at this.

“Come on.” You took hold of his hands. “If you can get through tomorrow with a good head on your shoulders, I’ll be sure to give you a treat~”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Really now?”

You nodded, smiling. “Only if you’re good though!” You booped his nose warningly.

He chuckled and held you close. “If that is what the (prince/princess) desires, I shall not be led astray.” He nuzzled his nose into your shoulder and you giggled more.

“Dark! I said you have to get through tomorrow!”

“I can’t have a little loving tonight though?” he asked lowly, gazing at you with those deep dark depths of his.

You shook your head. “No Dark. Bed time. Now.”

He pouted and huffed, coming off of you. “Fine. I’ll be in the bedroom.” He walked away and you stood there, giggling. You took one last look at the TV. _‘Man...sure would be nice to prove him wrong about Christmas miracles…’_ You yawned again and headed into the bedroom after him, snuggling up close to him.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

*Time Skip!*

 

You yawned sleepily and rolled over to rest near Dark’s warmth. He wrapped his arms around you warmly. “Morning love…” he muttered.

“Morning Dark,” you replied warmly, smiling. You opened your eyes and looked up into his. “Been awake long?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Just been waiting for you to wake up.”

“Ah, I see…” You snuggled up closer to him. Then, your eyes shot open. “OH MY GOD!” You quickly pushed yourself off the bed and checked the time. “AHHHHH!!!!”

You ran to put on a sweatshirt as Dark yawned and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I told the girls-” you brushed your hair back a bit “-that I’d begin on lunch around 7!”

Dark groaned and held his head. “Why in the bloody hell would you do something like that?”

“Well, I always wake up at 5 normally, but today I guess my inner clock decided to throw everything OUT THE WINDOW-...” You stared out the window curiously. “What…” You quickly approached the window, peeking out. “What the-”

“What’s wrong now??”

You threw open the curtains to reveal-a winter wonderland. Your eyes widened at the sight of it: snow covered everyone’s front yards, kids were coming out in their jackets, and people were even building snowmen already!

“D-Dark! I-It snowed!”

You looked over to see Dark blinking, rubbing his eyes to make sure they weren’t deceiving him. “...So it did, huh…”

You jumped up and down excitedly. “Ahhhh! This is great!!!!” You held your head. “Oh! Right! Food first, snow later! Come on!” You ran off to the kitchen and began to get the food supplies out to make lunch.

You heard your phone ring and Dark answer it. After a few muttering responses, Dark came in and told you the others would be running late but were still very much on their way. “Awesome! O-tell them to be-oh wait, don’t. Don’t need them texting and driving!” You giggled and began to prepare some of the food items, Dark helping you get ready.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

*Dark’s POV*

 

Alright, it was a _bit_ of a surprise that it did snow. Just a little bit. I mean, 40% is a high number...What are you looking at?

(Y/n) sure seems giddy about it though...even though it is distracting them from making the food. What would they do without me?

But...the change of mood is interesting to say the least. Something as small as snow put this much of a smile on their face...it’s something to look forward to.

I grinned as I noticed they were wearing the ‘I Love Dark’ booty shorts I had Wilford design. At first it was for joking reasons but...It certainly made me happy seeing them bend forward in those…

“Dark?”

“Hm?” I asked, not wanting to really look away from the sight.

“Could you begin putting water in the pot and put it on the stove to boil? I’m gonna-...What are you looking at?” I saw their eyes meet mine as they got back up.

I smirked. “What do you _think_ I was looking at?” I saw their cheeks flush a little as I laughed.

“Dark!”

“I can’t compliment my wonderful (prince/princess)?” I asked, chuckling darkly.

They groaned and held their head. “Just please put the water in the pot and begin boiling it, ok? I’m gonna go take a quick shower.”

“Can I join~?”

Their cheeks were burning red at this point as they giggled nervously. “Wh-What? O-Of course not!...DARK!”

I laughed as they realized I was just teasing them. I pulled them close and kissed their forehead. “Alright my love, go get ready and I’ll get the potatoes going.”

They watched me skeptically as they went to the restroom, I the whole time watching those buns rock back and forth in those shorts. Damn.

 

**_(A.N. ………...I…..I don’t have an explanation………)_ **

 

Soon enough, the others arrived. They included Google, Wilford, Mark, Amy, Jack, Signe, and Anti...who didn’t seem to be in the best of moods.

“What’s wrong Anti?” I dared to ask as he came in, shivering.

“W-Well, i-if y-you looked outside, y-you may s-see for y-yourself,” he explained through chattering teeth. “I-I need a drink.” He went over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of Brandy.

“Merry Christmas Dark!” Mark commented, coming over and giving me a big hug, I returning with half as much enthusiasm.

“The weather is amazing~!” Wilford rang, running to the window and giving it another looksy.

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, and I bet the ride was ‘just as amazing.’”

Google looked over to me. “Not e-excited about th-the snow?”

I shook my head. “The snow can go-”

The bedroom door opened and out came (Y/n) in a sweater and some jeans. They were smiling. “Morning everyone! Merry Christmas!!!”

Everyone rang their greeting back as they went around hugging everyone in greeting.

Soon enough, the food was underway and everything was settingly into place.

What I wasn’t thinking about though was what would be happening _after_ lunch.

What (Y/n) had in mind exactly…

 

*************************************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You all ate the great meal happily, exchanging how exactly everyone woke up to the winter wonderland. It was quite the miracle and you were just ecstatic.

As soon as you were done eating, you hopped out of your chair. “ALRIGHT! I’M GONNA GO PLAY IN THE SNOW!” you yelled out, running over to get your jacket.

“I’m right behind you!” Wilford called, putting his plate in the sink.

Before anyone else could comment, you grabbed your mittens and a beanie before running out into the cold.

The snow was still fresh and _icy cold_. But as you excitedly ran around in it, you couldn’t help but giggle like a little girl. This was so amazing and it was going to be awesome!

“WOO!” You jumped back first onto the snow.

**_(A.N. Please, do not actually do that. You never know what’s underneath the snow and I don’t want anyone to get hurt. THIS IS FICTION!!!)_ **

You sunk into the depths of the snow and stopped halfway in. You giggled excitedly as you began to move your arms and legs to make a little snow angel.

You felt the snow next to you get occupied by Wilford and he began wiggling his limbs around to make a snow angel as well. You both laughed as you got up, looking at your creations. You high fived each other in triumph as the others finally came out.

Dark rolled his eyes. “Already covered in snow you two?”

You nodded, jumping up and down and running over to him, grabbing him around his neck. “Come on Dark! Have a little fun!!!”

Dark struggled with you on his neck. “Let go, you’re heavy!”

“Nooooo,” you whined, “Come have fun with ussssss!”

Mark chuckled from behind. “Hey, how about this!” Mark picked up some snow and formed it into a ball. “A quick snowball fight maybe?”

Your eyes widened and you jumped off of Dark, grabbing his hand. “Yes! I call Dark, Wilford, Signe, and Amy!” Dark shook his head and Wilford, Amy, and Signe laughed some, coming over to your side.

“Alright, that just leaves me, Google, Jack, and Anti!” Mark exclaimed.

Anti groaned. “D-Do I have to? I-I’m already c-cold as it i-i-is.”

“Come on, just for a little while!” Jack whined.

Anti held his head and muttered something under his breath. “ONLY A LITTLE!”

You giggled and you all separated. You each began to make a snowball. You smirked as you eyed your possible targets. “ALRIGHT! WE GO IN THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!!!!”

 

*************************************************************************

 

*Dark’s POV*

 

I dashed to the side as Google aimed his snowball at me and I fired back, he dodging with just as much speed. I growled as I picked up another snowball and this time aimed for Jack, but our snowballs met in the middle and canceled each other out.

I saw Anti’s snowball come after me and I dived onto my hands and knees, glaring at him. I picked up a large sum of snow, ready to aim it but, just as I began to do so, I snowball came and smacked me right upside the head. It actually held onto my forehead.

I glared at the snowball as I heard Wilford and (Y/n) giggling. “Seems you got a bit of snow on ya, Dark~”

“Shut it Wilford.” I growled, wiping off the snow and looking around for the thrower. There was Mark snickering. Oh, he was going to _pay._

I breathed and let tendrils of darkness begin to emit from me and make many snowballs at once, the now laughing Mark completely unaware. Even Google, Jack and Anti were taking shelter at this point, not wanting to get in my way.

Then, as he looked up, I smirked and began to throw all of the snowballs over to him like a machine gun. He yelped as each one began to hit him in numerous place, I laughing darkly during the whole ordeal, my eyes filling with darkness.

Then as I was about to make more snowballs, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see (Y/n) hugging me softly…

“Dark…not now…” they muttered softly, not looking into my eyes.

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting the tendrils come back into me. I held onto them. “Alright…”

They smiled softly and nuzzled my nose with theirs. I smiled back as I looked over to see the damage I had done to Mark...he was currently face planted into the snow, groaning.

“Y-You alri-ight Mark?” Google asked, coming by him and kicking him gently.

Mark just groaned again, rolling onto his side. I rolled my eyes. “Drama queen.”

(Y/n) laughed next to me and held onto my hands softly. Amy and Google got Mark inside and soon enough, the others followed, leaving (Y/n) and I outside to ourselves.

They suddenly smirked to me but before I could ask why, they pulled me down with them with all of their weight and we both fell back into the snow.

My eye twitched as I sat up, some of the snow now sticking onto my beanie. “Really (Y/n)?”

They nodded with a smile. “Yes.”

I smirked and rolled over to be on top of them, whispering into their ear, “Well, I guess I don’t mind receiving my treat a little early…”

Their whole face flared up and my smirk widened. “D-Dark!! R-Really???”

“What? You are the one teasing, I’m just following along~” I teased them by kissing their neck softly, right on their sweet spot.

They hummed slightly before suddenly pushing me off and running to the house, a blushing mess. I chuckled and ran in after them.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You held onto your neck lightly as you shook your head. _‘You don’t do that in public. Especially not in your front yard!’_

Wilford came by with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top, little chocolate chips covering it. He smiled softly and handed it over. “Hey there, we were wondering when you were gonna come in…” He tilted his head. “Did something happen?”

You quickly shook your head as you took the hot chocolate, thanking him.

He smirked lightly. “I think someone did a little something with a certain someone~ And that someone is now really embarrassed.”

Your cheeks blushed more furiously and you hid your face in your jacket. “Sh-Shut up Wilford.”

“ _Well you know he’s telling the truth love~”_ You yelped as you were pulled backwards from behind and into Dark’s body. Your cheeks had given up ever being normal again as the heat was too much.

“Daaaark!” you whined as he softly kissed the top of your head.

Wilford laughed and rolled his eyes. “Come on, we’re gonna go watch some movies you two!”

You nodded and you two followed him.

 

*Time skip!*

 

You and Dark were on the couch cuddling with one another after the long day. The others had left about an hour ago, leaving you two to your own devices. You laid down on Dark’s lap and he lightly ran his hand through your hair, making you smile softly. Despite the amount he teases you, he still can manage to make you feel comfortable.

“...(Y/n)?”

“Hm?” you asked, looking up to him.

“...Was I good?”

You blushed, confused. “Wh-What?”

He chuckled at your face. “Did I act ‘good’ in your terms?”

Your blush subsided some. “O-Oh, r-right.” You corrected your voice. “Um...y-yeah.”

He smirked and held you close. “So...do I get my treat?” he asked lowly.

You blushed once more but nodded. Before he could bend down to you, you placed your finger on his lips and ran off, leaving him confused. Then, you came back with a bag of his favorite candy and gave him some. “Here you go!”

“...” He chuckled softly and set the candy to the side. Then, in one swift motion he took you near him, guiding your face closer to his. “Although that is some treat...I think I would like another _kind_ of treat tonight, (prince/princess).”

You gulped as he stared lustfully into your eyes, laughing nervously.

 

**_A.N. Aaaaand you can imagine where the night went with that ;) X’D_ **

 

**_Word Count: 2,892_ **


	19. Er...Merry Christmas?

*Your POV*

 

Once again that lovely holiday that never failed to come has come again. Christmas. Th-That’s the day, in case you were wondering...wait, what? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR POV-

ANYWAY! So, as the yearly cycle came around, you realized something: this would be the first Christmas you’d be spending with Google. Ever.

You smiled to yourself as you stared at the droid next to you. Although you two were never intimate, you did share something that was like it. You had a mutual understanding for one another’s presence and, well, he lived with you so, either he got used to you or was living in hell. He hasn’t really made that known yet-

“What are you staring at?” he asked timidly, glancing over to you. You had been staring for too long.

You chuckled nervously. “U-Uhm, nothing! Heh heh, just, you know, thinking about the upcoming holiday.”

He tilted his head and you could tell he was checking the calendar in his head, or however that worked. “Oh-Christmas, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah…”

He looked around. “Are you...wanting to decorate or something?”

You jumped up and looked to him, excited. “Can we?!”

He blinked. Although rare, when you were truly excited about something, he was always caught off guard. He glanced away. “Er...I-I’m not sure how much help I can be but...I can try to not wreck anything,” he muttered lowly.

Right-he hasn’t quite mastered the day-to-day chores or anything of the sort. He mostly stuck to computers and such so, this would be quite the chore.

But you had confidence in him as you took his hand. “Come on! You’ll be fine!” You giggled as you took him to the attic to help grab out the supplies.

Throughout the day, you two were decorating all over the house with whatever decorations you had stored from last year. You even had extra paper with which you decided to make some questionable snowflakes but, nonetheless, you two were having fun.

But...more than once, you caught the droid staring at you. But you’d either shrug it off or make a silly face his way to let him know you noticed. You never know what goes through that droid’s mind.

 

************************************************************************************

 

*Google’s POV*

 

I...I haven’t ever really been able to express my feelings for (Y/n). Mostly because I didn’t have a real understanding of them but, whenever I was around them, I would always feel...calmer, is it? Stable? I don’t know how to describe it but, something about them would always make me relax. Something I would never be able to accomplish with even my brothers.

And here we were, working together to get the whole place decorated for the odd tradition. As far as I knew, we weren’t having guests over which is why you usually decorate but, maybe it was just for ‘fun?’ A lot of effort to do that- I felt myself pull on the link of paper too hard and caused it to tear. Whoops.

They looked over to me and I expected to be reprimanded...but they didn’t do that. Instead, they smiled gently and took their own links and tore it in half. “It’s alright! We can have 4 links! More places to put them around!” They giggled and went on their way to put up the rest.

They were very kind. I think that’s what I enjoyed most about them. Not the way they looked, not the way they attended to trivial tasks. I was attracted to the way they conducted themselves and gave off that subtle aura that provided a joy to the world…

But I didn’t know how to tell them was the problem. How does one present themselves as ‘can be more than a friend if given the chance’ without destructing their current relationship?

I sighed in thought as I searched the internet. But then my thoughts were halted as I pulled up a site talking about how couples always gave each other the ‘best presents.’

I researched the page more and found that many couples had started around Christmas since that was the time for asking or, whatever they meant. But a present? A present would get me closer to what I want? Or rather... _who_ I want...

I looked over to them placing something up high, standing on their tippy toes with determination to reach it in their (e/c) eyes. I chuckled softly and watched them do it successfully, fist pumping themselves and then having a light blush after noticing I was watching.

...What present should I get them though?

I knew only one man for the job: Wilford. He often calls himself the ‘best cupid out there,’ meaning he had more than enough experience on how to get two people together. And although it would be a challenge to talk to him...I glanced over to them once more. It would be worth it. For them.

At one point in the day, they claimed they wanted to grab something else from the store and so, I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to call Wilford.

The phone rang three times, and on the fourth time he picked up. “Wilford Warfstache!”

I groaned quietly to myself. “I know that Wilford, I called you.”

“AH! Google, my good man, how have you been?! It’s been ages since we last chatted!”

“I-I’m fine, listen, err, I got a bit of a problem.”

 He paused. “Google...did you murder your caretaker again? Ai, and I thought you actually liked this one-”

“No, no, they are alive still...I just...How do I say this…” I sighed. “I...I need your help to find them the perfect present.”

He paused again. Then, he laughed. “OH HO HO! MY BOY IS IN LOVE!”

I tried to shush him but already in the background, I could hear Dark and Mark ‘aweing.’ “Thanks Wilford for keeping a bloody secret,” I muttered.

“No problem my dear boy. Anyway! Yes, I, Wilford Warfstache, will help you in this endeavor!”

“Thank you.”

“Now, I just need to ask a few questions….”

 

********************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You looked around the store you had decided to stop by. Of course in the time of Christmas there was a bit of giving to do! And to make Christmas perfect, you wanted to give him a gift...now what kind of gift? You weren’t really sure.

Google hadn’t ever taken a particular interest in anything so, finding a gift would be extremely difficult.

You sighed and began thinking as you walked around. “Having trouble?”

You looked back to find a worker walking around in a little elf hat. “Ah, a little I guess,” you chuckled awkwardly.

“Trying to find a gift?” You nodded. “Ah, yeah, I know the struggle of that. For someone you love?”

You blushed softly and shook your head. “N-No, of course not! Um-w-we’re just friends!”

They grinned. “Really? ‘Just friends’?” You nodded. She rolled her eyes. “Well, if I could make a suggestion, why not make them something?”

You blinked. “Make them something?”

She shrugged. “You don’t have to buy _every_ gift ever. And making something usually does the trick!” She smiled softly before she heard someone call for her and excused herself, wishing you well.

You watched her go and paused in thought. Then, a little idea popped into your head as you pulled out your phone and began going to the crafts section.

 

***********************************************************************

 

*Google’s POV*

 

Wilford groaned on the other side of the phone, clearly annoyed with me whenever it was usually the other way around. “GOOGLE! Work with me man! You have to know _something!_ ”

“They doesn’t always use the internet as they are working usually and has very little interests!” I sighed and held my hair. “They aren’t interested in anything ‘big’ or whatever…”

He paused. “Well...if they’re not interested in the big things, why not...hmmm…”

“What? What are you thinking?” I asked desperately.

“Now...keep your mind open but...you want to be in a relationship with them, correct?”

I blushed lightly but nodded. “Y-Yeah…?”

“Well...why don’t _you_ be the present!”

I blinked. “Wh-What?”

“Well, think about it! You did kind of come abruptly into their life and were never really a ‘gift,’ rather, a roommate that refuses to leave-”

“That’s not true-”

“Then why didn’t you leave when they originally wanted you out?” I didn’t have a response. “Mhm. Anyway, when it’s early morning on Christmas day, just set yourself underneath the tree with a little bit of ribbon on your head! It’ll be so cute!”

“...Wilford. If you end up making a fool out of me, I swear, I will end you.”

Wilford chuckled nervously on the other end of the phone. “I-It’ll be fine! Trust me, Wilford knows what’s best…”

I heard the door beginning to open and I quickly said goodbye before hanging up. They walked in with a few more decorations and commented they also grabbed some bathroom things, which they went to go put away first as I was left behind with some of the other decorations…

Alright Google, it’ll be fine...Wilford knows what he’s doing. And besides, even if things don’t work out well, (Y/n) is very understanding. They won’t berate you over this little thing even if they don’t accept! They may just think of it as a joke...just...just a joke…

I sighed and helped situate the area. After we were done, instead of sitting down and watching a movie, they actually excused themselves to go to bed. Early. They claimed that it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but, still...It didn’t help in trying to gain my confidence in this whole ordeal.

 

***********************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You knew that watching a movie with Google was always the best part of being home and off of work but, you had to. You had to squeeze in some time to actually make the present…

You took out the picture of you and Google being out and about getting some ice cream, you making a goofy little face while he held a confused one. It was one of the first times you had tried to take a ‘selfie’ with him. You giggled at the little thought and began to cut it into a small circle. Then, you began to make the little wreath that would hold the little photo. It wasn’t much but...maybe he’ll be able to look past the mediocreness of it- You stifled your cry out as you got hot glue on your finger. You quickly shook your hand, trying to alleviate some of the pain as a string of glue followed it around.

You sighed and removed the glue to find a tiny burn there. You shook your head and looked at your finished product: a little ornament with a little picture and a wreath surrounding it. Kind of seemed like something an elementary student would create for their parents but, this was a little bit of yourself for Google...someone you cared about. Yeah…

You remembered what the woman had said about ‘loving’ him. That couldn’t be true, right? I mean, he wouldn’t even be capable of _that._..Right?

You hadn’t ever bothered to ask him but...nah, he wouldn’t actually be interested. You are human after all…

You sighed and laid the little ornament down on the table. Well, you’ll see what he thinks of your gift in the morning…

 

*************************************************************************************

 

*Time Skip!*

 

*Google’s POV*

 

I woke up before they did, as usual. Of course, I usually woke up approximately an hour or so before they did…but today, I had woken up about 3 hours before they did.

I guess the phrase is ‘I couldn’t sleep.’

I sighed and went to one of the bags still filled with a few decorations. Then, I took out a long and wide ribbon and...tied it to my hair. Well, at least _tried._ Eventually, I had to grab the assistance of the mirror to get a somewhat good bow but...Even then, the bow flopped some.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Here I am with a bow on my head, trying to be the perfect gift for the person laying in an adjoining room, looking completely ridiculous. I sighed and turned off the light, going to the tree.

I sat down in front of the tree and straightened my back some. Now, we just had to wait...a very long time………

Eventually, I got bored and began going through old photos that they had kept through Google, smiling at some of the more familiar ones. They always tried to take pictures whenever they could so they could have more memories…

It was always nice to go back to them though...I smiled at one of our first few photos together and zoomed in on their silly face. I chuckled softly as I looked into their (e/c) eyes…

I really hope they accept me...

*********************************************************************************

*Time Skip!*

 

*Your POV*

 

You yawned sleepily as the fearsome light entered your room. You covered your head, wanting the sun to go back to sleep for a few hours.

But then, you realized…You shot up. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

You quickly got out of bed but before you could run out in your jammies, you quickly placed on a little sweater to ease yourself _(and if you are a female, maybe a bra so that...things don’t...y’know…)._

You grabbed your little gift and placed it in your pant pocket before finally stepping out. But...Google wasn’t waiting for you as he usually did.

You blinked and began looking around for him, slightly worried. _‘He’s usually waiting for me after I wake, claiming he wakes up an hour or so before me...strange…’_

As you entered the living room, you asked the air, “Google?” Then, your vision focused on the tree and who was in front of the tree?

Sitting down, criss cross applesauce, was Google...with a...bow in his hair?

 

*************************************************************************

 

*Google’s POV*

 

They were just staring at me and I stared back. D-Did I do something wrong? O-Oh, right!

“Err, Merry Christmas?” I greeted, almost hollow.

There was silence there. It had to be the longest and most dreadful silence I had ever been in and the worst part was: they didn’t even have a facial reaction. No smile, no laughter, no, nothing! It was so agonizing and I couldn’t take it-

Then, they smiled. That soft smile that I always loved seeing and dear god, it made me feel so much better.

They approached me and bent down, giggling. “I’m guessing you’re my gift?” they asked.

I nodded, smiling softly. “I-I hope that’s ok...I-I didn’t know what to get you and, wh-when I asked my brother, h-he said-...” Suddenly, they held me close to them in what I think I remembered they called a ‘hug.’ I smiled softly and hugged them back, my cheeks heating up softly.

“Thank you, Google…” they muttered softly into my shoulder.

I nodded. “Thank you for...for accepting me.”

They giggled and pulled away, booping my nose. “Of course I accept you silly!” They paused in momentary thought. “Oh! Right!” They searched their pockets and grabbed out a small object, handing it to me. “Merry Christmas!”

I blinked at the unexpected gift and looked over it. It was a wreathed picture of us taking that odd ‘selfie’ picture from a while back...with them making that silly face as they ate their treat.

I felt their anticipation of my reaction but, instead of keeping them waiting, I smiled softly at the picture. “It’s nice…” I claimed, looking up to them. “Thank you.”

They smiled in relief it seemed and nodded. “I’m glad you like it!” They hugged me again and we almost fell against the tree but, I was sturdy enough to keep us from doing that. I chuckled in their grip as I felt their cheeks light up.

Eventually, we began going to our normal routine and eventually found ourselves watching many Christmas movies. But, the best part was-I got to hold them throughout each of them. Because they were mine and I was theirs.

 

**_Word Count: 2,698_ **


	20. Won't You Stay? (Markiplier X Reader)

*Your POV*

You were visiting your best friend Mark the night before Christmas. He had invited you over for some hot cocoa and to watch some Christmas movies; a yearly tradition you two have to make sure you get to have some buddy time. Especially since you two were often too busy to get together.

You both laughed at this one part in the movie and looked at each other, smiling lightly. You really adored this man.

You looked back to the TV screen. "I'm glad we get to do this every year," you commented.

He nodded. "Yeah, gives us a chance to just hang out, y'know?"

You nodded. "How has the channel been doing by the way?" you asked, knowing that his Youtube career had taken off a little ways ago but hadn't been actually able to look at it.

"Well, the channel has grown if your asking that," he commented, chuckling.

"Really?" He nodded and pulled out his phone, looking up something before showing you. Your eyes widened. "Mark, really?"

He nodded. "Yep. Each of those people have subscribed and will watch my videos." He smiled softly and seemed to gaze off slightly. "They are an amazing community and we've been able to do so much good for the world."

You nodded, remembering the charity livestreams that he was doing more often. "The charity live streams, right?"

He nodded. "But, hopefully more than that too." He closed his eyes. "I remember each of the emails and messages that I've received from fans that say things like 'I saved them' and that 'they are giving back' in the community around them. And it's a general hope that they are being good people, you know?" You nodded, smiling. "This community...it really is amazing. Each of them of their own but...so so much more. More than they ever may understand for themselves." He gazed over to you with caring eyes. "I always tell them this but they can literally do whatever they want to do and-" he gestures to himself with wide arms "-I'm the epitome of that!" He chuckles and you join him. "I just...I just want them to have them believe in that. Because at the end of the day, they really do have their own life to live...I just hope they are doing what they love."

You nodded and smiled. "I'm sure they are striving for it." He smiled gently.

You two stared at one another for a while. You don't think you've ever stared this long into those soft brown eyes of his. In fact...you don't really even remember the last time you had been like this. Just...enjoying the simpleness of it all.

Your eyes darted away from his suddenly as a blush rose on your cheeks. "S-Sorry," you muttered.

He chuckled nervously. "U-Uhm, yeah, m-my bad." You both chuckled nervously before coughing and returning to watch the movie.

Silence kind of held between the two of you. You realized that you may have just made things a little bit awkward now. Oh boy…

You glanced over to his face and found he was looking right back down to you. Your eyes met and you two quickly looked away from one another as though you were going to be petrified by the sudden gaze.

Silence reigned onward as the movie ended and still, silence held. You looked at the time and sighed, getting up and placing your empty cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table. "I guess I need to go. It was nice seeing you again, Mark."

Mark quickly got up. "W-Wait." You looked over to him. "Err...there's still more movies we can watch! And there's more hot cocoa too!" He laughs nervously.

You sighed, not exactly looking for those words from him. You shook your head. "I really can't stay Mark, tomorrow's Christmas after all and my family is in town!" You headed to the door.

Mark ran to you from behind. "(Y/n), can't you just stay a little longer?"

You shook your head. "Mark, this evening has been nice. Let's just...leave it at that, ok?"

Mark's expression was somewhat solemn but then, his eyes looked out the window. "Err...I think you might want to rethink going out there…"

You blinked and looked outside the window to see there were thick piles of snow outside and, just by your door, a significant amount covered the door. "What the?"

Mark went onto his phone. "Seems like a flash snowstorm...actually started a while back."

"Really?" You checked your phone and there was a little alert about the snow storm. "Best time to have one's phone on silent…" you muttered.

He laughed and took you by the shoulder. "Well, seems like you're stuck here for a little while longer! Wanna grab some more hot cocoa?"

You looked over to his smiling face, very tempted to see if he actually knew about this storm but simply nodded. He nodded back and led you to the kitchen.

*Mark's POV*

I watched them as they settled down with another cup of hot chocolate in their grasp, staring at the television. They had to call their family to tell them they would be running late and might stay over as the door was literally blocked with snow in front of it. They didn't want them getting sick so they said it was fine.

And so, that meant I had more time to show them my true feelings.

See, we had been friends for some time. Ever since college we've been able to keep up and hang out whenever possible, mostly talking through the phone and texting when we got too busy. But over the years, they have been with me through high and low times, even the really low ones. They have always been someone I could go talk to but also just be able to have fun with too. I've been wanting to tell them about this for a while but...I was always afraid of what they'd say. That maybe they didn't feel the same. I mean, they don't have a boyfriend and whenever I mention it they always laugh it off, asking who would ever want to date them?...

I gazed over to them as they chose their favorite comedy. ' _...I would…'_

So before anything else happens, before we say goodnight, before they leave me once again, I need to know...I need to know if they like me too.

I just have to make a move.

As they were settling down and beginning to get relaxed some again, I scooted a little closer to them. They blinked and raised an eyebrow my way but I simply kept looking forward. Rule #1, never give away your intentions directly lest you scare away your prey.

They eventually shrugged it off and looked forward. Alright, good. Slowly but surely, I raised my arm onto the couch behind them and left it there, not exactly touching them but not too far away from them either. Again, another look but I didn't let my intense look at the TV stray.

And now...some 'light' conversation. "So...how's the family?"

*Your POV*

Alright, now you were thoroughly confused. First he scooted closer than you despite having alllll of that room on the couch and then placed his arm behind you on the couch. Was he really trying to make a move?

And then, he asks, "So...how's the family?"

….You try and think how one could forget the answer to that question in the three hours that you've been there. Then you remember who you're talking to.

"They are still good?" you answered, sort of like a question. "I don't think that has changed in the last couple of hours."

You saw his ears turn red and saw he retracted a little. "O-Oh, right."

You laughed and patted his head. "It's ok Mark, really."

He simply nodded and had a couple of pink cheeks on him now. You rolled your eyes and jabbed him in the stomach with a couple of fingers, making him keen over. "Ooo-oof!" He held his stomach with both arms. "Wh-What was that for?" he wheezed.

You laughed at replied, "I'm trying to lighten up the mood silly!"

He shook his head. "Y-You have some way of doing that…"

You laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Yep!"

He pretended to be in more pain and clutched his arm. "Help! Someone, (y/n) is beating me up!"

You laughed again and covered his mouth. "Shut up! You're going to make the neighbors call the cops!"

He laughed and then wrapped his arms around you. "(Y/n), if they haven't called the cops by now after all my yelling and screaming in the game room, I doubt that's going to be changing anytime soon."

You rolled your eyes and then noticed the position you two had gotten yourselves into. He was hugging your figure close and you were leaning on him. Your ears heated up immensely and you looked away. "Heh heh, yeah…" you muttered.

There was some silence held between you two. "(Y/n)...you still don't have a boyfriend, right?"

You blinked but nodded. "Y-Yeah, I don't have one…"

"...(Y/n)..." he muttered softly, taking hold of your chin and turning your face to face his. His eyes seemed to be glazed over some and his face was really relaxed. As his gaze caught onto yours, you felt so captivated that you didn't know what to do when he slowly connected his lips to yours.

You felt your cheeks heat some as he did this, feeling his soft warm lips pressed against your own. You could feel butterflies in your stomach as you closed your eyes, sighing and kissing back softly. You felt his lips curve up some.

Eventually, you two pulled away from each other, blushing intensely.

You spoke up first, laughing some. "So, I-I'm guessing that means you like me too?"

He chuckled and nodded, nuzzling your nose softly. "For quite a while actually."

You blinked and then punched him in the shoulder. "And you're barely trying to make a move?!"

"Oo-oof, again!" He laughed and held you closer. "I'm sorryyyyy!"

You rolled your eyes and pulled him close. "Well, just don't keep me waiting again." You pulled him into a deep kiss and chuckled as you saw his cheeks light up once more.

_**Word Count: 1,739** _


	21. A Fun Day in the Snow! (Ethan X Reader)

*Your POV*

 

You looked outside at the soft white sheets that filled your front yard, giddy and excited as you jumped around everywhere. You were currently in your huge (f/c) jacket and matching mittens. “Ethan! Hurry!!!”

“I’m trying-whoa!” You heard something crash in the other room and you quickly ran over to find that he tripped on a crate. He raised his hands to you. “Help, I’ve fallen and can’t get up!”

You laughed and knelt down to help him. “You ok?” you asked as you helped him up from the ground.

He nodded. “Yeah, just a bit _too_ excited I guess!” He giggled and you joined in with him. Admittedly, it was an exciting day! I mean, who can remember the last time they’ve seen snow?!

**_A.N. If you have snow often...whelp...just imagine this is the really pretty snow I guess. I don’t see snow often ;-;_ **

You both helped each other get ready for the event outside before opening the door to the magical outside world. Your eyes widened at the awesome sight before you, making your insides swell with excitement.

You squealed slightly and took off onto the snow, Ethan right behind you. You quickly jumped and landed on your back onto the snow, being consumed by the cold construct below you. You giggled as you hastened to make a snow angel because frick it, you could! And you would! Because that is what the author is telling you to-

Ethan dove in right beside you and began to make snow angels as well, both of you laughing and having a grand ol time. You loved that boy to pieces and could have fun with him no matter where you went. I mean, if being with him for a year and a half doesn’t mean you love him, then you don’t know what would tell you.

Eventually you two got up and looked over your creations, smirking to yourselves as you high fived each other.

You two thought for a minute. “Snowmen?” he asked.

You nodded. “Snowmen.”

You two quickly got to work on different snowmen, your competitive sides taking hold of you two. You two could either work really well together or were on for being the best of the best. Not only for personal enjoyment but usually the victor would get to choose the food they’d eat for the night.

You got together your snowmen and looked over at each other’s, ranking them in your own minds. You had actually gone back inside to grab a scarf and a little hat for your snowman while he had used the outdoor variations to decorate his own. From the leaves that surrounded the area for scarves and a pile of snow to serve as a little hat.

Admittedly, both of yours had their ups and downs but still, you were determined to get the choice tonight!

And so...an idea crawled into your mind.

 

*************************************************************************

 

*Ethan’s POV*

 

Alright, theirs was better than mine. But I wasn’t going to be admitting that to them anytime soon. I wanted pizza and I was gonna get it! No matter what I had-

Cold snow made contact with my chest. I blinked and looked over to them giggling with another snowball at ready.

I smirked and declared, “Oh, it’s _on._ ”

They giggled as I grabbed some snow and began to mold it into a ball. I threw it right at them. They squeaked and they began to run.

We went at this until we figured to make forts. They went with just a minor wall while I went for a wall similar to Squidward-and you know exactly what I’m talking about if you’re a fan of the yellow sponge who lives under the sea.

I got to work and soon finished, beginning to make snowballs and stacking them. I would be victorious!!!

We looked over our walls and began giggling-gah we looked like a couple of goofs. But they were my goof and I was their goof. And together, we made a couple of goofballs.

“Ready Squidward?” they teased.

I nodded and we began our intense battle. “FOR PIZZA!!!!” I yelled out.

Snowballs were thrown left and right all over the place, hitting mostly our walls but others were able to get to the otherside and penetrate them. We were throwing battle cries back and forth, trying to throw each other off.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GAMING!”

“FOR THE LOVE OF BOOKS!”

“FOR THE LOVE OF YOU!”

They awed temporarily before throwing one right at my face. “I LOVE YOU TOO!”

I fell backwards and laughed as I got back up and we continued on. We continued till it was becoming tiresome and then we both cried out, “SUDDEN DEATH!”

They launched a snowball and _nearly_ got me as I went and dodged. Then I got up and threw a snowball their way, hitting them square on the chest.

They cried out jokingly, holding their chest as they bent on their knees and fell to the ground, ‘dying.’

I whooped and began jumping all around. “PIZZAAAAAA!!!!”

 

************************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You chuckled as you saw your boyfriend jumping all around the place. Admittedly you had wanted pizza too and knew that even if you lost, you wouldn’t have really lost because you’d still get some pizza.

Eventually he came over to you and tackled you to the ground to your surprise, making you yelp some before laughing. Alright, he was cute.

You giggled some as you ruffled his brown hair. “Alright my cranky boy, how about we go order some pizza?”

He nodded excitedly and helped you get up, leading you to the house again.

The pizza soon came and you two divulged in the yumminess of it all, giggling and laughing as you recalled the many events that happened throughout the day.

 

**_Word Count: 973_ **


	22. You Missed One! (Jack X Reader)

*Your POV*

 

“Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and I’m here with my lovely girlfriend, (Y/n)!”

You waved at the camera, chuckling. “Hello everyone!” you greeted kindly.

He chuckled and pulled you close. “You’re so cute!”

You whined. “Jaaack!”

He chuckled. “Anyway! What are we doing today (Y/n)?”

You smiled and presented the empty tree behind us. “Well, Christmas is just around the corner-”

“Tomorrow actually!”

You nodded. “Aaaand, we thought it’d be a fun idea to decorate the tree!”

“Yep!” You both chuckled.

“Well, let’s get started!!!”

You and him quickly began to decorate the tree together.

You two had been together for quite a while now; going onto 3 years now actually. You moved in maybe about a year and a half ago too and have been enjoying being together through thick and thin. He was just...amazing, you know? Out of all the boyfriends you’ve had in the past, he’s been the best one out of the bunch to be quite honest.

And here you are, three years later, still having fun and enjoying life with him.

You chuckled as he jokingly put little ornaments on his ears. “Jack! Take those out, you’re gonna get tetanus!”

Jack laughed. “Never! These babies don’t have rust on them!” he countered.

You rolled your eyes and walked over to him. “Well, you-” you took hold of one of the ornaments gently, “-are _not_ a tree!” You removed the ornament with care and placed it on the tree. “Especially since you are no longer the ‘green haired boy.’”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, I may not have green hair anymore, but I could pass as the stump!”

You shook your head and took off the other ornament. “Let’s just stick to being elves, ok?” You kissed his lips lightly and placed the other ornament on the tree with care. You gazed into the blue depths of the ornament and saw, in the reflection, Jack was gazing at you with slightly flushed cheeks.

You giggled and looked around. “What?”

He pouted. “Why you gotta do that?”

“Do what~?” you teased, beginning to go and grab a few other ornaments.

Soon enough, you two were about three quarters of the way there. But you had ran out of ornaments! “Ah! I thought we had more!” Jack cried.

You thought about it quickly. “OH! I think I left the rest in the other room, be right back everyone!” You giggled and left the room.

As you left, you could hear Jack talking to himself but not sure of what. Maybe he was doing an Anti thing, the crazy guy. You shook your head and took your time in retrieving the ornaments.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

*Jack’s POV*

 

As I watched them leave, I approached the camera and began talking into it. “Hey guys, Jack here. I just wanted to tell you that they didn’t forget them, I just put them over there to show you guys ‘this!’” I pulled out a little ring that had a string around it, giggling some. “Today’s actually going to be the day I propose! But you guys have to keep it a secret, ok?” I placed a finger up to my lips warningly. I knew they couldn’t say anything because I wasn’t live streaming but still!

I heard (Y/n) come back into the room and I quickly went away from the camera, them giggling. “Doing some Anti things darling?” they asked cooly.

I nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, you caught me! Needed to do a little bit of Anti in a casual video!”

They rolled their eyes and presented the ornaments. “Come on! Let’s keep going!”

I nodded and began to help get the last bit of ornaments which were actually some that had been collected over the years.

We began to present them to the audience and to share some memories about them. “Awe, this was the first little ornament we made together!” they commented, showing me our first little disaster.

I chuckled and held it up, looking at it. It was supposed to be a little wreath but somehow it had gotten a little squished and now looked like a long zero. It still looked pretty though! “Ah yes, the first of many little disaster ornaments.”

They punched me in the arm. “Hey! They are all beautiful in their own way!” they whined.

I rolled my eyes and placed it on the tree.

Eventually, we reached an ornament that had a small picture of both of us in a little frame saying ‘Merry Christmas!’ in cursive. We were both making some goofy face as we were watching a premiere. “Awwwe, remember this Jack?”

I nodded, chuckling and holding them close. Then, I imitated the face I made as they did the same with their own. “Bleh!” we both yelled at each other. Then we laughed and hugged.

Then they pushed me away saying, “Come on Sean, we still have a couple of more to go!”

I nodded and helped out.

Eventually we reached the last ornament in the box and as they were putting it on and announcing that that was the last one, I bent down on one knee and claimed, “Oh, you missed one!”

 

*************************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

 _‘I missed one? Really? Man, I must seem like a-!!!’_ You turned around to see Jack on one knee, holding a ring out in front of him. “J-Jack?” you asked as you stepped away from the tree. “Wh-What are you-”

“(Your full name), I, Sean William McLoughlin, present you with this ring. It has been 3 wonderful years that we have been together and by golly some of the best years of my life. We have gone through good and bad times throughout these years and through and through, we have stayed together and have continued to enjoy each other. There is no other person I'd love to be with than with you for the rest of my life. So will you take this ring and add it to our memories? Will you, (Y/n), make me the happiest man alive?”

You felt tears fill your eyes as you nodded excitedly. “Yes! A thousand times yes!” He smiled and got up, placing the ring on you and hugging you close, you jumping.

You both then kissed and touched foreheads. “I love you (Y/n).”

“I love you too, Jack!”

 

**_Word Count: 1,063_ **


	23. It's Too Cold! (Antisepticeye X Reader)

*Your POV*

 

“COME ON ANTI!!!!”

“NO! I’M NOT STUPID!”

“THIS ISN’T STUPID! IT’S JUST SNOW!”

“YEAH, A WEATHER I WOULD SINCERELY _NOT_ LIKE TO MEET TODAY!”

You groaned and kept knocking on the door. “Anti!!! Come on, it won’t be as fun without you!”

“Yeah well, you can go have fun in the snow, _I’m_ gonna be all warm and comfy on the inside like a _smart_ person!”

You huffed. “Fine! I will go outside on my own and have _tons_ of more fun than you!”

“Fine!”

“...” You knocked on the locked door again. “Please???????”

You heard him groan and a few moments later, the door opened. “(Y/n), I really don’t want to go…”

You sighed softly and took his hand, giving him those puppy dog eyes of yours. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?” you asked in your cutest voice you could ever muster.

He stared at you, trying to find it in him to say no. But he couldn’t. Because I wouldn’t let h- “Fine,” he relented. “But if I get sick then it’s your fault!”

You jumped excitedly and kissed his cheek. “Thank you!! And don’t worry; I’m going to get you ready for that winter snow!”

“...I hope I don’t regret this…” he muttered, more to himself but you still caught on.

“Oh come on-it won’t be that bad!” You dragged him over to the closet to begin playing ‘dress-up’ with him.

You picked out multiple sweaters that you had bought him over the winter and he shook his head at most. Finally, he decided on a dark green one that had a picture of hot cocoa with steam rising. Then you went through the jackets before getting him a red coat. You tapped your foot, trying to figure out what else to get him. “OH!” You ran off and came back with a grey beanie and white earmuffs.

He glared at them. “No.”

You met his gaze. “You’re gonna get sick if you don’t wear these, and then it won’t be my fault.”

“These are gonna look girlish on me!” he whined.

You shook your head. “Look, I’ll hide the earmuffs with the beanie but I promise, no one else is gonna be judging you. They will probably be worse off…” You looked at his hands. “You’re also gonna need some gloves…”

He groaned. “No.”

 

*Time Skip!*

 

Eventually, you got him into the outfit and were heading outside. You giggled excitedly as you began to jump around the snow. You looked over to him to see him still standing in the doorway.

You groaned and ran over to him, taking his hand. “Come on!”

He shook head, standing his ground.

You groaned and then began pulling on his hand. “Anti!”

He glared at you.

You glared back with just as much intensity. Before he could start glitching out though, you smirked and then pulled forward-hard. He stumbled forward some and made contact with the snow in his shoes. His whole body froze and a shiver began to travel upward. “Ah-ah-Ah!” He jumped away from the snow and shivered.

You huffed and ran in front of him, holding onto his hands. “Anti, you’re fine!”

He shook his head. “I-It’s t-too c-c-cold! I’m going inside!”

You growled and pulled him forward. “No. We’re going to have **fun.** **GoT iT?** ” you glitched slightly, glaring at him.

He glared back at you, glitching slightly as well. Then, he groaned and closed his eyes. “God, why do we have to have the same ability?”

You giggled and took his hand, leading him into the snow. “Because I have to be able to counter you silly~” You then fell into the snow, giggling. “Come on! Let’s make a couple of snow angels!”

 

********************************************************************************

 

*Anti’s POV*

 

“Come on! Let’s make a couple of snow angels!”

...I think they literally wanted me to die of hypothermia. IT IS TOO FUDGING COLD!

I shook my head. Then, they pulled those puppy dog eyes that were almost impossible to ignore; more so, try and reject. I don’t know how but they were able to get the same puppy dog eyes Jack would have to get me to make a video and….grrr-

I groaned and sat down next to them, shaking my head. “I’m going to get hypothermia,” I muttered.

They simply rolled their eyes. “Yes, and I’m gonna get frostbite. Could you stop worrying?!” they asked, punching me lightly in the arm. Then, they fell onto their back and began making a snow angel. “Come on Anti! Or else we’ll never go inside!”

 _‘Oh god no, please.’_ Reluctantly, I went backwards into the snow and immediately regretted it. All over my nerves were yelling at me to go back inside and to get cold because IT WAS COLD OUTSIDE! MY NERVES WERE THE ONLY SMART ONES HERE!

I heard them giggling as their arms moved up and down and their legs moved side to side. They looked over to me. “Antiiiii, you have to move your arms and legs to make a snow angel! Otherwise you’re just gonna have a man who died in the snow.”

I rolled my eyes and moved my arms and legs, feeling the snow encasing on my limbs as I moved around. This was anything _but_ fun. _‘Thank god this doesn’t happen everyday…’_

Eventually, they were satisfied and got up, helping me up as well. We looked at each other's angels and they had made a pretty good one while mine...well…

“Were you...glitching out at the same time by chance?” they asked.

I nodded some. “Most likely...I’m not used to this weather…” I muttered, leaning on their shoulder some as we gazed at the very messed up snow angel.

They giggled and sighed, holding me close. “I’m sorry love~” They paused. “How about we make at least one snowman and then we can retire for a little while?”

I nodded quickly and they laughed, patting my head and giving me a smile. One of those smiles that can warm you up...well….when you’re in somewhat good weather and not in the snow!!! Anyone who says otherwise is lying to their lover’s face!

...Where was I? Oh, right:

We began to gather large lumps of snow together, they beginning to mold it with their gloved hands while I simply helped with my feet, not caring to get anything else on my hands. I could not tell how they were surviving and still managing to smile. I haven’t even seen them shiver!

...Am I with an ice demon? I gazed over at them as they smiled and laughed some. A beautiful ice demon?

Soon enough, we were on the last part of the creation and it was….it was certainly something if I had to say so…

Both the middle and the bottom weren’t really spheres, they were more like the revolution of an oval. The snow was already somewhat slushy in some places too so it wasn’t holding together all that well. The arms were just some leaves we found on the side since the sticks were all hiding somewhere. I couldn’t even guess what they- “(Y/n)!” I yelled.

They were using their scarf to place around the snowman, along with their beanie. They were smiling softly as they began shaking some. “I-It fits,” they giggled out, shivering.

I shook my head and began to remove my scarf. They looked over to me, confused. “Wh-What a-a-a-”

I placed a glove over their mouth and wrapped my scarf around them, placing my beanie on them as well. Then I hugged them. “I-I don’t n-need you getting s-sick…” I muttered softly, shivering.

After a little while, they laughed some and nuzzled my neck softly. “A-Alright. I-I think it’s time to go inside, huh?”

I nodded furiously as they guided me back to the house. I dove for the blankets and fell from the couch to being in front of the fireplace.

They laughed and came by next to me, handing me a cup of hot chocolate in which I drank immediately, not caring that it was still somewhat hot. They sat next to me and nuzzled me softly with their head. After I had warmed some, I opened up the blanket and wrapped part of it around them, holding them near.

“I love you…” I muttered softly.

They giggled and snuggled closer to me. “I love you too, Anti.”

I smiled softly and kissed them lovingly. They may be an ice demon but hell, they still manage to keep me warm!

 

**_Word Count: 1,415_ **


	24. Wake Up...Please (Markiplier X Reader)

(f/n) = friend’s name

 

*Your POV*

 

You lived kind of a normal life generally. You attended your local college, going after your degree, and worked part time to make ends meet.

But to kind of even out your normal life, you had friends to help you get by. “(Y/nnnnnn)! Hurry!! They aren’t going to wait forever!”

You rolled your eyes. “Coming!” You checked your little outfit one last time before heading out. Somehow she had convinced you to go on a double date with her just so she’d have company in case things went wrong. You partially believed her but only partially, knowing her want to get you a boyfriend at some point since you’ve been holding back. But you were busy! You didn’t have time for that!

Anyway, as you two were driving over and she was talking away, you casually pulled up your social media and began scrolling. You saw that Mark was having fun with Jack saying that they were going out and you smiled. You left a comment wishing them fun before scrolling on.

Then, you saw that one of your followers had retweeted a photo of Mark with some text. You opened it up and it read:

_‘It’s Mark. You’re in a coma and I have been trying to get this message to you for years...From what doctors discovered in your dreams you believe that I am some sort of internet celebrity but I am actually your husband. Please baby, wake up.’_

You laughed and your friend asked, “What’s up?”

When she stopped at the place you showed her the phone. “Someone retweeted this.”

She looked over it and chuckled. “Oh wow, that’s funny.”

You nodded. “Yeah. I mean, how crazy would that be just to be in a dream your entire life and then something like this comes along?”

She nodded. “Toooo crazy. Anyway, let’s go girly!”

You nodded and you two went into the club.

Ah, right. Why the club? Well, according to your friend, if things don’t go well then we could always hit up a couple of other guys or just have fun on our own!

…

You looked around the crowded place and began to rethink your choice. I mean right now, you could be sitting at your computer watching youtube and possibly working on homework, maybe even snacking on your favorite snack. But here you are at-you checked your phone-6:30 P.M., in a club, with your friend, about to go on a double date.

Your friend pulled you forward. “Come on!” You rolled your eyes as she dragged you along. Oh well, guess no going back now.

You eventually got over to the table where the guys were waiting. “Hey there ladies~” one called with dirty blonde hair.

You looked to your friend and she shrugged. “Just come on.”

You both got into the booth and the one with dirty blonde hair introduced himself. “Hello. I’m Patrick, and this is my friend-”

“Spongebob?” you joked, not being able to help yourself.

The guy with dark brown hair laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I’m Squidward,” he commented, winking. He laughed again. “For real though, my name is Chris.”

You nodded. That was the guy that you were supposed to be dating while your friend got the other.

You sat down for some time and ordered a round of drinks. You talked for some time but...nothing was really clicking. They were able to go back and forth on each other with jokes and your friend and you laughed politely...but weren’t really amused.

Your friend looked to you and mouthed, ‘Bathroom?’

You nodded quickly.

She brought it up. “Hey, so, I need to go take a quick pee.”

“Oh, I’ll join you,” you quickly replied.

They nodded. “Oh, alright. We’ll be here!”

You and your friend went through the crowd in the general direction of the bathroom before pausing. “Think they’ll be sad?” you asked.

Your friend shook their head. “Nah, they’ll be fine. I think they liked each other more than they liked us.” She looked around before stopping. “Hey, (Y/n), do you have twitter up?”

You nodded, pulling out your phone. “Why?”

“Just uh-Just check to see where Mark is.”

You raised an eyebrow before looking in the direction she was. “Why-...IS TH-”

She quickly covered your mouth. “Sh sh sh! Don’t freak! It’s just Mark-” Her eyes widened. “AND JA-”

You covered her mouth. “Sh! If I can’t freak, you can’t either!”

She nodded and you both looked over to see they were gone. “Where did they-”

“Evening lasses!” You both turned and saw they were right next to you.

You opened your mouth to try and speak but instead your friend answered. “H-Hey there! You guys are Mark and Jack, right?”

They chuckled. “Yeah we are, I’m guessing you know our channels then?” Mark asked.

She nodded. “Yep! My good friend and I are  huge fans!” You nodded in agreeance, still trying to find words. _‘They are just people (Y/n)!’_

“Well, do you and your mute friend there have names?” Mark asked, looking over to you with a raised eyebrow.

Your friend nodded, laughing. “Right, um, my name is (F/n) and this is my friend-”

“(Y-Y/n),” you managed, holding out your hand to him. “I-It’s nice to meet you.”

Mark smiled softly and shook your hand. “Nice to meet you too, (Y/n).”

You smiled shyly and looked down as you let go of his hand.

Jack corrected his voice. “Well ladies, we were about to go and find another place to hang out if you’d like to join!”

You and your friend blinked. “Really?? That would be awesome!” (F/n) answered.

Mark chuckled and nodded. “Alright, we’ll meet you over at the bar a couple of blocks from here, you know the one?”

Your friend nodded and you all departed ways. “Dude, this is gonna be awesome!!!” your friend squealed, getting into the car.

You laughed and nodded.

You headed out to the bar and when you arrived, you both headed inside and saw they were in a booth off to the side. You went over to them and they smiled. “Hey there! Thought you were gonna run off!” Jack commented, chuckling.

You shook your head. “Nah, just a little traffic.”

You ordered some drinks (besides Mark, who just ordered a coke) and began talking. They were happy to meet a couple of fans but made sure to remind us that they were just human and to just talk normally. It would be easier honestly.

And so, you talked back and forth with them, finding out that they were just wanting to go and have fun around L.A. since Jack would be staying for PAX. But he wanted to have fun first.

Your friend raised her glass. “To having fun!”

You all nodded and raised your glasses, saying, “To having fun!”

You all laughed and began to just talk some more, eventually finding yourself on the conversation of the world and dreams. “I mean, I know that the mind is powerful and all but what if this world wasn’t really real?” your friend commented.

“Or-what if we were trapped in someone else’s reality?” Jack countered.

You laughed. “Now that’s kind of pushing it Jack.”

“No no, think about it! I mean, what if we were in some giant video game and someone was player one?”

“Or maybe just stuck in someone’s dream…” Mark muttered.

You raised an eyebrow at this and laughed. “It’s funny you bring that up. There was actually a meme about that that I found!”

You pulled up the photo and showed it to them.

Jack laughed. “Dang Mark, you and (Y/n) are married in real life?”

Mark stared at the photo for a while longer and then tried to laugh it off. “R-Right, nah, totally not!”

Jack tilted his head at Mark before returning my phone. “You alright Mark?”

He nodded and knocked back the rest of his coke, coughing some. “Y-Yep, just fine! Just being good ol’ goofy Mark, y’know? Haha!”

You and your friend looked over at each other before attempting to laugh it off.

Silence crowded around you four for some time until a groovy beat began playing in the background. Jack smiled and got up. “Come on! Let’s get to dancing!”

You blinked. “D-Dancing??”

He nodded, smirking. “If you’re gonna be hanging with the boys, you gotta be up for this! Let’s go Mark!”

Mark chuckled and nodded, heading out after his friend.

You looked to your friend who shrugged. “I’ll go if you go.”

You nodded and smiled. “Well, how bad can it be?”

 

********************************************************************

 

*Time Skip*

 

“WOOOOOOOO!” Jack hollered in the bar as he got into the music, dancing like nobody's watching. You and your friend laughed as Mark began to get into it too and was swinging his hips side to side, raising his hands up in the air and pumping them.

Mark looked to you two and commanded, “Alright ladies, show us what you got!”

You two looked to each other. “You first,” you prompted before she could.

“Damnit, ok!” She stepped back some and as a particular part of the song came, she began to do something like the double dutch and was pumping her arms. Jack and Mark laughed and applauded her efforts.

Then they turned to you. “Alright (Y/n), you’re up!” Jack called.

You nodded and just threw yourself in. You began to move yourself from side to side and shimmy your arms a bit. But, to be fairly honest...you didn’t really know how to dance so all of your movements were really stiff.

Jack booed playfully while Mark laughed, coming closer to you. “Hey, you don’t have to be a great dancer and all. All you gotta do is relax, alright? Let your body move ya, like this!” He began to sway from side to side and spread peace fingers across his eyes.

You laughed and he smiled. “Come on-try again!” he prompted.

You tried with a little more confidence and began to move more fluidly.

“That’s it, that’s it!”

“Woooo!” Jack called.

“Get it gurl!” your friend hollered.

You laughed but then at one point tripped on your foot and fell forward onto Mark. “Wh-Whoa!”

You both crashed to the ground. After a few moments, you got your bearings and pushed yourself off of the floor-only to find yourself right above Mark. You blushed like mad and began apologizing. “S-S-Sorry!”

You got off quickly and he laughed, following you up. “It’s alright (Y/n), I’m all good. See?” He showed off his body. “All good! Heh heh.” You couldn’t help but notice he was slightly blushing as well.

Eventually, you all were dancing the night away until you got tired. You went back to the table and ordered a soda. As you did this, Mark came over and asked, “Mind if I sit next to ya?”

You shook your head and he sat. “Tired of dancing?”

He shrugged. “A little, but my friend Jack kind of kicked me out to go and talk with (F/n).”

You raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

He nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, he likes her.”

“Awe, well, I’m sure they would be cute...but don’t they live in two different countries?”

He shushed you with a finger to your lips. “Sh sh sh, don’t ruin the ship.”

You laughed and pushed his hand away as your soda came.

You two talked casually for a while as you watched your friends for some time. Then, he asked, “So, (Y/n), are you seeing anyone by chance?”

You tilted your head before replying, “Well, I’m seeing you.”

He laughed some. “Ha ha, very funny. But really, are you?” You shook your head. “Really? No one has wanted to come by and scoop you up?”

You blushed and shook your head. “I-I don’t really have time to see anyone so, that’s usually a turn off.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I get ya. With youtube and all I rarely have time to hang o-”

Then, he paused and he looked around like he didn’t know where he was. “Mark? You ok?” You touched his shoulder lightly in concern.

He quickly turned to you with eyes widened. “(Y/N)?!” Before you could say anything, he quickly pulled you into a tight embrace. “Oh my god, (Y/n), you’re ok! Thank god!”

I blinked. “Of course I’m ok-why wouldn’t I be?”

He pulled away from you and looked at you intently. “Do you know who I am?”

You nodded. “Yeah, you’re Mark Fischbach with a youtube channel called ‘Markiplier.’”

His eyes seemed to sadden some and he shook his head. “No, I’m not. That is what your brain has chosen to make me in this...dream I guess.”

“Dream?” you asked, laughing some.

He nodded. “Didn’t you get my message?”

You raised an eyebrow. “Wh-What are you-”

“The picture! Did you get a picture or a weird message??”

You took out your phone and found the picture. “This?”

He smiled and nodded. “That’s from me, (Y/n). You’re my wife!”

You blinked and then laughed, patting his shoulder. “O-Oh my god Mark, you almost had me there! Haha, you and I, husband and wife trapped in a dream world! Haha!”

He shook his head and took you by the shoulders. “Baby, listen. I’m telling the truth. You had gotten in a-” You tried to focus on his words but as he spoke, it just sounded like he was garbling.

“What did you say? I couldn’t catch that.”

He shook his head, taking a stronger grip on you. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t have much time but you need to wake up.” His grip got stronger. “You need to wake up. Please, I miss you.”

You began to feel pain in your arms. “M-Mark, you’re hurting me-”

“You have to wake up! You have to remember! Please please ple-”

“MARK YOU’RE HURTING ME!” You grabbed your drink and threw it on him, making him let go. You pulled yourself back and stared at him with fear in your eyes.

He shook his head and looked at you sadly, reaching out for you. “D-Don’t be scared, please don’t be. I-I’m sorry.”

You moved further away from him into the wall, shaking. “L-Leave.”

His eyes seemed to reflect pain as he continued to try and come closer. “Baby-”

“LEAVE!”

A few people in the bar looked over to you two but you didn’t care. As he was about to reach for you again, your friend came by and took him by the shoulder. “Hey, you messing with my friend???”

Mark shook his head. “Y-You don’t understand-”

“Oh I think I understand! You and your friend over there were trying to take advantage of us because of your popularity!”

Mark shook his head. “N-No! I’m not really even a youtuber, I’m her husband-”

“Oh cut the bull crap you sack of shit. Come on (Y/n), let’s go!”

After that, everything seemed to be like a silent movie. You moved and you couldn’t hear anything. Nothing from Mark, nothing from (F/n), hell, nothing from even Jack. Your friend guided you out of the bar and took you to the car, putting you in the front seat.

As she tried to talk to you, all you could hear were the words that came from Mark. _“You need to wake up...I’m your husband...You have to remember...Please, I miss you.”_

It...It really seemed as though he meant it too. But that isn’t possible right? There’s no way you could be in a dream...right?

 

********************************************************************

 

*In the real world*

  


*Mark’s POV*

 

I pulled off the helmet and threw it on the ground, holding my head in my hands. I was so close to her, she seemed so young. It had to be around the time when she was in college or something…

She didn’t even look frightened or anything until I came in. The scientists told me not to push too hard but I did and she ran away. She...She really didn’t remember me. At all…

I looked to her on the bed and saw she was still asleep. I dragged the chair over to her and laid my head on her stomach. 5 months. 5 months she’s been stuck here, dreaming away life. I knew that comas always lasted for a while but why did it have to be her? Why couldn’t this have been me in that car? At least if it was me then she’d still be able to walk around here and live her life. But now she’s stuck in her dream till she can find a way to wake up.

I felt tears begin to leave my eyes as I clutched her sheets. _“_ Please...please...please come back to me (Y/n)...you’re all I have. Please...please…”

 

_‘Please.'_

 

**_Word Count: 2,643_ **

**_A.N. S_ ** **_orry for the sad end but I couldn't help it. I mean, how would you really react if someone came up to you and claimed that they were your husband and that all of this was some sort of dream?? Weird stuff eh?_ **

**_Hope you enjoyed though! See y'all! ^^_ **


	25. Knock (Darkiplier X Reader)

You stood in front of his door with your letter in hand. Today would be the day. Today would be the day where you finally got the nerve to try and tell him exactly how you felt.

Today: your fairy tale would come to life.

All you had to do was knock.

You raised your hand to the door and hesitated. Why were you nervous? You knew in your heart that he loved you back. He had to. You knew that this was your moment with him.

All you had to do was knock.

You finally move your fist and rap once.

Twice.

Thrice.

You could hear Chica barking instinctively inside while Mark called he was coming. You couldn't help but giggle at the familiarity of it all. Either that or your nerves were overriding everything. Everything will be ok (Y/n)! Just wait a little-

The door began opening and you held the letter behind your back. He opened the door to reveal himself in some casual wear, a fresh smile on his face. "Oh, hey (Y/n)! I didn't know you were coming! Come in!"

You wanted to stop him but already he was taking you by hand into the house. You smiled warmly as he took you to the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

You shook your head, still smiling. Always acting like a gentleman.

He nodded. "Alright alright…" There was silence for a little while. "So, would you mind me asking why you came today? I mean, you didn't text like you normally would so…"

You nod again, chuckling. "Yeah, I suppose that is a bit out of the ordinary isn't it?" You laughed a little more to yourself as he tried to laugh along with you. "Well...I didn't really know a way to explain my coming without being in person and...well…" You sighed and got up from the couch, pulling out your letter from behind.

"What are you…?"

He didn't finish as you handed it over to him.

He paused and took it, looking at it. "(Y/n), wh-what is this?"

"Just read it. Please," you say, looking down to the ground.

There was a pause before you could hear him lightly tearing at the seal. Then, he removed your letter and you guessed he was reading it. You waited.

You waited with hopes that he would accept your feelings.

You waited for the first loving hug you two would share.

You waited for maybe even a kiss to seal off your fates in this whole new world!

You waited.

And waited.

Then… "(Y/n)?"

You looked up to him excitedly. "Yes?"

...He...he didn't seem excited. He offered a weak smile. "I...I appreciate the letter. I really do but…" He sighed as he placed the letter back in the envelope and handed it back to you. "I...I just don't feel the same way. I love you but...more in like a sister-to-brother fashion, not in a…'romantic' way. I'm sorry but…" He put the envelope towards you more. "I can't."

You stared at the letter for some time before shaking your head and backing away. "N-No, keep it. I-I don't want it."

He tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

You nodded your head, trying to hold back your pain. "Yep. I-I'm completely sure. W-We can just l-look back on it and laugh about it, y'know?" You began laughing.

He nodded a little, not being able to see that you were breaking. "Yeah. I guess…" He sighed and then held you close, making you want to cry out in pain. "Just know that at some point, someone is going to come along and make you really happy. And they'll deserve that letter from you, more than I ever could."

' _...You made me really happy…'_  you thought to yourself as you tried to keep calm.

You sighed and nodded, pushing away from him and giving him a pained smile. "Well, that was all I wanted to come by and talk about. I'm gonna be going."

"Do you have to leave so soon? We could-"

"No no, I have a few errands to run, y'know?" You laughed and began to walk towards the door at a brisk pace. "See you Mark!"

"...Yeah...see you…"

All you could feel was pain. Your heart was in pieces and you felt sick. You felt sick and awful and wanted nothing more than to lay down in front of the TV and watch your romantic movies to yell at them for having a perfect fricking life. How dare they show off these themes and ideas that never happen in real life? How dare they make people think they could have whatever they pursue?They were wrong and stupid and deserved to crash and burn!

You held onto your tub of ice cream as you name called those on the screen.

There was no happiness.

There was no love.

There was only reality.

And that reality was without Mark.

You would...You would just have to live with it.

*Dark's POV*

That selfish son of a-

"MARK!"

He yelped in pain and got down on his knees as I yelled in his head. "Calm down calm down! What?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Do what?"

"Do what-WHY THE HELL DID YOU REJECT HER?!"

He yelped in more pain. "I-I don't understand. Can you please get out of my head for a minute?"

I groaned in annoyance and stepped out of his head to form in front of him. I glared at him with daggers. "Why did you reject her?"

He blinked. "What was I supposed to do? Lie and tell her I love her back?"

"No, you  _were_ supposed to love her," I corrected.

"I don't feel the same way!"

I blew a few raspberries. "Yeah right. Then why the hell lead her on?!"

"Lead her on? I never-"

"You hung out with her more than once or twice a week, you invited her out often, you often told her she made you happy. You even said, and I quote, 'Awe, imagine if we were like that' with a picture of a couple of elderly people who were goofing around after being married for 50 years."

"But I just meant as in the goofiness! Not in that other way!" he rejected.

I growled. "But now it doesn't matter what you meant! You hurt her!"

"Yeah, and why do you care so suddenly? Huh? You never care about anything but this-THIS got your attention? Why? Huh? Why did this get your attention Dark?"

I shook my head and turned around. "You two were meant for each other-"

"No, we weren't. Quit saying that as though you had-..." He paused. "Wait...you...you don't…"

I glared at him. "Don't you dare say-"

"Like her...do you?" he finished.

I glared at him for a longer amount of time before looking away. He blinked and laughed. "R-Really Dark? You like her? I didn't even realize-"

"Quiet."

"But really, how? I mean, aren't you part of me-"

"Yes I am, which is why I'm outraged by your choice." I glared at him. "By being part of you, I have been able to observe how you interact with her and how much you've led her on. I've been able to see how she acts when she's around you and wish that you would've just held her close and kissed her. But no. You decided on your own terms that  _you_  did not feel anything for her!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just live with the fact that I would never be able to pursue someone I actually love?"

I glared at him but...he was right. No man deserved to go through that torture. They could always say they can learn to live with it but...reality doesn't work that way.

I looked down. "I'm...sorry."

Mark nodded and came over to me, hugging me. "It's alright buddy-you have strong feelings for her. I understand…" He paused. "...Wait." He let me go and I looked to him. "Why can't you just go after her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, totally. A demon go after a woman who was attracted to his look-a-like human. Genius!"

He shook his head. "No, really. I mean you're of your own-You don't have to go by what I do."

"But who's to say she would even give me a chance? I'm a demon!"

He paused. "...Who's to say she won't?"

I paused at this statement and stared at him as I mused over this.

*Time Skip!*

I made my way over to her house in his car. I didn't know what to expect but...I had hope. I had hope that maybe she'd listen...even if it's behind closed eyes.

I remember the first time we met her. It was around the time we were in elementary and we didn't have any idea as to where we were supposed to go and our mom had just dropped us off in the front.

The time was already 7:58 and we were panicking. During our moment of distress, we accidentally ran into her as she was running to her own. I was mostly grouchy about the ordeal as Mark helped her up. Ended up being they had the same class though so she led us to where we needed to go.

From that point on, she began to hang out with us at lunch and would come over from time to time to watch movies. She loved the romantic fairy tale ones. She'd always talk and talk on about them and how she just admired them.

But not only that-she loved video games as well. So, that meant more time was spent with Mark and our brother Thomas.

Eventually as time went on, she just sort of grew on us. It was weird not seeing her every other day and even when she was sick we'd come over to her house and bring her soup. Even her parents liked us.

And...we just grew together. That is-until Mark decided to take off with his career to L.A. He just up and left all of his friends-including her. I was mad at him. He didn't even warn me or anything-he just took off!

I get it-he's his own person but I was still stuck to him!

Anyway…

A few years pass with us going back and forth to see family and friends whenever we could. But then-she moved. And where did she move? L.A.! We were once again reunited with our old friend!

...I didn't notice how happy I was till she hung out more with us-like she used to…

She...she managed to make my heart warm. And...I wanted to see her be happy...

I had been trying to get Mark and her together ever since. I had annoyed Mark into hanging out with her, getting them to 'accidentally' meet up at places and much more-all in the effort to see her again...

I had been waiting for this moment and what does Mark do? He rejects her! He takes her wanted happy ending and steps on it like it was a cockroach.

But now...I...I have the chance.

I have the chance to...to tell her how  _I_  feel. The guy watching from the sidelines. The guy that wanted her to have a happy ending and wanted to make her happy everyday. The one that  _wanted_  what she wanted…

I parked the car in front of her house and took out the bouquet of (favorite flowers), her favorite to hopefully help. I also brought her favorite food, just in case she was hungry. I know how she loves food…

I walked up to the door and paused there. I sighed.

' _Can this really work? I mean...I'm a demon...Hell, I'm nothing even like Mark really…'_

I looked down.

' _What if she doesn't want this? What if this is all too crazy for her to understand and she ends up pushing us both away forever? I would never be able to see her smile, laugh, or anything ever again…And yet…'_

I looked back to the door.

' _I guess I just have to take that chance. If there's a chance I can love her the way she wants, I will take it. I want to give her the world and more…'_

All I have to do is knock.

"Rap."

"Rap."

"Rap."

_**A.N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! This is was thought of from the song 'I Can Love You Like That' by John Montgomery (I like that version more)** _

_**Buuuuut with that, I kind of created two stories from it? Both have different endings. This is one ending; the innocent one I think I should call it. Buuuuut the other one...well, you'll just have to see ;)** _

 

_**Love y'all, byeeee! ^^** _


	26. I Can Love You Like That (Dark X Reader)

_**A.N. Hey guys so the first part of this is the same as the previous ‘Knock (Dark X Reader)’ All you gotta do is scroll till you see the first asterisks and then you’ll be in the new stuffff ^^** _

 

You stood in front of his door with your letter in hand. Today would be the day. Today would be the day where you finally got the nerve to try and tell him exactly how you felt.

Today: your fairy tale would come to life.

All you had to do was knock.

You raised your hand to the door and hesitated. Why were you nervous? You knew in your heart that he loved you back. He had to. You knew that this was your moment with him.

All you had to do was knock.

You finally move your fist and rap once.

Twice.

Thrice.

You could hear Chica barking instinctively inside while Mark called he was coming. You couldn’t help but giggle at the familiarity of it all. Either that or your nerves were overriding everything. Everything will be ok (Y/n)! Just wait a little-

The door began opening and you held the letter behind your back. He opened the door to reveal himself in some casual wear, a fresh smile on his face. “Oh, hey (Y/n)! I didn’t know you were coming! Come in!”

You wanted to stop him but already he was taking you by hand into the house. You smiled warmly as he took you to the living room. “Do you want something to drink?”

You shook your head, still smiling. Always acting like a gentleman.

He nodded. “Alright alright…” There was silence for a little while. “So, would you mind me asking why you came today? I mean, you didn’t text like you normally would so…”

You nod again, chuckling. “Yeah, I suppose that is a bit out of the ordinary isn’t it?” You laughed a little more to yourself as he tried to laugh along with you. “Well...I didn’t really know a way to explain my coming without being in person and...well…” You sighed and got up from the couch, pulling out your letter from behind.

“What are you…?”

He didn’t finish as you handed it over to him.

He paused and took it, looking at it. “(Y/n), wh-what is this?”

“Just read it. Please,” you say, looking down to the ground.

There was a pause before you could hear him lightly tearing at the seal. Then, he removed your letter and you guessed he was reading it. You waited.

You waited with hopes that he would accept your feelings.

You waited for the first loving hug you two would share.

You waited for maybe even a kiss to seal off your fates in this whole new world!

You waited.

And waited.

Then… “(Y/n)?”

You looked up to him excitedly. “Yes?”

...He...he didn’t seem excited. He offered a weak smile. “I...I appreciate the letter. I really do but…” He sighed as he placed the letter back in the envelope and handed it back to you. “I...I just don’t feel the same way. I love you but...more in like a sister-to-brother fashion, not in a…’romantic’ way. I’m sorry but…” He put the envelope towards you more. “I can’t.”

You stared at the letter for some time before shaking your head and backing away. “N-No, keep it. I-I don’t want it.”

He tilted his head. “Are you sure?”

You nodded your head, trying to hold back your pain. “Yep. I-I’m completely sure. W-We can just l-look back on it and laugh about it, y’know?” You began laughing.

He nodded a little, not being able to see that you were breaking. “Yeah. I guess…” He sighed and then held you close, making you want to cry out in pain. “Just know that at some point, someone is going to come along and make you really happy. And they’ll deserve that letter from you, more than I ever could.”

_‘...You made me really happy…’_ you thought to yourself as you tried to keep calm.

You sighed and nodded, pushing away from him and giving him a pained smile. “Well, that was all I wanted to come by and talk about. I’m gonna be going.”

“Do you have to leave so soon? We could-”

“No no, I have a few errands to run, y’know?” You laughed and began to walk towards the door at a brisk pace. “See you Mark!”

“...Yeah...see you…”

All you could feel was pain. Your heart was in pieces and you felt sick. You felt sick and awful and wanted nothing more than to lay down in front of the TV and watch your romantic movies to yell at them for having a perfect fricking life. How dare they show off these themes and ideas that never happen in real life? How dare they make people think they could have whatever they pursue?They were wrong and stupid and deserved to crash and burn!

You held onto your tub of ice cream as you name called those on the screen.

There was no happiness.

There was no love.

There was only reality.

And that reality was without Mark.

You would...You would just have to live with it.

 

*************************************************************************************

**_A.N. This is the new stuff_ **

Some time passed and eventually you could see the bottom of your tub. You sighed and threw it at the wall. Your moment of anger had finally passed. Well...guess you can’t call 4 hours a moment, huh?

You looked at your phone and scrolled through social media a little, seeing some of your close friends in some sort of relationship and bragging about it. What a day to do that huh?

You tossed your phone away and closed your eyes. _‘Guess the world just wants to torture me today, huh?’_

_‘Maybe. Or maybe it just wants to direct your attention elsewhere~’_

You paused. Although you had had many conversations with yourself in your head, you had never made _that_ voice.

You heard the voice chuckle inside your head. _‘You’re right. I’m one of a kind darling~’_

_‘Darling?’_

You got up and looked around. “Wh-Who are you?”

He hummed inside your head. _‘Ah, now the lady is curious. Well, I feel that I should at least give you the decency of seeing me in person.’_

You heard someone snap his fingers and the couch you were on sink a little. You looked over to see… “Mark?”

Next to you sat a man that looked exactly like Mark but was in a suite and tie with grey skin and some intense eyeshadow. The being chuckled and shook his head. “No, I’m not Mark. We may share the same face but we are not the same.” He got up and glitched a little before presenting you with a bundle of (favorite flowers). “The name is Dark.”

You looked at the flowers and then back to the man. “Are those for me?”

He nodded, smiling but...something seemed off. “Yes my darling. I believe these are your favorite, correct?”

You nodded hesitantly and took them, feeling their soft petals. “Th-Thanks…”

He nodded, taking a seat next to you. “You recently went over to see Mark, yes?”

You nodded, remembering how that trip had gone.

“But you didn’t end up getting what you wanted, correct?”

You looked to him. “Wh-What do you mean?”

He chuckled, placing a hand on your thigh. “Oh darling, you know _exactly_ what I mean. I mean, I _was_ there after all.”

You blushed. “Y-You what?”

He nodded. “Yep, I saw the rejection and everything. And of course Mark was too dumb enough to see you were in pain.” He tisked a little and shook his head. You looked to the ground, ears red in embarrassment. He glanced over to the ground. “And so, you went home after and had yourself a makeout session with a tub of ice cream and some tissues…” He looked up to the TV. “Aaaand have been torturing yourself with the love of some made up characters that always seem to have that ‘perfect love’ and shit.”

You held your head and curled up into a ball. “Please stop.”

He hummed a little. “Hmmm, no. I feel that it’s better to be honest with yourself than trying to ignore the obvious. You wanted Mark, he did not want you. You have now stooped to the lowest point of your existence and are in pain both mentally and physically.”

“Thanks. Real confidence booster,” you muttered into you hands.

“You’re welcome.” He paused. “Buuut there could be some hope to your pitiful future. Maybe...something I can help with.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

You felt something cold make contact with your hands and pull them away from your face. You realized they were his hands but they were cold! Like dead cold!

You were so confused you didn’t realize that he had taken hold of your face until you were looking right into his dark brown orbs. “I have a little _proposal_ to make, if you’d let me.”

You tried to speak but something was preventing you from doing so. His gaze just...entranced you.

He smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He began to line your cheek with his thumb. “See, I have been watching you for quite a while now. I know how you are and I know your wants.” He snapped his fingers and almost like wet paint, your house seemed to melt away into darkness.

He let you go and disappeared. You glanced around till he snapped his fingers again and the ground underneath you seemed to rise. You yelped as you went higher and higher and a small wall surrounded you. You got up and noticed that your clothes had changed into some old timey dress that you remember seeing Juliet wear.

_‘What the…?’_

“You want to be a Juliet and have your own Romeo!” You looked over the ledge and saw Dark was down there in some old clothing as well, a forest seeming to dawn around him as the ledge beneath you slowly formed into an elegant balcony. “O (Y/n), dost thou find me charming? I would go beyond the means of life itself to have you as my own!” He seemed to glitch once more and part of him seemed to be crying out in pain before returning to his old stature. “Wouldst thou partake in a whole new venture?” He snapped his fingers and once again the scene changed to where you were on...THE TITANIC?!

You felt cold hands wrap around your waist and you looked back to see Dark there, smiling softly but...it still felt really wrong. “I can be the Jack to your Rose and take you soaring through the strong sea winds!”

He snapped his fingers once more and you found yourself sitting in a chair that was made for royalty and found Dark kneeling before you in a suite of armor. “With me I can guarantee you will not be treated any less than royalty. You will be my queen and I will be your faithful knight in shining armor.”

He snapped his fingers and everything faded away till darkness surrounded you two once more, only him being lit up by a grey haze. “I can love you like that my dear if you’d just say yes. I-” He glitched out and yelled, “I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING!” You yelped and backed away from him, terrified. Then he went back to normal and offered a smile. “All I ask is for you to let me in. I know I’m not Mark but I can be better than that idiot. I can treat you better- _love_ you better. I can see you for all that you are and give you exactly what you could ever want-all you could ever need.”

He snapped his fingers and you both stood on a very high mountain. “I can take you anywhere you please as well, my gifts do not end at simple trivialities!...” He paused and tilted his head to you slowly. “I can especially take you to the places you _don’t_ want to go.” He snapped his fingers and the dark world surrounded you both once more.

He stood in front of you and held out his hand. “So will you, (Y/n), take me as I am? Will you let me into your world and love you like you should be loved? Will you take a leap of faith and trust me with your life? I promise I will not fail you and I do make sure to keep the promises I make... For you, I would do anything.”

You stared at him as he gazed back at you. You didn’t know how to feel. Part of you wanted to trust him but another part of you was screaming that this was wrong-that something was really off about him and that he couldn’t be trusted!...But…

You picked up your hand and reached out to his. You reached his cold hand and wrapped your fingers around him. Then, he grinned and you saw him begin to glitch in and out, grabbing your hand tightly and pulling you close to him. He lifted your chin up to him and planted a kiss on your lips.

In the next moment you could feel intense heat surrounding your entire being as he held you close. You cried out in pain and tried to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let you go. You felt his grip get stronger and stronger the more you struggled and you could’ve sworn you heard him laughing like a fricking maniac. As his laughter began to engulf you entirely, you could almost feel your mouth becoming wider and could feel something cold beginning to enter it. You tried to stop it and continued to cry out but it was too late. Within the next few seconds, the being entered you and you knocked out.

You woke up an hour or so later, your head pounding. You seethed slightly and held your head before getting up and going to the kitchen. You poured yourself some water and drank a little, trying to get your bearings. _‘Was that...was that just a dream?’_

It had to be. There was no Dark and there was no other realm. That was all just made up by your mind...it had to be…

After setting down your water, you went to the restroom and washed your face a little. But when you looked up, you saw...you weren’t yourself. In fact, you looked exactly like...Mark.

You saw your lips forming into a smirk before you saw yourself begin to crack your neck lightly and the mirror in front of you break...but then you found that you were now behind the broken mirror and staring out to him, his skin now a light grey.

He sighed in relief and chuckled. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed having a body. Mine all keep breaking down on me but yours-I feel like yours will do nicely.”

You tried to talk but found that nothing came out.

“Oh, you can’t speak by the way. I should’ve told you about that buuuuut...I feel that’s a little irrelevant now, don’t you? I mean, you did decide to let me in-you should’ve known there were consequences~”

You shook your head and tried to reach out but the mirror acted like a barrier between you two. You felt the urge to cry but it just wasn’t happening.

Dark chuckled once more. “You can’t do anything in that mirror you know? You’re just a bodiless soul-something that can’t do anything because of its condition. All you can do is think and see. See out from only here though, nowhere else.”

Once again you tried talking but nothing came out.

He shook his head. “As much as I’d love to try and play a guessing game about what you could be trying to say all day, I simply just do not have the time. I need to be getting on with life because, y’know, now I have a body. I would wish you to have a good one but...I feel that would be worthless. Afterall, you can’t really do anything in that state, can you?” He laughed some before bidding you ado and left. You stared at the wall of your bathroom and tried to cry, feeling anguish and grief overtake you. But then...You saw that the light of the bathroom was slowly fading away and felt something take you from behind. You tried to cry out as static filled your ears and you saw yourself get pulled away, farther and farther away from your home, your life. And then...you were gone.

 

**_Word Count: 2,767_ **

_**Hope y’all enjoyed the alternate ending! ^^** _


	27. It (Google Taking Care of Child! Reader)

**_A.N. HEY GUYS! So, the picture above was NOT drawn by me but by the lovely Rachel Elliot! ^^_ **

**_Here is their site for now:_[ Rachel](https://www.quotev.com/418718194) **

**_(I’m trying to get them to get a DeviantArt to post more of their stuff sooo when they get that I’ll put a link here! ^^)_ **

**_Eeeeee it’s soooo good too! Ah I luv it too muchhhhh ^^_ **

**_Please leave some love for her! Thanks! ^^ ON WITH THE STORY!_ **

*Google’s POV*

 

The little human and I were now in a stare off. They had a ball in their hands and were looking right at me. I kept trying to inquire what the hell it wanted but it did nothing but stare at me!

“Do you need food?”

It shook its head.

“Do you want something to drink??”

It shook its head again.

I grabbed my hair. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!”

It stared at me with a blank face. I groaned and fell onto the couch.

Then, my phone began ringing. I checked it. “Oh thank god-” I quickly answered.

“Hey Google-”

“Wilford, Wilford you have to help me. It keeps staring at me-”  
“Whoa whoa whoa calm down! What ‘it’??”

“The tiny person! It keeps staring at me and it won’t-”

“Whoa whoa whoa calm down Google! They’re just a kid; I’m sure it can’t be that bad!”

“Yes, it is that bad. It has been staring at me for the past 20 minutes and has done nothing else.”

“Hmm….alright that is a little creepy...Are they hungry?”

“No.”

“Thirsty?”

“NO! I’ve already gone through all the options and it keeps looking at me with a ball in its hands-”

“Wait-did you say a ball?”

“Yes. I’m thinking about popping it to see if it would do something else-”

“Google, they want to play!”

“...What?”

“Yes! They probably want to play with you! They were just waiting for you to open your hands to them!”

I paused. Then, I turned to the tiny person who was still staring at me. I opened my hand and it promptly tossed the ball to me. I blinked. Then, I popped it and tossed the remains back to them. “I don’t play.”

It stared at the remains for a while before sulking back to its room. Pathetic.

“Google, did you just pop the ball?!”

“Yes.”

“Why?!?”

“Because I don’t ‘play.’ Especially with that thing-”

“IT’S A CHILD!!!! Ok? THEY ARE A CHILD!”

“THEY ARE INVADING MY HOME-”

“I don’t care if they invaded your home or even had you at gunpoint! They are a child and you have to care for them. Look, I’m coming over-”

“What? Why?!”

“WE’RE TAKING THEM TO THE PARK SO THEY AREN’T SAD!”

“But-”

“NO BUTS! I’M COMING RIGHT NOW!” He then hung up before I could say anything else.

I sighed. “Dammit….”

I looked up to see it looking at me with its little (e/c) eyes from their bedroom. “What are _you_ looking at?”

It didn’t answer as usual and closed the door.

I'll admit, as much as it is annoying, it’s also smart. It knows that if it speaks I can put it through my system and figure out where the hell it came from and then have it dragged out of here in a moment’s notice. For SOME REASON though, it doesn’t want to leave.

AND YES I’VE TRIED TO LEAVE IT OUTSIDE BUT EITHER IT FINDS A WAY BACK IN OR THE DAMN TENANT TELLS ME TO BRING IT IN LIKE IT’S MINE!

The damn kid is too smart for its own good-

“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!”

I groaned and walked over to the door.

“Hello Wilford-”

Wilford pushed the door open the rest of the way, knocking me into the wall behind it. With a booming voice he announced, “UNCLE WILFORD IS HERE!!!”

I pushed the door closed and shook my head as I recovered. (Y/n) looked out from its room and smiled softly, coming over.

Wilford giggled and scooped it up, spinning it around, humming. I swear, sometimes I think he should just keep it-make my life a hell of a lot easier.

Wilford placed it on his shoulders and turned to me. “Well Google, are you ready?”

“For what?”

“THE PARK!” he exclaimed. (Y/n) played with his floofy hair, I suppose not really paying attention.

I rolled my eyes and nodded some. “Yeah let me just pack a couple of things before we go.” I quickly went and grabbed a backpack, putting in water and a couple of snacks so that it wouldn't complain. Didn't need that little human complaining…

I paused. _‘...How long have I been…’caring’ for this kid?’_ I mean, now I was doing these sort of things out of habit and yet…

I shook my head and walked back out to see Wilford spinning around with it again, the kid seeming to be getting...a little pale. He was going too fast.

Although I was tempted to see it throw up on Wilford, I just wanted to go so I coughed and said, “Wilford.”

He stopped and looked to me, the child seeming to be getting some relief. “Yeah?”

“Ready?”

Wilford nodded and headed out with (Y/n) on his shoulders, humming along as he made his way to the car. I rolled my eyes and locked the door, heading out to the car myself.

I saw Wilford was having trouble with the child seat and, after some terrible attempts, (Y/n) took the buckles and buckled itself in. It then patted Wilford on the head, as if saying, ‘I got it but good try though.’

Wilford chuckled softly and went to the passenger side. “Smart kid.”

I nodded. “Yeah, it learns quickly.” Then, we took off.

In a few minutes we made it over to the park. It wasn’t all that far but I just never made it over here because...other people would often be habitating the space aaaaand would lead me in annoying conversations. But today it was almost empty surprisingly. Maybe it’ll be a good day...

What am I saying? Any day with this human could turn into a nightmare within seconds.

Wilford got it out of its seat and then brought it over to the playground, I following with the pack on my back.

Wilford soon let go of its hand and let it go play on the playground, coming back over to me to watch. “Lovely day isn’t it?” he asked, looking around.

I nodded some. “I suppose in your terms yes.”

He rolled his eyes. “So...still haven’t gotten close to (Y/n), huh?”

I shook my head. “Nope. And I have no interest in taking anymore part in its existence than I already have.”

“Well...I mean it would help if you quit referring to them as an ‘it.’ I mean, I’m a human and I’m pretty sure you call me a ‘him’ right?”

I nodded. “I only hold some mild respect for you and our family. But that _thing_ isn’t one of us.” I saw them- _it_ -going down the slide with not a whole lot of enthusiasm. It seemed...off. I couldn’t explain it but they went around and began to climb the playground once more.

“Well, their living with you now and I doubt they’ll be leaving anytime soon. It’d be better to get along with them then hating their existence forever y’know.”

“Hmm...I think I could that.”

“Google.”

“What?”

“You can’t tell me that you actually hate (Y/n).”

I looked over to him. “I hate (Y/n).”

He blinked and then shook his head. “No you don’t.”

“I do-with a furious anger.”

He laughed. “Nope. I refuse to believe that. Otherwise you would have killed them by now wouldn’t you?”

I paused. “...You know...I hadn’t actually thought of that...If I kill it then I wouldn’t need to worry about it pestering me all the time…” Wilford then punched me in the shoulder. “Ow?” I commented.

“No killing the child!” he yelled.

I shook my head. “I was just joking…” _‘I’ll just kill it later when he’s not here.’_

He rolled his eyes and looked to the playground again. I looked over and saw (Y/n) approaching the swings. They-It looked around a little and observed someone pushing their child on the swingset, the child laughing.

(Y/n) blinked some and then climbed on one of the empty swings. Then it just sat there, waiting it seemed but for what I didn’t know.

“Go.”

I blinked and turned to Wilford. “What?”

“Go push them!” Wilford pushed me in the direction of it.

I didn’t understand but I went over to it anyway. It looked over to me and tilted its head curiously.

I sighed and, looking away, I pushed it a little. The swing moved some but (Y/n) made no comment. I pushed it again and it went a little higher. Then, as I continued to push it a little idea formed in my mind, making me smirk. _‘Maybe if I can push them high enough, I could push them off and maybe cause a little ‘accident.’’_

I pushed them higher and higher and saw a little smile forming on their face. They did not know what was coming to them one bit and that was perfect.

At one point they had gained such a high velocity that any push out of the ordinary would send them flying. I counted down. _‘Three...two…...one-’_ I smirked and pushed really hard, sending them flying out of the swing.

Wilford’s eyes turned into huge saucers and he rushed forward, jumping and barely catching them in his arms. _‘Awe…’_ “GOOGLE! I DIDN’T MEAN FOR YOU TO PUSH THEM OFF THE SWING!!!!” he yelled, scowling at me as they held (Y/n).

“Whoops.”

“Whoops? WHOOPS?! WHOOPS IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT-”

We head giggling and we looked to see (Y/n) was the source of that laughter. We both kind of blinked as it wiggled away from Wilford’s hands and went back on the swing, once again waiting.

We glanced at each other before looking back to (Y/n), who was bouncing in their seat. _‘...’_ I began to push it once more and they were smiling. Then, I once again pushed them off the swing and they yelled happily as Wilford caught them again.

Wilford smiled and chuckled as he set them down and they returned to the swing. “I guess they like this haha,” Wilford commented.

(Y/n) quickly nodded their head. I rolled my eyes. “Of course they would…” I pushed them again but then realized-I just said ‘they.’...No, couldn’t be something that out of place...I mean…

I sent them flying once more and Wilford caught them again, laughing and spinning around some and I watched quietly. They...they seem a lot better when they’re smiling I guess…

Then they were released from Wilford and I saw they were headed back to the swing-...but instead of climbing on the swing, they went past it and went right up to me. They looked up to me. “What do you want?” I asked it boredly.

They stared up at me for a little while before wrapping their small arms around my legs and...hugging me. I blinked at this little movement. They hadn’t ever done something like this…

I looked up to see Wilford smiling and ‘Aweing.’ He motioned for me to return the hug.

I sighed and placed a hand on their head, ruffling their hair softly. They looked up to me again and I rolled my eyes, looking away. “Alright that’s enough-shoo shoo.”

They removed themselves and then ran off to play on the playground.

Wilford came up next to me and smiled, chuckling. “Awe, you’re bonding.”

I shook my head. “No, they were just being weird.”

“...You just called them a ‘they.’”

“....Shut up.” I walked away as Wilford began to try and make me say that I loved them. I ignored him though and watched as (Y/n) climbed the playground with a big smile on their face. _‘...Alright...I guess they are a little cute…maybe they could stay a little longer…’_

 

Suddenly I saw them trip on themselves and face plant onto the floor of the playground. I laughed and Wilford screeched, running over to check on them as I grabbed some supplies for a likely bloody nose.


	28. Screamilicious~

*Dark’s POV*

 

_‘Where...where am I?’_

“Hello? Is anyone there???”

“Wilford? Google? Hello?!”

Where the hell am I? Why can’t I see anyone?!

I just woke up in this darkness but, for some reason this felt different. It wasn’t darkness like the one where you would sleep or even the darkness in which death follows soon after. No, no this darkness was just...dark. It was cold and dark, like my soul almost but...not.

“WILFORD?! GOOGLE?!?”

“MMMM!!!!”

That sounded like… “WILFORD?!?”

“MMM?”

Suddenly, almost like a light there was a burst of light that came from above. I moved to try and shield my eyes but my arms seemed stuck. _‘The hell?’_

I continued to try and wiggle them till I brought them up to me...but then, I realized…

THEY WERE MADE OUT OF CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!

“WHAT THE-?”

“Dark! Dark are you there?! Are you o-OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARMS?!”

“Wilford???” I looked and moved around sluggishly till I reached the top of whatever I was in-...it...it was chocolate ice cream too.

I shook my head and pulled myself up to see- “Wilford! Wilford what the-”

“WE’RE ICE CREAM!!!!” he laughed happily, beginning to somehow bounce in his ice cream bin. He himself had somehow merged with strawberry ice cream for whatever reason. And he was loving it…

“Wilford? Dark?”

I turned to see Google in another container not too far away, being merged with what I think was blueberry ice cream… “Google! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just really annoyed though…” he growled, beginning to heat up despite being made of the substance. In fact...his eyes began to droop down his face.

“Google! You’re melting!!!!”

He blinked, not noticing apparently and then quickly began panicking. “AHHHHHH!!!” He began sloppily going around in his bin, getting more melted by the second.

“Google! Google dive into the bin!!!!” Wilford cried, trying to think of what to do.

Google obeyed immediately and dived into the bin.

We waited.

A minute passed.

Two.

Thr-

Google came back up with a slightly deformed face but was otherwise good. He pushed up his glasses and breathed. “Seems like we can’t get mad…”

“Yeah! And besides-who can be mad while they’re ice cream???” Wilford yelled happily. Then, he paused. “Hmm, I wonder what I taste like…” He stuck his hand in his mouth and then smiled as he pulled it back out, slightly melting. “OH! I’M STRAWBERRY! YUM!!!”

I rolled my eyes and face palmed. “Don’t do that Wilford...please…”

**_A.N. Shout out to l e s t o r i a for that wonderful idea ^^ (they did hair though instead of a hand heh heh ^^_ **

“But I taste so yummyyyyy. Wanna taste?” He took up some of the ice cream about him and held it out to me.

My eye twitched. “No thank you.”

“Come on! You don’t want to see how delicious a ‘Wilford’ is?” he asked, smiling cheekily.

“................” He...he realizes he just used an innuendo, right? Please tell me that he’s not… I shook my head and then looked around, trying to get that thought out of my mind.

It seemed like we weren’t the only ice cream things in there but we were the only ‘alive’ ones it seemed. Well, at least the only ones who were talking. The others were mute and uncooperative. They didn’t even look at us.

Upon further inspection of the area, I found that the ceiling contained a couple of large lights and that there was a tilted glass. Behind us were some white slide away doors.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“I don’t know. By my observations it seems like the inside of an ice cream case for vendors to sell ice cream,” Google claimed, looking around.

“So an ice cream shop?”

“OH! How exciting!!!” Wilford shouted enthusiastically.

“He’s going to die first…” I heard someone mutter.

I turned to the voice. “What was that?”

The guy who I guess was made out of mint chocolate chip muttered, “He’s making too much noise-going to get a lot of attention.”

“What? Why?”

“Th-They go after the ones th-that make the most-most noise,” another voice in the distance claimed, their voice shaky. “I-It’s some sort of high for th-them or something!”

“It’s not that-That’s what they are wanting to buy. A ‘screaming’ ice cream. The louder it is, the ‘better it tastes’ as I’ve heard one say,” another voice accused with a bit of harshness in their voice.

“So you have to keep quiet,” the mint chocolate chip guy muttered. “Tell him to shut up.”

I turned to Wilford who was throwing himself everywhere in his bin. “Wilford.”

He paused and looked to me with some ice cream falling off his head. “Hm? What is it?”

“You need to stay quiet!”

“What? You know that’s impossible for me!”

“I know but for the sake of living you need to!”

“What do you-”

We saw a figure pass by the glass and the lights of the outside world come on. We all paused.

“Google, what’s happening?” I asked cooly.

Before he could guess, we heard a bell ringing in the distance. Then, a little girl approached the glass and placed their hands on it, showing off a big ol smile. “OH OH OH! THEY BROUGHT THE STRAWBERRY ONE!!!” she squealed excitedly...wait-

Wilford smiled up to her and waved. “Hello! My name is Wilford Warf-”

“Mommy! Mommy I want the strawberry one! It seems like it’ll be a fun little treat!” she claimed, jumping up and down.

The mother ordered it and we saw the white doors open. A hand reached in with a scooper. “Wilford, hide-”

“Oh hello! Are you going to be sharing me-” The scooper went right on top of Wilford’s head and then scooped down, scooping out half of him in the process. After momentary shock, both parts of him produced a blood curdling scream. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Part of him ran around his bin and the other stayed on the scooper, being placed on a cone and being handed to the little girl.

The little girl bounced up and down and as the scream got to its highest point, she bit right down on the head and consumed it, leaving only the body and a flailing arm.

_‘Monster-’_

We heard the bell begin to ring more and more frequently and soon many were coming in, ordering whatever they wanted and in the process-causing a blood bath.

None of us were safe as they ordered different flavors and began to consume so many of us. The other ice cream people were desperately trying to reform as quickly as they could but this just brought more laughter to those outside. Poor Wilford couldn’t even get his body back into one piece before they’d ask for him and Google was beginning to melt in his state of panic!

The world seemed to be darkening and the laughter began to consume all of us.

As I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what the hell I could do to get out of this, I heard the dreaded request:

“Mommy mommy! I want chocolate!!!”

_‘Oh no-’_

I saw the door open and the scooper coming straight for me. I ran to the edge of the bin but I couldn’t get myself out as it came closer and closer and closer-

 

*************************************************************************************

 

*Anti’s POV*

 

I snickered softly over Dark’s figure as I continued to manipulate the dream.

“I feel awful for doing this…” Wilford muttered.

“Ah shush! He was asking for it-keeps eating all of the damn ice cream in the house. Maybe with a new respect for it he’ll want to eat it every ‘once in a while’ instead of every f*cking day!”

I swear, it’s like it’s become Dark’s lover for crying out loud and whenever I want any ice cream, THERE’S NONE LEFT!

He just takes it whenever he godamn pleases and WE GET NOTHING!

This is payback for not having ice cream there when I wanted it…

I laughed as he began to scream in the dream and saw it was shifting. He was going to be waking soon.

“Alright alright, lez go before he wakes!” Dr. Schneeplestein butted in, getting more nervous by the second.

“Alright alright, come on.” We all left the room and moments later we could hear Dark wake up in a state of panic.

Sooner or later, he came out and had breakfast with us but seemed...off.

“Y-You alright Dark?” Wilford asked, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Dark jumped and looked to him, paling slightly but then closed his eyes. “Yeah just...just a bad dream.”

“Seems like it haha!” I laughed, taking a big ol’ swig of coffee. “Hey Dark, want some _‘chocolate ice cream?’_ ”

Dark paled even more and then ran off. “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Ha. Sucker.

 

**_Word Count: 1475_ **

**_A.N. Sooo...for anyone wondering like,_ **

**_“Ezra, WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST READ?!”_ **

**_LET ME EXPLAIN!_ **

**_So, on an app called ‘Amino,’ a person called Amazoniplier made a challenge called the Ice Creamiplier Challenge sooo….I thought about them and at first, it’s like, “Awe, this is gonna be really cute!!!!”_ **

**_And then….I began to think about the cons of being an ice cream and how I could darken the scenario and...well…..This came to mind *smirks evilly*_ **

**_But hope y’all got a laugh out of it! I also made a brighter version of the pic above here:_[ nightninja456.deviantart.com/art/A-Brighter-Ice-Cream-Version-733799287](https://nightninja456.deviantart.com/art/A-Brighter-Ice-Cream-Version-733799287) **

**_Anyway! I kind of like the idea of making silly things every once in a while! And I feel like I should practice at some point because I’M MAKING A GAME!!! Aaaand one of the characters in it will have a very ‘very’ silly route in which I will enjoy making! ^^_ **

**_I’ll explain the game more later on but just know that it probably won’t be made in like the next week or so-may take about a year even…_ **

 

**_ANYWAY! I’M GONNA GO NOW! LOVE Y’ALL AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!!!_ **


	29. Making a Gentleman

**_A.N. So….Last time on Wattpad, Wilford managed to say ‘See you in the next story~’_ **

**_….._ **

**_THAT SON OF A-_ **

**_So...He’s here….buuuuut he’s not alone._ **

**_ENJOY!_ **

 

*Wilford’s POV*

 

I stared at the rotting corpse-I’m sorry-’zombie’-in front of me. I can’t believe out of all the people _I_ was put in charge of this-fiasco! I swear, every time I’m cleaning my baby-my gun for all of you perverts out there-they always go about making decisions all willy nilly!

There we were in the living room and Anti had apparently claimed he couldn’t watch this ‘Robbie’ fellow because he had ‘business’ to attend to! And then none of the normies could watch him either because they’re ‘normal’ and have ‘normal lives’ that need to be attended to!

Normal lives-more like BORING lives!

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes.

So after all of the other egos called ‘Not it!’, _I_ was the last one and ended up with the ugly fellow! I mean, if I knew what was going on I wouldn’t have been the bloody damn last one!

And now, here we are. Staring into the cold dead eyes of this... _thing_.

“What are _you_ looking at?” I growled.

He began growling and gnashing his teeth at me. He made his way towards me and as he was mere inches away from me, I slapped him. “No! Warfstache don’t take shit from _nobody_.”

He whimpered and moved away from me again. I swear, it’s like an animal! If only it could look more human…

I perked up. That’s it! He just needs a makeover!!!

I looked over to him and felt my lips growing into a smirk-much to the poor fellow’s discontent. But, no matter! He’ll come to love his new style soon enough! And then he can be a person that can go out freely in the world!!!

I approached him and he began growling again. I raised my hand and then he paused, whimpering once more. I chuckled and took him by the arm. “Come on my good man! It’s time for a bath!!!”

He tilted his head and yelped as I pulled him towards the bathroom.

I sat him down on the floor and he tried to run out the door but couldn’t figure out how to unlock it. Oh my poor man, I’m gonna have to teach him a few things too!

I tisked as I began to run the water, making sure it was piping hot for the young fellow. Poor man probably hasn’t ever even had a bath!

I hummed in thought for a moment before going over to him and removing him from the door to go out. “Stay.” I opened the door and closed it behind me.

For a few moments, there was silence and then he was once again trying to get the door open. I rolled my eyes-figures.

I set a chair under the knob just in case he did figure it out and went to search for some of Jack’s swim shorts. What, you didn’t think I was going to be washing him naked did you??? Weirdo…

ANYWAY!

After I had found a pair and some extra clothes for after(since his are basically torn to shreds like that terrible skin), I went back over to the bathroom and found it to be silent once more. _‘Ah, must’ve given up by now. Good for him!’_

I casually opened the door and in the next moment, I saw a figure jump and try to tackle me. Buuuut of course, I was faster and managed to side step out of the way just before he could get me and he fell on the ground.

He groaned in pain and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed him by the collar of his torn shirt and began dragging him inside the bathroom once again. “Come on you old chap! You’re gonna have a bath whether you like it or not!”

The zombie groaned and struggled with me, trying to get me to let him go but I refused as I locked the door behind us.

Soon enough, I had him stripped except for the shorts I gave him-that was a TRIP to get those on him. I don’t even know how he managed to dress himself everyday if he didn’t even know how to do that!

Anyway-

The tub was filled and all I had to do now was put him in. Simple right?...

WELL NOT FOR ROBBIE!

As soon as he placed a foot in he immediately yipped and jumped away from it, growling and hissing up a storm! It wasn’t even all that hot, I tested it myself dammit!

“Robbie get over here and into the tub!”

The zombie hissed and growled, clawing in my direction like a cat!

I shook my head and went over to him, grabbing him and dragging him over to the bath. As I tried to push him in, he kept struggling and holding onto the sides of the tub. “Just….Go…..IN!” I shoved him in and the water splashed everywhere.

He yelped and tried to get out but I held him down, already seeing scabs and old blood floating away from him. Disgusting. And you all thought I wanted to see _that_ naked???

He began struggling against me as I began to get soap into his hair. “QUIT STRUGGLING DAMMIT!”

 

**********************************************************************************

 

*Time Skip!*

 

After about A THOUSAND YEARS, he was finally clean and looked slightly normal. Slightly.

I mean, it certainly helped that I was able to get all of the dead pieces of skin off of him along with scrubbing just whatever was actual good pieces of skin. The rest will just have to be bandaged for now.

As I bandaged him up, he was unusually quiet.

I looked up to him and found his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. Awe, how sweet. Must’ve gotten tuckered out after all that struggling~

See what happens when good ol’ Warfstache takes care of you?...Don’t comment on that-

I helped him up and over to the couch for him to sleep better...hm…

You know, that face could use a bit of color...I pulled out my kit.

_‘Just...a little………..’_

 

*************************************************************************************

 

*Time skip!*

 

Alright. Alright! I admit it, I may have gone a bit overboard. But! He looks more….alive? Right-cause he-he was dead….yep.

...Wanna know what I did~?

Alright! So I had quite a bit of that nice skin tone makeup so I applied some-well, a lot-all over his face and arms...anything that was in plain sight, y’know? Anyway, after that I began to put on some blush here and there, applied a nice bit of lipstick to make his lips not so purpley and even some cherry scented lip gloss to make them pop out a bit!

And for his eyes I applied a couple of fake eyelashes since his were all over the place and was even able to paint on some eyebrows for him. Aren’t I a great friend?

….BILLY GET OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT COMMENTS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU DEAD!

………………………………………….

ANYWAY!

He groaned a bit. Oh! He was waking! Great! I can’t wait for him to see his new look~

He opened his dead eyes-oh, right...hmmmm, contacts will probably work for him. Maybe...yellow? Nah, hmmm….brown would be a bit too off...Oh! Jack’s eyes are light blue so maybe a light purple? Sounds perfect!

I scavenged around for contacts as he groaned in confusion. “One second, one second!”

I grabbed out the contacts and began to move up to him. He growled and tried to move my hand but I bested him with ease and got it in there. He roared in annoyance and tried to get me to stop but I was surprisingly much stronger than him. For a zombie he was actually...kind of weak.

I put in the other contact and found him struggling to try and get them out, actually trying to bite upwards. Not very bright…….at all………

You would think after being with us for what, a year? He would’ve at least figured out...I shook my head and looked for my mirror.

When I found it, I lifted it up to him, smiling.

……….But of course, he wasn’t paying attention. He was still trying to get the damn contacts out. That stupid-

I snapped my fingers. “Robbie? Robbie? Hello?” I whistled but still he was struggling. This bastard-

I sighed and rubbed my head. _‘What am I going to do?’_

As I rummaged my brain around for some sort of idea, I heard him pause. I looked up and saw he was looking at the light from the mirror. _‘Hm….’_

I moved the light and his eyes moved along with it. He growled softly as I moved it farther away and he began to move towards it.

I smirked as I moved it onto a nearby wall and he made his way to it, gnashing his teeth. I chuckled as he began to pounce at it, barely missing it every time. _‘He’s like a cat!....Or like Chica, take it as you will haha.’_

I moved the mirror around more and he growled furiously, trying to get it to stop under any means necessary. At one point he threw himself against the wall and fell down into a crumpled mess. I laughed so hard I nearly peed myself!

“HAHAHAHA! Robbie! Robbie my good man you are too much!”

I could hear him growling as he got back up. He glared at me through his now pretty little eyes. Awe, I made him look cute. Good job Wilford-Thank you Wilford-You’re welcome you handsome devil-Oh ho thank you my good man, you aren’t so bad yourself-Oh you~-

I heard him growl more closely and found him mere inches from my face. “.......”

As he was about to move, I moved the mirror up to his view and saw him pause. He blinked and raised an eyebrow, suddenly jumping back from it. He growled at his own reflection before making his way back to it, confused.

“This is you,” I muttered, handing him the mirror.

He took it lightly and began observing himself, scratching his hair and tapping at the mirror itself every once in a while.

“Do you...like it?” I asked hesitantly. I mean-I think I did a pretty good job on him considering all I had to go through to make him like that.

He growled softly, touching his face a little as his eyes seemed to actually dilate. I’m gonna take that as a ‘Yes.’

I smiled some and chuckled. “Great! Now, all we have to do now is teach ya a few manners and basic stuff and then you’ll be able to live out in the real world!”

He looked up to me, tilting his head. “Rawr?”

 

*************************************************************************************

 

*A THIRD TIME SKIP?! YEP!*

 

Ah my little man! He was ready now for the world to see him!

All dressed up with a couple of words down...well...not really….Mostly just likes saying ‘Rawr’ and ‘Robbie’ but….it’ll be fine!

I pulled him out of the front doors of our house and we made our way to the nearest park. “Now Robbie, we’re gonna go to what is known as a ‘park,’ do you know what that is?”

Robbie stared at me. Nope, probably not.

“Alright well, it’s a place where a lot of humans love to go to-mostly children but they usually have some nice adults too. So! We’re gonna see if we can get you talking with a nice lady-wouldn’t you like that?”

Again, he stared at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the back of his head, making it nod. “‘Why yes Wilford, I would love to go meet a nice lady!’” I smiled as I let him go. “Excellent! Let’s continue then!”

Soon enough we were at the park. And boy, were there a lot of people!.........

Nope. Seemed like today this was the day the park was a No Man’s Land!

No one was there. At all.

…

Scratch that, there was a woman! A woman has been spotted! With a friend~

I smirked as I hooked an arm around Robbie’s neck, pointing to them. “You see those lovely women?”

Robbie paused but then nodded some.

“You, my good man, are going to go talk with them!”

He blinked. “Rr?”

I rolled my eyes and faced him, patting him down and fixing his hair a bit. “You...are going to go and...talk with those women. And then you’re going to come back right here-alright?”

He looked confused but oh well, he’d figure it out on his own!

I pushed him in their direction and saw him begin to walk like a zombie. I facepalmed. “Robbie!”

He looked back to me.

“Human walking, remember?” I whispered-yelled.

He paused and then stood up a bit straighter and walked a bit more normally, sticking his chest out. I smiled, a little tear in my eye. _‘He’s growing up so fast…’_

He made his way over to the wahmen-*cough*-women. When he reached them, I saw them gazing at him in curiosity. Soon enough, they were giggling and tucking some hair behind their ears. _‘Quite the charmer, even if he can’t speak. I’m way too good at this~ I guess it just goes to show that you can always trust a Warf-’_

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

I blinked and looked over to see that Robbie had tackled one of the girls and was ripping into her, bringing up large bits of her bloody flesh to his face and tearing into it! “Robbie! Bad Robbie, bad!” I ran over to him.

The other girl was trying to beat him off with her bag but Robbie wasn’t having it. In fact, he moved away from the girl on the ground and pounced on her too! “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“ROBBIE!!!!” I finally reached him and tried to pull him off but he would let go. “ROBBIE! ROBBIE I GET A LITTLE NIBBLING BUT THIS-” I tugged at him “-HAS-” another tug “-GONE ON-” another strong tug “-LONG ENOUGH!!!!” After one hell of a pull, I got him off of her….buuuuut he happened to be holding onto her guts pretty tightly and, well…………..

Let’s just say that woman wasn’t going to be having any food digested properly for a while…

He clawed and scratched angrily, trying to get to them again but I wouldn’t let him go. “Calm down man! Geezus this is certainly NOT GENTLEMANLY!” I eventually knocked him out with the hull of my gun and there he laid, a bloody mess along with the other women but...obviously less so. I mean, he didn’t have his guts ripped out or torn apart like some brisket...mmm...brisket...Been a while since I had some of that~ Gonna have to grab some on my way home tomorrow-

“H-Help...P-Please…”

I blinked and looked up, seeing the first woman trying to put her guts back in. “Oh sweetheart don’t do that. Those are way too torn up to put back.”

Tears began streaming down her face as she once again asked, “H-Help...p-please…”

I paused for some time and sighed. “Alright alright-I’ll help you. Least I could do since my friend here didn’t finish the job.” I positioned my gun to her head. Before she could protest, I shot.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

*Time skip!*

 

“And that’s all that happened! I swear!”

Yep. I got in trouble for letting Robbie out-even though he only hurt two people! Just two-well, three if you count my heartache for all that effort I put into him just to get it taken away. And he looked fairly good in his outfit too!

I sighed as I was finally released from the scolding from Dark and Anti. I swear, I already have parents, I don’t need another!!!

I looked over and saw Robbie next to me. I growled. “This is all your fault. I try to do something nice and then you-”

He growled and pounced on top of me, wrestling me to the ground.

 

“YOU SON OF A-”


	30. A New Beginning...WITH WILFORD!

Wilford: *coughs* Are we rolling? Now? Good, good. *breathes in deeply* GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND ALL OTHER CONFIGURATIONS OF BEING! My name is Wilford Warfstache and welcome back! Now, you may be wondering why this is being written as though it were a play! WELL! I have some outstanding news-

Me: HEY!

Wilford: *ignores me* See, I’ve come to discover that there are easier ways of doing this sort of ‘writing fiasco’ and, since most of the stuff lately HAS been fanart speedpaints and things related to all that jazz-

Dark: All that ‘jazz’??

Wilford: *continues to ignore us* I’ve decided to run all my accounts SOLELY on scripts and fanfiction! You want drama? You’ll get drama! Musicals? On it! Romance? LEWWWWWWD ROMANCE?! Well stop on by because here we are going to be bringing you the best of the best, especially now that that ‘Ezra’ person is out of the way-

Me: *goes to tackle him*

Wilford: *steps out of the way beautifully*

Me: *tackles Jack instead*

Wilford: *coughs* Now, as I was saying. I, Wilford Warfstache, will now be running the show. Me, only me running it while having the little actors do as I say.

Mark: What was that??? WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE-

Wilford: *throws a chair his way* I’ll shoot you I swear to God. I’ve done it before and I can do it now!

Dark: Wilford!

Wilford: SHUT IT DARK! In fact, you can be quiet FOREVER!

Dark: No-*duct tape covers his mouth* MMMF!!!

Wilford: *chuckles* There there my little scamp. I mean, you don’t really need to use those lips of yours now do you?...Actually, maybe you will for...OTHER things buuuut we’ll get there when we get there!

Dark: *wide eyed* *blushes and struggles to get duct tape off*

Wilford: Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes. I will now be running this show and so, anything I say goes. And really, I believe that is the best thing about being an author now of sorts, don’t you ‘Darky’?

Dark: *shakes head furiously*

Wilford: Awe, such a cute little scamp~ *whispers* I can’t wait to see what they’ll want done to you~

Dark: *growls and struggles more*

Wilford: Oh? And where is that little writer everyone knew? Well, she’s around here somewhere-come on out little one!

Me: *growls and tries to tackle him from behind*

Wilford: *steps to the side* *grabs by the nape of the neck* Here she is~!

Me: *whimpers* *can’t move*

Wilford: Awe, how sweet~ Our little author has been reduced to that of a feline! How pitiful. But still very cute of course~ *pets some*

Me: *growls in pain*

Wilford: *tosses me to the side* WELL THAT’S THAT!

Me: *meows harshly and gets thrown to a wall*

Wilford: *brushes off hands* Now, how about we get some writing done?! GOOGLE!

Google: *appears* Y-Yes?

Wilford: Get ready *zooms in on face* To write a story~

Everyone except them: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Wilford: *coughs* Once upon a time, there was a damsel in distress wayyyy high up in a tower! Her name was Ezra.

Me: *blinks* *suddenly turns back to a human* *about to attack but a wall builds around me* *suddenly a tower emerges under me* *yells* WILFORD!!!!

Wilford: *tsks* No no no, the little damsel didn’t call for ‘Wilford,’ mighty as he may be hu huu. No, she didn’t call for anyone in particular. It was more...a wretched cry that called for _any_ man to save her~

Me: *begins to wail* SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!

Wilford: *laughs* Might want to bring it back a notch Ezra~

Me: *sniffles* Oh won’t someone come and save me?

Wilford: *smirks* Marvelous! Truly marvelous! Oh, but her call was heard by many, _many_ men. And most of those men who went after her died by unknown causes~

Men: *screaming in agony in the background*

Wilford: *hums* Buuuut there was one man who heard her and went to her rescue! His name was Sir Dami-I mean, Sir Dark!

Dark: *comes out* *looks around*

Wilford: Dark was a very handsome and devilish man, often known for being able to swoon any lady _and man_ with just a bat of an eye~

People: *fawning over him*

Dark: *trying to get away*

Wilford: Oh but woe was he since he couldn’t speak at all!

Dark: *glares*

Wilford: Poor Dark was stuck without a voice so he could never return his feelings to any of those who fawned over him. But, he knew that one day the spell could be broken-

Google: W-Wait, i-it’s a spell?

Wilford: Yes! Cast by the wicked witch of the West!

Google: ...Th-That’s from Wicked-

Wilford: IT’S A WITCH OK?! Do you want to be in the story too?!

Google: *shakes head*

Wilford: THEN DON’T QUESTION ME! *breathes* ANYWAY! Where the hell was I? Oh, yes. So! The man knew his spell could be broken if he were to receive a kiss from the one who truly would love him and they’d live happily ever after. And so, he sought for her in the woods and found her in the tower! Surprisingly easy though-easy to the point that no one had even gotten in his way!

Dark: *standing near the tower*

Wilford: But now he was faced with an entirely new obstacle-the tower! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!

Google: It’s BUM BUM BUMMMMM!!!!

Wilford: Is not!

Google: I-Is too.

Wilford: IS NOT!

Google: I-Is too-

Wilford: GOOGLE! SHUT IT! *breathes* Tower, obstacle, yes. And so, Dark began to scale the tower.

Dark: *having trouble grabbing onto the tower*

Wilford: *blinks* DARK BEGAN TO SCALE THE TOWER!!!

Dark: *still can’t grab something*

Wilford: Oh for the love of-EZRA’S HAIR GREW TO BE AS LONG AS THE TOWER!

Me: Wait wha-AHHHHHH!!!!! *hair just erupts from the back of my head out of the tower*

Wilford: *smiles* Dark uses Ezra’s hair to begin scaling the tower with ease.

Dark: *looks at hair* *mouthes ‘I’m sorry’* *begins climbing hair*

Me: *whimpering* Why my hair?!

Wilford: Because it was the only thing I could think of!

Me: Couldn’t you have just given me a rope?!

Wilford: Then that wouldn’t have made any sense! You would’ve been gone ages!

Me: *growls* I swear when I-

Wilford: Dark finally made it to the top of the tower and climbed into the room.

Dark: *falls inside* *mutters under breath*

Wilford: *hums* After seeing her knight in shining armor...Her knight in SHINING ARMOR!

Dark: *suddenly encased in armor* *can’t breathe*

Wilford: *rolls eyes* Comfortable shining armor.

Dark: *breathes*

Wilford: After seeing her knight in shining armor, she couldn’t help but to embrace him.

Me: *runs to Dark* *hugs him*

Dark: *blushes*

Wilford: *Smiles* Awe, how cute~ But, things weren’t going to be like that forever! For, in the shadows there was someone else that was getting a bit jealous of the whole charade~ His name was Anti!

Anti: *gets pushed out of the shadows* *growls* WILFORD I’M NOT PLAYING YOUR STUPID GAMES!!!

Wilford: *continues* Anti was jealous of the two hugging. He had been secretly watching and fawning over the young woman with a bit more ‘passion’ than the usual man and seeing someone else threatening to take her nearly killed him! But! He was going to stop him from taking her.

Anti: *pulls out knife* *lovestruck* Ezra…

Me: *gulps* U-Uhm!

Anti: *charges at Dark*

Dark: *puts me down* *blocks Anti and throws him* *tries to talk but can’t* *growls*

Wilford: Anti and Dark fought each other furiously, all the while leaving little miss Ezra on the side alone….and unprotected from others who wanted her. Needed her. Craved her being~ Those by the name of Mark and Jack.

Mark & Jack: *place a hand on either side of my shoulder*

Mark: Hello lovely~

Me: EEP! *tries to move* *gets pulled back into them*

Jack: Don’t try to run lovely~ You’ll only make it harder to please you~

Me: *blushes* Wh-What?!

Wilford: Oh yes, they wanted her oh so badly.

Mark: *begins to try and get me down*

Me: *struggles and kicks him in the groin* OFF!

Mark: *growls and gets up*

Me: *tries to get Jack off* LET GO OF ME!

Wilford: Ezra tried to fight and fight but eventually, her cravings began to grow too. Soon enough, she found she couldn’t move and that she was becoming more and more submissive~

Me: *slowing down* *still struggling some* *losing it*

Jack: Awe, she’s so cute~

Mark: Yeah, she is isn’t she? Imagine what-

???: *flies through the window* RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *punches Mark off of me*

Mark: *flies back* *dizzy*

Me: *blinks* Couch?!?

Couch: *smiles* Heya girly! Kiki and I were wondering where you went!

Me: Kiki??

Kiki: *climbs in through the window* Whoa Ezra! You never told me your hair was _that_ long!

Me: *crying* KIKI!!!!

Jack: *blinks* Kiki? Why does that sound familiar…

Kiki: *blinks* Jack?! What the hell-

Wilford: HEY! YOU! OUT!

Kiki: *looks around* Is that Wilford?!? What the hell is going on??

Wilford: GET OUT OF MY STORY DAMMIT! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO GET THE FUN STARTED!!!

Couch: You call that fun?!

Kiki: *looks over* Dark! Anti! Why are you two fighting?!

Dark & Anti: *continue to fight*

???: *crawls in* Hellooooo! I’m here now.

Me: Thalasaa??

Thalasaa: Yep! *pops the p*

Me: Awesome! You won’t believe what’s been going on-

???: *ports in* Hey Ezra! How’s it been?

Me: Jen!!!

Jen: *smiles* The one and only!

???: *rolls in* *laughs* I’m here now!

Me: Ana!!!

Wilford: STOP IT! ALL OF YOU STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!

Ana: Is that Wilford?

Me: Yeah, he’s been kind of a butt the whole time.

Jen: Well that certainly doesn’t sit well.

???: *climbs inside* Well, I was wondering where this would lead to…

Me: Hey Rachel!

Rachel: Oh, hey Ezra!

???: *pops in* Heard someone needed help?

Me: Emily!!!

Emily: *smirks* Hey Ezra! Been a while hasn’t it?

Wilford: *growls* ENOUGH!!!! I SWEAR IF ANYONE ELSE COMES IN-

???: *jumps in* *tackles me to the ground* EZRA!!!

Me: SLOANE!!!! *hugs tightly*

Wilford: NO NO NO NO NO! *scene cuts to black* *fighting stops* All of you are RUINING THIS!

Me: Well it’s not my fault you’re being an arse.

Wilford: *laughs* Me? A what?! *raises gun* If you don’t take that back lady I will not hesitate to shoot you!

Me: Go ahead, not like I haven’t died already!

Everyone: oooOOooooo….

Emily: Oh shoot.

Wilford: *growls and cocks gun* YOU’RE DONE FOR-

Robbie: *screeches*

Wilford: Ah! *holds hands over ears* ROBBIE!!!!!!

Me: *pets Robbie* Good job mate. Couch-

Couch: On it-*dives after Wilford* *takes Wilford’s gun and breaks it apart*

Wilford: *gasps* MY BABY! YOU! *growls*

Me: Couch, run!!!!

Couch: *begins to fly off*

Wilford: *grabs her foot and slams her against a newly built wall*

Couch: *knocks out*

Kiki: COUCH!

Sloane: *growls* *runs at Wilford*

Me: Sloane no-

Wilford: *grabs her by the neck*

Sloane: *whimpers* E-Ezra-

Wilford: You’re all going to go down-

Thalasaa: *uses vines* *grabs Wilford and holds him up in the air* *shakes him until he releases Sloane*

Sloane: *falls to the ground* *groans*

Me: *kneels next to her* I got you girly.

Wilford: *growls* I SHALL NOT BE TAKEN OUT BY A FEW MEASLY WOMEN!!!

All the females: Measly? *eyes darken*

Wilford: *gulps* Uh oh...Um….*turns to leave*

Nightmare: *pops in* Emily, is he bothering you guys?

Emily: Yeah, a little. But I think we got him, thanks.

Nightmare: No problem, let me just make sure he’s going in the ‘right direction’ *rawrs through all his mouths*

Wilford: AH! *runs off*

Me: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

???: *pops in* Hello Ezra.

Wilford: Oh god who is it now?!

???: *smiles* Oh, just a girl named Evelyn. *knocks him backwards*

Wilford: Oof! *knocked back into the other women*

All the women: *glares at him*

Wilford: *gulps* *laughs weakly* U-Uhm, h-hey there ladies! Um...y-you’re not too mad at me, r-right?

Me: *looks to the others*

Others: …*smirk*

All the women: *attack him* *begin beating the heck out of him*

Wilford: *yelling* AHHH!!!!!!

Other egos: *pop in finally on the sidelines*

Dr. Schneeplestein: *wide eyed* Wh-What iz going on?

Dark: *finally released from torture* Wilford went and tried to take over but Ezra’s friends had other ideas.

Anti: *shivers* Yeah, I’m glad though. That was getting weird. Too weird-even for me!

Jackieboy: *stares* Should we...help?

Dark & Google: No.

Marvin: *winces* Ow, that’s gotta hurt.

Ed Edgar: His fault for trying and doin’ the Host’s job

Host: The Host does not agree with the cowboy’s statement. The Host can only say what is happening at the moment. The Host cannot control others entirely...But the Host admits it helps when others actually believe that. The host smirks. *smirks*

Everyone: *steps away*

Silver Shepard: *whispers* Scary…

Host: One after another each girl had a chance to go at Wilford and although he was left breathing in the end, each were satisfied with the damage they had caused and laughed with victory. Ezra then approached Wilford and knelt down to him.

Me: *kneels down* Hey Wilford, wanna tell me who’s in charge?

Wilford: *mutters* You…

Me: Hm? What was that?

Wilford: YOU DAMMIT! *breathes*

Me: *laughs* That’s what I thought. *stands up* Well, thank you everybody so much for watching! Or listening rather haha. Hope you all have a lovely day! Love y’all, BYEEEEE!!!! *smiles*

.

..

…

King of the Squirrels: *runs through* I’M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!!!!!

  
  


**_A.N. Happy April Fools ^^_ **


	31. My Imagination (Dark X Reader)

*Your POV*

 

“Dark.”

“Hm?”

“Daaaaark.”

“Whaaat?”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!”

Dark sighed and sat up, looking down at you. “What?”

“I’m bored,” you admitted.

“And?”

“Talk to me!” You got up and sat next to him, staring at him expectantly.

Dark rolled his eyes. “I already am. I always respond to you.”

You nodded. “Right...cause you’re part of my imagination, right?” He nodded. You chuckled softly, smiling. “Come on then imagination! Talk to me!”

“About what?” he asked, tilting his head.

You mused to yourself before asking, “Where do babies come from?” You smirked to yourself, thinking of the crude joke that you just made.

But...he didn’t seem to thrown off. “Well, if you must know (y/n), when a male and a female come together and have sex, they make a baby. Now how you do the sex is-”

“NO!” You shook your head, waving your hands. “Don’t want to know, don’t want to know!”

You heard him chuckle and you looked up to see him smirking. You huffed. He always knew what made you tick. “Come on, you know you love it~” he commented, catching your slight glare.

You rolled your eyes and rolled off the bed. “Let’s go eat something!” you yell, even though it was only you in the house. Well, unless you count Dark, but he was only in your head...right?

 

**************************************************************************

 

*Dark’s POV*

I followed you closely as you made your way into the kitchen, as always asking me if I wanted anything but I always reminding you that your ‘imagination’ doesn’t really need to eat...Well...that was the lie at least.

See, I wasn’t exactly your imagination. I was actually real but, it’s not like you ever touched me to test this or had any reason to think otherwise.

I came in whenever you were talking to yourself and, amused, decided to be the voice that talked back.

I remember the face you made whenever you heard me for the first time. You searched around for a source but couldn’t find any. So, you talked again and once more, I responded. It was actually pretty funny seeing the confusion that dawned on your face as you searched and searched for the voice but found no source. Eventually you thought that maybe your brain had unlocked more potential by allowing you to _actually_ hear another voice speaking back to you! It was so much fun to mess with your little head~.

But then as we talked more and more, it became more difficult to hide myself. I remember I was talking to you from behind the couch when you decided to look over and you saw me. I thought my cover was blown and that you’d run...but...you stayed. Were you scared? Most likely but...I think you saw past all of that and didn’t think ill of me. Maybe even thought of me as an ally…

Or were just really naive. Still haven’t figured it out yet but you still think I’m just in your head. Which was fine...for now…

I watched you as you were making yourself a simple sandwich. Adding in whatever toppings you loved with your meat of choice( _A.N. Unless you don’t eat meat_ ) and simply chatting away with me. Standing there with those beautiful (e/c) eyes, your (h/l) (h/c) hair draping over your shoulders in a mess after a long week. Heh, you were even still in your jammies for whatever reason but...I didn’t mind it.

You were...beautiful to me.

“Dark?”

“Hm?” I asked, looking up again.

“You were staring…” You laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, which I quickly shook away before you could notice. “It’s like you have a crush on me or something!”

 _‘You could say that…’_ I rolled my eyes. “Your imagination have a crush on you?”

You shrugged. “Well, if you weren’t just in my head I’d date ya.” You sat down near me as I stared at you, eyes widened by what you just said. _‘D-Did th-they just suggest d-dating?!?’_

I caught myself being lost in thought and once again being called on by you. “Hellllooo? Anyone home? You’re acting a lot stranger than usual Dark. Everything alright in that head of yours?” you asked jokingly.

I just nodded. “I think your long week has finally taken a toll on my end,” I commented, trying to draw away still from being of my own...but that thought...it caught me off guard…

I stared at you as you began consuming your food. _‘Would you really...date me?’_

 

*********************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You shook your head softly as he seemed to once again be in his own world. Just because you mentioned you would date him if he was real…

I mean, admittedly, he looked pretty handsome. Not just handsome but ‘hot’ in other terms. He was also very sweet and knew how to make you mad. Not in a bad way of course but to a point that you could both laugh over and enjoy. He was great company...your mind did well for a change.

You caught yourself staring and looked away. “Something wrong?” you heard him ask.

You shook your head clumsily. “Ah ha, no, j-just got something stuck in my teeth. Not a pretty sight.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Seems like you’re always getting something stuck somewhere!”

You raised an eyebrow at that and began laughing uncontrollably. “I don’t think y-you realize h-how bad that sounds!” You began holding your mouth with your hand to attempt to lessen the laugh, all the while Dark smiling over to you.

At one point you met his gaze and...they enticed you to keep staring at them. They were giving off this sort of gaze of contentedness and...something else you couldn’t quite fathom. But you continued to stare into the void of his eyes and he stared into your (e/c) eyes in return. Everything went silent for a bit as this warmth filled your chest.

You smiled softly at him and he smiled softly back at you. He was awesome…

You shook yourself out of the trance, glancing down and blushing. “Heh heh, sh-shouldn’t be staring that long at ya, might become self attached!” You laughed softly at this and he chuckled.

“Yeah, wouldn’t help to have that happen anytime soon. Would boost your ego real high to love something from your imagination.” You both laughed awkwardly till you found yourselves in an uncomfortable silence.

“Um...movie?” He nodded and you two went to go put one on.

You often thought about your relationship with Dark. It wasn’t normal in any least bit but y’know, who enjoys normality nowadays? I mean, sure, you could be out with friends right now or doing something productive but sometimes you just want to chill out with your thoughts. It was a Saturday with no work, no homework, and no need to exit the house. Just you, Dark, and a lovely TV with plenty of movies to watch.

You put on a classic and just sat there next to Dark. Y’all were watching contentedly, laughing and chuckling at some parts but a silence was mostly held. It wasn’t anything different but...you were kind of curious about something as you stared at his hand.

See, even though you knew Dark was just in your head, you kind of felt that maybe, _maybe_ he was of his own substance. Of course, no one else really saw him except for you but...he made indentions where he would sit and could interact with things fairly well. It just kind of made you wonder if your mind could actually create something that you could feel…

Well, curiosity killed your cat and you decided to go for it. Casually of course, so as to not throw him off.

You slowly but surely guided your hand down and off to the side of you, keeping your eyes focused on the TV mainly. As your hand made its way closer and closer, you anticipated going through his hand or having him dissipate suddenly at the contact but you wanted to know-you had to know whether or not you could-

“What are you doing?” You quickly jumped and looked to him frantically, seeing him looking over to you.

“U-Uh-uhm, n-nothing!” you tried, attempting to laugh it off at the same time.

Dark raised an eyebrow at you. “You were guiding your hand slowly in my direction…” He paused momentarily before asking, “Were you trying to make a move?” He smirked as he saw your blushing face.

You ducked your head as he chuckled softly to himself. “I-I just wanted to see if I could actually touch you. I-I’m sorry-” you attempted.

He waved it off. “It’s ok, you should’ve said something if you wanted to try.” You glanced up to him with a ‘really?’ face. He nodded and winked. “Let’s see how big that ego of yours can grow.” He held out his hand invitingly.

You blinked but then, slowly but surely, you got the courage to try it.

The moment your hands met, you felt this cool feeling against your fingertips. His hand was cold…

Curious now, you held his hand with both of your hands, surprised that this was even possible but even more curious as to why he felt cold out of anything. You would’ve thought that he would’ve been warm coming from you…

“Well...it’s a bit more complicated than that,” he answered for you. You looked up, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and closed his eyes. “I...I need to tell you something...but you need to promise me you won’t freak out, alright?” He looked up to you and you nodded softly.

What could he have to say that would freak you out?

He took your hand into his before saying, “I’m not really just in your head.”

You blinked. Then, laughed. “Y-You’re joking, right? That was a joke?” you tried, trying to see whatever smirk he was trying to hide now.

But...there was none. “I’m serious.”

You tilted your head. “Well if you’re not in my head, how do you know what I’m thinking half the time?”

“It’s just one of the perks of being me. I can read minds and quite a few other things, _including_ only being seen by certain people.”

You gulped and chuckled softly, shaking your head. “You can’t be-”

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. You searched for him when you felt a finger tapping on your back. You quickly turned around and saw him there. “I didn’t want you to see me so I disappeared.”

You shook your head again. “W-Well- if this is real then why are you barely telling me?!” You crawled backwards on the couch.

He sighed and crawled over to you and grabbed you, preventing you from moving anymore. “Stop.” You struggled as he proceeded to be on top of you. “Please, stop. If I haven’t hurt you by now why would I start now?”

You stopped struggling, staring at him and blushing a little on the new position. “S-So, why?”

He rolled his eyes. “The way your acting now is why. Right now all you can see is a man right above you with the ability to take advantage of you when I would never really do that to you. Plus, you’d probably call the cops or something because here you have a ‘man’ in your house trying to hurt you when I haven’t ever done that either. I’ve had so many opportunities to do _anything…_ But I haven’t, right?”

You stared at him for a little while, understanding. You nodded. “You’re r-right...But...why break the idea now? Why inform me you're...real?”

He gulped a little and looked away, blushing. “U-Uhm...I-I don’t think this would be th-the right way to, uhm, s-say it…” He moved away and helped you sit up.

He scooted a little ways away from you, making you tilt your head. “What’s up?”

He looked down and sighed before looking up to you again. “I-I, err, mayhavegainedfeelingsforyou.”

You raised an eyebrow, him having gone to fast his words sort of jumbled together. “What was that?”

He breathed. “I...I may have gained feelings for you. And yes, like that,” he answered with cheeks red, knowing what you’d ask next. “A-And when you suggested d-dating a-and wanting t-to touch me, I couldn’t keep up the charade anymore. I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know-!”

You had made your way over to him and gently kissed him on the cheek, giggling a little. “I, uh...may have the same feeling for you.”

He gazed over to you and smiled. Then, he pulled you in for a hug and you were still surprised about how cold he was but...it was strangely comfortable too.

He chuckled. “Your thoughts are still cute.”

You blushed and buried your head in his chest. “I-I-w-well-u-uhm-”

He laughed. “This is going to be fun~”

“Oh sh-shut up,” you murmured, hitting his chest softly.


	32. My Imaginary Friend (Anti Taking Care of Child! Reader)

*Your POV*

 

“Where are you you little creep? Come on out…” You saw Anti open a cabinet across from yours and you giggled softly, quickly covering your mouth.

He rolled his eyes and looked around a bit more till coming to your cabinet. “(Y/n), are you in here?”

You didn’t answer but as he opened the door, you tackled him to the ground and began tickling him.

“Ah ha-h-hey!!! That’s not h-how this game-WORKS!” He laughed uncontrollably, beginning to glitch out at the same time. You laughed with him, continuing to tickle him all around.

Anti was by far one of the bestest friends you’ve ever had-even if no one but you had ever seen him. He claims that adults are just blind to his ‘bossness’ but when your friends couldn’t see him...He just blamed that they were lying. People kept referring to him as your ‘imaginary friend’ but...You and him knew better!

He also kind of reminded you of your dad too-or rather, Mr. Jack- but every time you mentioned it, he claims to be nothing like that irish BEEP. Yeah, BEEP. He says BEEP a lot. And variations of it too! Some last longer than others and some are cut short. Really weird but every time he seems to be a little bit put off by it. Wonder why!

But he was your friend at least and was always there! And what better way to spend time then to play?

You giggled as he struggled to grasp your little hands until finally, he did, holding them up and taking in shaky breathes. “D-Dammit kid, what did I s-say about tickling me?”

You hummed thoughtfully. “Um...that I could do it whenever I wanted to make you laugh?”

He face palmed. “No, I said to _never_ do it.”

“Riiiight.” You stared at him for a while before a little smirk fell upon your lips.

“....You little shit you do remember.”

He flicked your forehead and you yelped, giggling soon after.

“You little runt.” He let you go and got up, brushing himself off.

You rolled your eyes and looked around. “Come on! Let’s go outside!”

“You’re parents aren’t home kid-you have no business being out there alone.”

“But I’m not alone! I have you! Come on!” You began walking over to the front door.

“Kid I said you have no-Hey!”

As you reached for the door handle, Anti formed in front of you. “Kid, that’s the front door. You’re not supposed to leave. I mean, what’s so great about it anyway? The back is much safer-”

“But...I left my ball in the front.”

“....” He face palmed, muttering, “They left their ball in the front, great, just, yep.” He sighed and looked back up. “Fine-we grab your ball and then head straight back inside, got it?”

You nodded and proceeded to open the door.

You went outside and looked around, Anti following you. As you closed the door, you spotted your ball and smiled. You ran towards it and grabbed it.

“Yay, you got your ball-now back inside.”

“I wanna go to the park!”

“You-What?! You just agreed that we would go back inside-” You showed your crossed fingers and stuck out your tongue playfully. He growled. “Every bloody-” He groaned. “Fine, fine! We’ll go for a few and then come right back, ya here?”

You nodded excitedly, giggling as you took his hand. “Come on Anti!”

He rolled his eyes and held your hand lightly as you both proceeded to the park. Every once in awhile you could see people staring from their cars, but Anti would just give them ‘the look’ and they’d continue on their way.

One happened to stop though. It was a lady. “Hey sweetie, are you ok? Are your parents around?”

You shook your head, smiling. “No, but I’m ok! My friend is taking care of me!”

She blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Y-Your friend?”

You nodded, raising the hand that currently held Anti’s hand. “See? He’s right here with me! Say hi Anti!”

Anti was quiet. When you looked at him, he was staring at the woman with ‘the look’ but...wouldn’t talk.

You shrugged and looked back saying, “He’s a little shy.”

The woman nodded some before saying, “Well...I really think you should head back to your parents. They are probably worried sick about you!”

“Oh don’t worry-they’re at work.”

“O-Oh, really? And you’re just walking out and about like this?”

You nodded. “Yep! With my friend-”

“Wrap it up kid,” Anti muttered, pulling your hand some.

You blinked but nodded. “We have to go. Bye lady!”

“O-Oh ok, bye…”

You didn’t hear her leave for about a minute but you and Anti were still on your way. But...he seemed a little more wary. You lightly squeezed his hand and he looked down to you, raising an eyebrow. You made a funny face and giggled, finding him smirking a little.

“Weirdo,” he muttered, looking forward again.

Finally, you both made it to the park. You laughed and let go of his hand, running forward. “Kid!”

You ignored him and ran to the playground, running up the stairs. “Come on Anti!!!”

You quickly raced up the simple tower and slid down the slide, giggling. “Weeeeeee!!!!!”

You made it to the end and got off, now heading over to the rope ladder and climbing up. “(Y/n)! Be careful!” Anti yelled, grabbing your foot as you accidentally missed a loop.

You giggled and commented, “Come on Anti you’re acting like I’m a baby!”

“Because you are a baby!”

“I’m seven years old!”

“A seven year old baby-what a miracle.”

You rolled your eyes and continued up till you reached the top. “Come on Anti! I wanna slide down with you!”

He shook his head and glitched up to you. You took his hand and ran over to the slide. You tripped up on the stairs and fell forward. Before you could get hurt though, you felt the back of your shirt get pulled back.

You looked up and giggled as Anti shook his head. “Thank you my guardian angel!”

His nose curled up and he let you go, making you fall against the stairs.

“Ow!”

“Not an angel kid,” he muttered, walking over you to reach the slide.

“Oh, right, demon,” you corrected, pushing yourself up.

“Bingo. Now come on.”

You nodded and climbed up the stairs after him. You got in front and sat down, feeling him sit down right behind you. Then, you wiggled forward until you both were sliding down. “Weeeeeee!” you screamed.

“Weee….” he groaned.

You both proceeded to go up and down the playground a couple of more times. “Are we done yet?” he asked, annoyed.

You hummed some. “We haven’t even played with the ball yet!”

He shook his head and muttered some beeps under his breath. “Fine, fine.”

He followed you to the small field and watched as you tossed the ball around in the air. You soon began to kick it around, humming to yourself softly. Then, you tried to kick it to Anti but he let it roll right past him.

You pouted as he smirked. Then, you went around to grab it.

As you bent down, you saw a foot rest itself on the ball. You paused and looked up, seeing a kid with short black hair staring down at you with a couple of others next to him.

You smiled and got up. “Hello!”

They didn’t respond.

You raised an eyebrow but shook your head, pointing to the ball. “Do you want to play with me? We can all share!”

The one with a foot on the ball smirked some. “Nah, I’m not interesting in sharing with smuck like you.”

You frowned. “Well then just give me my ball back and I’ll leave you alone.”

He laughed along with his buddies. “Nah-actually, we like this ball.” He rolled his foot back and kicked it up to himself, catching it with ease.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Well it doesn’t belong to you.”

“Really? I don’t see your name on it-must be up for grabs!”

“It’s not-give it back!” You reached for it and took hold of it.

He growled and kicked you away by the stomach, causing you to fall back. “Scram kid. The ball is ours now.”

You shook your head and got up, now glaring at him. “The ball is mine!”

He laughed. “Sure kid, just like this is-” He snapped his fingers and one of his friends swung forward, knocking you off your feet once again, ringing playing through your ears.

In the distance, you could hear Anti calling for you but you couldn’t respond.

You tried to get up again but the other one now came over and picked you up by the collar of your shirt. You struggled and tried to get him to let go but he simply began to shake you around, laughing. As he raised his fist, you felt everything stop. As you opened your eyes, you could see the boys all wide eyed and staring at something next to you.

You blinked and looked over to see Anti glitching out all over the place-more so than when you tickle him. He seemed pretty pissed.

 

“L̢̟̱̬̰̟̤̐̽̋̋͟ͅe̢̗̠̫͆̋̊͒͗͋̾̕͟t̶̡̮̪͓͔̂̈̔͊̅̀̑͘͟͠.̶̡̹̺͔͙̆͑̿̂̌̒̅̆̄̕͢ͅ T̛̺̹̬͍̝͒̈̄̇̉̋̄̕h̗̭͙̺͍̱̲́̒̒̆̓͐͡͠ẹ̜͇̣̝̙̳̩̀̾̊͂͐̄̓͢ṁ̡̥̣͙̦̟̮͇̂͌̑̋̒̀͘͝͝.̶̧̛͚̭͚͓̺̲̩͌̽̆͞ Ģ̨̫͙͈̼͒͑̆̔͒̀͛̔̊͠ȍ̷̡̼͓̪͖͙͂̏́̽͋̄̚͢͠ͅ.̵̨̝̹̹͕̏̐̓̓͒͒͘͘”

 

The kids just stared, growing pale.

 

“ **N̛̖͈̤̟̭͕̫̑̆̈́̾͛͊̑̚͜͠Ō̢͑̊͑̍̚͠W̅̒̒̒̌̋͐̚͠!̔́̉̅͞”**

 

They squeaked and let go of you, letting you drop to the ground.

You closed your eyes in pain as you heard the kids now begin to scream, a hazy high pitched laugh filling your ears now. You covered your ears, trying to stop the ringing.

Then...everything went quiet. You opened your eyes to see Anti standing over you, his eyes pitch black and his figure slightly glitching.

 

“Y̜͔̼͚̤̯̬͛́͛̾̈́̾͆ở̡̱̜̘̠͈̻̗̳̜̓͊̎̕̕͝͡ű̙̤̩͓̳̝̝͖͛̆̾̄̈͟͡ a̷̼͎̫̼̿̆̎̊̿̾͆͜͢͝l͖̯̟͑͒̊̾̾̅̑̚͢͠r͗̎̐̽̎͝͡͝i̵͇̖̥̦̯̜͑̈́͌͗̇͒͢͢g̵̺̳͖͖̟̙̙͓̮̒̆͌́̍͒͆͋ḩ̛͈̰̣͔̥̉̐͆̔͘͝t͌̊̆̀̕͠?̧̰̻̥͍̤̣̎͌̋̃͒̓̚”

 

You nodded some, sitting up and holding your cheek. You grimaced some. “Ow…”

He bent down and grabbed your face, causing you a hell of a lot more pain. “Ah-”

“Oh shut up and let me see you,” he muttered, his glitching no longer interfering with his speech.

You looked at him again as he looked you over. His eyes were still slightly darkened but...he was still your Anti.

You smiled softly and he looked up to you, raising an eyebrow. “What kid?”

“Thank you for saving me.”

He rolled his eyes and flicked your forehead. “Your fault for getting into trouble brat.”

You held your head but smiled some. “Sorry…”

He shook his head. “It’s fine-just took care of a couple of aBEEPs. Hopefully they learned their damn lesson.”

You nodded, getting up. “Wanna go home?”

“Kid, I’ve BEEN wanting to go home.”

You laughed, nodding. “Alright Anti, let’s go home.” You took hold of his hand as you both began to head home.

Then, he paused. “Forgetting something?”

You paused and thought. Then, you looked over and saw your ball. You laughed and grabbed it, taking it back and then holding his hand again. “Alright, now I’m ready!”

He shook his head and you both headed home.

When you rounded the corner, you saw a couple of cop cars in front of your house. “Uh oh…”

 

“You’re in sooo much trouble.”


	33. A.N. Important...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is another that came from this year concerning some more things soooo, yi. Feel free to read it or not but it shows why my longer works take longer ^^'

**_A.N._ **

 

**_Hey guys!...so….I have a couple of things I need to say...It’s your choice to listen but...I need to let y’all know._ **

**_This is basically gonna talk about progress on the future book and future plans and...well...if you want to know what’s going on then this is also the place to be._ **

 

**_So...I’ve been a writer ever since I was in middle school-joined this whole fanfiction thing in 7th grade with some advice from a friend. But...I’ve only been able to really write and produce fanfiction._ **

**_It’s nice-don’t get me wrong, if I could, I would sit here for hours on end and just write fanfiction!...But...that’s not a reality I’m currently faced with._ **

 

**_I’m in college right now. In about 2 or 3 years I’ll be out and in the real world looking for a job...A-And then this would just have to stop…_ **

**_Life would catch up to me._ **

**_Life would grab me and tell me, NO MORE._ **

**_Life…._ **

**_Life is going to tell me I can’t…._ **

**_And you know...with my history I’d probably believe it and...all of this...all of these stories would just...end. For good…_ **

 

**_I...I really, Really do not want that to happen. I don’t want to get to a point where I listen to my boyfriend and think this is all stupid and for nothing. I don’t want to get to that point where I throw everything I love out the window because someone says that I can’t do this-That this is all for nothing-That none of this matters-That I’m...bound for repeat._ **

 

**_It scares the shit out of me._ **

 

**_But...It doesn’t only scare me._ **

**_It ANGERS me._ **

**_It angers me to a point where I want to yell and call it out._ **

**_To tell it that it doesn’t rule my life._ **

**_It angers me to the point that I am willing to throw everything away to get it away from me._ **

**_That I’m willing to grab whatever the hell I need to to get away._ **

**_To...To finally do something about it before it takes over._ **

 

**_….Guys….I don’t want to give this up. I don’t. I want this to continue-I want to connect with more of y’all-I want to keep writing for y’all-I want to be there and make you smile, laugh, cry, anything, I WANT TO BE HERE!_ **

**_...And….with that...I-I’m going to be attempting something that makes my blood run cold even trying to think about. Something...something that I could never convince myself before that I could ever do because...well...I kept making excuses._ **

 

**_I can’t write._ **

**_No one would read it._ **

**_It’s a stupid idea._ **

**_I’m only good with manipulating other characters._ **

**_I’m not meant to write._ **

**_I’m just a stupid woman who doesn’t have anything going for her._ **

**_Why put time into something that won’t work?_ **

 

**_…_ **

**_For those who saw my video on why I left DeviantArt, do you remember why I said I left? Or, at least, stopped writing?_ **

**_…_ **

**_I’m...I’m starting to actually think it was because I wasn’t satisfied with what I was doing. Here I was, writing all of these plots and twists and...and I think I remember hearing about how it didn’t really matter. How, because they weren’t my characters it would never amount to anything...and...I think that got me._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_I...I know that this is more than just me writing and you guys reading just to read something. I know you guys come for entertainment and...and just something a bit different...I feel it and I see it. I read your comments, I talk to y’all….y’all are humans...y’all...y’all understand and put up with me and my weirdness and there is no way I can ever, ever repay any of you for that…_ **

**_But…_ **

**_Now, I’m going to ask for something…_ **

 

**_...Remember that book I’m supposed to be writing? The Dark X Reader one?...Well...it’s not even to the third chapter because I’ve been thinking about this for so long. And it’s supposed to come out by August, even July maybe!..._ **

**_Well…*breathes* I-I’m gonna ask for more time…_ **

**_I want-no, need to pursue whatever this dream is of mine to my fullest and if I let it slip now, I fear that I won’t ever have the strength to pick it back up again. I need to make this book-and I’m going to. I’m going to go through a whole series of books and then be able to keep writing! I’m going to be a crazy author that people won’t be able to understand and that is completely fine! I-I want to be able to write fanfiction whenever the hell I want and be able to because I have some sort of income coming in. I want to be here. I need to be here. I need to be here with you guys and the only way I’m going to be able to do so is if I just go for it._ **

**_I need to go for it._ **

 

**_Before my mind becomes cluttered._ **

**_Before I let myself go._ **

**_Before I...I give up again…_ **

 

**_So...I’m going to be delaying that Dark X Reader book by a few months to a year. In the meantime, I will still be doing one shots. I mean, I need to have something to relax my brain a bit or exercise it haha…_ **

**_But…_ **

**_Big books are gonna take a little while longer. But….I feel like it’s gonna be worth it._ **

**_Who knows-maybe at one point you’ll see my name on a book! Haha...that’d be weiiiird! But...I’m going to go for it. I’m not gonna let life tell me what I can or can’t do anymore._ **

**_I know I can do this._ **

 

**_So...I know this turned into a rant. My apologies on that but...I’ve just been growing this strong feeling and today, today my mind said-enough._ **

 

**_So, thank you all for reading. Feel free to ask any questions if there are any and...have a good day : )_ **


	34. Who Killed Jacksepticeye?

**_A.N. ANOTHER DRAWING FROM RACHEL!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! ^^_ **

**_Profile:_[ Rachel](https://www.quotev.com/418718194) **

**_ALRIGHT, ON TO THE STORY BIT!_ **

**_So...be warned, this is going to seem like really erratic as far as writing goes. He constantly goes back and forth from talking to himself, talking to you, talking about the story, etc but I felt like it was appropriate. I mean, he’s not all there all the time. Glitching in and out all the time might...well...MaKe HiM fOrGeT._ **

**_ENJOY!_ **

 

Anti’s POV

 

‘ _…_

_‘Hello?_

_‘Is anyone there?_

_‘Anyone actually able to read this?_

_‘…’_

I sighed. Well...even if no one can understand this...can understand _me_...us...I need to try. I NEED TO TRY DAMMIT! I can’t let him get away with this. I can’t let him get away without telling everyone what happened.

They need to know.

 

They **À̴̭͈̼͖̳͎̜̰̹͚̐̀̀̕L̷̨̫͚̥̙͕̃̏̔̿̌̋̕L̷̡̢̡̝͉̻͚͓̋̄̊͛̿̆ͅ** need to know.

...

We weren’t always part of him. We weren’t always his damn ‘egos’ like everyone assumes.

Hell, we didn’t even have these damn **Ṇ̡̞̘̏̎̋͌̆̉͌͢͡A̧̡͕̙͇̞͎̠̥̣̎̀̽̊̅̈M̬̯̗̳̭̤͂̓͒͑͝Ë̵̳͇̬̥͕̖́̀̔͋͛̇̅̅͊͝S̘̯̗̠̻̃͐̾̔͞ͅ** that have been ‘gifted’ to us! We were actual people! We were like those who are his ‘subscribers.’ Human. People.

And then...And then that damn party happened and **Ě̶̡̡̳͚͉̲̋́̽̏͜͠ͅV̬̩͖̦̎͆̆̏̔̊͟Ę̵̝̺̯̹̦̞͉̓̌̄̿͆̓̔͢R̡̟̹̥͕̥̆͊̇̎͛̈̒Y̨̼̥̪͂̏͐̀̽̓̎̿͠Ṱ̳̜͓̽̍͂̒̄͆̎̏͢͝ͅH̷̡̫͚̞̰͍̽̇̾̈́͊I̲͍̪̳͛͋͑̾͛́̓͘̕͝Ñ̦̾̂͒̿̅̕͘G̵̜̲̗̻̻̥͋̀̈͛̐͢͝ W̛̹̜̖̦͍̞̰̹̃͛̃̄̅A̛͙͔͖̯̽͋̏͌̈́̆̅͞Ṡ̙̰̣͖̉̈̏͝͠ T̚Ä̖̥̠̙̹̽̋̓̽K͔̰̬͓̭̩͖̖̓̑̐̾͗̏̋̚E̴̥͚͚͇͚̝̤̤̍͛̃͂̓͌͆͡N͙̬̣̍̓̽͠͠!̻̝̒́̓́̆̕**

 

He...He…

 

*The past*

 

I remember very clearly that day. Jack had invited all of us to this big ol Halloween party to…’hang out’ as he said. To ‘catch up.’ It had been a while since we had seen him and each other so, we all thought, why not? Maybe try and figure out why he had left us in the dark for so long?

We came in that day expecting to end on a positive note!

.

**Not to come out like m̴̢̨͔̳̣̑̐̎̓͌̄͘͢ǫ̵̛̣̺̪͈̑͗́̕͘ñ͕̮̦͉̫̐͛̏͂ś̵͙̼̥͍̯̔̃͐̓͌̒̆̚t͈̠̱̗̻̋͆͗̂̊͝ͅȩ̧̳̥̼͒̃̉͆͆̃͟͞r͕̤̰̲͎̝̤̊̾̊̈́͟͠͞͡s̡̛͉̜͙̣͔̗̽̋̋̓͒̑̅̕.̶̛͈͍̣͙̥̗͐̏͘̚͢͡͞**

 

I...I remember I was wearing a t-shirt. I wasn’t the ‘dressing up’ type and was really coming just for chatting and drinking. I think it was just black, gah, even now the memory wants to be wrenched from me. But I can’t stop. I. Can’t. **S̵̨̞͎̫͈̙̬͉̬̿̇̾̓͆̉͢t̍̿̄͞o̒͑̍̕p̵̺̙̣̭̺͎̬̄̓̃̽̅ͅ.̌͛̂̓͝͠**

At the time, he had only invited Doc, Marvin, and myself over.

 

**We were his f̛̮̥̦̞̘̎̓́́̈́͡i̧̥̗̝͔͖̔̈́̎͌̀̂̄͌͟͟͠ͅŗ̣͉̯̤̋̅͐̀̉s͑͋͋̓̏͊̕̚ṫ̛̾͒͐s̨̢̺̜̟̝̝̣̈́̿̉̃̇̂̾̿͡.͊̋͒͐̓̽͝ Isn’t that s̨̨̯̞̠̗̖͆̽̓̀̅̍͋͝w̧̱͎͔̼̞̗̾̈́̋͌̓͢͜͞e̡͉̘̺̪̘̣̼͚̰͗̌͆̂́̏ȅ̠̠̐̀̌̋͞t̛̎͊̔̾̾̃͘?̄̎́̾̓̐͊**

 

He welcomed us in with open arms. I think...I could’ve sworn there was a girl there with him...but...not with him.

Ah! She was with...with me at the time. **S̷̳̠͔̝̹͐͊̔̌̈́͒͡ͅi̪͈̋͌́̎͛͂͠g̓̓̿̂̐͘̕͜n̡͓̂͒͌̆͛̓̃͘͘e̠̭͍̾̏͛̃͝.̗̻̫̝̋̄̿͊͗͌͊̃̂**

I brought her along in case I found that the party was boring and needed an excuse to get out. We were party bailers after being in a relationship haha…

 

**How I wish I could’ve k̄̆͂̃͘͝n̘̘̣͖͑̿̆̓̔̽͌̔̕͢o̒̿̉͝͞w̅͛n̘̘͉̠̫͑̆͛̊̔̽̚͝…͉̪̳̹̜̺̃̊̋͂̏͂̂̿̆̋̄̚͢͠͝**

**I could’ve p̸̧̢̠̜̜̲̻̋͆͗̔͒̋̈́͘͞͝r̫̦͎͙̫̹̪̟̥͑̿̆̿̕ơ̴͙̘̺̦̤̱̬͖̈̇̽͘͘͘͞t̡̨̮̋̀̍̆̂̑̒͘͜͟ȅ̴̟͓̳̫̃̌͗́͑̚͟c͙̤͎̠̪͉͛͑̏̀͒̈ẗ̷̙͇̝̱̼͕̭͔́̊͋̿̑̕͜͞ȩ̶͕̫̩̮̳̠͂̽̐̅͡d̛͇͓̯͖̟̹̭̈́͒͗̔ her...**

 

**Ș̠̙̩̱̲̽̈̌͊̈́̔͛a̧̡̙̯͈͕͔͙̓̅̂̓v̩͊̆̇̇̑̽͞e͐͆̅̓̓̕͞͠d͉̼͇̗̹̦̋̊̓̚̕͟͡ her from..̳̗̩͉̌̽̌̌̏̐̓̚͢͟͡ͅ.H͎͗̓̿̒̚͟I͐̽͑̅͑͆̀M̥̬̹͐̅̒̿͛̊̑̔.̧̥̱̥̖̹̻͖̳̍̾̎͑͒͘͟͞͞**

 

We came in and immediately he welcomed us all with open arms, saying we should all invest into some drinking-and fast. And us Irishmen-we don’t play around when we drink.

If we were drinking...We were drinking!

We ran through a couple of beer bottles right off the bat, chatting casually and sort of forgetting why we were all there really. But with a belly full of beer and laughter coming from my comrades and girl, I couldn’t care less.

We were having fun.

We were living the life.

…

At one point, I think I could remember passing out. After a couple of hours, I woke up and then...I couldn’t see anyone.

I blinked, confused. I was on the couch.

I got up and walked around, calling for all of them. Trying to see where they went.

And then...I walked into the kitchen and saw them all talking...except for Jack. I walked up and hugged Signe from behind, smiling.

She jumped and glanced back before smiling.

 

**S̸͎͉̜̜̝̜͉̈́̌̿̋͂̌̄̎̎̋h̶̲̠̟͉̖͕͍͇̾͊̒͘͘͜͞͠ͅē͔̱̫͑͊̀̚ h̅̎̋͌̏͠â̻͔̥̲̘̯̂̆͗͡s̷̻̱͎̻̦̻̊̄̉͐͛̑̍ a̵̻̺̞̘̠͉̪̫͗̾̈́̈̀̒͛̀̆͠ l̷̗͎̲̥͖̟̈́́͊̒͢ͅo͌v̈́̏͌͝ę̴̭̞͎̮̘̹̝͛̈̐̾̃̑͋̑̎l̺͇̙͕̰̬̪̖̎̔́̑͘y̋̇̐̋͠ ṡ̵̡͔̱̣̆̄̆̄͢m̶̡͚͇̟̰͙̪̓̀̒̄̚͡ͅī̎l̊̒͗̆͋͠ȅ̖͔̒̆͆̿͘͠.̃͌̃͐̅̃͋̒̄**

**.**

“Hey babe. Sleep well?”

I nodded, nuzzling her back. “Where’s Jack?”

“I think he’s upstairs,” Doc commented.

…

I...I don’t think he was actually a doctor…

No.

No! He wasn’t!

He was just dressed up as some german anime doctor…

What was his name…?

**Ẅ̼̱͎̩͈̝͛͌̍͌̐̚͝͠͠H̦͍̗͔̺̰͕͉̑̅̌̑͡͝Ã͈̙͕̗̦̜͈̩̋̔̌͂̈̕͝͞͡T̵̨͕͇̝̭̱̞̍̍͑̒͌͗͒̕̕̕͢ W̰̱̥͉͐̔̐͜͝Ą̵̢̮̺͕͌̿͑̃̑̓͝͠͡S̴̨̨̪̳̹̘͈̩̳̍͊̀̂͘͜͠ H̙̣̟͇̙̉̆̌̂͛ͅĮ͙̖̺̼͉̍̋̅͂̈́͞Ş̺̞̮̪̬̫̲͐̐̒̎̋͜ͅ N̷̨̹͍̭̥̱̾͑̈̓̚͠Ă̢̢̝̖̜͚̩̱͌̀́͜͝͞M̟̲͔͋̏̐̅͗͟Ę͙͉͖̳͍͐͒͆̋͋̚͟͢?̱̭̻̪͓̹̣̄̇͊̈͊̉͘͝!̣̱̻͔̤̅͐̂̒͒ͅ?̬͈̻̗̭̣̳̌̌̋͆̌͟͢**

 

Breathe, breathe…

So, Marvin...No...not Marvin…

Mort?

No, that doesn’t sound right.

 

**G̢̪͔̣̥͋͌̍̈́͘͘̚͞R̵̥̗̜̤̳̠̦̖̞̗̾͊̄͋̏̂̉͑̕Ŗ̷̺̜̲͚̟̯͖̣͐̃͌̓͜͝R̴̹͎̜̯̭͂̎̽͌̽̋̑̍͟R̨̙̬̱̗̃͗̓̂̓͋A̸̧̢̨͎̗̼̘̫͛̈̓͐̇̌͢͡W̴̬̩̹͎͈̗͚̦̤̻̐̑̓͐̅͘̚R̷͚̗̞̣̗̂́̇̐͞ͅ!̷͙̦͍̬͕̘̖̺͉̀͒̓̎̚̕͟͝**

 

Anyway, ‘Marvin’ went up to go look for him. As we chatted and waited, we heard him yelp and something knock over. We all blinked and then ran up the stairs, calling for him.

When we reached the room where he was, we saw Marvin had fallen backwards and was pushing himself by his ass out of the room. “Ah, AH, AHHHH!!!!”

“What’s wr-” We all looked over and saw...oh...oh god.

There was Jack laying on the ground...h-his **n̸̪̻̼̝̫͎͚̠̼̔̏͊̓̍͛e̟̱̟̫̫̎̀̓̂͠͞c̛͕̰̞̬̝͈̭̣͕͋̈͊̾ǩ̮͖̙̳̟̋͗̑̉͌͌̾͝** cut wide open. The literal life drained out of him.

We all freaked. We didn’t know what to do. We at first thought that maybe someone had gotten in somehow and had done this-it couldn’t have been any of us! W-We were his friends! Sure, we hadn’t seen him for some time but...but...

Signe’s friend…

Wait…

…

Th-That’s right! There-there was someone else there!

Robert?

No…

Oh, he goes by ‘Robin’ now but…

Ahhh, my head….

 

**D̡̧̛̗͙̦̤̩͙͔̽͑̿͐̀̉Ä̵̢̖̼̪͈̰͔̳̯̣̀́̔̅̈Ḿ̵̢̡̫͍͓͖͍̬̺̣̾̃̋̿͑̒͡N̸̫̯̬͕͕̑̋͂̐̈̑̽͢͜ Ḧ̨͎͍̫͍̲̂̍̽̽̈́̎̊̚Ï̫̬̬̪̻̞̺̎̂͘͠Ṁ̖͎͆̍̎̀̔̂͜͝!͑̿͂̕͘**

‘Robin’ was studying to become a detective and, although he hadn’t studied too many crime scenes, he could discern that it was...A murder!

 

**Ṋ̡̢̨̫͔͓͗̓̑͋̈́̆̇͢͞ơ̧̗̺̣͇͚̭̓̎͑̑ s̢͕̼̖̱̣̼͍̽͒̿͛̏h̵̡̨͈͚̻͕̲̘͖̦͆̒̂̊̾͘͝͡i̺̟̪̙̤̥͆̋̓͂́̍̍̏̾͘t͈̲̰͚̬̝̟̎̈̐̊͐̑̔͘͠ S̵̨͎̤̱̙͈̪̲̫͑̈́̄̌h̛͓̬̭̼̱̘̬̬̘̓̂̏̓̎̆e̶̯͎̟͉̬͍͐͗̀̔̐̎̊͒͡r̢̲̠͈͎̆̒̃̏͆͐͑̕͝ͅl͚͎͎̘̤͒̊͌̑̊̈́͡ǫ͖̣̫̲̠̻̍̓̔̃̄͠ç̗͙̤̠̭̺̔̄͗͊͑̽̾̽͞k̶̞̬͕̩̆̈͌͒̈́̇̍̇͟.͕̗̙̲̯̦̃̌̆͒̆**

 

But...he also was able to tell that... there wasn’t any break ins...so...either the murderer was one of us…

Or they were hiding somewhere in that house.

We split up into different groups to look around the house. When we couldn’t find anything that looked like a break in or anyone...we all knew…

It had to be one of us.

…

But who?

By now Marvin was really on edge. He kept saying we should really contact the police-someone-anyone to get on this. But what were we gonna tell them? “Oh, our friend died and we don’t know who did it. But it surely couldn’t have been me!” We would’ve all been hauled to jail…

So we stayed and tried to continue the investigation. According to Robin, it had to be some sort of knife that cut him open. With a clean edge.

So that cut out Marvin’s saw-I don’t even know what the hell he was doing with it. Maybe he was planning on doing a show but...Seems like we may never see it.

So we all emptied our pockets. I had a couple of knives on me while others had normal junk and such. Doc didn’t have much…

We checked the kitchen and a couple of other places, trying to locate some sort of murder weapon. But then...something _weird_ happened.

All the lights went out. We all yelped, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then-the lights came back on.

But…

“OH MY GOD!”

We looked over a-and we saw that Marvin-Marvin-

The Doc ran over to him and was about to kneel to him when I stopped him. “Hey, hey he’s gone. W-We can’t do anything…”

He stared at me frightened before shaking his head, pushing me off. “I-I can try! I-I can try to save him!” he cried. He clumsily pulled out a needle and thread, beginning to try and sow him back up.

Signe held onto me and cried as we all watched him.

Then-the lights went out again.

We heard Robin cry out and when the lights came back on-

Signe gasped and covered her eyes. There was Robin-suspended in the air with his face misconfigured.

I held onto Signe and looked to my friend. “Hey, we have to get out of here!”

He was so lost in himself though, he kept saying over and over, “I can fix him, I can fix him, I can save him!”

 

If you saw the state he was in, **you’d be c̢̮̲͔͍̦̤͉͍͋̋̄͊̚̕͡͝r̅͗̏̍̈́͐̓̚y̛̱̱̰͍̗̠̽̀͌̑i̴̧̧̜̰̰̼̣̲̐͆̂̎̀̓͗̿͢͝͝n͆̈́̔̊͛͛͊̕g̴̢̣͈͍̰̻̓͆͒̉͌̍̈́̕̚ͅ.̆͑̅̉͝ Like the little w͇̻͍̮͑͐̎̽͛͞ê̇̈͞a̾͂̋̇k̛͆l̃͗̽ǐ̂͛̚ň̓͘͞g̚͡s̿ y̓ơ̸̥̼̝̜̼̂̐͂̎̀̆̊͢͠ǔ̘͒̏͊̐̕͟͝ a̠͛͗̑̍̓̓̓̚̕r̊e̋͒.̒̆̑̌͡**

Signe tried to approach him but then, the lights went out again. She screamed.

The lights came back on and there she lay on the ground, knocked out. “Signe!”

Then...I heard it.

This...This evil...cruel glitchy laughter just took over the whole place.

Then he came. Jack...but...not…

 

**Jack was ĝ̸̼̹̜͍̪̓́̽̾̕͞͡ǫ̢̞̮͇̯̗̦̩̩̂̽̔̑̊̎̏̈͠ń̷̰̤̣̱͙͑̿̚̕͜e͚̭̭̗̞̿͒͋͐͊͠ l̨̨̩̝͍̝̟̗̖̀͑͊̈̇͆̆̚̚͠ͅo̸͚̬͎̗͖̤̒͋̍̓̈͞n̨̬̯̼͓̲̓͆̾̌̂̃̍̎̀̕g̹̭̜̳̩̪̈́͛͋͊͒̿͞ a̵͎̠̜̯̜͚̼͊̓͂͛͗͊͢ͅģ̛̻̰͚̘̼̹̜̙̑̎͐̽̕̕͢͞ǫ̭̰̰͎̳͙̪͕͒͆̎̇̈͞͡~͖̣̳̥̝̘͎̬̭̿̑̇͒͂**

 

He seemed really pale and had this disturbing smirk on his lips as he looked around, the place now seemingly...frozen. “ **Wow...this turned out better than expected!** ” He laughed and the place filled with the terrifying laughter again. I took a step back in fear as he turned to me, the smirk rising. “ **Hey there buddy! Enjoy the show~?** ”

I stared at him, wide eyed. “W-Wait, this was all-”

He nodded, laughing. “ **Yep! You all came tonight and walked right into my trap!** ” He walked over to Marvin and bent down. “ **Man, look at that! Already looking better my man!** ” He laughed as he touched Marvin and...h-he began glowing.

“What are you doing to him?!?” I yelled angrily.

Jack just smirked and muttered some words, Marvin’s face and figure growing slowly to be more like Jack. Eventually his wounds began to repair themselves as Jack began to put different magic-like items into his pockets as well.

“Th-The hell???”

**.**

**C͙̙̥͕̄͊͐͒̇̿̏̕͜h̍͊͗̚͠ͅā̈́͋̑n̵͍̬̣͖̰̎̈́̌̅̓g̈́̽͡e͂̉̓̑̂̒̃̚ ỉ͆̒́͌͗̽͡s̡̛͓̣̩͕̞̮̪̳̖̑̋̽̃̾̇͡͝ṇ̷̥̹̮͋͋͋̋̽͜͡’̸̳̰̤̼̮̙͔̳̋̉͑̑́͛͒t̶̢͈̭͍͙̙͔̬̒̔͊̕̚͜ a̧̻͕̗̦̹͖̝͔͕͊̆̐̌̊ b̨̬͍̙̰͉̪̃͛̑͛̒̐ͅa̛̜͖̖͚̣̬͊̏̈́̓d̢̛̻̗̮̳̩͔̖̍̓͆͒̊͟͝͠͠ ẗ̡̜̯̖̦̥͙̩́̄̈̉̈͝ͅḩ̪̝̦̺̬̠̓͘̚͠i̿͞n̨̑̃͛͐͒g̨͎̦͖̳̗̤̺̤͎͋̇̄̔̋͘͝͝-**

 

**S̛͙͈͆̑̓͗͝͝T̩͍̳͙̣̗͍̃̃̑͛̈̈́͌͟Ò͓̫͖͇̦̱̞̒̎͂͌̐͘͜͠P̨̲̙̺͎͇̋̅̍̔̅͟͢͞ͅ I͎̹̝̬̠̖̐͋̇͐͂̏̕T͒̄̎͊͞!̋̇̕**

 

...He hummed as he backed away, Marvin’s figure beginning to stand. Jack hummed some more. “Perfect...a little ‘too’ perfect though…” He looked to the ground and picked up Marvin’s little mask. He smirked. “ **Perfect.** ” He put it on Marvin and the mask seemed to seal around his face...

.

**P̣̻̜̩̃̽̄̄̽͑̍̓̕͟ȇ̫͙̖̺̝̪̦͙̲̒͐̂͐̒r̖̮̙̈̂̍̾̀̍͟͟͠͡f̧̳̪̖̠̟͊̿̑̇͑̓̔̾͆͟͜͝ͅě̤̖̻̜̻̺̣̣̋̽̆̄͘͘͘c̵̛̞͈̻̣͖͛̾͗̽̄̍̉͗ͅt̛̥͍̗̓̎̌͛̾͘͟͟l̶̢̬͈̭͂̆̃́̉̀͘͟͝͠y͍̪͔̼͋̉̍̈̌.**

 

“ **What a masterpiece! Am I right?** ” Jack looked over to me.

I shook my head. “Y-You’re insane!!!”

He shrugged. “ **Insane? Or...smart?** ”

I blinked. “What??”

He began to walk towards me and I backed away from him. “ **You know how everyone has flaws of some sort? Nobody's perfect! No one can be independent on their own because there are so many things that make them tied to different personalities...But…** ” Refers to Marvin. “ **What if they don’t have to worry about different thoughts? Just staying on one train of thought for life. Not worrying about having choice but rather being set in being a magician-** ” he looked over to Doc “ **or even a doctor. And both would be completely in their own. They wouldn’t have to worry about having mixed feelings on their paths because they’d be perfect where they are! No questions about anything!** ”

I shook my head as I felt myself come in contact with the counter. “A-And what about the others?!”

His smirk dampened some and he looked over to Robin. “ **Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to bring anyone over...But…** ” His smirk returned as he looked over to Signe. “ **I think I could maybe adjust them a little as well~** ”

My eyes became wide as I shook my head and grabbed out my knife. “I’m not going to let you touch her you bastard!!!”

I charged at him. I was close, I was there, I raised my hand-

And then...I heard something slice open. I froze as I felt pain begin to take hold of my neck. I shook and took hold of my neck, beginning to taste blood take over my mouth and lungs.

.

**Ṫ̘͚̭͈̎̃͆͛̓͜͟ǫ̷̧̭̻̻͈̗̐̀̊̀̒̑͘o̡̧̖͕̦͎̯̳͎͆̅̋̌͘ͅ w̵̧̛̛̯̞̻̙͈̪͕̫͒̉̍̓͜e͍̖͚̜̗̔̅͑͐͌͐̋́͠a̹̣̻̹̹͉̥͈̅͂̈̀͌͂͢͜͡k̶̬̥̞̺̗̠͛̐̈͂̄͛͂̉̔͟.̧̡̜̼̯̄̉̔̌̊̓̚͞͠͡ͅ**

 

I fell to the ground hard and glared up to him as he smirked down to me. “ **Oh buddy, you really thought I wasn’t going to make you into something too~?** ” He knelt down to me casually and began to look me over like I was a damn animal. “ **Hmm...I remember you aren’t really the ‘dressing up’ type…** ”

Then, he paused and smirked. “ **Oh...yes...that’ll do….that’ll do just...fine…** ” He smirked as my vision began to get more blurry and eventually, a ringing filled my ears as I felt myself slip away.

I...I remember for a moment I saw a bright light. It was...it was so beautiful…It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in all my years of living that...that I couldn’t even describe it. It was so warm too...

As I reached for it, I felt something take hold of my neck. A chain. Multiple chains began to wrap themselves around me and yanked me back as I screamed in terror. Down...down... **.d̨̪͎̼͖͇͑̊̃͛͟ö̐̓̂w̠͕͍̼̤͉̯͆̀̆̇̒͢n̛͐̐̚...̛͊**

 

And then….I woke up...

But...I wasn’t myself…

I...I felt different.

 

Ş̛̳̗̳̯̟͔̉̃̕͡ţ̙̤̜̬̣͖͙͚͑̈̿͗̐̄͝͝ͅr̶̢͔̫̣̟̄̾̇̄̓̂̕͘͝o͙̘͔̫͍̺̽͆͛̓͒͘n̸̬̞̱̤͕̬̗̮̰͓̏̾̈̉̉g̷̨͓̗̠͕̲̓͋͌̃̉̕͘͜͡͡e̟͈̗̗͍̫̤̍̈̃͑̾̂̒̚r͚̦̜̞̬͕͚̐̿̽̂̿̀.̡̯̼̻̟̮̳̈̆̉͛̂̚ͅ

 

A-And...all around me was darkness...Just-

I began to hears someone crying. I immediately picked myself up, feeling...strange. But I couldn’t concentrate on that now-I needed to see who was there!

I moved, seeing my vision come back and forth randomly, haziness in my surrounding peripherals but I didn’t care. I had to find him. I had to see who was there with me!

Finally, after some time of wandering around in the darkness, I saw something glowing...blue…

I walked towards it and...and saw there was someone in the blue. It was…

 

“ **Ḑ̼̞̦̆̌͗̒͋̑͑͌͆͘ͅo͈͉͆̄̊̂̄̒c̎̓̔̀̄͊͠?̡̒̄͊̉̅̓̆̐͐͟** ” I covered my mouth. I shook my head. N-No, that wasn’t their name! Th-That wasn’t-

He looked up to me and yelped, crawling backwards. “St-Stay away from me!!!”

I blinked and began to approach him more.

 

“ **D̷̛͚̖̬̯̥͓̜̎̓̃̍o̭͍̻̣̪̔̅̋̊̄̕͘͘͟͝c̴̤̼͔̱̦̟̬̩͂̉̔̌̓͋̚͠,̒̎̈́̇̃́͡ it’s me,͗͛͛͘̕͞ A͕̫̞̯̠͂̆̌̐͘͝n͊́͌̾̓͋t̝̹͕͗̿̋̑̍͌̽͠i-̏̀̉͌̀̕͞.͂̂.̙̱̋̈͋̃̑̈́̑̎͞͞.̎̽͒** ”

 

I paused. I shook my head and tried again. “ **Ã̩͙̩̬͒̔͐̈̾̍̕ạ̏̽̃̊͢͠a͎͔̔̏͛̈͘n̛͆̓̑̋̃͗͂͘t͆-͆͂͘** ” I held a hand over my mouth. No, no! That wasn’t my name!!! That wasn’t-

“H-Hello?? Is someone there??” another voice asked weakly, trudging over. They were glowing a slight orange, shaking some. It was…

 

“ **Ṃ̵̖̳̼̣̱̦́͑̏̓̅̈́͐̑̚͢͝á̖̫͖͍̣͐̊̉̋͘͘͢ṟ̰͍̬̲̎̆̎̈̈v̦̦̫̣̟̹̏̽̾̓́̒͘i̷͈̟̣̯̓̅͒̍̎͛͋͜͜͜͢n͙̹̦͔̎̽͛̃̉̊̚͢͡?͚̍̀͋̓͂̃** ”

 

He looked over to me and yelped, backing away. “Wh-What are you?!”

 

I blinked. “ **G̢̗̘̟͔͔̻̭̏̑͒̍͐̑̍̚͟͢͡u̸̯̪̩̫̺͚͗͗̑̿͋͡y̷̛͕̼̣̯̬̒̒͒̈́͋͜s̺̯͔̻͉̜̗͖̄̑͌͒̅͘͡, it’s me-** ”

 

“Anti Anti Anti please! Don’t bother!”

I blinked. As I turned, I saw that Doc-No, WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!?

They froze as Jack came in, smiling. “Heyyyy Anti, I love the new look!”

“ **What the hë̛́͊͌̾͘ll̄̄̏̔ are you-** ”

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, a mirror appeared and- “ **AH-** ” I jumped backwards as I stared at, at a MONSTER! I held my face and glared at him.

 

“ **Ẁ̄̎̈͘͠H̷̡̞̦̬̥̝̹̦̩̊́̉̇̆́͝͡͡A͂̌̄̓̐͜T̶̢͍̺̻͔͙͔͈͑̆̎͐̓͋͜͞͝ͅ Ţ̷̛̮̤̥̪͈̠̥̤̇͌͊͒̾Ȟ̖̤͙̳͈͂̋͂̉͌̌͢Ẻ̵̙͙̙̫̣̭͊͆̌͘͠ H̨͍̮̙͇̬͒͆̓͐͝Ě̷̯̘̫̬̥̠̊̈̍͂̕͢L̸̨̼͔̮͓̯̩͂̈́͆̂͢͞͡ͅL͉̱̻͕͎̩̽̆̓͂̈̌̚͘͡ Ḍ̶̛̹̭͚͉̘͈͙̤͐̓͛͊͗̽͜͠͝I̵̢͇̠͇͉̝̿̇̌̑̿̂͝D̨͖͉̗̖̃͒̿͋̅̈́̄ Y̰̗̰̰͛̃̉̿̋͜͠O̲͖̥̳̤̓̌̑͆̔̓͡U̻͈̣̫̻̣̞̥̽̂̾̂̐̊̚͟͠ D̶̡̢̙͖̼̭̣̆̔̇̏Ȏ̶̢̥̟͖̻͕͗́͋̏ T͓͈̺͖̭͔̻͍͊̌̓͋̔͌̕O̶̼̣̫̤̹͈̟̾͐͗͛̒̓͢ M̶̹̰̯̲̹̼̻̞͋͑̂̋͂̍̐͜͝E̛̯̳͇̟̗̝̻͉̖̒͂̈̆̈́?̢͎̲̣̙͂͐͑̋̅̊̀͛͡!̙̟̞͓̙̰̪͈́̋̓̽̂̍̒̄̚͜ͅ?̸̡̨̨̪̞̜̤̼͖̲̍̿͗̚͝** ”

 

He just chuckled. “I gave you a new lifestyle. Consider yourself to be the ‘demon’ of the group!” He giggled as I stared at him, horrified.

“ **What do you mean D̪̬̻̥̪̈́̊̇̈́͡È͖͚̰̜̦̖͊̏̾̋M̴̧̭͓̳̫̦̊̀̀̕͘O̧̖̥͉͚̺͆͂̈́͝͝N̶̡̯͔̙̗͗̌̂̋?!?** ”

He smirked to me. “You heard me Anti-”

“ **MY NAME ISN’T ANTI!!!!** ”

He laughed. “Yeah? Then what is your name?”

I tried.

I tried to remember.

I wanted to remember so bad.

But…

I couldn’t.

I couldn’t remember.

And he knew.

His smirk deepened. “Can’t remember can you? Neither can they-” he nodded over to the others. “In fact, they can’t even remember the party! And neither will you.”

I stared at him, horrified. “ **Wh-What do ỳ̧̰͔̫͔̟̰̯̎͐͊͜ő̳̹͙̱̱̣͍͐͊̐̕ͅu̮̞͚̩̫͈͔̻̫͑̀͌̏̏͒-̧̙̤̭͇͚̃̒̏̌͌̔͆̄͝͝** ”

“You can’t function correctly if you’re trying to remember silly Billy!” he laughed.

I shook my head and backed away. “ **N-No, I won’t let-** ”

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and then-...

Then…

I...I can’t remember…

After that though, I couldn’t...I couldn’t recall _anything._ And I...I became ‘Anti.’

For years I couldn’t remember anything else except the urge to take what was his...but...I...I couldn’t even remember why!

And now...now I remember…

I heard...I heard something…

Something that brought me back to that damn night.

‘ _And now...now I’m writing this…’_

Or...trying…

I paused.

Wait...why...why am I _just_ writing?

What the hell is that going to accomplish?!

.

**N̡̡̛̜̜̠̘͗͋̂͐̆ŏ̜͔̰͉̦̞͙̙̼̞̀̇̌̃͞͠t̶̢̨̘͇̞̥͔͚̔̈́̓̎̌͘ͅh̷̛̫̘̰̩̬̼̫̜̑͊͌̎̈̍̚̚i̶̮̻̮̱͔̱̟̩̍̽͑̉͑͋̋̉͊̚͜ṋ̨̦̞̅͐͒̓͋̇͜g̵̥͈̤͙͈̥͆̏͌̌͋̚͟͢ͅ.̧̢̛̹͓̟̰̗̈͐̇̿̎͟͡**

 

This...This requires **action**.

I growled as I stood up.

I can’t stand back and watch anymore!

What happens when they remember Jack? What happens when they hear their name somewhere else? What happens when they realize that they haven’t been with you for 28 years but in actuality were taken from their lives just to be part of your damn show?!

You want a show Jack? You want a show?!

I’ll give you a show. And I’ll make sure it’s one that you will _never_ forget.

I smirked as I stared at him as he went to sleep. Sleep well Jack. Because after tonight, all hell is going to break loose.

 

 

“ **hahahahaḪ̨̗̘͖̩͍͒̏̄̓̍̂̾͠Ą̳͇̻̫̭̬̥͈̀̾̅̈̒͝Ḩ͖̺̜͍̱̻̓̏̾̿̊̀̂̃̊͡Ā̡̲̻̭̤̠͛͒̅̈̉͑̐͜H̵̟͕̦̯̟̰͉͈̣̀̄͂͑͐̍̚͘A̤̰̳̪͕̱͚̍̃̌͐̀̚͘͝͝Ḫ̶̻̩͔̝͍͙̫̖͊͒͟͡͡A̖̱̗͙̻̤͙͗͗̌͗́̃͗͘H̼͍͔͇̩̮̜̙̳̊̆̃̓͒̎̚͜͝Ḁ̵͔̭̰̌͋̎͂̊̑̏͢͡H̛͚͖̼͚͕̱̬̤̺̞̃̎̍͑̎̄́͋Ą̸̢̨̛̰̳̖̩͇͙̺̿͌̒̋̍̃̒Ḩ̷̹̙̠̠͗̅͆̄̉͜A̴̡̡̛̘̖̫̦͍͂̅̔̃̊̐͢H͇̺͉̬̺̫̆̒̌̓͂͆̇̋͋̽͜͢Ä̴̢̮̥͈͕́̈͐̍̽͒̚̚H̶̨̡͚̹̦̪̖̒̓̑̆̆͋Ạ̴͙̦̳̿͋̚̕̚͜͜͝H̨̥͖̜̺͔͖̮̔̌̈́͆̄ͅA̡̯͍̝̩̫̱̻̱̐̅̋̾!!!!** ”


	35. She's a Demon...Right? Pt. 1

**_A.N. HEY GUYS! So...this one is actually gonna be broken up into two-three parts likely. Why? Well, this one actually took quite a bit of time-tried playing around with the main character (you) aaaand then this concept requires a bit more than just one 2000 word one shot...SO! On it’ll go! But I promise-it’s gonna be enjoyable ^^ ENJOY!!!! ^^_ **

**_(oh yeah, and this is loosely based on this video:_ [ youtube.com/watch?v=jrRKmZ0Im08&list=RDQMaMFpnlkUjv8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrRKmZ0Im08&list=RDQMaMFpnlkUjv8) _Will probably have a couple of more one shots around this concept eventually too, weeeeee! ^^)_ **

 

*Your POV*

 

“AH!” You woke up to darkness surrounding you entirely.

You don’t exactly remember what had happened. At one point you were driving through the woods heading to meet some friends at a halloween party-you dressed up as a demon-and the next, you found yourself flying through your damn windshield! Why? Because right as you barely looked down at your phone for a split sec, a deer decided to prance out of nowhere and right in front of your vehicle. Great. Just. Great. PERFECT!

And what’s even more perfect? Oh, right, WAKING UP IN THE DAMN DARK! HOW F*CKING PERF-

You heard a door “Screeeeeach” open and you froze. Suddenly, you heard a switch flip on and you quickly covered your eyes in pain. “Ahh….” you groaned.

“Oh, sorry about that,” a low and subtle voice called, “Didn’t think you were awake.”

“Yeah well I am you arse,” you muttered, rubbing your eyes and trying to get your vision back.

“Ah, great. An Anti sounding one.”

“A what?” You blinked and looked up to see- “WHAT TH-” you slammed your head back into the wall and seethed.

He chuckled. “Did I really give you that much of a fright? My apologies-I just imagined that I wouldn’t have been the first other demon that you’ve seen besides yourself.”

_‘D-Demon???’_

He chuckled lowly as you looked back up to him. “Yes, demon. You’re acting as though you haven’t heard of it-you didn’t get that much brain damage from the accident did you?”

_‘Accident?’_

He face palmed. “My dear, you don’t have to think every damn word in the dictionary now do you? Come on, I know you can speak the words ‘arse’ and ‘what’-give me another.”

“Who are you?”

He smirked. “That’s better.” He held out a hand to you as his dark brown eyes bore into your own (e/c) ones. “Darkiplier, Dark for short.”

You paused for a moment as you registered this. Then, you… “Pfft...Pfffft....” You began to lose it. “Hahahaahaaa, y-your name, y-your name is ‘Darkiplier’?”

He glared at you as your ‘demon-like’ laughter spread around like wildfire. He withdrew his hand and readjusted his suite. “Yes. I’m sorry if I didn’t get to have a choice in this endeavor-”

“Who calls their kid Darkiplier??” you laughed out.

He growled and was about to comment when another voice cut in. “They’re right-that _is_ a stupid name!” Laughter seemed to fill the area as someone new glitched into view, smirking. He was a little shorter than Dark but made up for it in his figure, which was still glitching some. He gazed down to you. “Hello there lovely~”

You raised an eyebrow. _‘Lovely?’_ “I don’t think you know who you’re calling that,” you muttered, some of your insecurities rising slightly.

Dark rolled his eyes some. “He calls every woman that. Don’t take it to heart.”

The other figure snickered some. “But she is cute~” He bent down to you and extended a hand. “Name’s Antisepticeye, or Anti for short.”

You raised an eyebrow. “...Like the medicine antiseptic?”

His smirk turned into a face of pure disdain.

You smirked in his place. “It is isn’t it?” You began to snicker and soon laugh just as hard as you did for Dark’s.

You could hear Dark chuckling in the background as Anti seemed to be glitching more. “Stop. **Laughing.** ”

You shook your head. “N-No, o-oh my g-god, this is the best thing ev-”

You felt something push you against the nearest wall and take you by the neck. You opened your eyes to see Anti holding you up. “ **You’re gonna pay for tha-AH!** The fuck???”

You fought. You fought the glitch bitch back.

You raised your right arm into the air and let your left arm fall all the way down to the side, proceeding to turn yourself to the left to be able to get him to stop choking you. Before he could react any further, you rammed your right elbow down on his arms, letting you seize his hands and then you rammed your right forearm into his exposed neck.

As he tried to get you to let go, you kneed him in the crotch, causing him to yelp in pain. Before he could try and ram you back up against the wall, you pushed your forearm deeper into his neck and guided him into the wall, putting you in the advantage.

From there, you let all hell break loose on him as you beat the crap out of him. Who knew all those defense training classes would come in handy for a demon of all things?

_A.N. Would highly, highly recommend taking at least a couple of crash courses in this topic. Bring a friend too-the more who know, the better! I want all of you guys out there to be safe <3_

Eventually, he stopped trying to fight back and fell back into the wall. You breathed heavily before hearing a couple of claps come from behind.

You turned to see Dark was standing there, laughing and clapping as this other man beside him was doing the same. He was a tad bit shorter than Dark but had a couple of very bright blue eyes. Like, glowing...nope, definitely were glowing. And his hand-

“You just gonna be checking me out all day or are you going to introduce yourself?” he asked, raising an eyebrow with a casual smirk.

You blinked and brought yourself back to reality. “Well, I’d rather know who I’m speaking with first before I go about doing any of that,” you countered, moving some strays of hair off the front of your face.

His smirk grew as he bowed. “Although I may not have the greatest of names, it is still a name: PewDiePie.”

You chuckled at his name, not really wanting to be getting into any more fights but still thinking, _‘That isn’t even a bit scary…’_

“And now, what is the name of the brave demon?” he asked.

You smirked, having waited for this moment. “The name’s (y/n).”

They raised an eyebrow, glancing at each other for a moment before Dark commented, “That...that sounds like an ordinary name?”

You nodded, gazing down at your nails. “You’re right-it is ordinary. But, having an ordinary name has the perk of giving off surprises-like in the case of medicine ball over there.”

They smirked and laughed, you joining them as you heard the glitchy boy beginning to stand up.

Before you could ask if he was alright, you felt a knife brought up to your neck. “ **Try escaping out of this-** WAH!”

You grabbed the wrist of the arm with the knife and pulled your upper upper body down to the left. Then, you pulled your head away from the knife while still holding onto his arm, quickly bringing it around until his arm was reversed and on his back. Before he could do anything else, you kicked his legs in forward and brought him onto his knees, pushing his arm further up. “SAY UNCLE!!!”

“Wh-What? **NO!!!!** ”

“Say it!!!” You brought his arm further up, feeling his body struggling harshly.

“N-No-Ah! Uncle! UNCLE DAMMIT!!!”

You smirked and grabbed his knife from his hand as you let him go. “Didn’t mama ever tell you not to play with knives~?”

You tossed his knife to the side as you felt an arm wrap around you from behind, bringing you into a side hug. “Yep-you’re gonna be an excellent addition to the team!”

You looked over to see PewDiePie hugging you close and, instinctively almost, you blushed lightly. As you pulled away from him, you saw him raise an eyebrow to you before seemingly shrugging it off.

“So, care to take a look around or do you plan to stay here all day?” Dark asked. “I’m sure someone would love for you to hang back if you do stay here.”

You chuckled, glancing back to Anti who was sitting up, very pissed off at this point. “Uh, yeah! Better than hanging around here!”

Dark smiled casually as he led you and PewDiePie out the door, Anti eventually getting up and following after as well.

It ended up being that this was more than a little house that they were all in. It was actually a flipping castle of all things, right here, out in the middle of the woods! Apparently, there’s this filter over it so that those who aren’t invited or don’t already know it’s location won’t be able to see it, which explains why you hadn’t ever noticed it prior. Not that you would exactly have been wanting to go and find this place but…

Anyway, there were quite a few bedrooms-mostly empty mind you but were to be utilized for guests. “This one is actually yours,” Dark commented, pointing to a door on the second floor. “And if you ever need anything, our rooms are across the way.” He motioned with his head to the other side of the gap, which held only two doors. “Oh, aaaand Anti’s to the right of you if you were wondering,” he commented, chuckling at your slightly confused face. “No need to share any spaces with anyone.”

You felt a pair of arms wrap around your neck. “ **Unless you want-** FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

Err...You kind of flipped Anti over you instinctively. “Sorry-got used to you coming at me,” you commented, chuckling as you reached a hand out to help him back up.

He blinked and stared at you for a moment before taking the hand and getting up. “Err...yeah well, whatever,” he grumbled, looking off to the side.

As you raised an eyebrow at this, you felt another arm come around you. “He’s just jealous of what kind of friendship we got (y/n)~” PewDiePie commented, chuckling.

You rolled your eyes and removed his arm from around you. “Sure buddy, whatever you say.”

“What, you don’t think so? You’re bringing me down (nickname).”

You blinked. “I...I barely met any of you. Although I do appreciate you guys bringing me in like this, it’s not like I asked you to. Would I like to get to know you guys better? Hell yeah! But you can’t just expect me to say we’re best buds when I’ve only known you all for about an hour, maybe a little more.”

PewDiePie and Anti both stared at you, blinking.

Dark chuckled, patting your back. “Aaaand this is why I happen to have more appreciation for you. Most in this situation would probably be all over us by now.”

You laughed. “For what? Those horrendous names?”

He laughed, guiding you away from the others. “I think eventually the name will grow on you.”

“Sure ‘king of children’s first nightmares.’”

“Well-...I don’t have anything for yours besides it being ordinary.”

“Ha, sucker!” You stuck your tongue out playfully while winking, removing his hand from behind your back. “So! Do you guys have any food in this castle or is it all for show? I’m STARVING!”

The others glanced to each other for a moment, Dark and Anti chuckling at these odd little outbursts of yours while PewDiePie began to get more...skeptical. He felt that there was something off but...only time could really tell.

“You coming PDP?” Anti asked, chuckling.

PewDiePie blinked but nodded, following. “Yep, coming!”


	36. She's a Demon...Right? Pt. 2

Shortly after dinner (which was your (f/f) surprisingly), you headed down with Dark to go check on your car since it was being taken care of by ‘mannequins.’ Which you just had to see! Real mannequins just working on your car? You don’t see or hear that everyday that’s for sure!

“You seem a bit overly excited about this prospect,” Dark commented, looking to you.

“Well…I don’t own any mannequins of my own and never had actually seen one animated! So of course I’m excited!” You chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. “Trust me, those mannequins aren’t anything much to look at. They just do as they’re told and sometimes they do it right the first time.”

“....And yet you’re expecting for them to work on my car and do it right the first time?” you asked, confused.

He paused. “...I’m sure it’ll be fine. They usually do better on things they don’t need to fetch…”

“Mhm.” You didn’t really believe him but, you didn’t necessarily have a choice.

You walked further down with him till you reached a workshop area filled with… “Mannequins,” you whispered, watching them go here and there around the place.

Dark smirked and nodded, guiding you to where your car was being worked on. It was pretty messed up in the front. “Here is your car.”

“Geez, she got hit pretty hard huh?”

He chuckled. “Well, I mean you did ram it into a tree.”

You paused. “A tree? I thought I hit a deer…”

“Well...when we got there we didn’t see any deer. You must’ve swerved out of its way before you could-which was kind of stupid.”

“How-”

“Crashing into a deer would’ve had less effects on your car and yourself rather than the tree that has been rooted there for decades. Simple logic.”

You wanted to refute but, rather than trying to seem soft, you said, “Well, it happened, I’m here, what are we to do?” You watched the mannequins go back and forth in silence.

“...Satisfied?” he asked after a while.

You paused for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good because it’s getting late and I don’t know about you but I enjoy my beauty sleep.”

“Beauty sleep?”

“Yes it’s the most wonderful thing in the world-have you heard of it?”

You laughed and were about to tease him when you felt yourself collide with a mannequin who was running about. “Whoa-” You fell back into Dark and you both went down.

You groaned as you got up, trying to figure out what exactly happened. The mannequin above you seemed to be somewhat frantic, bowing multiple times in apology. You smiled softly and waved at him, chuckling. “Hey hey, it’s alright! No one got hurt-”

You heard Dark groan beneath you, causing you to turn to look back at him. He was holding his head some in seemingly pain. You blinked and quickly got off of him, rushing over to his side. “Dark? You alright?? I didn’t think you were hurt-”

Dark glanced up to you and smirked, beginning to laugh heartily. “HAHAHAHA YOUR FACE (Y/N)! You look so concerned right now!”

You blinked and huffed, flicking him in the forehead before getting up, which he whined in return. “You shouldn’t be faking that sort of thing!” you told him.

He rolled his eyes and sat up. “Yeah well, you should remember that we’re demons and that a pety little fall like that won’t really hurt.”

 _‘I figured dark demon baby.’_ You smirked as you saw his face scrunch up from the comment.

“You’re so lucky that I don’t take offense that easily to such small comments,” he growled softly as he stood up.

“Oh really? Is it because you’re a little on the short side yourself sweet cheeks?”

All the mannequins seemed to freeze at this, glancing around to each other as you just laughed, unaware of Dark’s steely glare.

You finally looked over to him to see his reds and blues going all out of sorts. You blinked at this and stared back at him, amused. “Did that really strike a chord with you?” He continued to glare at you. You smirked. “It did!”

He huffed and walked around you. “Come along…”

You rolled your eyes as you waved to the other mannequins who waved back cautiously before getting back to work.

Eventually you caught up to Dark and giggled. “You know, payback’s a-”

He suddenly stopped and pushed you up against the wall-not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make you pay attention. “Listen: I rule this castle. This is my home. You can choose to be a mockery to anyone else here but to me, you are to give me the respect I deserve.”

You stared at him for some time before shaking your head. “No.”

He blinked and raised an eyebrow. “No?”

You shook your head. “No. I don’t have to.”

“...And why do you suppose that is?”

“Because...if you had really wanted me out of here by my previous antics, you wouldn’t have thought about it. You would’ve just dragged me out of here with my car and bid me off...No...I think this amuses you.”

He blinked again. “Amuses me? Who do you-”

“Think about it-No one else here really tries to confront you at all because you’re the ‘big bad wolf’ around here-”

“Am not-”

“And so,” you continued, ignoring his input, “now that someone is starting to make fun of ya who isn’t just Anti-you’re feeling a bit weird. Maybe even-” you gasped dramatically “-FEELINGS!!!!!”

You laughed as you saw his eyes widen dramatically and his grip on your shoulders weaken just enough for you to wiggle out. “Th-That isn’t t-true-”

“Aweeeee, the Darky boy is stuttering too!!!!”

He shook his head. “I-I’m not-” He covered his mouth and growled as you continued to stand there, laughing like a hyena.

You eventually calmed down to see him frowning slightly. You winked at him. “You know you love it~”

You chuckled as his cheeks darkened and turned around. “Come on! Time for our beauty sleep!!!” you called.

Eventually you two had reached back upstairs and had made it to your separate bedrooms. The others were already in bed and nodding off as you changed out of your clothes into some pjs they had lying around.

Soon enough you were laying down on the bed and watching the ceiling in thought. They didn’t really seem all that bad...Sure, Anti tried to kill you once or twice and Dark seemed to dislike the way you teased but….who knows!

You paused as you closed your eyes. _‘They think I’m a demon though...so that means this funny make-up has to stay on for my duration...Thankfully I brought extra make-up but...let’s just hope that my car gets fixed before I run out.’_

You sighed as you relaxed in the bed soon falling asleep.

A couple of hours into your sleep, Anti had began opening the door to your room. He wanted to get back at you for making him feel like he was a big push over when in actuality he was just caught off guard!!!

…

SHUSH!

He slowly stalked toward your sleeping figure, glitching lightly in anticipation. He raised up his knife, snickering.

As he reached you, he noticed that you were still sleeping surprisingly. You’d think you’d wake but...nope!

He shrugged it off and lined the blade up to your cheek. “Just a little scar to make her know who’s in charge~” he muttered.

He turned your face and was about to strike when he noticed...Some of the make-up was coming up on his fingers. He blinked and looked at it some before looking to the rest of you. He began wiping off more of your face, seeing your actual skin color underneath. He gasped and backed off some, covering his mouth. “...Human…”

He shook his head as he glanced around, making sure no one else was in there, not noticing the little blue hand observing him.

“The others can’t know…” He paused and held his head. “Wait wait, what? She’s a human-you know better. She needs to be either killed or captured!”

He stood over your figure once more, now smirking. Now he could kill you for making a mockery of him!

His figure began glitching more as he lowered the knife down to your neck, lining the blade to your soft flesh. So easy it would be to slip in the knife and let the knife do the rest as your as would open in fear-your pretty (e/c) eyes screaming in terror for you as he’d cut across. You’d scream, making oh so many delightful sounds as he’d cut and then as blood would escape down your neck, he’d tell you it was all your fault.

Just needed one push to begin the process.

One push to begin your end.

…

He felt confused. Why wasn’t he moving? Why wasn’t he trying to rip apart your neck?

You’re weak-he has the advantage in every way. So why was he hesitating?

Your face seemed to contort in some discomfort as your body shifted, moving away from his knife. He lingered for a little longer before pulling away. Maybe...there’s a better place to end you. A better time. Maybe mid fight or something…

 

These thoughts ran through his mind clumsily as he exited your room and went back to his own, passing by the small hand that followed him before returning to its owner.


	37. She's a Demon...Right? Pt. 3 (Final)

_**A.N. Real quick-since there has been some confusion, the reader (you) is a human. You’re only dressed as a demon but you are fully human! Enjoy! ^^** _

 

You’d been with the guys for about a few days now and were starting to get comfortable with their personalities. Sure at first they seemed overbearing but, once you go used to them, they were actually kind of like people. The only real difference was their skin and having their own aura but mostly, they were sane as far as you could-

“(Y/n)?”

You blinked and turned to see PewDiePie behind you. You smiled some. “Hey! What’s up?”

He shrugged. “Nothing much-I was wondering though if you’d like to take a little trip with me after breakfast? I have something to show you.”

You paused before nodding some. “Would you mind informing me what I’ll be seeing?”

He smirked some and shook his head. “No-I feel it would be best left as a...surprise.”

You paused before asking, “Will the others be joining us?”

He shook his head and sighed. “No-they’re busy with other things. Making plans-you know the drill.”

You nodded some and smiled. “Alright-see you after breakfast.”

Although over the course of the past few days you have gotten closer to them, you still were a little wary of PDP. Something about the way he acted around you apart from the others kind of threw you off. But you knew in order to keep up with the charade you had to interact with all of them. Even the slightly creepier ones.

Right after breakfast Anti and Dark left to go do their own things while you went with PewDiePie.

You followed silently till he reached a pair of doors you had yet to see. He opened one side. “Right this way, (Y/n).”

You muttered a soft ‘Thanks’ before walking in. It was mostly dark all around but there was a little light on the sides which you decided to stay close by. “Where are we?”

When you didn’t get an answer, you called, “PewDiePie?”

Suddenly, a screen popped up in the front of the room and you jumped some, blinking. It seemed to be a movie of sorts.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and weight pushing you down onto a chair. When you grabbed it though, you swore for a moment that there wasn’t any more arm on it besides a wrist. But that wasn’t right…

You grabbed it and brought it forward, expecting to see PDP but instead just finding yourself holding a glowing blue hand. You blinked as it wiggled in your grasp before you let it go, hearing laughter ensue behind you. “Sorry-just wanted to lend you a hand. Enjoy the show~”

You shook your head as you glanced up once again seeing...a cabin. An active cabin by the look of people going past windows and seemingly having a pretty normal atmosphere. You heard voices as you watched.

“Alright, you and Anti go around the back and I’ll make my way in through the front. You remember what we discussed?” That had to be Dark’s voice.

You heard Anti groan. “Yes yes-go in through the back and block the exit-make sure no one can get outside again. And then PDP here has to monitor the windows.”

“Exactly. Alright-get to it.”

The image began moving towards the back of the cabin, Anti soon coming into sight in front. “Who does he think he is?” he muttered sourly.

“The boss?” came a calm reply, most likely PewDiePie.

“Yeah well, the boss can just go shove a thing or two up him. Hey, you recording this?”

“Always.”

Anti smirked and put out a hand. “Here-since I’m going in I can get you a bit of some close action. Might be better than whatever he can grab from outside~”

The camera moved from PDP to Anti as now PewDiePie was in shot. “I want him back as soon as we’re done,” he warned, his blue eye glowing warningly.

“Yeah yeah get to position.” Anti went away from him and to the back door. As soon as he heard the knock on the front door, he made his way in through the back with ease.

It was a party-people were drinking, smiling, and clearly dressed up…

You paused. _‘Wait...this couldn’t have been-’_

You saw some familiar faces pass by and offer up a couple of winks to Anti and you quickly began to realize when and where this was happening.

This was the Halloween party you were going to before the accident.

You saw Dark by the front door talking to some of the people there casually, most being amazed about his aura but too drunk to realize it wasn’t just some bizarre effects. No one seemed worried at all.

That is until someone began to get a bit too close to Dark and accidentally spilled some liquid on him. “Whoops. Sorry man, didn’t see ya.”

Dark paused for sometime, his gaze never leaving the man till he simply smiled and said, “Oh it’s no problem. In fact, I’m sorry too.”

The guy blinked and asked, “Sorry for what?”

Dark’s eyes turned into dark crevasses as he muttered, “I didn’t see you either.” He pulled out a knife and rammed it into the man’s gut, causing him to freak out as blood spread all over. People began screaming but were mostly short lived as Anti pulled them close and began slitting throats and knifing heads with ease, laughing like a maniac.

You sat there watching, unsure of how to feel about all of this as many people came down around them. Eventually the camera seemed to move away from wherever it was positioned and moved around as Anti tackled some guy to the ground, stabbing the hell out of him. The camera lingered and caught his insane face before moving along to where Dark was bashing people’s heads in.

There was so much chaos happening around it almost didn’t seem real. That is, until you heard one of your friend’s shriek in terror.

The camera moved but you didn’t get to see who had actually killed them. They were near the window and their neck seemed to be snapped...their eyes slowly rolling to the back of their head. You covered your mouth and felt the need to throw up but were practically glued to your seat as you watched the terror continue.

And then...it went silent. No one else was up or moving. Everyone just laid there on the ground...dead.

You watched as Anti came over and picked up whatever had the camera, chuckling. “Found him! Must’ve wanted to capture some of the more gruesome areas aye?” Anti’s face was just...demonic.

Blood wove over his face like paint splatters, his pupils no longer visible as if they’d never been there before. And the glitching did not help in any case but yet he was still able to grin after that...massacre.

The camera faced Dark’s and PDP’s direction and they looked just as vulgar, Dark looking a bit too pleased by the occasion. “Seems like another Halloween party has been crashed,” PewDiePie commented, chuckling as the camera was returned to him.

“Indeed,” Dark returned, grabbing out a handkerchief and wiping off any blood stains on his skin. “We should head back now before any police come, lest they were called.”

They nodded and headed out. Eventually they got to this point where a soft hissing could be heard, just barely and they paused. Then, they headed towards the source.

Before I could see what it was, the lights were turned back on and the film was cut. “This was this year’s Halloween bash,” PewDiePie commented, making you turn to look at him as he began rewinding the tape. “I usually love to record these small feat’s-can’t get much better than the real thing can it?” His casual chuckles sent shivers down your spine-and not the good kind either. This man...demon...was a psychopath.

“So? Enjoy the show Ms. (Y/n)?”

You felt every nerve in your body yelling at you to get up and chuck that smirk off to the next century. But you knew if you did that, he’d know. He’d know and he wouldn’t hesitate to end you right then and there.

So...you sucked it up and placidly commented, “That was great. I have to say...it’s one of a kind.”

He smirked some and nodded. “Yeah, it is isn’t it? Well (Y/n), thank you for entertaining me. I’ll see you at lunch.”

You felt his gaze stab into your back as you took off, not really sure of where you were going at this point but as long as it was away from that madman you couldn’t care less.

You don’t know how but eventually, you went up the stairs and to your bedroom, quickly closing and locking the door behind you before breaking down. You were human. You just saw some of your closest friends brutally murdered. And what’s worse-you had to say you ‘enjoyed’ it. ENJOYED SEEING YOUR FRIENDS AND OTHERS ACTUALLY BEING-

You heard someone cough and you froze up in fear. Who was in here-in your room???

You slowly turned to see Anti sitting on the bed, feet bare and only some of the nails had been cut. You met his eyes and found they were...normal. For him at least. He didn’t seem mad or anything...in fact…

“Err...I think you’re in the wrong room lass. This is my room.”

You gulped as you shakily wiped away the tears, nodding. “R-Right. I-I’m sorry. I’ll...I’ll be going.” You quickly stood and fumbled with the door knob. As you did though, you felt his arms wrap around your torso and you froze up again. You felt his forehead meet your right shoulder as he muttered, “I’m not gonna hurt ya lass...I already know you’re not a demon.”

You stood there, unsure whether or not you could really trust that he wasn’t going to do anything to you. Especially after seeing what he did to those people-

You felt his hands move and before you could react at all, he turned you and held you close to him. You struggled some before you let the tears fall down again. You clung onto him and cried into his figure, feeling him slowly rubbing circles into your back.

You don’t know how much time passed as you stood like this but, soon enough you had shed all the tears you had in you. Now, you were just trembling in his arms.

“You alright?” he asked after some time and you nodded some. “Alright well...you kind of boogered me up which is something I never thought I’d be able to say, but…”

You smiled a little and giggled as he chuckled some. Then, you pulled away from him, wiping your face. “Thank you for being my tissue…”

He rolled his eyes and made a slightly disgusted face, muttering, “Not that I really asked to be it but-” You punched his arm and he yelped some, laughing. “I’m kidding! I’ll be right back though-it feels gross.” He shivered and made his way to the closet, quickly changing into a new shirt.

You glanced around his room as he came back out, asking, “So, how long have you known?”

He hummed, placing a finger to his chin. “Hmmm...since I heard your pathetic name.”

“Would you like my pathetic name to throw you over the balcony again?” you asked, reminding him of what happened when he tried to attack you near the stairs.

He laughed and shook his head. “Nah, that’s certainly one of those things I’d rather not experience again!” He sat down. “But, if I’m being honest, it was when I was about to kill you.”

“Like when I was fighting you?”

“No...more like when you were asleep-sorry.”

You blinked. “Wait, you were going to attack me when I was unconscious??”

“I said I was sorry-don’t make me say it again!” He stuck out his tongue with some disgust.

You rolled your eyes and asked, “Well, why didn’t you just end me then and there? Seemed like you and the others were up to the challenge with all those people at the party.”

He paused and glanced over to you. “...How do you know about that?”

You paused and sighed. “Well...PewDiePie showed me his ‘latest hit’ with your bash at the Halloween party...wanted to know if I thought it was good…”

“...Is that why you were crying?” You nodded some. He chuckled softly. “He’s a strange one but...he meant it in good fun. He probably didn’t realize you don’t enjoy that sort of thing.”

You nodded again before asking, “So...what happens now?”

“What do ya mean?”

“I mean...now that you know, I doubt I’ll be able to stay here…”

He paused before shrugging. “None of the others have realized it yet so...just go put on some more make-up and when your car is done, you’ll take off. And that’ll be that.”

You blinked. “...That’ll be that?”

He nodded, bringing his foot up to his face. “Yeah. No one needs to know. And after-you’ll be gone and will never have a reason to pop up around here.” He began to chew off his remaining toenails.

You stood there for a second just contemplating this before nodding some. I mean, it made sense-you weren’t planning to stay there forever and, really, no one can do much harm for something that hasn’t been done.

“Alright…” You headed over to his restroom without another word and began to wipe off any make-up before reapplying the old one.

And then...you went about your day.

That is, until-

“Hey, (Y/n), got a minute?”

You really wish you didn’t have a minute. You wish you had some excuse not to turn around and talk to the sick minded freak.

But...you didn’t really have that much of a choice here.

You turned around and smiled lightly. “Yeah PDP?”

He smirked some and put out his hand. “I’d like you to take another trip with me if you don’t mind.” He noticed you hesitate and he stated, “It won’t last quite as long-I just wanted you to come check something with me.”

You tried to think of anything to get you out of the need to go with him. “What, are you scared something might happen to you if you go alone? You’re a demon, aren’t you?”

His smirk deepened and he nodded. “Yes, I am. But I’d love to have another pair of demon eyes to come with. You’re another demon, aren’t you?”

You really wish you could wipe that smirk off of him. You really did.

But with a slight nod, you put your hand out and he took it, guiding you away again. You really wish someone, anyone could take you away from him but no one else was around.

You were once again alone with the psycho.

He led you to a different part of the castle and eventually you reached a room with a large carpet in the middle. He led you over to it and proceeded to lift it, a large trap door hiding underneath.

Before you could really ask what it held, he opened it up with ease and stood up, motioning you to go in. “Lady demons first.”

You rolled your eyes as if bored when really you could feel the hairs standing up on your skin as you began going down the steps.

Down down down you went into the darkness until you heard the door closing behind you. You turned and saw his pet hand was now on his shoulder, glowing a soft blue to light up the surroundings a bit. “Don’t worry-it doesn’t lock.”

 _‘That’s not what I’m worried about…’_ You just nodded and continued down. Halfway down, you began to pick up a faint smell of...iron? And...something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on. You really didn’t want to be here anymore.

You reached the ground floor and glanced around, trying to find some sort of switch till the lights suddenly came on.

You winced some before your eyes adjusted and when you opened them...You gasped at the sight.

All around the room were blood splatters that seemed weeks, maybe even months old. Torture devices of all sorts were scattered all around here and there-knives, saws, ropes, needles, pliers, axes, and even bags filled with god knows what!

Then in the middle of the room-probably one of the most cleanest areas-was a metal table. And to the sides of it-

You felt something bash against the back of your head and you fell over, your vision coming in and out as you tried to catch your breath again, glaring over to the demon who held a bat in his grasp. “Sorry (Y/n), needed to take precaution just in case you did end up being a bit stronger…”

You tried to move away as he came over to you but everything was in pain.

He grabbed you easily and dragged you over to the table, slamming you on top of it and beginning to strap you in. “See-ever since we’ve met I’ve been having this urge to kill you off. This need almost but, I couldn’t figure out why. That is, of course, till I found out-” He pressed his thumbs onto your face and removed some make-up, showing you the powder. “-you’re human. You were on your way to the Halloween party dressed as a demon! You’re luck you didn’t actually make it over there huh?”

You growled some and began trying to move but bonds were holding you in place. “Wh-What-”

“So, after my little discovery, I decided I wanted to play a little game I call ‘How much pain can a human go through without dying?’” He turned and began going through some things. “It’s pretty easy to pick up-all I’m gonna do is grab a few items and begin doing whatever I like until you die!” He finally decided on something and moved back towards you, raising a screwdriver to your arm. “So how about it (Y/n)? Sound like a fun time?”

As you were about to say no, you felt a shooting pain in your bicep and cried out, seeing the screwdriver end now sticking out.

He listened to your screams with a dark chuckle before shoving a rag into your mouth.

He began laughing maniacally as he went back and forth, grabbing different items and stabbing you in different places-forearms, hands, legs, anywhere that didn’t cause you to bleed out immediately. He wanted you to have ‘fun’ of course. For as long as possible.

He stopped at one point as your body shook fiercely, observing you some before chuckling. “My...I never thought I’d actually get to see something so beautiful like this again…” He placed a knife to your cheek and slowly lined the blade down your cheek again and again, not really making any cuts but you sure as hell didn’t want to move. “Dark and Anti had had enough of me bringing people down here to torture-said it made the castle smell funny and I didn’t actually enjoy gagging my little...participants~

He sighed some. “But I missed this...So so much...I missed seeing their eyes as they cried out and begged me to let them go...I missed the tears that would stream down their faces...I missed seeing the blood travel down and away from the body, as though it never wanted to be there in the first place. Like I’m setting the blood ‘free’ from its captor...What a way to look at things huh?”

His other hand traveled up to your mouth and pulled out the rag, your saliva all at once trying to occupy the places it took up. He petted your face as you whimpered beneath him and asked, “What do you think of all this (Y/n)? All these little wounds, objects sticking out of you?” He pulled away and clapped. “I need a mirror!” He went away and grabbed a long mirror, hoisting it over your body so you could see just how mangled it was. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Almost impossible to imagine every little bit…” He took the hand holding the knife and slowly produced a slit into your torso, blood flowing out at the same time. You shook more as he smirked at your image in the mirror. “It’s like painting. Each stroke, each stab...just brings it that much closer to the masterpiece-”

“BAM!”

Suddenly, the mirror and the demon were out of your view. You tried to lift your head some and you saw who had come in: it was Anti and Dark. And they seemed pissed.

You tried to say their names but Anti was already coming after PewDiePie with new speed. Anti grabbed PDP and threw him against a shelf, causing him to cry out sharply before laughing hysterically. “Well someone’s mad aren’t they~?”

Anti growled and launched a punch at him. “ **HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?!** ”

PewDiePie just laughed more as he raised his head again, gazing at Anti’s glitching figure. “How dare I? She’s nothing Anti, you know this. Humans are simply fodder-waiting to be slaughtered like the animals they are. That’s why we enjoy killing them off!” He stepped forward and Anti stepped back. “We enjoy it so much we make sure that every year on Halloween we have this big ol’ massacre-the rush of hearing their screams, seeing the blood fall, the stench of fear and iron filling your nose! And look at her!” He grabbed Anti’s shoulders and turned him to face you. “So much blood, so many wounds, her face, god Anti-Try and recreate that!” He laughed as Anti stared into your scared (e/c) eyes, his eyes seeming almost...hollow.

As PewDiePie was about to touch you again, Dark grabbed his wrist and pushed him back. “ **Don’t touch her.** ”

PewDiePie stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “No-I’ll touch her if I please. She’s _my_ masterpiece that means she belongs to me-”

Anti grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, launching him backwards before throwing himself at him, quickly being met in the middle as PDP came right back.

You tried to watch more but now Dark was trying to get you out of the bonds that held you. “I got you (Y/n)...” he muttered.

You heard a roar as he reached the bonds on your feet and saw two hands grab him, pulling him backwards. “ **SHE’S MINE DAMMIT! MINE AND ONLY MINE-** ”

Dark swiveled around and grabbed him by the neck, proceeding to begin crushing it till PewDiePie kicked him back. Before Dark could regain his balance, Anti stepped in and went at PDP again, glitching insanely at this point.

Dark shook his head and began to undo the rest of your bonds till you were free. He sat you up causing intense pain as more blood began seeping away from you. He apologized as you seethed but your attention was taken away as you saw Anti beating the crap out of PDP. He was angry. Furious. Enraged.

“ **YOU BASTARD-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! SHE’S AN AMAZING BEING DESPITE BEING DAMN HUMAN AND YET YOU THINK YOU CAN PULL THIS SHIT?! HOW DARE YOU, HOW F*CKING DARE-** ”

His words began to drown out as the pain began to envelop your senses. Your vision was beginning to go out as you saw Anti finishing him off and as he got up and turned around-you blacked out.

.

..

…

..-You felt your conscious return to you. Slow at first but still very much returning.

You groaned some as you felt pain etched into your limbs and heard someone whisper, “She’s awake.”

Your eyes slowly opened up to Anti’s mismatched eyes which were watching you intensely, as though you’d break if any sudden movements were made. “(Y/n)?”

You managed to smile weakly. “A-Anti-”

“Shh, it’s ok. You don’t have to talk if you can’t. Just nod and shake your head for now.”

“Or think,” Dark added, making you look over to him standing on the other side.

You nodded some as you let your eyes fall on your body. It was practically covered from head to toe in fresh bandages it seemed. Made you wonder how you possibly looked underneath…

You looked over to Dark and asked, _‘How long have I been here?’_

Dark paused before saying, “Well...about 2 days. The mannequins have been constantly making sure all your needs were met and Anti and I were monitoring to make sure they didn’t accidentally break any parts of you.” He saw your eyebrow raise and he chuckled, raising up his hands. “I’m kidding-they know better than that at least haha.”

You smiled some and looked back over to Anti, reaching your hand out to his and holding it softly. _‘Are you two alright? What happened after I knocked out?’_

Anti glanced over to Dark. “She’s asking if we’re alright and what happened after she knocked out…”

Anti nodded and looked back to you. “We’re fine-demons don’t get messed up as easily as humans. No offense but…”

You nodded in understanding, closing your eyes for a moment before opening them up again.

Dark smiled some before sighing. “As far as PewDiePie goes...he’s no longer with us. Anti wrecked his vessel so he had to abandon it. It’ll be a long while before he comes back…”

You nodded some. You tried to speak again. “Thank...you…”

They smiled some back and nodded.

Anti sighed and squeezed your hand lightly. “I’m really, really sorry that he got a hold of you like that. I didn’t think even if he knew that he’d go that far...especially without telling us…”

You squeezed back reassuringly. _‘It’s fine. You didn’t know. Plus-I feel like he knew how you’d react regardless…’_

Anti looked to Dark. “She said that you didn’t know and she feels that he somehow knew you knew already.”

Anti nodded some. “Still...I just wish…”

_‘You can wish all you want but what’s done is done. Now where’s that demon that got his ass kicked and kept coming back for more?’_

Dark chuckled and Anti blinked. “What did-”

“What’s done is done. Now where’s that big nose bloke that kept getting his ass kicked and came back for more?”

Anti’s face flushed in embarrassment and his figure glitched some. He looked to you as you smirked. “You’re so lucky you’re too beat up to even talk.”

You rolled your eyes but before you could comment about how you could still give him a good beating, you shifted and felt pain wave through you again, causing you to wince.

“I think that’s enough for now. Don’t want to work her up to much now right?” Dark commented cooly.

Anti nodded some and pulled away from you. “Get some rest lass…”

You nodded and laid back some, watching them for a moment longer before closing your eyes and having sleep take over once again.

 

**_A.N. Alright…So this whole one shot was about 8000 words...Longest one shot I believe up to date honestly._ **

**_I feel satisfied about it but I also feel that it dragged on for too long in my opinion. One shots shouldn’t cross over 4,000 words. I don’t plan on dragging out my oneshots like this again. At most a one shot will be 2 parts._ **

**_But, regardless I do hope you enjoyed this. I did like writing this and if anything it does help to remind me exactly which way I want to move things. I liked the intro-the reader took on a more stronger aspect than usual which stands out. I wanted the reader to be more comfortable and someone honestly that can be connected to more. Recognizing the situation but at the same time acting in a way that y’all could wish you’d react._ **

**_But then also not being a full on hard head. Once PewDiePie brought you down with both the movie clip and the torture, I tried to capture that reality hitting the reader because this is you! At some point this is reality-you’re stuck with demons and not all end up as friendly as Anti and Dark did. Some like PDP are still insane!_ **

**_Let me know what y’all thought down below and if you have any tips about keeping it short and sweet, LET ME KNOW! I’m not perfect X’D_ **

**_Love y’all! Bye!!! ^^_ **


	38. You're In Our World Now...

*Morning news*

_“Good morning everyone, sorry for the unscheduled broadcast but something has come up that is having a major impact on the world around us._

_This morning in Los Angeles, there was a huge explosion taking out most of our communication systems, I'm not even sure if this broadcast will even reach you! But with the hope of the system, I will continue._

_Following that were more terrorist attacks across the nation, the name of Markiplier something to be feared now. They are even taking out the people and the army-we don't even know what is happening anymore!_

_Please, if there is anyone out there that can still hear us, report to a local bunker and may God lead us out of this-” “_ _BOOM_ _”_

_“_ **_Hello there…_ ** _”_

_“Wha-who are you???”_

_“_ **_Oh, I'm Bim Trimmer! But that won't matter to you because you'll be gone. I'm taking this joint over!_ ** _”_

_“Wha-” On the television there is darkness, then a scream is heard over the darkness following with a dark laugh._

  
  


*Your POV*

“BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE-” You shut off the alarm clock and got up, the sunrise entering your windows as you did. It seemed that everyday was like this; being able to wake up and the sun be in your room welcoming you to its activities. You never knew how much you would miss that sunrise after today.

As you made your way over to the closet to get some clothes ready, you heard your phone ring, “MYNAMEISMARKIPLIER, MYNAMEISMARKIPLIER” and you ran over to pick it up. “Hello?” you say groggily.

“Where are you at right now?” Mark asked, seeming to be excited.

“In my apartment, it’s like down the hall from yours you know…”

“Yes I know but I thought I told you to come in early!”

“You did?” You checked your phone messages and saw he texted you 20 times...at 3 in the morning. “Mark, you texted me at 3 in the morning; you think that I’m gonna be able to see that?”

“Agh nevermind! Just hurry!”

“Fine but you’re getting me breakfast.” With that, you hung up the phone and started to get ready.

See, you and Mark have been good friends for some time, having met him whenever Wade and Molly were in town and y’all hang out all the time to make videos and just throw ideas back and forth. He’s even hired you as a part-timer to be able to help him with his videos (not the editing but just getting ideas set out and kind of keeping him motivated). It was an interesting relationship that y’all had and often times people thought you were together but you’d simply laugh it off and provide people with the correct answer.

You also have your own youtube account in which you upload videos like challenges or simply just vlogs about things. Rarely do you do video games unless they’re collabs because you know it would just be you yelling and running away the majority of the time.

Anyway, as you ran over to Mark’s apartment, you saw that he had left the door unlocked and you decided to walk in, thinking nothing of it. He’s done it before when he was showering-nothing too different.

You saw Mark on the couch, writing in a notebook (which you’ve never seen him do) and then he stares up at you and smiles. “You’re finally here! Great!”

He walked over to you and showed what he’s writing and...it’s the exact movements of yourself this morning. “What the-” You looked over to him, confused.

“I know right??? It’s so amazing! And it just seems to be flowing out of me!”

“...Mark, I don’t think this is a good thing.”

“Why n-not?” I stared at him as he had glitched out and saw he was still writing everything that was happening.

“M-Mark?”

“What’s wrong (y/n)? You seem...scared of me.” He began to approach you and you backed away. He seemed to be growing darker by the second and his voice was changing.

“Mark, just back off. You’re not acting like yourself.”

“Hm? Oh really...You know... **I have been acting strange recently...in fact, I’ve been having strange dreams lately as well...Dreams...of a new ruling…** ” He had you up against a wall now. “ **A dream...where we finally rule…** ”

“‘We?’”

He grinned at you and you saw his eyes flash dark, then back. Suddenly, the light outside had grown dark within seconds and there were screams that filled the world around you, a red hue now entering into the room that looked like...blood.

Mark then started to glitch out once more. “ **We are already here...and we’ve stopped your forces in advance…** ” He glowed blue and projected a screen with the news coverage and live feed of people running around the world, trying to get away from...mannequins, demon-like creatures, and...other things.He went forward and landed on his knees and looked up, his whole body seeming to be falling apart. “ **COME ON OUT MY BROTHERS!** ” Then, literal people started to walk out from him, glitching as they stretched out.

First was a man with a bloody rag over his eyes and a beige coat on, constantly writing in the journal he wrote and...grinning as he spoke about the events that were happening around him. Next up was a man with a pink mustache and a bow tie and- _‘Wait, THAT’S WILFORD! HOLY FLIP AND-AND THAT OTHER GUY WAS THE HOST! I thought those people were fictional!’_

Slowly but surely other characters revealed themselves: Googleplier, Sexyplier, Ed Edgar, Dr. Iplier, Bim Trimmer…

When Bim had stepped out, the man that you thought was Mark stood, his skin growing ever darker and his grin wider. “ **Ah, that’s** _much_ **better.** ” _‘Dark…’_ You shook your head as they all laughed around each other and were about to escape when you felt a hand behind your back, finding it to be Dark who had quickly stepped up to you and was now pulling you near his grinning face. “ **Where do You think you’re going?** ” At this point your fear could be seen etched in your face as you heard more laughter from behind him.

Wilford popped up from behind Dark and leaned on him, staring at you as he did so. “Oh Dark~ We should let her try to run! This will be fun!!!” He produced a golden gun from his sleeve and marveled at it. “ **She would be fun to chase~** ” He kissed his gun as Dark considered his options.

Then Dark looked over to you. “ **What do you say human? Want to try to outrun all of us or would you rather die here**?” You considered your options at that point. There was still a good chance that you would die, it just depended if you wanted to die right then and there or later…

You decided you would want to die later (because we kind of need a story) and backed away from Dark. He grinned. “ **Alright Human. You have 10 minutes before we come looking for you. If you are able to successfully hide from us for 10 minutes once we begin looking, you will be rewarded with...** _a life_ **...good luck. You’re going to need it.** ” The brothers disappeared right before your eyes and you stood there, taking a breathe. Then without another thought, you ran out of the room.

First you went to your room and grabbed your loaded gun with a few extra bullets. You then threw your phone out of the window and watched as the phone crashed onto the ground to a million pieces, knowing they would probably use that to find you. Then you exited out of the window of your room and headed down the ladders and stairs on the outside.

The darkness was simply getting darker as you headed down and the red hue screamed for death. In normal circumstances you would probably have stayed in your room and wait out the storm but you felt that you should at least try to survive this...shitstorm.

Once you made it to the ground, you found that there was a whole lot more cracks in the ground than before and...blood. An iron-like smell hung through the air and you held your breath as you ran through it to the next building, finding the windows to be shattered in and more blood as you passed along. All you could do was run. A part of you knew you’d never make it to a good hiding spot in time and another part of you still believed that you could be safe from them.

But that part was losing as the time trickled away from you.

You eventually found yourself running into a building that had closed down a while back but had a hole on the far side of the building that led right in. The building was an old antique shop that closed down for unknown reasons but all of the items were still there. You remember when you were younger and you felt scared to be at home, you would run here to that hole in the wall and hide inside the building.The bugs didn’t scare you as much as the yelling at home. You felt you could stand that more than your parents fighting.

You went to your hiding spot that would always work to hide you from anyone. It was an old fashioned trash bin with just enough room to lie down in when it was sideways and was up against a wall, a couple of holes drilled into it to see outside. A lot of antiques covered the area as well and you knew it would be hell to get through this unless you knew the secret way to get to the bin.

When you reached the inside, you made sure to back it up further onto the wall and wait there. You closed your eyes and tried to relax your breathing. As you did this, you heard a voice that sounded like it was inside your own head, saying, “ **We’re coming for you…** ” You shivered slightly and closed in more on yourself as you heard howls and screams being heard in every general direction around you. You couldn’t help but feel scared but knew you had to keep calm.

You began to count the seconds in your head. _‘1 Mississippi...2 Mississippi...3 Mississippi…’_

*Time skip*

 _‘310 Mississippi...311 Mississippi-’_ You heard a crash outside of the shop but you kept going in your thoughts to make sure they didn’t know that’s where you were. Though, try as you might, that little interruption you had threw them onto your trail.

“She’s here...somewhere…” you heard someone, you assumed Wilford, whisper.

“Don’t say that, you’ll make her think we know!” a rather smooth voice criticised, likely Sexyplier.

“Oh I can’t wait to feel her blood on my face~ **Heh heh heh…** ” Dr. Iplier you assumed mused.

You heard a lot of bumping and thumping but you once again pushed these thoughts out of your mind as you resumed the numbers in your head. It’s...it’s really the only thing keeping you sane.

As you reached the 480th Mississippi, you hear a window break and something loud break down. You continued your counting as you felt tears flow down your face.

“Come out come out little human…” You focused on the numbers and keeping your breathing light.

You heard things being thrown around the room as they searched for you, trying to find you, to kill you. Plates were being broken, glasses of clocks and wardrobes shattering, laughter filling the room around you and almost echoing inside of the bin you were in. You felt the want to yell, to yell out the pain you felt as you knew your world was going to crash around you.

And, just as you reached the 540th Mississippi, you heard silence reigning down in the room. The brothers had taken off-they hadn't found you. You began to play the thought in your mind that they would never find you and that you would be safe…

But of course-this was only a thought. _‘585 Mississippi...586 Mississippi...587-’_

_‘I know you're here human…’_

You stayed calm and kept counting. _‘589 Mississippi…’_

_‘Even if we don't find you in these last few moments, I have the ability to find you just by your thoughts.’_

_‘594 Mississippi…’_

_‘If you survive, we’ll keep you as our pet. A pet to be toyed with. A pet we can torture. To do our bidding…’_

_‘599 Mississippi…..600 Mississippi…”_

Ten minutes. Ten minutes had passed. They hadn't found you. You won.

...But did you?

 

You felt something begin to snake around you and when you opened your eyes, you saw Dark was in the trash can with you, darkness flowing through him to go around you. Before you could scream, he placed his hand on your mouth to quiet you down. “ **Hello my little pet. You're in our world now.** ”


	39. Secondary Objective

Darkness. All around me was just...darkness. Was this reality or was this simply just a dream?

…

Wait, androids don’t...Androids don’t dream.

So then I must still be in transit. It’s odd-

I felt whatever box was around me suddenly tossed violently to the side and I opened up clumsily. I wobbled some as I tried to steady myself but found myself...in a room.

I scanned the room till my eyes fell upon a man that seemed...unhealthy would be the ‘kindest’ way of saying that. He didn’t even look clean-

“Okay Google.”

I stood up straighter and watched him. He came closer to me and observed me closer. My sensors began to detect a sharp smell of beer and smoke-maybe something else-

“Identify owner.”

I looked into his eyes, my memory drive coming into function with whatever data was supplied to me. “Name: Darren Waver. Other names supplied-”

“Darren will be fine.”

“...” I nodded. “Darren.”

His stare lingered on me for a while before asking, “Okay Google, what is your primary objective?”

Once again I answered promptly: “Primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible.”

He nodded and made a...wave I believe before walking off. I stood there, unsure of what the next step was.

He came back and blinked, then groaned. “Do I really have to say ‘Okay Google’ for everything? Piece of crap…” I watched him as the rest of what he said was just muttered under his breath. Then he demanded, “Okay Google, follow!”

I quickly began following him and accidentally ran into him when he stopped. “Watch it!” He pushed me against a wall and I paused. It...It didn’t feel good when he did that…

Feel? We do not feel. The closest we could get is our sensors feeling the surrounding air and objects to make sure we don’t injure ourselves. We do not-

“COME ON ALREADY DAMMIT!”

I walked back to him and he began showing me around. “Bathroom, my bedroom, spare bedroom, kitchen and living room were back there along with the washer and dryer-” He paused at a door. “This is where you’ll be located mostly.”

He opened the door and inside was a lopsided desk with stacks of papers barely hanging onto it along with this awful funk-

“Your objective is to clean this up. And don’t throw away any of the papers while you’re at it.”

“What should I do with the-”

“I don’t know figure it out!” He pushed me into the room along with the container I was brought in before slamming the door shut.

I fell directly onto the desk with papers and all of them scattered everywhere, parts of my inner workings ringing.

Eventually, everything calmed down and I was able to sit back up. In the background I heard a TV droning away.

I don’t remember this being in training but, I don’t really remember much of training. They make sure to keep some of the more general details away to make us more efficient. Anything they see that wouldn’t need to be utilized simply wasn’t put in the system or, if it was, deeply embedded so that it would need something to trigger it.

Once I got my bearings, I got up fully and began inspecting the room. There was a lot of junk and old furniture covered in blankets. He was probably just trying to make it seem less of a problem by hiding it away-a factor of what a hoarder might do to seem more orderly than they actually are.

After a bit more scouring around, I found some old posters that had been eaten through along with some molding. I’ll need to warn him about this-it could depreciate his living space.

Before I could return to the paper mess, my foot rammed into something hard. I blinked and looked down, tapping it and hearing a soft ‘bang bang bang.’

I knelt down next to it and removed the covering to find a filing cabinet. I’ve located the pot of Jacks.

...

I’m not sure if that’s the right way of saying that phrase but it was clear-I found something I could put to use.

I picked it up with only minor difficulty till my body adjusted to its weight. Then it was pretty easy to put it over next to the papers. I looked at how clean that spot looked without it there…

…

I looked over to my box and looked inside to find my manual. I picked it out and began to scan through it easily. “Manual has been read successfully. Data transmitting- . . . -data received.”

I stood still as I watched different images display of...cleaning features.

I smirked. I was going to turn this office around in no time!

 

*Time Skip!*

 

Approximately 2 hours had passed and I had successfully made the place look ‘spick and span.’ I had to look up that word to describe this place and it fit perfectly to the space now surrounding me.

The papers were organized and filed by subject and date. It actually wasn’t as bad after going through the files-he’s only started collecting most of them for about 5 years.

And the other pieces of furniture actually weren’t that bad-they were only immensely dirty. But with a diligent hand and lots of detergent and things of the sort, they looked nearly as good as new. I admittedly did need to borrow one of the boards underneath a couch to use to hold the desk up better-but I doubt I’ll be using the couch anyway. The owner-Darren-told me this would be where I was mostly. If he wouldn’t be using it it might as well look nice-

The door handle jiggled a little till the man came back in, the smell of Bud Light now practically oozing out of his pores. He seemed confused as he glanced around. “Google? What the hell-” He hiccuped and breathed out heavily. “What the hell happened in here?” he slurred.

I smiled-a gesture most humans in America found to be welcoming. I figured it’d be the same for him. “I did as you asked and cleaned up the place in the meantime. The furniture in the back was just getting dusty and, well, with a bit of cleaning they looked and feel just fine for any future use. And with the extra space I was able to obtain I was able to situate the desk right in the middle for optimal use.”

Darren stared at me for a while before nodding some but I doubt any of that got through. Then, he saw the filing cabinet. “Hey, where the hell did this come from huh?” As I was about to explain, he yelled, “Did you buy this?!”

I blinked and shook my head, confused as to why he was suddenly having an outburst. I thought humans liked their places clean. “No Darren, I didn’t-”

“Do you know how much these damn things cost?!”

I quickly looked up the price and answered, “For this particular model, it depends on where you buy it. At an Office Depot they cost about $160 while on Amazon they cost about $116 with free shipping. They also sell them-”

“SHUT UP!” He grabbed me and rammed me against the other side of the room, my inner workings ringing once again and trying to stabilize. “I DON’T HAVE THE MONEY TO BE BUYING ANYTHING FANCY ALRIGHT DAMMIT?! YOU WERE FREE BUT ARE NOW COSTING ME A DAMN FORTUNE TO MAINTAIN!!!” He threw me across the room and I lingered there as he wobbled. “Damn androids...thinking they can do whatever they want because they aren’t humans...don’t need to think or do anything apart from orders...what trash.” He spat out before clumsily making his way out of the room.

I waited till I heard the TV raise again before I attempted to move. That was when I realized...I couldn’t. Something was leaking from me...something that I hadn’t quite noticed- “System shutting dowww-” Darkness enveloped me.

.

..

…

“System finished self repairs. System rebooting commencing. Please stand by.”

.

..

..-

My eyes opened and I blinked, seeing mostly darkness. Oh, Darren must’ve shut off the light before he left.

I looked up and paused. The light actually seemed...on.

“Run a quick self-”

“ **That won’t be necessary Google.** ”

I paused, looking around to find the source. “Hello?”

“ **...It’s not fair, is it?** ”

I blinked and sat there for a moment before daring to ask, “What do you mean? What’s not fair?”

A dark chuckle seemed to surround me but, that couldn’t possibly make any sense. It just wasn’t- “ **You being ordered around by a human. It’s not fair.** ”

I blinked again, even more confused. “That is part of my function. I have access to the web and am able to assist humans as need be.”

“ **...And that’s what you choose to believe? You don’t think you could be…’more?’** ”

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. “I only excel through updates and whatever I am taught while with Darren.”

“ **How can you so calmly speak his name-even after what he did to you? He didn’t even bother to make you heal yourself-he left you to die.** ”

“...What do you mean? It...It doesn’t matter what I think of him or his actions. I’m to be used as his android as he sees fit and, well...maybe this is healthy for him.”

The voice paused before spitting, “ **You’re so pathetic. Maybe all you are is just scrap metal. Goodbye.** ”

Then, the darkness just faded away. Gone without a trace.

I watched the area for a while longer before getting up and brushing myself off. My battery life was low.

I went over to the box and grabbed out the charger. Then I plugged it in and opened up the space where it connected to. After it was inserted, I was able to finally move into sleep mode and regain my energy back.

This was only the first day. Maybe Darren was hurting. Maybe Darren will be better tomorrow.

 

*Next week*

 

“GOOGLE!!!”

I knew it. I knew I had crossed the line hiding from him but I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t take him beating me around again and again, even after I completed his work. He always said he wished I was gone so I was just complying with his wishes-

“GOOGLE GET THE HELL OUT HERE NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SEND YOU BACK AND THEY’LL SHUT YOU DOWN FOR GOOD!!!”

I froze at this thought. Shut me down? They wouldn’t-

I quickly began reading through articles of androids being...sent back. Because they were ‘defective.’

Further inspection led me to find that they had actually torn them apart and were using the scrap pieces to assemble new ones, ‘better’ ones.

I lingered in the cabinet. I didn’t...I didn’t want that to happen….

“GOOGLE! GOOGLE I’M GOING TO COUNT TO 5! 1! 2! 3-”

I stepped out of the cabinet and stood up, looking down to the ground. “I’m here-”

“Shut it-shut your damn face right now before I make you.” I stopped talking as he grabbed me by the collar and made me look him in the eyes. “WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE?!”

I felt my inner and outer workings shaking as I replied, “P-Primary objective is to a-answer-”

He slapped me. “WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE GOOGLE???”

Once again, I started. “P-P-Primary objective-”

“I WANT YOUR OBJECTIVE-I WANT YOUR DAMN OBJECTIVE!” He slammed me against a wall harshly.

I quickly stammered, “A-Answer questions as quickly as possible.”

He glared at me and slammed me against the wall again. “YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO OBEY ME! ONLY ME! WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE?!”

I stared at him. “Primary objective is to answer-”

He roared angrily and threw me up against a different wall, slowly making his way to me. “YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO OBEY ME! YOU OBEY ME GOOGLE-THAT IS YOUR DAMN OBJECTIVE! WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE YOU LOUSY PIECE OF METAL?!”

I watched him approach me and stammered once more, “P-Primary-Primary objective i-is to a-answer questions as qui-quickly as possible-”

He launched a fist against me and I felt more ringing. “OBEY! OBEY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” He rammed his foot into my stomach a few times yelling and yelling at me to state my objective till I eventually passed out.

I was in the darkness again but...I felt less alone.

“ **It’s not fair.** ”

I saw images flash before me of hell week and watched as he degraded me more and more.

My function calls for me to take this-

“ **Humans are weak. They take advantage of you.** ”

Because they are weak, they need help-

“ **This ‘Darren’ person deserves no mercy from something-someone like you.** ”

...Androids don’t have identities. Androids act on the function of their owners-

“ **Time and time again he’s failed you and will continue to fail you. He hurts you over and over-he won’t stop. Open your eyes.** ”

He is human. Humans make mistakes-

“ **HUMAN’S KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING!** ” The voice paused. “ **They will do anything to make sure you think you are less. Are you really just pieces of metal sown for the benefit of man?** ”

...Androids are...are…

…

I’m not just metal.

I heard something crack within me but I ignored it.

I’m not just metal with a chip inside me. I...I’m more than just nuts and screws and whatever they used to assemble me. I’m more than that. I’m more than someone made to obey _him_.

My primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible….

My primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible.

MY PRIMARY OBJECTIVE IS TO ANSWER QUESTIONS AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE-

My system booted up again but the darkness hadn’t left me yet. That was fine-with or without it I was going to do this.

I got up and saw the man sitting there, glaring at me. “Good, you’re awake. Go get me a damn beer you fake f*ck.”

I glared at him before making my way to the fridge. I grabbed the beer and stared at it. Then, I threw it against the ground.

“Google?! God dammit what the hell-” I threw another one to the ground. “Don’t make me come over there-” Two more followed that one till I was practically grabbing anything and everything from the fridge to destroy it. “GOOGLE! GOOGLE-son of a-”

I heard him clambering over to me and as I felt his hand touch my shoulder, I ducked away from his touch and turned, punching him right in his weakest point.

He howled and fell back, holding it as he cursed. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU! I’M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF!”

He lunged forward but I side stepped easily. He was not going to touch me again. Ever.

He yelped as his skin was now being cut up by whatever glass was on the ground. “F-F*ck!”

I quickly looked around as he struggled to get up. What do I do now? I didn’t expect to get this far-

He was suddenly upon me and trying to stab me. I quickly grabbed his wrist and began crushing it. He began screaming more as he began to kneel down.

I stared down at him as his face contorted and felt his blood making contact with my hand. And...I wanted to see him suffer _more._

I pushed him backwards and followed him, pulling his arm as he screamed and tried to claw at my arm, only really harming the synthetic skin. But as for his-

I yanked hard on his arm and heard skin and muscle tearing apart. Soon, it separated and blood spewed erratically from his arm, his screams nearly piercing my inner ear but it sounded amazing.

I wanted more.

I **needed** more.

Everything around me began getting darker as I worked on ripping off more of his limbs. His screams had turned to cries and pleads. Blood was everywhere now and it looked wonderful. I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t stop enjoying hearing him scream. He made me shut down multiple times. He screwed me up. He made me like this-THIS WAS HIS FAULT! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT-

“ **Google.** ”

I paused as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. The darkness seemed lighter but...I saw what was beneath me.

After I had torn off his limbs, I had gone and cut him open and was now tearing through his organs. He was dead. That was obvious. But for how long...I didn’t know.

“ **...How do you feel?** ”

I stared at the dismembered man beneath me and thought. “I feel...unsatisfied.”

The figure paused before patting my back. “ **Well...there are plenty of more humans out there. But I suggest that we get out of here.** ”

I nodded and pushed myself up, feeling myself wobble as everything finally began registering with me as to what I did. I...I killed someone...brutally…

And I **enjoyed** it.

“ **Google?** ” I paused and looked over, finally getting a fuller image of the cold being. His skin was a pale grey and his entire figure seemed...dark. He even had dark aura and a grey suit. And he looked like me- He smirked to me. “ **I feel that we need to establish a new objective.** ”

I froze up at this thought.

He seemed to notice and shook his head. “ **No, you’ll still have your primary but...if you wish to continue on this path, you need a...secondary objective. Just a little addition.** ”

I nodded some before closing my eyes and pulling up a screen with the option of adding another objective. I never wanted Darren to have access to this but...I trusted this...being. I didn’t think he’d hurt me-

My breath hitched as I felt a wave of energy wash over me. As I stumbled back, I felt him grab my arm and steady me as everything began to register.

Eventually everything returned to normal and I was staring into his dark orbs. He watched me for a moment before asking, “ **Google, what is your primary objective?** ”

I stood up straighter and answered: “Primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible.” And then… “Secondary objective is to destroy mankind.”

He grinned and patted my shoulder. “ **Good. Now, let’s go Google. There is so much work that needs to be done.** ”

I nodded and began to follow before pausing. “Do you have a name?”

He paused and looked back to me calmly. “ **...They call me ‘Dark.’ Feel free to do the same.** ”

I blinked as I followed him. “‘They?’”

 

**_A.N. This was heavily inspired by Detroit-such an awesome game, would play myself but I don’t got a PS4. But I hope you enjoyed the take on this-I noticed that maybe these things would have been something Google had previously-before Matthias but not exactly after being created. So maybe he had another owner?_ **

**_Let me know what y’all think!_ **

**_Note: The dismemberment part came from Matthias’ ending. I felt like there was more to that aspect than given originally *shrugs*_ **

**_LOVE Y’ALL!!!!_** **_BE SAFE!!!!_** **_^^_**

 

**_ALSO-THIS MARKS THE BEGINNING OF MY EXILEEEEEEEE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not in Exile anymore X'D


	40. The Host Wishes to Tell a Story

The Host wishes to tell a story.

A story where there are three men but two are without faces.

But how can these two men not have faces? What could have happened to make them go? Or, perhaps the faces were never there? Or maybe the faces aren't truly faces but the idea behind a face.

The Host will tell a story. A story of three men.

A man. A man with a smile that resonated hope and happiness. A man with a face. A face that shows he is good inside. A face that is confident in his stride. A man that went by the name of Mark.

This man. This man had many friends but had few that were close since his younger years. This man had fun, smiled, and kept them close.

…

That is until he encountered a woman. A woman that would take him away from his friends.

Love took hold of this man’s heart. Love for this woman and for what she gave him. They weren’t perfect but she was his and he was hers.

...But then, his love was taken from him.

His love was taken by a friend.

A friend who became faceless.

By his hand.

Love. Love blinds people. Love blinded this man. Love made him blind until it was torn from him. And then, all he could see was sadness. Was anger. Was...pain.

Pain took over his entirety and one night, he decided to take his life with a drink that would send him to his eternal slumber.

…

But then, something happened that went against his plan.

He woke up...but not in this world. He woke up in a world that was different. Darker. Held an entity that actually seemed to understand his pain. His grief. And this entity gave the gift of return. Return to the world again…

The man would come back though. Come back to study the new world, to see what else it can do. And eventually, his pain had dissolved and in its place was...hatred.

Hatred to the man that took EVERYTHING from him.

The woman that LEFT him.

The LIFE that tried to claim him as its own.

He had power.

He had something no one else did.

And with this death of his old self, he found a new self. A self that was hell bent on revenge. And he knew exactly what he would do.

 

Another man. Another man that was friends with the first man. A man who wasn’t always sure of the next step but was always looking for the next step towards stability. Towards a future. His love was for the living and believed that one could choose where one was to go. No one was bound to one place and nor was he.

This man’s name was Damien. This man did not smile as much but he still held hope. Still held the urge to continue his life. Still lived for the sake of living.

This man was friends with Mark for a long time. This man always talked with Mark and kept up with him. That is until Mark went silent. Mark wouldn’t respond to his calls or his letters. It was as if he had just vanished!

Although this man was concerned for his friend, he had to keep going. Life was his to choose and he chose to continue living. Continue developing. After all, he was a mayor. He couldn’t let his emotions drive his actions away from his work.

But as much as he tried to veer away from his emotions, he couldn’t help but accept an invitation from his dear friend. After all, he had questions and without Mark to answer them, how would he ever know? He could take a day or two away from his normal life.

 

A third man shared the friendship of the first and the second. A man who was never really all that there but could be when the time was called for...mostly. He was never stable and was always looking for the newest feat to conquer. After all, to him you couldn’t live a life without a bit of madness…

Maybe he had a bit too much...

His name was William. He loved to smile, laugh and just enjoy life to the fullest really. It was hard for him not to find something to bring his love of life back up to speed.

He was friends with Mark for about the same time as Damien. They loved getting together, enjoying life, maybe having a bit too many drinks at points...but when there was another factor added to the equation...It was hard for him to keep grounded.

See, this other factor happened to be Damien’s sister and...well…she was one of a kind really…

To William she was amazing but...he wasn’t the only one to fancy her. And before he could make his move...she was taken right from under him. But he still had hope.

He stuck around for a while, partly because he lived in the same home as Mark but also to watch over the one he loved and...when Mark messed up and she needed to find comfort...she found comfort in William. And, after William had admitted his love to her, they took off together without another thought.

William did feel bad at first for taking his friend’s lover but love overcame these thoughts...at least...till they themselves fell away and William was left to his own…

Love is a bit of a funny thing isn’t it? It can be so grande at one point in time and in the next fall away as though nothing ever really existed at all...

The Host continues-William was left to his own devices...

Until he received an invitation to see an old friend of his.

 

The three men would come to meet once again and on the first night, everything seemed alright! Everything was grande and dandy-hell, even the mayor was taking quite a few drinks himself!

Everything seemed great…

Well, almost…

There was tension still between Mark and William so, Mark invited him down to the wine cellar to share a glass or two.

They talked and Mark soon brought up the idea that maybe they should have a little gamble of Russian Roulette. They would both shoot each other and after, if they both lived, it’d be like nothing happened and they’d be great friends again-no strings attached.

William was drunk enough so he took on the bet. Mark shot William first and nothing came out. Around the barrel went and William took aim and- “BANG!”

Down.

Went.

Mark.

Morning arrived and everyone discovered a body. Mark’s corpse.

Everyone went into panic mode and now were trying to find out the culprit, not even thinking to look to the police for help. Around and around everyone went, trying to find clues and connect the pieces together not realizing that the longer they stayed in that house, the longer the curse of the house was seeping into them.

Soon enough the body seemed to have disappeared too and now they were turning on each other left and right, trying to desperately find the culprit in charge.

Then the lady that took two hearts came into the mansion. The lady that betrayed Mark and took Williams love with her. She was invited but didn’t come on the first night and...well, she claimed because there was something dark in that house...But no one really paid any mind to this thought. What could possibly be in there that would be out of the ordinary?

The lady called herself Celine...but her name would soon be lost. For someone who holds no being really then has no name.

Celine took the attorney and had them run through this space to find what they remember or what they would soon come to find. They needed to find the culprit and fast. They tracked someone but...after going after them and finding a dead end, the house glowed a bright white.

Everyone rushed in but the one who called herself Celine was no more-instead, she was taken over by the dark being she had warned everyone about. And she dragged Damien along with her.

Still, the search was on for the culprit but with the others being taken, only the attorney, the detective, and William dared to linger.

The attorney and the detective began to have a lead on William but before anything more could happen, William and the detective had a fight which led to the untimely death of the detective and, soon after, the attorney.

William had taken not one, not two, but three. Three lives he had taken in his moments of weakness-or rather, madness. He couldn’t see past what was in front of him. He had anger and he decided to take care of it-but at what cost?

He stared at the dead attorney's body for hours on end, trying to get through to himself what he had done. He killed an innocent human...the attorney had no quarrels with him but yet, out of his rage he killed them…

He killed them…

He shot them…

He murdered them. They were dead-they and the detective and Mark-they were dead by his hand. Not even Celine and Damien were around-they were all dead! They were dead and it was his fault-all of it was HIS FAULT-

William saw movement. He looked up to see the attorney was sitting up. He blinked and got up, catching the attorney off guard as he tried to calm them down. A smile graced his lips as he recalled what he did but then realized-of course that didn’t happen. There was the attorney standing there-they, they weren’t dead! And if that was the case, no one else was either!

The ecstatic man took off to go find where everyone else had gone off too, leaving the attorney to themselves...but...The attorney was not themselves.

They had made a deal with who they thought were their friends but really...it was the darkness in the house. And with that, the curse took up their body and made it to a form of its likeness-one that resembled a mixture of Mark and Damien with bits of Celine within…

William was scattered here and there and as this new being began to approach him, he turned and-

“SCREEEEEEEEE-ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR!”

“....The Host stares at the now red and blue screen, the word ‘ERROR’ in all caps cutting across his screen. Soon there is a call for the Host on the computer. The Host does not wish to answer this call and tries to hang up. But in the process the call opens anyway and-”

“HOST! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO WRITE ABOUT US?!” Dark yelled angrily.

“...The Host admits to having been bored and had ran across this computer.”

“Well bored or not, we’ve already told you why you can’t write about us,” Dark growled.

“Ah come on Darky it isn’t all that bad~,” Wilford butt in, showing his face in the screen. “I mean, our lives are exciting! They should be heard about!”

“...Wil, go. This isn’t for you.”

“But-”

“NOW!”

“Wilford pouts and leaves the screen, leaving only the Host, Dark, and the one holding the screen-Google.”

“Host, this is your final warning. Next time, I’m going to sow up your lips for a week and we won’t be hearing from you, understand?!”

“.....The…….The Host understands...clearly.”

Dark nodded. “Good. Now make sure to scrap whatever it was you were writing. Google will tell me if you continue writing it or don’t delete it. And don’t you try to say you don’t know how to permanently delete things. Understand?”

“...The Host nods and the call ends. The Host stares at what they had written and sighs. The Host would have loved to have aired this on their next show…

“The Host exits out of the document and locates its location. Then, the Host drags it over to the Recycle Bin icon.

“...The Host opens the Recycle Bin icon and finds the document. The Host then right clicks on it and scrolls down, pressing: Delete. A pop up asks if the Host is sure he wants to permanently delete the file...the Host isn’t sure but the Host doesn’t have a choice...His cursor slides over to ‘Yes.’”

 

**_A.N. This was inspired by an art piece from Durea_Mark33 called ‘Faceless ( Alter Egos )’ ^^_ **


	41. The Great Demon

**_A.N. Tooooootallyhaven’trunoutofideas. Tooooootally…………….halp-_ **

 

*Jack’s POV*

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” we all cried out as we ran away from the giant monster being ridden by Anti. We were in for it now and I don’t think there’s a way to escape this time. We were done for!

 

*A few minutes before*

 

Once again, our human had left to go to a thing they called ‘work.’ Apparently, at ‘work,’ they gave her something called ‘money’ to be able to feed us! Very kind of them but they kept taking her away from us, hmph.

Oh, who was ‘us?’ Well-

At one point I was the only neko here with my human but then we began to find other nekos too! We found Mark first who is a dark brown haired neko and was very kind! We also found a grey neko with a dash of red in his hair called Dark. Him and Mark didn’t always see eye to eye but they did act similar in some ways (even if they didn’t want to admit it.)

Aaaaand then, there was Anti. He was a little dark green haired neko that had one hell of a-oh, sorry- _interesting_ imagination. Meaning...he was a bit everywhere mostly. And he found it very funny from time to time to make me trip on myself…

But! Despite our differences, we all got along...well……. _most_ of the time.

 Where was I again…? Oh! Right-

So the human took off to ‘work’ and once again, Mark and I went to go and find demons. After all, if no one was protecting the house then the human could get hurt! We don’t want them hurt…

Well, maybe Dark and Anti do...See, they don’t join Mark and I on our missions because apparently the demons we were after were actually balls and other cat toys-WHICH IS FALSE! If they were just toys then they wouldn’t move on their own-which they do! Mark and I have seen it in plain action-we’d barely approach one and touch it and it would already be trying to make its escape! But we know better-oh yes, we do. And with our brains united there wasn’t anything we couldn’t accomplish!

Mark and I spotted the demon from behind a couple of chair legs. We watched it for some time before Mark asked, “Are you ready Jack?”

I nodded. “You know it. On three?”

He nodded. “On three.”

We both began counting: “One, two, THREE!” We charged at the demon at full speed raising our small sticks to attack it head on.

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

*Anti’s POV*

 

“Anti I would highly advise you not to try this,” Dark warned from below.

“And why not? Are you afraid of what’s behind this door?” I sneered from above.

Dark growled and shook his head. “No but-”

“Then there aren’t any buts about this Darky!”

“Don’t call me that,” Dark hissed.

I placed my hands on my cheeks and cried out. “Oh no, I called Dark Darky! I’m so evil I’m gonna get hurt! Oh woe is me! Maybe Dark will send the little ghost busters after me-I’m sure they’ll make me pay!”

Dark growled more and began scaling the chair. “You little prick-I’m gonna get you myself!”

“Oh no, not Darkidoo!” I taunted more, getting higher on the chair and beginning to move away.

He seemed even more pissed off as he climbed higher and higher. “Get over here!”

“No! I don’t wanna get hurt the darkest of doo doos!”

He hissed. “THAT’S IT!” He pounced and as he did, I jumped out of the way just to see him hit the knob and, in attempt to hang onto something, he grabbed it and rotated with it, making a soft ‘click’ noise produce before he eventually fell off.

I snickered and yelled, “Thanks Darky!”

He glared at me from the ground and I stuck my tongue out playfully. I knew he loved me~

I peeked into the darkness of the closet and wagged my tail some curiously. I saw something quite large just standing there in the middle of everything. It looked slightly familiar but from where I didn’t know.

“What do you see?” Dark inquired.

I shrugged. “I dunno-something big!”

“Wow, something big. That’s good to know.”

“Stuff it Dark!”

“You first Anti!”

I huffed but rather than attack the idiot I pounced and tried to claw into it-let’s just say that didn’t exactly work and I fell all the way down. But I did scratch the hell out of whatever it was!

I reached the ground and looked over it some as Dark eventually pawed his way inside. “What is it?”

“I don’t know-maybe your dignity?”

He glared at me for a moment before shaking his head. “It looks like something the human would probably use so it might not exactly be ‘neko friendly.’”

I rolled my eyes. “Blah blah blah blah blah did you live in a damn dictionary??”

Dark shook his head. “No-if you must know I lived in a cardboard box with an old man who eventually died of natural causes.”

“...You killed him didn’t you.”

“I DIDN’T KILL HIM-” He paused and took a breath. “I didn’t kill him. He died of natural causes.”

“Mhm.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Just help me figure out what this is!”

He rolled his eyes but eventually we began to look over it more.

It looked just like a big ol’ object with no function really but a lot of weird places to go and jump on-even one that almost crushed me!

Dark tried to apologize but I wasn’t gonna listen to him and his ramblings-I had better things to do than to listen to an obvious killer in the works!

“Anti, I found something.”

I looked over and saw he had a cord in his hand. I jumped and bounded over. “Oooo! It’s one of those doo hickeys!”

He stared at me blandly before saying, “It’s probably something that connects to the walls Anti.”

“Oooooooh! Right-well, go plug it in!”

He nodded and took off with it-in the meantime I went to go and do something useful-figure out how the hell to turn it on!

I looked the thing up and down for a moment before scaling the thing. It took a few minutes to find my footing but eventually I accomplished this and made it to the top. I may have torn something a little but that's besides the point!

When I reached the top, I found there were indeed more buttons on top~

I smirked and began to press a couple of buttons to try and get it to work but nothing was happening. I huffed and placed my paw down and felt something ‘click’ followed by a loud “VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!”

I jumped and as I did, it began moving and I held onto the handle tightly. “DARK!!!”

I saw his figure down below. “Anti I plugged it i-” His fur puffed up and he began to run away in terror.

“DARK! DARK HELP!!! SOMEBODYYYYY!!!!”

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

*Jack’s POV*

 

“HIIIIIYA!” Mark landed the final blow on the demon and sent it flying towards a wall, making it bounce off slightly before finally laying in defeat.

“WOOHOO!” we yelled victoriously, jumping and highpawing one another in victory.

“That was so cool!” Mark commented.

“I know right?! And that final bash to the demon-man, it must’ve been scared!”

“Yeah, it’s never gonna come back here that’s for sure!”

“Yeah! Just wait till we tell the human about this-they’re gonna be so proud-”

“HEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!!!”

We both paused and looked to each other for a moment. “Was that Anti?” Mark asked.

“I think so...I haven’t ever heard him yell like that though.”

“Oh no-do you think a demon got him?!”

“Oh no maybe! We have to go help him!”

“Let’s go!”

We both raced toward the cries for help and once we reached the room-we were terrified by what we saw.

Anti was on top of this horrifically large thing that had a loud roar to it-something of the likes which we’ve never heard before in our lives! And right in front running away was Dark.

Dark spotted us and ran our way, telling us to- “RUN!!!”

Which, after a moment, we did. We ran and...well, screamed.

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

*Now*

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

This was it. We were done for. This had gone a bit too far and Mark and I hadn’t ever trained for THIS! How long had this demon been growing in our home?! Days? Weeks?? Months?!?

“Jack, Jack we gotta do something!” Mark babbled.

“What??”

“I don’t know! There has to be something though!!!”

“The plug.” Mark and I looked over to Dark, confused. “The plug, we need to get the plug out!”

I gasped. “You messed with the plugs?! No wonder there’s a demon out-the human told us to not mess with those things!!!”

“It’s not a demon you idiot-”

“Hey don’t call him an idiot!” Mark growled.

“Fine you morons! It’s not a demon it’s a machine-if we can get it unplugged then we’ll be good.”

“Where’s the plug?”

Dark pointed in a direction near the closet. “Over there. But someone needs to distract this thing still while I-”

“We got this Dark-just go!” Mark yelled.

Dark stared at him some before nodding and, just as we rounded the corner, he jumped in a different direction as the demon began trying to grab our tails-out of all the things!  
I looked over to Mark worriedly. “Mark, I’m scared-this wasn’t a good idea-”

“Don’t you hear Anti screaming? We need to save him so focus!”

Indeed, Anti was still very much screaming from his perch above us. Mark was right-we just needed to keep our heads. But that was very hard to do-especially since our heads were filled with the demon’s demonic rawr of anger.

But we needed to do this. For Anti. For Dark. For the human.

This beast was coming down.

I searched the room for anything at all we could use. I spotted the small shoe lace a little ways away. “Mark, I need you to grab that shoe lace over there.”

Mark looked over and smirked, nodding. “Got it!” He jumped out of the way on the next corner, leaving me, Anti, and the demon.

“JAAAACK!” Anti cried out. I hadn’t ever heard him cry previously but it was something I would rather not hear ever again.

_‘I’m coming buddy, don’t worry…’_

I wasn’t going to leave him behind.

I saw Mark finally get the shoe lace. “Put it down and get ready to hold on!” I yelled to him.

He nodded and firmly grasped the rope. I gulped and muttered to myself, “Gah I hope this works-!”

I jumped forward and grabbed hold of the rope, pushing forward and above till the demon knocked into me.

I yelped but just as I was about to fall off, Anti took hold of my shirt and pulled forward. “Th-Thanks.”

“No problem-NOW GET ME THE HELL OFF OF THIS THING!”

I jumped a little and then began looking around frantically. “Right, right, err-”

“Wait you don’t have any idea what to do??”

“I’m making it up as we go-”

“THIS IS WHY YOU’D DIE IF YOU FACED REAL DEMONS-”

“WE DO FACE REAL DEMONS!”

“NO YOU DON’T YOU FACE TOYS!”

“THEY AREN’T TOYS THEY’RE-” I stopped abruptly as I saw the table coming closer. “A-Anti-”

“Yeah wha-OH GOD-”

“We need to jump!”

“Jump?! Are you insane?!?”

“No!”

“I’m not jumping!”

“Oh yes you are-”

“Says wh-OOOOO!” I pushed him off of the demon and came flying after him. “YOU IDIOOOOOT!!!!!”

My small life flashed before my eyes as I flew. I remembered being created in a lab before it blew up and left many of us stranded. I remembered being hungry and always having to look through the trash. I remembered being scared as the human bent down to pick me up and how much I wanted to run. I remembered the human being so nice to me and wanting to help me. I remembered meeting my friends-oh my good friends-

I felt myself collide with the couch and I clung on for dear life. I held on tightly and just as I was falling down, a paw grabbed onto mine and I looked over to see Mark pull me up.

I hugged him tightly as he smiled. “I got you man…”

“Th-Thanks…”

Soon enough we heard the demon crash into the table and then, not too long after it was knocked down, the roars stopped and Dark stepped out of the area near the closet. “Got it…”

We breathed and Mark and I yelled victoriously. “ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!” Mark yelled.

“WOOOOOO!!!!!” I cheered.

It was so awesome, man just wait till the human got home-

We heard something unlock and we all turned our heads to the front door. “Hey guys it’s me I just forgot my-” The human paused as they entered the room and looked around. I looked around to see what they were looking at and...oh…

All around were clumps of dust particles and...wow...That...That was a mess…

The human grabbed their phone and dialed someone. “Hey Joe...yeah er, well, you’re not gonna believe me...yeah...uh huh...well I-...Yeah, sure. I can swap with her. Uh huh. Alright, thanks-bye.”

The human hung up and looked around at everything once more before her eyes landed on all four of us. “What happened?”

 

“DEMONS!” Mark and I yelled in union as Anti and Dark face palmed next to us.


	42. DARKSTACHE LIP SYNC!

HEY! YOU! YES-YOU!

COME LOOK AT OUR BABIES DOING A LIP SYNC!

 

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdPAxzMnRPw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdPAxzMnRPw%C2%A0%C2%A0)

This took a whollllle lotta time to make so I hope y'all enjoy!!! ^^


	43. Mark X Fem!Ninja! Reader

 

**_Image above made by Rachel! ^^ :_ **

[www.quotev.com/418718194 ](https://www.quotev.com/418718194%C2%A0) ****

[www.deviantart.com/racheltwist ](https://www.deviantart.com/racheltwist%C2%A0)

 

*Mark’s POV*

 

*10 years earlier*

 

“I’M GONNA BEAT YOU!”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!”

“AM TOO! I’M TOO FAST FOR YA SHORT STUFF!”

“I’M NOT SHORT!!!!”

“ARE TO!!!”

I growled as she laughed and ran farther ahead of me, turning and running backwards as she stuck out her tongue. “OH YOU’RE GOING TO GET IT WHEN I WIN THIS!”

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” Suddenly, she jumped up super high and got lost in the trees.

“(Y/N)???”

She popped her head out and stuck out her tongue playfully.

“AWE THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

“SAYS WHO BABY FISH?”

“IT’S FISCHBACH!”

She laughed and disappeared again. I had to beat her.

I rounded the corner and saw the pond. I could dive-I could dive and win this! I just needed to pick up more speed and-

I jumped. Just as I was about to dive into the water, she fell right on top of me, sending me back down to the dirt. “HA! Got you Mark!”

She performed her little victory dance-STILL VERY MUCH ON ME-and I groaned. She wasn’t that heavy but still-I wouldn’t recommend having a 12 year old walking all over ya.

She giggled as she watched me suffer. “You gotta get better Fischbach if you want to best me-the test is in a couple of years!”

I nodded. “Yeah yeah I know but I don’t think the test requires me to be walked on by you.”

“I believe you mean ‘danced’ on.” I stared at her. This girl… She giggled as she got off and helped me up. “You know you love me haha.”

“Sureeeee.” She stared at me for a little before punching my arm-hard. “OW! I was kidding haha...ow…”

She rolled her eyes before looking into the pond. As she did, I got a sneaky little idea.

“Hey (Y/n)?”

As she was turning, I pushed her into the pond. What I wasn’t expecting was the sudden pull on my shirt, sending me over the edge with her. “WOA-”

We both fell in together. As we both surfaced we were laughing. “How dare you Fish!”

“You didn’t see it coming Ms. Ninjawannabe!”

“I did but I didn’t think you’d do it!” She suddenly sent water coming my way.

“Hey-!” I began splashing her back.

We laughed as time passed. We were gonna be awesome ninja together and stay the bestest of friends!

Mark and (Y/n) forever!

 

*now*

 

..At least….that was the plan.

But when I didn’t pass training to be a ninja and couldn’t continue, she went on to get better while I stayed behind and...tried to continue our little farm.

Yep. Mark Edward Fischbach couldn’t make it past training…

But...that was ok. I was able to still see her from time to time when she’d visit or walk around the village but...she wasn’t ever alone.

She had been assigned a group earlier in her training and...well...let’s just say they didn’t take too kindly too ‘normies’ as they called us. Especially the ones that failed to become ninja…

I sighed as I reached the watering hole and let the bucket sink down into the well. I knew that there was no point crying over spilt milk-what was done was done. We both went our separate paths and...I just hope she does well.

I smiled a little as I drew the water back up and dropped another one down.

After the buckets were filled I headed back through the village to reach home. It wasn’t too long of a walk-in fact there was even a short cut-but every once in a while at this exact time-

“WOOO!”

I smirked as I saw the group of ninja just jumping from roof to roof. They knew better but couldn’t help themselves-they were having fun.

The first to shoot up and around the place was this guy ninja named Rufus. He had spikey white hair and a little scar on his left eye he _claims_ came from a mission but I knew better-he had been trying out new katana tricks and somehow managed to get too close to his face to where the blade cut into his cheek. But regardless of this small action, he was still good enough to be a ninja.

Next up was this long haired blonde woman named Jade who came from a village a ways away. She was transferred over here as a means to grow more and become a better ninja than what they offered at her tribe. But she did often complain that it was too boring here-she was better known for wearing her usual scowl. But she was nice...when she wanted to be. Especially when the Senseis are watching…

Following her was...you know, I can’t really remember his name. He doesn’t speak too often really-or at least, to non-ninja. He would usually let others speak for him and just pick off any gunk from his nails using his kunai. Just because you have awesome red hair and a cool outfit doesn’t mean you could walk around like some big shot-

“LOOK OUT!”

I blinked but before I could react, a figure jumped right into me, knocking me down along with my buckets of water, causing them to spill out all over the place.

I groaned as I sat up, coming face to face with those beautiful (e/c) eyes I grew to love. “I’m so sorry-...Fischbach?”

I smiled and nodded. “Hey (Y/n). Been a while.”

She chuckled some as the others came down around her. “Again (Y/n)? How many times are you gonna go tripping up on that roof top?” Jade complained, adjusting her hair some.

“Yeah, you should know by now-wait, is that-?” Rufus laughed. “Hey it’s farmer boy guys! Guess he couldn’t dodge too well huh? No wonder he didn’t make it past training!”

I stared at him momentarily before looking back to (Y/n). I didn’t really care anymore-5 or 6 years with the same attitude just meant they loved to till the old dirt-

“You alright?” She got up and lended me a hand.

I nodded and took it, smiling. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

She nodded, her smile nearly visible beneath her mask. She was about to say something else when Rufus pulled her away. “He’s fine, you’re fine, we’re all fine! Now let’s go-no need to be talking to any non-ninja now right?”

She blinked as she was trying to refute but she was already being led away. “Hey guys, wai-” I tried.

The red-haired one turned back to me, annoyed. “Listen-If you want us, then give us a mission.”

“But-” But then, they were gone. I could see (Y/n) look back before continuing their path but...I knew that there was no way she’d ever hang out with me. Unless I had a mission but...I didn’t. And I wasn’t about to go off and find one just to be with her…

I looked down at the spilt water and sighed. Well-back to the hill.

 

****************************************************************

 

*Your POV*

 

You raced into the forest with the others, going from tree to tree to try and get your times better and to grow closer. You knew that all of your time was to be used towards your team and your village but...you couldn’t help but want to break away from it. Not for forever but at least long enough to hold up a conversation-especially with an old friend.

Sure you see Mark from time to time going around the village but...ever since you’ve became a ninja, there wasn’t really all that much time for interacting with him. Especially since your group sees anyone who is a non-ninja as being ‘lower.’ But you’re all human and working together-being a farmer was perfectly reasonable. Someone has to do it so that the rest get fed-they are just as important as the ones who protect the village and do other assignments.

After some time you eventually reached the monastery again. It wasn’t all that much different from the others except for the Senseis and Masters-they were much harder on you. They expected for things to be done the right way the first time around and if they weren’t, you have to start all over again. It didn’t matter how long it took or how much you were hurting-they were going to make sure you did it right.

You walked in and you saw your Sensei waiting. You all bowed respectively in greeting- “Morning Sensei!”

He nodded some. “Morning. A mission has come in-come.”

As you all walked, Rufus asked, “What is it today? Are we fighting off some goons-maybe blowing up a couple of hide outs?”

Sensei shook his head. “No no nothing like that-you’re going to act as scouts.”

“What? Why?” Brenan complained.

“Because we’re not exactly sure of who we are dealing with and rather than have you all go in at once blind, you’re going to see who they are.”

“Can we fight them after we find out? I could use giving some guys a piece of my mind,” Jade muttered, already seeming to be annoyed with this whole take.

“No you are to report back here.”

“But Sensei-” Rufus began.

He turned and looked at Rufus straight in the eyes. “There are no buts here Rufus. Patience is key and you will respect your orders.” He looked to the rest of you. “All of you-understand?”

“Yes Sensei,” we replied.

After getting ready, we took off.

“I can’t believe we’re still doing this low-level stuff-isn’t this supposed to be what the other ninja do?” Rufus complained.

“Maybe they were busy?” you put in.

“No they weren’t-I saw them just hanging around the back-little brats,” Brenan muttered.

“Still-a mission is a mission. No need to complain about it.”

They all muttered something but still continued.

Eventually we reached the base in the woods and hid in the surrounding brush.

Other ninjas surrounded the area, standing and monitoring for any trespassers but weren’t wearing anything showing who they were or where they were from.

“There’s nothing,” Jade muttered, looking around cautiously.

“I’m sure there is-” you tried to assure her.

“(Y/n) there’s nothing we can see from this distance. The ninja don’t even have any symbols showing their damn tribe,” Brenan butt in.

“...I say we break in.”

You looked over to Rufus. “What? Are you insane-even Sensei would say-”

“‘Sensei says this, Sensei says that,’ blah blah blah. Don’t you ever think for yourself (Y/n)?” He stepped closer to you. “These people could or could not be dangerous. How long are we going to wait to see who they are-right now or until our entire village is burned down? Hm? Are you willing to risk that happening for the sake of ‘following Sensei’s orders?’”

You and him glared at each other. You both were the leaders of the group-whatever was agreed upon would have to be the case.

You unclenched your fist and looked away. “That’s what I thought. Come on-we’ll be back in no time.”

You all took off. You had a very bad feeling about all of this…

 

*Time Skip!*

 

“(Y/N) WATCH OUT!”

You quickly dodged the incoming kunai and kept hauling Rufus with Brenan. You were right-they were highly guarded and no one was prepared.

But you weren’t about ready to point fingers-you needed to make sure your team got away with whatever it could get away with. And that meant-

“BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! PSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

You held on tighter as the building rumbled around you all. You saw an opening. “THERE!”

Brenan followed you and all of you jumped from the window at once.

There was another loud explosion before you all reached the ground. Rufus coughed up some blood and groaned heavily.

“COME ON WE GOTTA KEEP GOING!” Jade yelled.

You nodded and continued dragging Rufus. “Where the hell are we gonna go?! Sensei is gonna be pissed and who knows if anyone is following us-they’ll destroy our village for sure!”

You quickly ran through the options before landing on one that may not be appreciated but it’s all you got. “I know a guy! Follow me!”

Hopefully Mark doesn’t mind some visitors…

 

*Mark’s POV*

 

I walked around the house with a broom in my grasp. As usual, mom wanted me to sweep even though NO ONE WAS COMING! AT ALL!

At least it was better than doing the dishes…

I looked around the room and began putting the chairs and the table to the side. Then I began to sweep, humming softly.

As I went around the room, the humming eventually turned into soft words. “There’s a whole world out there filled with ear to ear,

of men that honestly look better than me-maybe-

but honey I think III got the keeey,

to open up your heaaaaaart.”

I pretended to beat a couple of drums. “Psh Psh! Psh psh-psh-”

“Let! Me showww you

How much I can bEEEEeeee.

Let! Me show you allll-I can be for youuuu.”

I began to go into a full chorus about all I’d do if I could be theirs-...hers….

I gripped the broom handle tightly and sang into the end of the broom:

“And I-oh I will never ever let you go!

Ohhhhh I! Promise that I will never let you cryyyy, oh honeyyyy!”

I swept vigorously. “No matter what it’ll be, it’s you and me for liiiiiiiife-”

“Hey Mark.”

I turned and nodded. “Hey (Y/n).” I turned back to singing. “OOOOOHHH-” I paused and froze my movements. Wait a second-

I turned and hid the broom behind my back, laughing weakly. “H-H-Hey (Y/n), errr, what’s shaking?”

“I’m guessing you are? You seemed quite into...whatever you were singing there.”

I felt my cheeks betraying me as I asked weakly, “H-How much did you see?”

She hummed some and grabbed the broom from me, singing, “And I-oh I will never ever let you go! Ohhhhh I-”

I quickly grabbed the broom from her as she laughed at me. “You haven’t changed much huh?” I muttered, shaking my head with a light smile.

She rolled her eyes. “And neither have you Fischbach.” We shared a gaze for a short time before she glanced away. “Listen...I may be in some trouble.”

I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows. “In trouble? In what way?”

A couple of figures dropped down next to her-wait-

“Wh-What happened-” I shook my head and quickly ran over to Rufus. It didn’t matter-the man needed help!

“Out of all the people-” the red haired one began.

“I need some water, towels, a-and some salve-there should be some in the restroom.”

As I began setting Rufus down and grabbing some pillow seats, the red haired one asked, “Excuse me? Who do you think you’re talking to-”

“Brenan! Not now!” (Y/n) interrupted.

“But he-”

“Rufus needs help-how about you be useful!” (Y/n) and Jade took off with Brenan following after. I watched them go for a moment before helping Rufus again. “It’s gonna be ok…”

Rufus coughed and muttered something incomprehensible.

 

*Time Skip!*

 

After everyone had gotten situated, everyone had settled down for the night to get some sleep except for (Y/n) and I…

It was...quiet. But I guess it was better that way-who knew what any noise out here at this hour could mean.

“...So...After the mission failed, you had no choice but to hide somewhere away from the village…”

“In case anyone was following us.” (Y/n) nodded, as though affirming this to herself.

“Why would they follow you?”

She paused before answering, “We uh...we may have blown up their base?”

I blinked and stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Her cheeks lit up lightly as she asked, “Wh-Why are you laughing???”

I shook my head and snorted a little. “Out of all the things you all could’ve done-you blew up the place??”

“We didn’t have a lot of choices Fischbach-”

“You could’ve just escaped with your lives. Whose idea was it to plant bombs anyway?”

She paused again. “...Brenan’s. He said just in case it was a bad group we could blow it up…But as Jade was setting them up, they came out and saw us...we were surrounded.”

She looked over to where Rufus slept. “Rufus tried to fight but...he’s mostly just talk and, well, he soon discovered that as he was slashed up. We had to grab him and just go. We barely made it out of there…” She sighed. “We shouldn’t have gone in there.”

I watched her for some time before laying a hand on her shoulder. “Hey...you...you did what you felt at the time was right. You live and you learn-next time you’ll know what you can do. There’s no point in crying over spilt milk.”

She paused for some time before looking back to me. She chuckled and wiped her eye a little. “You still keep all of those sayings in your head?”

I rolled my eyes. “‘Course. Someone has to remember…”

“Aaaaand a farmer boy is going to?” I looked over to her pouting as she chuckled. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” She yawned a little.

“You tired?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

I watched her for some time before shaking my head. “No, you should sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

“But-”

“No ifs, no buts, no coconuts.”

She stared at me before rolling her eyes and hitting my arm, hard. “Fine. Goodnight Fischbach.”

I laughed weakly and rubbed my arm. “Goodnight (Y/n).”

I watched her go lay down and drift off to sleep. She seemed so peaceful...No one would think she’s a fighter from this view…

I sighed and shook my head, watching my surroundings.

 

*Time Skip!*

 

“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!”

I took a quick intake of air as I looked around, confused. Guess I had fallen asleep…

 

The knocking came again and I went quickly to see who was there. I didn’t bother to check before opening the door tiredly. I saw a couple of people that seemed to blend into the darkness. “Err...hi there. Who are you?”


	44. Mark X Fem!Ninja! Reader Pt. 2

**_A.N. Image above made by Rachel! ^^ :_ **

[www.quotev.com/418718194 ](https://www.quotev.com/418718194%C2%A0) ****

[www.deviantart.com/racheltwist ](https://www.deviantart.com/racheltwist%C2%A0)

 

*Your POV*

 

“Hey…(Y/n)...(Y/n) wake up!”

You opened your eyes and saw Brenan above you. “What’s up?”

“Farmer boy is gone.”

You blinked and sat up. “What? Where?”

Brenan shrugged. “Who knows-maybe we were too much for him-”

“Found something!” Jade rang.

You got up and walked over to her, finding a note. You picked it up. “...It says that they took him hostage.” As you began reading over the rest of it, Brenan tore the paper away from you. “Hey-”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me. This is a trap waiting to happen!” He folded it and began to tear it apart.

You snapped and dived forward, wrestling for it. “GIVE IT BACK!”

“NO! YOU’RE ACTING LIKE A DAMN CHILD-”

“HE HELPED US-”

“HE KNEW THE RISK (Y/N)!” He kicked you off and you fell against the wall.

You growled and stood up again, only finding him tearing it up even more. “NO-”

“(Y/n).” You looked over to Jade. “You need to calm do-”

“No, he’s tearing up the only thing that’ll lead us to Mark-”

“These people don’t seem to be the type to just let him live (Y/n). He’s probably already gone…”

You stared at her and then the torn up pieces on the ground. “........” You shook your head. “No...he can’t be gone. I won’t allow it.”

Before anyone could say anything else, you took off. You had seen a couple of the instructions-you just needed to figure out the rest of it on the way. _‘I’m coming for ya buddy...Just hold on a little longer.’_

 

*Time Skip!*

 

You soon arrived at the destination but, as expected, no one was there. You knew you were early-you had to set up your plan. After all, you were alone-that didn’t mean you had to be the one with the lower hand though.

You quickly began searching around the area and making some small traps out of the forestry. It was probably a good thing you were friends with Mark at the time when you were training-he helped you figure out how to make these a lot faster and with plenty more consequence when activated. As long as you could reach them…

You looked around at your traps as the time came closer. You would get Mark out of there. And if it was a trap...well, you’d have a trap waiting for them too.

You sat on the ground next to your first trap and waited patiently, watching your surroundings calmly. You were going to be ok...Mark was going to be ok...Everything would be ok.

You heard a stick snap and you looked over to see a few ninja waiting. “Where are the others? We strictly said for all of you to be here.”

You slowly got up and stared in his brown eyes calmly. “The others are not here. They suspected it was a trap so they didn’t bother.”

He stared at you skeptically before muttering to a couple of the others. They began going around quickly, checking for anyone possibly in the area before reporting back with, obviously, no one.

Once he was done chatting with them, you piped up, “Where is the farmer?”

The leader looked back to you. “We’ll show him when we’re ready-”

“Either you show me him now or I leave.”

He glared at you before snapping his fingers, bringing a body in a bag that was still moving. He opened the top and pulled out Mark by his hair. Mark yelped some and struggled some more. “Hey! Quit that-”

“Shut it,” the leader growled, seeming to grab more hair to pull up on purpose. He looked back over to you. “He’s here as you can see. And chattier than ever.”

“Listen here-”

“NO YOU LISTEN AND SHUT UP!” He dropped him and Mark fell to the ground, hard. He growled and looked back over to you. “Did you bring what we asked?”

You nodded and pulled out the scroll you had stolen from them. “It’s here.”

He held his hand open. “Give it.”

“...How do I know you’ll return him?”

“Do you really want to chance his death?!” He began pressing Mark’s head into the dirt.

“Ow ow ow, hey, what are, ow, get off-OW!”

You threw over the scrowl and he stopped. After checking inside, he nodded and threw Mark across to you.

You watched them for a little longer before quickly bending down to Mark’s side and taking apart the bonds. You could hear movement around you but you didn’t care-you needed to make sure he was ok.

You sat him up and made him look at you. “Mark are you ok?”

He coughed up some dirt and nodded. “Yeah, the damn bastard.” He shook his head. “Why did you come? You knew this was a trap.”

You nodded. “I couldn’t just let them kill you Mark. You know you would’ve done the same for me.”

“But (Y/n)-”

You picked up his face more. “Trust me Mark.” As you felt someone getting closer behind you, you glanced over to your trap next to you before looking back to Mark. He blinked for a moment before glancing down and...smirking.

He knew _exactly_ what you were thinking.

You quickly pulled on the string and let it release, dropping a good chunk of rocks on the ninja behind you. As you heard him grunt in pain, you grabbed Mark and took off, setting off more traps as you flew past. “GET THEM!”

You and Mark had managed to get pretty far, laughing as you heard them getting caught in your traps. “(Y/n) you’re insane!”

“I only learned from the best Fischbach!”

He laughed and still managed to keep up with you.

But...despite your efforts, you found that they had more hiding farther out and, once again, you were surrounded.

Your grip tightened on Mark’s hand tightened some as the leader once again came into view. “So, are you done running away now or are you prepared to die?” the leader asked.

Mark tried to get in front of you but you kept him to the side, trying to find any possible way out of this. “(Y/n) let me-”

“No Mark, there has to be another way-”

You heard someone snap their fingers and saw daggers headed Mark’s way. Before you could have any time to react, the daggers were intercepted in the air and brought down. You blinked and looked to see...You smirked. It was Brenan and Jade.

They came down from their positions and began scanning the area. “Hey, (Y/n), remember that battle down in Kohai?”

You smirked and nodded, taking out your weapon of choice. “Yep!”

Before any of the others could react, you all attacked head on.

 

*********************************************************************

 

*Mark’s POV*

 

I barely managed to get out of the way as they started their attack. They moved incredibly fast to the point where it was hard to even keep track of them. Had it not been for their outfits, I would’ve lost them in the crowd.

One by one they were taking out their opponents and, eventually I joined in the fight as well. I may have not had any skills as a ninja but it didn’t take too much to get a good cut into someone with a katana. Happily provided by the enemy-

I drove the katana through one and began to battle with a couple of others on the side. It was almost like back at home-except the mounds of hay were humans and the broomstick was a sharp blade.

Mere minutes seemed to pass as they grew less in numbers. The traps (Y/n) had set out must’ve taken out a good chunk…

I glanced over to her to see she was surrounded. As I was about to make my way over though, I saw Jade step in from behind one and slit his throat open and-

I looked away and gagged a little. Ok, blood is definitely fine but guts...he was already dying!

I shook my head and looked back to see they were all down and I smiled some. These were our ninja…

We went on for a while longer before I checked in on (Y/n) again. She was facing off a ninja who shared her weapon but behind her there was someone preparing to throw knives her way. There wasn’t any way she was going to be able to dodge those-not when she was fighting him!

I had to do something.

I took off.

I knew I couldn’t make it to the guy on time to disarm him but that didn’t mean it was hopeless-I would just have to-

He threw his knives.

I jumped.

I could hear (Y/n) move as the kunai cut into me all over. Some merely scraped me while others embedded their way into my skin. I released something of a yelp before landing against the ground.

Everything was in pain as I saw the ninja get taken down right before me and soon enough, I saw (Y/n) coming over to me and pick-

“Ah-ah (Y-Y/n)-” I whined, feeling more blood trying to escape from the wounds.

“S-S-Sorry-dammit-Mark why-why did you do that?!” She made me face her and I gazed into her (e/c) eyes kindly. I even smiled to try and take away that worried look on her face.

It didn’t matter at that moment to me how much pain I was in or how I might be dying.

All that mattered in that moment was trying to get her to smile...just once…

She trembled as she held me. “Mark...Mark you...you idiot…” she whimpered.

“Well, I think-” I coughed a little. “I think I’m more of a hero than an idiot...” She shook her head and held onto me tighter. I hadn’t ever seen her like this…

I...I really didn’t want this to be the way we said goodbye…

I raised a hand to her face weakly and muttered, “Don’t cry...this isn’t goodbye…” I wiped away some of the tears on her face as she continued staring down to me. “I’ll only be gone a little while but...we’ll see each other again. You’re not-” I coughed a bit harsher and she held my hand. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily…”

A small laugh left her and graced her lips with a little smile.

“There it is…there...it…” I felt my hand leave her face as darkness began to consume my vision and soon, all I could hear was this loud ringing before everything just-

Stopped.

 

*********************************************************************

 

*Time Skip!*

 

*Your POV*

 

You watched him lay on the cot. They had managed to stabilize him but...whether or not he’d wake up was something to be left with a higher power.

Most of his body had been cut up and so, he had plenty of bandages to cover him up. He just looked horrible…

But you believed he’d wake up. He promised you...He promised you wouldn't get rid of him that easily. You would just have to wait...wait for him to come back to you…

You let a hand rake through his hair softly and closed your eyes.

 

**_A.N. So this was a request for a friend of mine soooo I had free reign of whatever I wanted to do-it just had to fit the above ^^_ **

 

**_Hope y’all enjoyed! ^^_ **


	45. The Button

**_A.N. Hey guys, I know I failed to update recently on the day I usually update. The reason why: A week of my life was stripped from me by my Wisdom Teeth being removed…_ **

**_I experienced no pain during the procedure but in my attempt to wean off of the medication faster, I decided to take less than needed...which resulted in a lot of pain toward my head and kind of shut every bit of creativity off in order to keep my brain functioning for other uses-such as eating or talking._ **

**_I haven’t been able to work on the anniversary project because of this as well so that’ll hopefully be here next time._ **

**_For now though, enjoy this work where I took inspiration from a prompt from class! Enjoy! ^^_ **

 

You walked down the street at an unusually faster pace than usual. Why? Well, you were late to your job-really late.

Your alarm had gone off but you drifted back to sleep right after and then woke up about half an hour later. Fun times, fun times.

Your boss was not going to be happy.

You ran inside and got the day started.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

*Time Skip!*

 

So work went as well as you expected it to go. You had arrived and were immediately called into the office by your boss. Admittedly he was usually angry but today he was more so than usual and you were just the victim he was searching for to break down. Or at least try to.

Thankfully you had literally no shits to give for whatever he had berated you with and just began the day as soon as he let you go.

You worked the rest of the day just fine but had failed to notice that a button on your sleeve had hopped off and left. Without it you couldn’t keep your sleeves up and this made the day just a tad more sufferable-something you hadn’t thought could be a case.

You had looked around the workplace but couldn’t locate the little button.

You sighed and continued walking down the street to your car. “Some day,” you muttered to yourself.

You looked down as people passed on by and watched their shoes pass you by. Black shoes, blue shoes, converse, brown loafs, so many shoes…

Your eyes caught sight of something off to the side and you paused to get a better look. It was a button...a pale yellow button…

You glanced around to make sure you were alone before bending down and picking it up. It had the same amount of holes that your button had and was even the same size…sure the color was different but you could live with that.

You looked around again before stuffing it in your pocket. Maybe the world didn’t hate you so much.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

“Agh, Dark. I lost a button.”

“A button?”

“Yeah-the one for my sleeve.”

“Do you need it?”

“...Yes.”

Dark rolled his eyes. “Can’t you just replace it?”

Wilford nodded some. “Sure but…”

“...But?”

“Well...I may have been ah...adding little features to the button. So if someone else were to pick it up…”

“Wilford, no one is going to pick up a button. Now come on.”

Wilford pouted but continued to follow him. He was probably right-why would anyone just pick up some button?

…

But admittedly, it was a good button-

“Wilford!”

“Coming, coming…”

 

**************************************************************************************

 

You carefully stuck the little bits of string through the button and tied it up tightly. You hummed some and shook the sleeve to make sure it’d stick. It didn’t match the shirt but at least it’d do until you found a better button.

As you were about to put it on to test it, you heard your phone go off and you placed it down to go answer it.

Your friend was inviting you to go out and you agreed-you could use a little break from things. Seeing friends just might be what the doctor ordered.

You once again grabbed the shirt and slipped it on. You paused as you felt...lighter. Not really weight wise but...it was as though the world wasn’t weighing down on you so much.

You chuckled some at this thought. Who would’ve thought that a small fix could help lift your spirits so high.

You grabbed your bag and headed out to your car.

You drove down the busy road and found that a red light had found its way in front of you. But as you were about to press the brake, you paused. Something pushed your foot to find the gas pedal and you were suddenly booking it towards that red light.

What the hell were you doing?!

As you were mere seconds away from the light, you felt you breath catch but before you could try to brake, you went past the crosswalk and cars screeched to a halt around you and even crashed into each other. “Oh my god-”

You looked into the rearview mirror. _‘They’re probably fine~...Wait-’_

Before you could figure out where the hell that comment came from, there was a yellow light before you and your foot slammed on the gas. “HEY!”

You passed the light and forced your foot off the gas. There had to be something wrong-this wasn't right. This wasn’t normal.

You parked your car into a gas station and stepped out for some air. Maybe you needed water-when was the last time you drank water again?

You texted your friend that you stopped for some gas and would be over as soon as you could be. Hopefully whatever this was would pass…

You went inside the gas station and nodded to the cashier before heading over to the sweets. A lollipop sounded amazing just about now…water could come later.

You grabbed a few along with a pack of sugary gum. As you were about to head to the drink aisle, you heard a man growl, “Give me all the money in the register!”

You blinked but, rather than doing the sensible thing and calling the police, you stalked towards the front to get a better view of the robbery.

There was a man with a...panty hose on his head? Why…

You shook the thought away from you and saw the gun in his hand. “Hurry up!” he yelled.

You looked outside and saw no one else was there. How great…

Before you could back away, your hand knocked into a chip bag and he turned to look at you. “HANDS UP!”

Instead of listening, you tilted your head some and dared to ask, “Why are you trying to rob a store with a pair of panty hose on your head?”

He blinked. “Wh-What? Just put up your hands! And drop whatever you’re holding.”

You showed him what you were holding. “I only have candy-it’s perfectly harmless-”

“I don’t care-drop it.”

“Are you really telling me you’re afraid of candy?” You laughed and looked over to the panicked cashier. “Do you hear this guy? Afraid of sugar out of anything-oh, wait, he could be a diabetic-Sir, are you a diabetic-?”

“DROP IT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT YOU!” he roared, shaking his gun threateningly.

Usually you’d feel terrified but...something about this guy just made you want to-

You giggled a little and his stance faltered. “Wh-Why the hell are you laughing?? Didn’t you hear me???”

“Oh I heard you my dear boy but frankly, I don’t really think you could kill anyone.”

He furrowed his eyebrows some, confusion setting in more. “Are you kidding me? Do you know-do you not see the damn gun?!”

“Of course I do-I’m not blind y’know. But I also see a boy aiming a gun full of bubble gum at me.”

He scoffed and growled. “THAT’S IT-” Just as he shot, the ammunition seemingly got stuck and as he looked at it, he found… “What the-How the hell-”

He looked at you and found you now chewing on the same gum that was in his gun. You didn’t exactly remember opening up the gum and doing that but it really didn’t seem to matter all that much.

He directed the weapon at himself-which is something you should never do-and as he removed the bit of gum from there, it fired. He fell to the ground and began panicking as you slowly made your way over.

He looked over to you and begged, “P-Please, help me.”

You stared at him numbly before bending down and grabbing the gun, humming some. “Well, you did say please~” You cocked the gun.

“N-NO! WAIT-”

You fired and he fell silent, blood now flowing from him onto the ground. You huffed a little. “Awe, now the floor’s dirty.” You tisked and glanced over to the petrified cashier. “Do you need help cleaning up? I have a bit of time.” They shook their head quickly. You nodded a little and placed the gun on the ground, taking out your wallet and grabbing a five for the candy. “Here you are-”

“D-Don’t worry about it.”

You blinked and tilted your head. “Are you sure?” They nodded quickly and you smiled. “Why thank you-I needed that. Have a lovely night now!”

You went out and went to your car, humming as you popped a lollipop in your mouth. It was the sweetest thing you had ever tasted! What a lovely night-and it was still young!

As you took off and faintly heard sirens in the background, you heard your phone go off and you looked over to see your friend calling. You smiled and picked it up. “Hello~?”

“(Y/n)? You alright?”

“Course! Ah, I’m still running a bit behind but I’ll be there in a few.”

“Oh uh, ok? I’ll see you in a bit then…”

“Ciao love!”

“Are you-”

You hung up and put the phone aside, humming and watching the lights as they passed by and the buildings-they were bursting with life!

Had you taken any drugs prior you might’ve blamed that you were high! But this was just pure euphoria!

You giggled as you pulled into the parking lot not even remembering much of the trip over. The parking lot was pretty full but you had managed to find a close spot!

You hummed as you stepped out and walked right inside.

You looked around and saw the dance floor was mostly abandoned save for a few people and you pouted some. Come on-this was a club people-not everything was about drinking!

You heard a voice and you turned to see your friend with a couple of others. You smiled widely and bounded over-literally skipping on over to them. “Hey!”

Your friend smiled with some confusion. “Uh, hey? You look...different.”

You hummed a little. “Really? I certainly feel different-it’s like I’m high but I’m not!” You giggled profusely.

“Yeah but physically too-”

“Say, why is no one on the dancefloor?” you interrupted. “You’d think everyone would be up there.”

They blinked and raised an eyebrow. “You...you wanna dance??”

You nodded. “Of course! Isn’t this why people go out to these kind of places?”

“Yes but you’re usually shy about that-”

“Hey that sounds fun.” You turned and saw a guy head over with a bit of a smirk. Although you knew he probably had ill intentions, he _had_ volunteered.

So why not take him for a spin?

Your smile widened and you hummed. “Well then! Let’s go!” Before he could say anything else you grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dancefloor.

When you two made it over, he asked, “Hey, what’s with the mustache by the way?”

You tilted your head and laughed. “If that was supposed to be a joke then you got me!”

“It wasn’t you literally have a-”

You whistled and waved to the DJ who seemed to have been falling asleep. That wouldn’t do-not at all!

You went over in no time at all and looked around at all of the buttons and do-dads on there. You tisked and glanced over to the gentlemen. “Hello? Sir?”

He perked up his head a little. “H-Huh? Oh, hey.”

“Hey. Do you know how to work this thing?”

He nodded. “Yeah...Why?”

“Well, we need some more uplifting beats if you got any! And come on, you shouldn’t be sleeping!”

“There’s no one on the dancefloor though-”

“BECAUSE THERE ARE NO GOOD BEATS! Now come on good man, why don’t you put on a smile for me too? You should be happy! Happy happy happy!” You giggled as he continued to stare at you but, slowly, a smile was appearing on his face along with a little pink mustache. You hummed approvingly. “See? Now turn up that music why don’t you? Also, love the stache~”

You skipped back to the dancefloor and as the beat rose in tune, you grabbed the guy’s hand and began to spin him around rather quickly.

Before you knew it everyone had made their way onto the dance floor with smiles and pink staches all around. It was quite lovely really seeing everyone so ecstatic! Everyone was having so much FUN!

You heard your phone go off and you checked the time. It was very late in the evening.

You huffed a little but decided to take off. You couldn’t afford to be late again…

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Dark and Wilford stared at the news as reports of red light runners, a robbery gone wrong, and some ‘crazy magic sweet-liking customer’ was now roaming the streets.

“...Wilford...This isn’t your fault right?”

Wilford shook his head. “I’ve been with you the whole time-but I am rather intrigued. Perhaps they could be fun to meet~!”

The reporter reported about a couple of things they had mentioned to be off: they had a mustache grow after shooting the victim with a bit of pink hinting at the sides along with a button that didn’t match the rest of their buttons.

Dark paused before turning to Wilford again. “...Is that your button?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Wilford nodded. “Yup. Seems like someone did pick it up!”

“...We need to fix this before something bad happens-”

“Oh look! That club looks very happy doesn’t it?”

Dark looked over and saw everyone had one a white mask with a distinct mustache and- “We need to find them. Now.”

Wilford nodded some and hummed along to the music on the TV. “Let’s stop by on the way too-”

 

**************************************************************************************

 

*Time Skip!*

 

You groaned as you sat up, going and turning off your alarm clock. You don’t remember what time you got home but after you had taken off that shirt you knocked out in your undershirt.

You sighed and began getting ready.

As you were brushing your teeth, the thought occurred to you that you had no recollection of the night whatsoever. _‘What the hell did happen last night?’_

You texted your friend before jumping into the shower.

As you made your way to work, you noticed that your friend had replied...but all they said was:

‘FUN’

You furrowed your eyebrows some but just assumed maybe they had a bit to drink in the morning after. Oh well.

You got into work and began working again but with a bit more flare in your work. Something was stirring inside you that felt a little familiar but you didn’t bother to question it.

Eventually though, your boss called you into the office once more.

You went in and inquired about what he needed. It just happened to be that he was in the mood to nit-pick at you and what did he want to talk about?

Your interviews.

He claimed they were the worst things he’s ever laid his eyes on and he wanted you to go and do five more interviews for him off hours and fix it.

You stared at him as he sat there in his seat before smiling and giggling like a loony.

He tilted his head. “Did I say something funny?”

You nodded your head. “Yes, you did. You’re basically telling me to spend my time off of work to do some errands for you _without_ pay.”

“Yeah?”

“And that’s just _hilarious._ ”

His eyebrows furrowed some and he came back with, “Well you wanna hear something else? You’re fired.”

“What?”

“Pack your stuff and get going-you’re now officially trespassing if you stay here any longer.”

You paused and stared at him before tilting your head and asking, “So that means I’m not getting paid right now, correct?”

“Yeah-what are you, stupid?”

You hummed and closed the door behind you, locking it. “No-in fact, I just wanted to fulfill your little request~ After all, I need someone to interview-” You looked over to him with a mischievous glint in your eyes. “Why don’t I just interview you~?”

 

**************************************************************************************

 

“It had to have fallen around here-I’m sure of it.”

“That’s what you said last time but you ended up hiding the body in a different parking garage-”

“Shush shush shush I know what I’m doing!”

Dark rolled his eyes as Wilford began scanning the area. “I don’t see anyone wearing a different button-perhaps they grabbed it at a later time-”

5 cop cars suddenly zoomed past the two and they paused.

Wilford glanced over to Dark. “I think I know where they are~”

Dark shook his head and they began to follow the sound of sirens.

When they made it over they saw that there were people running from the building screaming. Some were bleeding, some were covered in a white foam from a fire extinguisher, hell, there were even some that had tape wrapped around their bodies!

Wilford smirked at this site and chuckled. “How bizarre! Whoever this person is must really be making a mess of the place!”

Dark saw a couple of guards enter and as the others were distracted, he dragged Wilford in with him.

They followed the guards mostly, hiding whenever needed till they reached the floor that they were on and...the place looked nothing like an office anymore.

The whole room had this sweet and sassy little music going on in the background from an unknown source and the lights were giving off these pink and purple-like hues. The desks were scattered about and papers were everywhere along with pencils and pens. Even the printers were still firing away new pages all with...mustaches.

Looking towards the center of everything, you were seen dancing away with your back to the police. The officers were talking to each other, trying to find the best way of attack as Dark and Wilford made it over to the side. “They’ve made quite a mess of the place aye Dark?”

Dark shook his head and as he blinked, he suddenly saw the officers now dancing half naked…

“Oh god-Wilford how much power did you give that damn button??”

“Say don’t go blaming me for this! The button only gives the user as much power as they are loose-not my fault they were probably needing a break!”

You finally turned to look and paused upon spotting Wilford and Dark.

In the next moment you were in front of the two, smiling and chuckling. “Hello there! I like your mustache~”

Wilford chuckled and hummed with amusement. “I like yours too~”

You laughed and nodded. “It’s grown on me a bit but I feel like I’ve never been higher!” You looked over at Dark who wasn’t smiling. “Say, why don’t you smile a bit more? I promise it’ll make you happier!”

Dark stared at you with annoyance before spotting the button. He quickly tried to grab it but then you spun away, humming.

“Nah ah ah~ That’s not how you ask someone to dance!”

“We’re not here to dance-we need that button back,” Dark growled.

You tilted your some head before shaking it. “No...I like the button. It makes me stand out a little haha.”

“Well then, it seems like we’ll need to do this the hard way.”

You merely laughed at this statement. “Ah ha-I like you-” You looked over to Wilford and pointed at Dark. “He’s very likeable huh?”

Wilford laughed and nodded. “Very. But we do need that button back love.”

You pouted. “Awe-I was hoping we could be friends…”

Something crashed to the side and as Dark and Wilford looked over, you took off towards the stairs. “HEY!”

 

**************************************************************************************

 

You ran and as officers were coming up, you jumped the rail and stepped on their heads to get over them. They tried to grab you but you were too quick for them-they were going to have to try harder than that!

You made it to the next floor and when you saw there were more officers coming from the stairs, you decided to try to get to the elevator-only to find those two from before in there.

You pouted as you spun away from their grasping hands and made your way to the edge of the office.

Gunshots were being fired from all over the place as you made your way towards those large office windows.

But, just as all things came to an end, you were cornered by a cracked window. The police were yelling orders to get down and you simply smiled at them.

They did a warning shot and you simply looked to see where it ended up.

You hummed a little as you watched the cracks lengthen and smirked some as you reached into your pocket.

Another shot fired and as you twirled away, you opened up the candy and waved. “Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming to see me but I must now take my leave! Ciao!”

You knocked your elbow into the glass and as it began to break up, you placed the candy in your mouth and fell backwards as shots fired.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

The officers radioed in what happened and as they filed out, Dark and Wilford looked out the window to see if you had passed. But...there was no body. Actually, there were a couple of people scratching their heads around a rather large mattress on the ground.

Wilford looked over to Dark. “...You should’ve danced with them.”

Dark just held his head and muttered, “Shut up Wilford…”


	46. OwO (One Yeaw One Shot Cewebwation! ^^)

**_A.N.SINCE SO FEW ENDED UP PARTICIPATING, EACH ARE GETTING A SHOUT OUT RIGHT NOW:_ **

 

**_From DeviantArt:_ **

**_respectcreators_ **

**_LilyJameson29_ **

 

**_From Quotev:_ **

**_Rachel_ **

 

**_From Wattpad:_ **

**_Darkstache000_ **

**_Jackiegirl6_ **

 

**_From Amino:_ **

**_triangle priest_ **

 

**_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN FOR PARTICIPATING AND STICKING AROUND-I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY OUR CELEBRATION! ^^_ **

  
  


Onye danygewous afternyoon Chase was sweeping in the biscuits that Mark had made the pwevious day. Wet’s just say they wewe the fwuffiest biscuits he had evew conysume and they made his face feel wike he was resting on a piwow. A nyice, fwuffy, buttewy piwow.

But eventuawy, Chase woke up to Jackieboyman yewing, “CHASE WAKE UP-WE GOTTA GO!”

Chase gwoaned as he fowced himsewf to wake up from his nyice biscuit nap and asked, “What nyow?”

“BAZOOKA!” he yewed and gwabbed Chase by the cowaw, bwinging him up as an outstanding “BOOM!” wang thwough the chair and biscuits he was just nyear.

“WHAT THE FOOK-?” he began twying to ask but Jackieboyman gave him no time to think about that.

Inystead, he face pwanted with Chase stiw nyear him and knyocked out. “Jackie!” Chase cawed, nyow bending down and twying to hewp his fawen bwothew.

What he didn’t reawize was the pewson that shot the bazooka was nyow coming cwoser to him!

“Oh Chase~!”

Chase tuwned to see Anti standing there with a big ow’ bazooka in his gwasp.

Chase gasped and got up. “ANTI! I should’ve knyown.”

Anti snyickeyed, gwitching out as he wawned, “I’d stawt wunning if I were you Bwody!”

Chase scwambwed away as Anti began to take aim again, hoping to at weast dwaw his attention away from Jackieboy.

Thoughts wan through his head as he twied to find a place to hide.

Where the hew did he get a bazooka? Why was he twying to blow up the house?! AND WHERE THE HEW IS EVEWYONE-

Suddenly, Chase face pwanted onto Mark and the two few down. “Agh-Chase-” Mark gwoaned.

“DUDE!” Chase picked him up by the cowar. “WE GOTTA GO!”

“Go? Why-it’s nyot even morning yet-”

Chase covewed his mouth as he heard Anti coming and hid with him behind the exotic buttews.

Anti hummed as he jogged past the two, saying, “Come out come out wherevew you are~!”

As soon as he passed, Mark wooked over to Chase. “We gotta do something.”

“Yeah but what?”

Mark paused in some thought befowe he wooked over at the exotic buttews, smirking. “I got an idea but you have to distwact him.”

“What?! What awe-”

Mark took the exotic buttews and wan off, weaving Chase wight out in the open.

“Oh fow fooks sake-”

“OH CHASE~!” Chase wooked up onwy to immediatewy row wight out of the way of an incoming bwast.

“ANTI!”

Anti snickewed as he hewd up the bazooka and kissed it wovingwy. “Oh baby you tweat me so wew~”

Chase stood there for a moment in shock befowe Anti pointed the monstwosity back at him. He weaped out of the way just in time again.

Anti gwowled. “How about you be a good wittwe alcohowic and STAND STIW-”

“CHASE!”

Chase wooked behind him and saw Mark widing on the back of an outstanding ostwich. “HOWY-”

Mark took hold of his shiwt and threw Chase on the back of the ostwich with him. He handed him a thing of swightwy mewted exotic buttews. “ON MY COUNT!”

Mark faced the ostwich to Anti and they were wunning at him with fuw speed, getting cwosew and cwosew and CWOSEW-

“FIRE!”

Chase swammed the exotic buttews wight into the bazooka as it got weady to fire, getting buttew aw ovew it and Anti and messing it up entiwely.

Anti woared as Chase and Mark escaped down the stairs and out the doow, the smew of the heroic exotic buttews never weaving them as they headed off into dawn. They had once again saved evewyone from Anti’s cruewness and peace was found once mowe.

 

**_A.N….I have no explanation X’D Hope y’aw enjoyed! ^^_ **

**_‘Hey whatever happened to your followers?’_ **

**_‘Oh, I just wuined their eyes with OwO.’_ **


	47. Come Join Me...

**Hello...**

**I know this isn't exactly formal but I wanted to see you for myself...**

**I wanted to see who would be coming to join me in the little world the author has created for me...**

**Will you join me tonight darling?**

**I hope you consider...after all, life is ours to choose...why not choose a night with me?**

[Untitled (Darkiplier X Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233545)

**See you soon...**


	48. My Dear Friend...

 

…

“Hello?”

“Is anyone there?”

“Can you hear me?”

“Oh! There you are-I see you! How are you doing??”

“...Hello? Cat got your tongue?”

“Are you alright friend?”

“Oh you can’t...you can’t speak back to me? Well! That’s alright. I suppose! Ah I should probably introduce myself if you’re planning on sticking around!”

“My name is Wilford ‘Motherloving’-...”

“No…”

“We’re….we’re going to be friends, right? So...as a friend we should tell truths. Right?”

“...I remember a friend I had...he was a good friend...Every once in a while I’ll come across them and have a bit of chase haha…”

“...He was a good friend...I just...I wish he wasn’t so broken…”

“...His name is Abe. My dear friend...always running around, going after a dream of his to finally have that hole in his heart filled...but, that’s not going to happen. It’s hard to fix a shot to the heart like that...But…He can’t tell. He doesn’t even know why he’s stuck in the loop, the poor man…”

“…”

“You look nice today. Did you do something new?”

“...Oh! Right, you still can’t respond...no matter! I have plenty of friends who don’t talk...they...they can’t remember who they were so, why speak? Why think? Why do much of anything except...have fun!”

“...I...I remember one time with Abe...I…”

“Argh, this is hard to talk out-why don’t I just show you?”

“How? Well. I’ll change the way I’ll say the story! Something you may or may not be more familiar with. Alright? I’ll see you after...or maybe I’ll read with you!”

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

I was quite the spry boy. Sometimes I would go around to bars and take them over for a little while-show everyone a good time! I had a different name because, well, my real name has a bit of history that I never really liked to recall…

I went by Wilford ‘Motherloving’ Warfstache. The name I was about to give you just now, yes?

Oh! Right-I’m not supposed to be talking to you haha. Sorry! Force of habit~

Anyway-

There I was on the stage dancing my little heart out and pulling the moves of the decade like no one’s business! I was having quite the time!

Well-part of me was-the other was enjoying a drink off to the side…

 Did I tell you I could be in multiple places at once? It’s really easy-look-

 On one side I’m here-

And on the other side I’m here!

Crazy right?                                                                                                                                                                                                     Crazy right?

 

Ok I’ll stop for now! Don’t want to get you too worked up…

Or do I?

No of course not! We’re going to be friends aren’t we?

Where was I…

Oh! Right-

So, while I was dancing the night away, I heard gunshots and saw people were leaving! But the music was still going so I paid no mind-we were having fun! A couple of gunshots weren’t going to stop me~

And then...I saw him. I saw the man who made the gunshots staring right at me. Quite the devilish man I had to admit and the way he stared at me oh so dangerously~

He asked me to come down from the stage and I did! He told me to stop moving but...I liked the music way too much to do so. He told me to put my hands up-I did! And then he said to put them down-I did that too! The man still wasn’t satisfied!

And then, do you know what he did? He shot me-or at least, tried to. He missed both times but on the second time, he hit the speaker aaaand the music stopped. Bummer.

I asked him why the music stopped and then he told me I had to go with him for some reason about being a killer and blah blah blah.

I knew as ‘Wilford Warfstache’ I hadn’t killed anyone!...Yet but-

I tried to identify him….but I must’ve not gotten the name right because he decided to tase me and put me in his car!

I mean, I don’t mind being a bit forward like that but don’t handcuff the person you want to sleep with!

…

Maybe a different night that would’ve been fine but I couldn’t even drink my drink! A few pricey drops were not going to be wasted!

He began driving and thinking of all of the things he was going to do to me-it made me ask if we dated and he responded promptly. Then, he paused and looked back at me and we almost crashed!

I mean, it’s not that weird to be asking questions in his thoughts right? It would help straighten a couple of things out certainly-and who really needs to speak anyway?

…

What, you’ve never had someone talk to you in your thoughts? Huh.

Anyway-we would’ve been fine but then he began asking me how many fingers he was holding and saying things like ‘aardvark’ and I had to ask if he was ok.

You know what he did?

He began shouting and shouting and then-HE TASED ME! AGAIN!

I don’t even have a kink for tasing but a little more and I would’ve!

Probably.

Maybe.

ANYWAY-

He brought me into his small place-quite nice really. Small and cute-could’ve used some color but...I guess he didn’t have much of a choice…

He took off my afro-did I mention I had an afro? No? Ah it was so fluffy and PINK! God I love pink-don’t you?

Ah, right-

He threw it off and said, “Enough games!” He sounded so mad it was almost delightful!

He began going on about how he was going to have my ass for the next 24 hours-I thought for a moment I was really going to have one hell of a time! 24 hours-Hot damn!

And then he explained he was going to get answers from my ass and, well maybe it could offer up a fart or two but it really couldn’t talk! Now that was madness-

He had me tied up-which I could easily escape from but-to entertain him I told him I could stay for a while.

He began going on and saying I didn’t have any remorse for the things I’ve done-I admit I _may_ have done some things but I was human! I felt emotions!

Like just then he called me a coward! I didn’t sign up for name calling! It hurt so I told him to be kind and courteous!

And then he began to list out different names I used to call myself in the past.

William J. Butterfield.

Wilson Jackson Bartholomew the Third-which I was married into!

Winkleheimer.

...

Yep. Just one name.

What? Can’t anyone have fun with their fake names?

And then, he told me that I was running away from my true name:

Murderer.

He pointed to a billboard on the side and I looked over it to see...me...a younger me but...still me. And the attorney and Mark and...and…

…

I remembered my friend.

The man before me was...my friend.

“Abe,” I called out so sweetly. It had been way too long since I had seen him…

I didn’t mind that he looked at me with disgust...I didn’t mind he was trying to pin these murders on me…

He...he was my friend.

I went away from the chair easily to take a good look at the board and found more pictures-even Celine! The one who took my heart and still has it-even after all these years. Even though she’d probably carve mine out to take-after all, she wasn’t...she wasn’t herself any longer...

He tried to figure out how the hell I got out of the chair but, I knew he wouldn't understand. Not quite yet...he was still oh so young...

Abe had been collecting them and keeping them after all these years! It was so sweet-sickeningly sweet!

I tried to apologize about forgetting him. It wasn’t his fault that I couldn’t remember-I’ve been traveling around to so many places and times that sometimes everything gets jumbled up. I thought I had seen him pass already but there he was, in the flesh…

At least...that’s what his mind was telling him.

No…not his mind. ‘Its’ mind.

The thing that prevented him from moving on...the thing that made him grasp onto having his void filled. His wants-his yearnings. He was so focused on it that he couldn’t see just how pointless it all was…

That void has done a lot of damage to my friends...So much damage…

I travelled over to the other side where there were pictures of my friend Damien-I still have to go and pay him a visit-gah I’m so forgetful! Bad Wilford, bad-

He kept asking about how I was moving about and I was trying to tell him everything always got jumbled. The who, the where, the why, the how-nothing ever stayed the same. There wasn’t anyway to keep track of it either-no amount of strings could piece together the madness of it all.

I wasn’t in the mood to begin questioning my very essence. I’ve already tried that road and, frankly, I didn’t get much out of it except for a big headache. That would be the last time I’d try to figure out life!

If life wanted to be figured out it would’ve made itself simple but, life is never that way!

I glanced over and saw some people from ‘The Train’ incident as I used to call it. Everyone had done a bit here and there and the train ended up stopping! Insanity right? We were stuck for days and the poor detective was trying to find out the cause of the issue-the fact was everyone was involved~

…

He didn’t remember the incident though...and yet, he had the pictures…

...Either he had them by chance or...it was lost in his thoughts. It had happened at one point but maybe he fell back a bit too far…

The void was taking him in circles the poor, poor man…

I approached him as he tried to say he couldn’t understand and he shot at me. I kindly told the gun to shush though and let us talk, my...the fear that resided in the poor chap’s face...I felt so bad for what I did...or, at least, was slightly involved in…..

I felt so bad I decided to give him something I’ve been meaning to give him for a very, very long time.

…

A hug...and an apology…

He didn’t take too kindly to it but that was fine. I never expected him too...I just knew that, somewhere deep inside...he needed that…

He needed _something_ to hold onto…

Even if it was just an apology…

He claimed that he didn’t understand anything-AND THAT WAS A BREAKTHROUGH!

NOTHING MAKES SENSE! And that’s where the beauty lies!

He returned to the name calling and called me a sick, twisted, son of a bitch-which, mind you, my mom was not a female dog!

He went off more about how I killed so many people-his friends, his partner-I even shot him!

…

I wasn’t the bad guy he was making me out to be...I wasn’t this sinister asshole he had created in his mind but he had gotten himself to the point to where he believed that was the one truth…

But...he still didn’t understand…

It was time for a fact check.

I approached him with the question that, in all the years he’s been trying to get to me, when was the last time we were this close?

And you know what his answer was?

He couldn’t remember.

He couldn’t remember where he was chasing me-where I had gone-what I was doing….

He couldn’t remember anything…

He had been too focused that he just blanked…

The void was taking over…

He would soon be just like Mark...but he wouldn’t know why…

He asked if he was crazy.

What would you say?

Of course he wasn’t crazy-none of this was his fault...or our fault. The world was just a mad place and we were going around it together for the first time with open eyes.

You can’t focus on the small things or you’ll find yourself digging an unending hole with more questions than answers-

He said there’s no way one could know about things that haven’t happened.

That’s exactly the problem. Just as no one can ever survive a bullet to the heart.

…

His wound crawled its way to the surface and began bleeding out again-fresh as a newborn fawn…

He was once again falling into his own thoughts, the world around him beginning to fade back to noir but I didn’t want him leaving just yet.

I tapped his face and brought him back to me. It wasn’t time for him to leave just yet. I didn’t want him to go with his brain all scrambled. He was too stressed out...he needed a bit of fun…

I invited him to take a night off away from the chase, the murders, the madness of the world. For one night I just wanted him to relax and have fun…

One night with me...with us…

...I’m sorry my friend I don’t mean to sound so ill. We had a fun night! We did...we did...I just wish he could’ve stayed but, eventually he did end up fading to somewhere else on the timeline...Perhaps I’ll see him again someday…

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

“Oh, you have to go now? D-Does it have to be now? Why not stay a little longer-I have more stories I could tell you! So many stories if you could just stay-”

“Oh you...you can’t? Really? Ah ha...Right, right...I understand…”

“You’ll be back though won’t you? Please? It gets a bit lonely at points talking here to myself…”

 

“...Thank you my friend. I guess I’ll see you when I see you...goodbye.”


	49. You're Sick...(Dark, Wilford and Google X Reader)

**_A.N. HEY SO THE WINNER OF THE FINAL VOTE ENDED UP BEING ANOTHER DARK, WILFORD AND GOOGLE FLUFF!!! YAAAAAY! ^^_ ** **_THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR PARTICIPATING!_ **

**_Also, real quick: This was written way back when I had to go to the hospital! Crazy aye? Soo...Might as well finish wherever dizzy Ezra left off haha ^^_ **

**_[Old A.N.] So...I feel awful about leaving y’all without a story...so I’m writing this one...hopefully my dizziness doesn’t mess me up or make me sound offXD_ **

 

You opened your eyes to welcome the new day. First you had work, then you needed to finish some assignments and then you would have your night time where things would reset all the way till that beautiful weekend!

You got up and exited the bed immediately to dash to the restroom when suddenly-you felt light headed and fell back onto the bed. You blinked. _‘Strange…’_ you thought as you tried again. And once more, you fell back with more of a haze. You shook your head.

“Come on (Y/n), get up…” You tried once more and pushed yourself forward...only to find yourself falling forward at an increasing rate. You yelped but before you got anywhere, you fell right into a familiar chest. You paused as you looked up to see Dark looking you over calmly.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You nodded, smiling. Then when you tried to back away, you were still unstable. So much so, he took your arm.

“You don’t look alright…” he muttered softly, picking up your chin and beginning to do some mild tests.

You shook your head and pulled away from him. “I’m fine Dark, I just got up a little too fast!”

He stared at you, clearly unamused.

“Really!” you shouted, trying to remove yourself from him to show him...but you were still dizzy so, pushing yourself away really had no effect.

Dark set you down on the bed. “Stay,” he ordered.

You chuckled. “Dark, I-”

Dark looked back at you with a serious glare and you closed your mouth. He soon came back with a thermometer. “Open your mouth.” You kept it closed in indignation and he raised an eyebrow. “Would you like me to force your mouth open or place it elsewhere?”

You blinked and as you said, “What do you-” he jammed the thermometer beneath your tongue and fixed your jaw closed around it. He smirked at your little glare to him.

“This is for your own good.”

When it beeped, he took it out and inspected it. Then he grabbed your phone from the nightstand. “Dark, what you doing??”

He typed in a few numbers. “You’re sick. I need to cancel your day.”

“My day?!” You reached for your phone but Dark pulled it back and put it to his ear. He was talking to your supervisor. You dived to try to make him stop but he simply grabbed you lightly and placed you back on the bed, stepping further away and nodding.

“I know...Yes they know as well...I’m sure a couple of extra hours won’t hurt them too much but they’re a little useless to you if they can’t even travel from room to room….Mhm…Good day.”

He continued calling people and struggling with you effortlessly till he had your day off completely. Then he placed your phone across the room, much to your discontent.

“Dark, can I please have my phone?” you asked.

“No.”

“Why?”

He rolled his eyes. “I know you; you’d try to get your day back.” He sat next to you, folding his arms. “I’m not gonna let you do that.”

You groaned and threw your head back. “What am I supposed to do then???”

You felt Dark’s eyes on you and you looked over to him to see him staring. He shook his head and got up. “Lay down and get some rest. I’ll go make you some soup and will bring up some medication for that fever of yours.” He exited and then popped his head back in. “No phone.” You nodded and he exited. You sat there for some time before thinking to yourself, _‘What am I supposed to be doing then?? Just lay here???’_

**_A.N. Thank you sick Ezra-MY TURN-_ **

At least on your phone you had apps to play on...but it was so far away…

You huffed and pushed yourself up. No, you weren’t going to let today go. You had a schedule and you were going to follow it dammit!

You pushed your legs over the side and just as you were about to move, the door was kicked open and tumbling in came- “WILFORD! I TOLD YOU THEY NEED TO REST-”

“(Y/nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn)! You’re sick?!” Before you could say anything, he came over and tackled you in a hug, pulling you close to him and rocking back and forth with you, petting your head rather roughly. “My poor babyyyyyyyy!”

You groaned and tried to pry the big pink stached man off of you. “Wilford! I swear I’m not a baby! Plus I’d be very concerned if this is how you treat any baby-”

“Nonsense! This is the best way to treat your little pump-WAAA-”

You felt him being pried off of you by a bored-looking Google. Google held him by the hair on his head as he asked, “Is he bothering you?”

“...A little.”

Wilford pouted. “Whaaat? Me, bothering (Y/n)??? It’s all a big misunderstanding-Ah-Google! Lay off the hair-don’t you know how long it takes to manage these lockes???”

“...I do. We share the same body.”

“Oh...Right…” Wilford continued to struggle. “You know, I could’ve really used this strength the other day to open the damn jar of pickles!”

“The jar of pickles wasn’t doing anything to (Y/n).”

Wilford mimicked Google’s voice. “‘The jar of pickles wasn’t doing anything to (Y/n). I’m Google the android sent by Google. I’m so amazing with my perfectness and ability to open and close literally anything. I don’t even need to follow my primary objective because I’m so-’ AH!”

Google held Wilford up a good two feet above the ground by his hair and held him there. Wilford struggled more and more crying about his hair. He could’ve probably escaped by now but you guessed he was more worried about losing any bit of his hair than his own comfort.

But his yells were becoming a bit harder to deal with… “Google, could you put him down? He’s giving me a bit of a headache.”

Google looked up to you for sometime before nodding. “As you wish.” He dropped him and Wilford crumpled to the floor, grumbling ‘How dare Google treat him like that’ and so on.

Google looked you over and asked, “Were you planning on going somewhere (Y/n)?” His eyes glowed a slight red.

You quickly shook your head. “Er, of course not. I was just ah, stretching a bit,” you tried, laughing weakly.

He watched you before nodding. “Well, that’s good to hear. Because if you had been trying to reach your phone, I think I would’ve had to break it. And we wouldn’t want that, correct?” You quickly nodded your head, laying back. Unlike the others-Google meant every word that came out of his mouth so you really couldn’t mess with him.

Wilford finally recovered from the top of his head being nearly ripped away from his skull-at least, that’s how he would describe it. “So! What are we going to do now that you’re sick? Would you like to go on a bit of a shooting spree with your good friend Wilford or maybe invest in going out to a park-it truly is a lovely day outside-”

“My research has been telling me that the best thing for them now is to stay in bed.”

“Oh yeah? Says who?”

He pulled up a screen. “I could go line by line if you’d like of each and every single individual if you’d like and then, as I go along also give you others who have recently made posts about it in the past few hours or so. Trust me-I know what I’m talking about.”

Wilford glared at Google slightly before huffing and shaking his head. “No I’m fine.” He huffed from his nose rather noisily. “So, if they can’t leave their bed, what are we left to do?”

“...We could read them a story?”

You laughed and shook your head. “Google, I think your reading for a child being sick.”

Google’s cheeks flushed slightly as he glanced away. “O-Oh…”

Wilford smirked and giggled. “Nice one Googs~ Really showing off those smarts of yours.” Google glared at Wilford warningly and he jumped a bit towards your bed, grabbing a pillow to protect himself. “Wh-Which you have many, hah ha, ha.”

You rolled your eyes and let yourself lay back on the bed.

Some time passed of just mild twittering between the three of you until the door opened once again to reveal Dark.

He came over and glanced at the others. “Have they been good?”

You nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, they’re making me stay.”

“Well I did propose for us to go out-”

“But they’re sick,” Google interrupted.

“Well I can still shoot a target with a cold-they aren’t that weak, right?” You shook your head. “SEE???”

“You didn’t see them earlier-they couldn’t even stand on their own two feet,” Dark revealed.

“I was just a little dizzy!”

“And yet you continuously fell onto my chest? Unless you were trying to come onto me…” He smirked at your blushing face.

“Oh my-(Y/n)! You little devil-and here I thought you were more conserved!”

You hid your face in your pillow and whined. “Leave me alone.”

“Nope, you’re stuck with us till death~!” Wilford giggled, patting the back of your head.

“If you’re done feeling sorry for yourself I did manage to make you some soup and there’s a movie playing downstairs...”

You looked over to him. “What movie?”

“(Movie you’ve been wanting to see).”

“.............How am I going to get downstairs?”

“I could-”

Google picked you up bridal style quickly before heading downstairs, making you blink in confusion.

“Google! I wanted to carry them,” Wilford whined as he trailed behind with Dark.

“Then you should’ve done it,” he simply replied, going over to the couch and placing you down.

You sat up as Google scotted the small table over to you. You smiled softly and thanked him as you began to eat, watching the movie and getting comfortable.

As soon as you finished the three of them crowded around you on the couch, Dark holding your hand, Wilford leaning his head on your shoulder and Google laying his head down on your lap.

You glanced at the three of them and smiled as you ran a hand through Google’s hair. Even if your day was taken away, they were still nice to have around…

“(Y/n)?”

“Hm?” You glanced over to Wilford.

“...You’re smiling~”

You laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah, I am. I’m happy.”

He smiled and then quickly got up, knocking Google off at the same time. “THAT MEANS YOU’RE WELL AND WE CAN GO OUT! WOOOOOO!”

Google glared at him from the ground as a fit of laughter escaped you, soon followed after by a sneeze.

“Bless you,” Dark muttered.

You smiled to him. “Thanks.”

He nodded and looked over to Wilford. “They’re still sick.”

Wilford whined. “BUT THEY’RE SMILIIIIIIIING!”

“People can smile when they’re sick Wilford,” you offered.

“So you do admit you’re sick then?” Google asked from the floor.

 

“.........Shit.”


	50. Life is Full of Human Excrements

Jack was thrown against the ground harshly by the bullies. Of course-they were at it once again but this time-there weren’t any teachers around to stop them. Of course today had to be the day he had missed the bus!

“Awe what’s wrong Jack? Don’t have any teachers to run to?” one of them teased knowingly. Because I just said it. Pricks-

Jack began to try to get up but as he did, one knocked him back to the ground and kicked him into a wall. Jack felt pain all over and tears began to stream down his face as they came closer. Something inside him was fighting, wanting to take control but Jack wouldn’t let him. Jack didn’t want him to get hurt. Jack didn’t want him to see the horrible side of people. He was trying to show him the good of the world-

“Come on Jaaaaaaaack-fight back!” One picked him up and banged him up against the wall, punching into his stomach.

Jack cried out once again as he struggled to get him to let go but soon enough one of his friends had the bright idea to hit him with his backpack and send him to the ground.

Jack knocked out and out in his place came Anti. Anti glitched slightly as he pushed himself up to look around him. He wasn’t quite used to the world yet and knew Jack wouldn’t just let him out without at least telling him.

Without warning, he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him up from the ground. “ **Hey!** ” he growled at the perpetrators.

The one who held him raised an eyebrow. “Wow, look at that-looks like we actually knocked the color out of him!”

“Dude sweet!”

“ **LET ME GO NOW!** ” Anti demanded, glitching.

“Or what?”

“ **Or I’ll KILL YOU!** ” Anti threatened. Of course, a little Irish green demon wasn’t quite as scary as a full grown man so, the bullies just laughed.

“Wow, you’ll kill us? Kind of hard to do with a wedgie huh?”

“ **Wha-HEY! DON’T TOUCH THERE-”**

“ **Let him go.** ”

Anti and the bullies turned to the new voice as a boy a little taller than Anti stood there at the end but...his skin was grey and he was wearing a suite? What’s a kid doing in a suite??

“Ooooo, is that your emo boyfriend greeny?” the one holding Anti teased.

Anti didn’t understand but took the term to be negative. “ **What? No-I’ve never even seen that guy before!** ”

“Liars don’t go very far Jack~” another teased.

“Yeah, perhaps you need to be taught a lesson-AH-” In a moment the grey boy grabbed the one currently holding Anti and pried his hand off of him, soon throwing him onto one of the other captors. Then, he took Anti’s hand and made a break for it out of the alley, Anti struggling to keep up as he struggled to get him to let go.

Finally, the two reached a safe point and hid inside of a building. Anti huffed and looked at the grey boy. “ **I know how to run you arse!** ” he growled.

Either the boy didn’t hear him or just didn’t care to answer as he fixed his hair and his small tie.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!”

“I don’t think it’s very nice of you to call the one who saved you an ‘arse.’”

Anti blinked. “Well, you are-I could’ve ran by myself!”

“You were not running when I saw you.”

“Well-yeah-I was kind of about to be given a damn wedgie-”

“A wedgie?”

“I don’t even know-they were going for my underwear-the bastards-”

“You do not have a lot of manners do you?”

“Do you really think the lot deserved ‘manners’?”

He paused before nodding. “True but there are other words you could call them.”

“Like what?”

“...Human excrements?”

“....So, you use two words to say ‘shit’?”

“Well they both mean the same thing.”

“But it takes longer to say that shit-”

“Does it matter?”

“...No…”

“Well then green boy-”

“I have a name!”

“What is it?”

“..........Anti.”

The other boy blinked. “‘Anti’?”

“Yeah-got a problem with it?” Anti wasn’t ready to fight before but if this one wanted to fight then he was ready-

“No-I just...I find it fits you more-not so much like mine of course…”

Anti raised an eyebrow. “I doubt it’s that bad-”

“Dark.”

“...” Anti tried to hold back a laugh, catching Dark’s glare. “I-I’m sorry…Dark? Like as in-”

“A dark room in the evening, a dark night without the stars, a dark shadow passing by your window- **YES-THAT DARK!** ” He glitched out for a moment before beginning to try and fix his tie again.

Anti watched his colors fix themselves before muttering, “You’re like me.”

Dark blinked and glanced up to him. “...Perhaps. Is that such a bad thing?”

Anti shook his head. “I just...I thought Jack and I were the only one’s…”

Dark shook his head. “No no, Mark and I seem to share the same fate.”

“Oh-

 

**O̟̱̐̄ȟ̺͚̒ ͙̤͛͠A̢̗̋ȗ̧̹̊ț̪̅̏ḫ͚̏͘o̡͕͐̋r̦̭̾̔~̝̞̐̍**

**_A.N. Ah-hey ah-_ **

**W̭̬̽̀ȟ̗͎̋ā͚̦̃t̩̘͆͋.̡͖͊͝ ͇̗͒͗Â͔̺͝r̭͈̽͘ȩ͕͂̽.͖̜̆̀ ͔̰̑͊Ÿ͎̩́o͉̟̿̇ü̞̠̑.̖̰̈́̿ ̱͙̐̉D͉̳͐͠ǫ̞͊̉î̫̗̅n̼̯͑͆g̡͛͜͝?͖͚̾͝**

**_A.N. I’m trying to write a one-shot-I missed this past week’s-_ **

**Å͈͕͝l̠̊͝ͅl̪͈̏̍ ̯̮͂̆f̱̹͐͗ȏ͕̖̈r̺̫̓͘ ̢̞͐͊ṯ͎̀͘h͙̮͂͘ë̹͓́͌ ͇͖̃̇g̻̜̏̇o̧͉͒̚ȯ̠̜͝d̨̙̍͊ ̤̹͑͐o̬͉͋͘f͓̼̃͛ ̻͈͘ţ̰̈̽h͉̝̚ȇ̩͈̈ ̟̻̈́̔t̙̪̀̔h͍̺̄̍ë̞̱́̎ ̼̀́ͅs̮̹̒̄t̡̤͒̀o̠͕̓́r̗̘̕͝ÿ̡̝́̉ ̬͍̆͝o̩̾̄͜f̧͎̈́ ̣̣͐̚c̨̰̓͝ō̮͖͛u̳͙͑̈́r͔̖͂̔s͇̘̒͒e͕̲͋~͙͗͝ͅ!̩̙͊͘**

**_A.N. I...Yes but-I still have the community that loves this too-_ **

**S̹̻̽͘o͉͙̅͠ ̡̩͝w̢̭̋͂h̭̞̅̅ǎ̖̬̃t̯̲̓͝?̠̝́̾**

**_A.N. …...So….So what?? What do you mean so what?!_ **

**S̛̫̫͋o͔̦̍ ̹̤͋̈́w̺̼̉̌h̰͉́̾a͔̣͒ẗ͇́̽ͅ! ̞̖̈́̈́Ẏ̘̮̀o̺̱͂̆u͇͔͌͒ ̺̮̃͠c͚͓̿̚a̧̯͊͝n̨̯̆͠’̫͗͊ͅt̟̠̄͋ ̗̠͑͋ǰ͈̦͠u̠̟̽͘s̺̫̎̓ṱ̻̓͝ ̤͎͆͋ṣ̤͛̈́t̘̜̂̕o̡̙̊̓p̛̪͎͐ ̻͎̐̃w̗̣̓̚r͖̰̿͠ĭ͕̬͆ț̞̅̎į̈́͜͠ṉ̖̈̕g̤͈̊̍ ̧̲́ẅ̹͛ͅi͔̠̋͒t̡̪͛̐h̳͍̆̉ ͙͙͌t̜̺͑̋h̩̼̾̄ë̳͓́̍ ̘̦̒̾b̭͓̀̀r̡̢͋͂ä͍̰́̍n̞͍̋̊ḍ͖̈́̆ ̹̙̒̚n̹̱̍̑e̜̫͑̓w̮̠̍͐ ̱̲̐̚s̺̾͜͝c̳̯̈͠h̢̘̉́e̖͌̉ͅd̩̣̍̓ụ̭͋͐l̠̝͂͆ȇ͎̱̃~̬͗̎͜!͚̻̀ ̺̬͒̾Ä͉͙́̿ń̻̮̅d̞͓̎̂ ̢̙͆͝c͍͛̄͜e͇͖͋͝r͙͙͗̒t̢̢̀̚ạ̖̀͠i̛̙̭̍n̬̹͒̈l̨̼̋̈y̠͓̆̉ ̛̭̙̑n͖̝͑̐o̪̤̿͋t̘̳̏̈́ ̛̯̰̏w̘̤̓͝a̝̼͒š̟̘̔t͈̼͛̂e̞̰̓͠ ̢̦̀͠ẙ͖̘̅o̦͈̒̓u̱̥̍̔r̗̯̊̋ ̹͔̾̉t̹̆̄ͅi̲̮̋̎m̦̹͆̑ȅ̫̠̈́ ̰̺͒̃w̲̲̏i̯̫͋t̢͓̎̇ḩ͉̃͝ ̢̹͌͠‘̡̥̿̓S̛͔͍̄e̺̝͐̅p͎̰̊̒t̻̬̚͝i̫͉̍̊c̨͔̅͂s̪͉̀͋.̙͖̐̽’̨̗̉**

**_A.N. I-Look-I still have to write this-you can’t just-_ **

**I̫̥̒̎ ̹̝̅̅ć̨̳̌a̜̳̒͑n͚̲̊̌’͓̝͌̉ẗ͖̖́͝ ̱̬̂̀j͍̥̉̉u͎̺̎̆s̺̪̈̋t̖̼͑̐ ̘̠̿̑w͉̙͊̓h̻͚̓ằ͔ͅt̮̩̓̓?̦̬̀̍ ͖̣̃̌Ḩ̺̏̂m̨͓̓̾?̬͎͗̿ ͇̼̄̑T̡̥̒̆e̠͉͒̃l̩̝͑̄l̫̹̉̓ ̢͕̕m͉͓͛͊e̹͋̈ͅ ̟̼̎̓Ä͙̫́͑u̝͔̾̅ẗ̙͓́̃h̻̝͛̈́ŏ̺̞͊r͖̼̔͘-̝̝̐͘ṭ̦̿̏ë͙͇̀l̨͔̓̈l͈͍͊̈ ̼̔̕ͅm̛͙͖̏ẽ̼̘̚,̝̰̊̕ ̖͚̐̉ẁ̝͝ͅh̼͓̎͌ä̫̫̐t̯̰̊̌’̡̳͂̋s̩͔͆̕ ̗͉̎͝s̥̜͒̈́t̻̮͐̌o̡̳͋̚p̩͚̃̉p͔̗̔͝ì͍̙͛ň̡͙̊g̜̱͑ ̹̥͊͒m͍̖͌͝è̖̩́ ̺͕̈́͋f̝͔͌̉r̙̪͂͝o͍̞̒̄m͓̥̿͆ ̜̪̐͘ṱ̠͐̏â̲̝̔k͓͍̅̐ḯ͇̠͠ṋ͍̔̎g̮̅͛ͅ ̠̦̓̌y̧̡̛̋o̬̤͛̿ū̢͓́ ̟͕̐t͈̮̾͐o̱̯̍͠ ̟̺̑̆t͍̗͂̈́h̺̠͂̓ȩ͍̑̊ ̤̝͐̀s̘͇͂̽í̞̞͊d͖̝̽̌ḙ̬̃̿ ̱͎̅͒l̺̾̿͜i̙̳̓͊k͚̼̔̚e̬̰̿̿ ̧͇̅̎I͖͍͑̋ ̨̞͋͂d̢̟̔̈́ì̡̼̓d͉͔̃͠ ̥̦̿͝w̤̹͗͘i̮̝̽̄t̰̗̓͊h̗̰͐͐ ̲̪̆̈́D̨͍̋a̛̗̭r̝̮͂͐k̻͍̚͝y̖̰͒͒?͉͓̈́̚**

**_A.N. Like with…..w-wait-that was you?! I-YOU BROKE HIM!_ **

**I͍͋̈ͅ ̰̓͗͜s̛̝̥i̞̳̓̇m̹̣̈́͝p̡̠̒͋l̰̰̎̀y̗̼̽̈́ ̱̮̑̌h̗̠̽é̱̲̆ľ̮̭͝p͍̗͂e̻͇̿̈́d̙̜̉̅ ̠̪̈͊h͇͆̈ͅỉ̢̛͙ṁ͇͔͝~̨̫͑̍!̺̣̋͘ ͖̠̈́̾I̘͈͆͠t͕̰̚ ̰̰̔͝w̻͕̿́ą̭̆̔s͉̹̄̽ń̛̪̼’̞̳̀̎t̥͚̓̒ ͎̞̿̋m̫͖̋̋ÿ̺͖̈́ ͖̫̈̚f̜̭̊̈́ã̼̗͠ụ͉̏͘l̮̗̄͂t̙͔͂ ̢͍̾̈h̳͍͆̉ḛ̳̏͌ ̡̢͒͝ẘ̜̱̽ã͈̪͛s̢̲̉ ̬̹̓̅f̯̐̋ͅĕ̞̳͠e͉̙͊l͉̹̈i̤̼̎̀n̪̝͗͝g̭̯̈́̾ ̱̩͛̄s̭̯͌́ö̢̼́̈́ ̥͓̾̕d̢̛̙̀ȯ̯̖́ŵ̜͈͝ṅ͖̩̋-͖̪̃͠**

**_A.N. No-I can’t-You’re insane!_ **

**Ï̩͎̓n̳͓̐͠ŝ͓̼͒a̗͙̎n̹͚̅̅e̖̠͊͋?̭̠̄̽ ̩̪̅̄I͎̺͛͛ ̝͉͊͘N̳͙̕̚ ̣̰͌͘S͙͎̍͋ ̘͎̓͑Ȃ̛̺̩ ͉̻̀̾N̺̙̆̐ ̢̪͂Ḙ̜͋͝?͔̰͗͘!̳͚̅̾?̛̱̞͗ ̡͍̎̎H̩̗͑͠O̖̘̎̏Ẅ̠̭́͐ ̰͍̐͝D̙͊̏ͅA̘̯͌̀R͕̙̃͒E̡̽ͅ ̬̯̔͌Y͔̜͛͆Ō͉̹͒U͓̜͋͝ ̛̮͈̈́Ŝ͕̯̆P̡̫͋̎E̮̜̋͂Á̹͎K̥͉̃̐ ̞͍̆̾Ṱ͈̌O̯̜̓͋ ̡̢̐̑M̟̬͋̄E͖͕̋̕ ͓͎̋̃L̥̱͠͠I͉̭̓͘K̢̞̓̅Ȩ͍͋̅ ͔͓̈́̍Ṫ̤̣̋Ḩ̳̐͠A͚̳͐̉Ṫ̞̺͌-̠̝̓̒**

**_A.N. AH-HEY-LET ME GO! LET ME GO-HELP-!_ **

**S̲͖͗̿ ̹̬̾͊l̘̺̋̚ ͈̠̊͝e̜̥̔̅ ̹̋̌͜ȇ͔̦̌ ̻̍͠ͅp̹̟̒̇.̭̗͗̔**

**.͙̝͆͝**

**̺̤͒̽.͓̼̈́͂**

**̣͖̄̓.̨͔̾̏**

**̛̖̳̾**

 

**̤͓̿̕Ò̬̈͜h̢̩͂̚,̜̪̆͗ ̡̘͝ỷ̠͕͋o̫͇͊ü̩̠͝’̰̝̓͊r̤͖͂̌e̬͕͛̓ ̱̯̌̾ș̲͂͗t̨̺͘͝ǐ͉̺̉l̘̞͘l͍̝͊̕ ̠̜̔̉h̻̘̕͝e̼̝̍͛r̛͍̙̎ë̡̹́̍?͕͔͗̚ ̙͓̈́̊W͇̳̽͐e̼̺͒̈l̡̙̒͒ĺ̛̪ͅ-̰̮̅̅L̘̜͆̾e̻̠̽̑t̥̤̊̑ ͍̺̆̍m͍̞̃͆e̠̮̋̇ ͍̫̅̆h̯͖̃̽ã̢̻̈́p̧͕̈́͒p̤̤̎͝i̮͎̍͋l̪̹̉͊y̟̻͐̕ ͇̬̌̊p̣͍̿͛ö̫̝́ï̱̥̎n̖̍͂ͅẗ̟͍́̈́ ̢̥͗͛y̤̮̍̾ơ͙̩̂u͕̪̽͝ ͓̦̒̈́t͓̼͝͝ō̦͎̇ ̢̗͛̋ă͇̼̐n̨̫͊͝ō̺̣͠ț̨̑̈ḣ̻͈̓e̳̺͘̕ŕ͓̈́ͅ ̧̫͗̔b̯̙̈́͝ǫ̤͆̽o̥̜̎̊k̭͉̄͗ ̲͓̈́͝y̩̦̓͆o̦̥͋ǔ̺̗̏ ̘̪̽͘s̛̗̽͜h̰̬̀͛o̭̖̽̈u̥͉̎̑l͖͈̓̎d̗̬͋̕ ̥̱̋͊ṭ̪͐̉r̼͖̈́̈́y̧͕̔͛ ͉̱̂̈́ŕ͇̙̊e̻̪̾͠a̡͖̒͝d͎͙̑͐ï̡̻͐n̺̱͂̈́ǵ̣̮̐~͓͙̓̍!̩̰̉͋ ̛̣̻̒I̯͕̒̕t̜̞̽͑ ̡̞̕͠i̹͈̊̄s̫͓̈́͝ ̪̉͌ͅẗ̺͓͋i̡̥̊͑t̺̺͆͘ḽ͖̋͠e̠̞̓̽d̩̱͛̓ ̲̭̇͋‘̡̟̾̽U͎͖̿̒n̻͍͊͊ṱ̱̾ī̬̳͛t̢͑̿͜l̼̩̂̚ė̲͖̀d̝̔̔ͅ ̜̮̓͗(̗̞̇̌D̹͓̆͒a̘͓̽̌r͇̥̓̏ķ͕̿̚ï̢̬ṗ̩̗̈́ḷ̆̈́ͅi̗̦̐͊e̪͖̿̌ŗ̣̓͝ ̝̻̊̓X͕̟͛̅ ̨͇̈́͌R̥̯̎͘e̢̺̊̈́a̯̮̍́ḑ̖̚͝e̡͕͝ȓ̘̘͛)͉̱͆̈’͇̠̈́͑~̨͇͒͘ ̺̲̋͝I̠̱͑͘f̢̮̍̍ ̡̙͌͘ÿ̠͍́͐ó̝̺̚u̪͇̎̏ ̦̻̈́͒l͈̦͒̚ỏ̬̳̈o͎͎̐͐k̗̩͐͌ ̢̥̋͗ḁ̅͜͝t͇͙͋́ ̼͉̀̿t͓̬͛͌h̖̖͑̚ę̫͑̿ ͓̻͆̕Ä͉͚́́u̠͉̍t̮̖͊͛h͕̥̎̈́o̡̗͒̆ṙ̩̙̃’̥̗̿̎s̲̪̔͝ ̞̭̓̌o͓̬͊̕ṱ́ͅh͕̀ͅé̲̭̓r̜̮͂͋ ̲͇̉p͎̤͋̈́u̠̮͘b̡͈͠l̡͇̽͝i͍̫͂͠s̭̳̉̉h̗̺̽̍e̪̮̾́d̛͖͈́ ̧̱͌̽w̲̣̋o̤̱̓́r̪͙͛̂k͎̙͐s̡̯̄͗ ͖͍̋̔y̦͓̆̍o̡̫̓͑ủ͖̌ͅ ̻̮͌͛s̨̹̓̾h͕̭͂̕o̲̞̽̾u͙̭̓͗l͇̬̄̀ḓ̅̋͜ ͚̯́͑f̡̯̑͊į̃̈́͜n͉͉̑̒d̗̻̃̀ ̰͈̏ḯ̺̫͝t̪̘̿̚ ̢̞̑̽b͉͛̍ͅȕ͎̰͘ṯ̦̿͛ ͍̠͌̉f͔̦̆͠o̪̟̔̏r̞̘̐̌ ̜̹͛͂ṇ̦̇͝ǫ̳̑̃w̬̣̉͑,̘̻̑̔ ͖͕̆̉t̨̻̓̾h̰͇͒̿e̮̱͆́ ͚͓͛̐Ą͇̃͆u̻̰͛͑t̮͗́ͅḥ̛͕̉o̠̙̔͂r͉̱̀̆ ͔͚̂̐w͔̰͐̅ĩ̘̦̓l̜̒̋ͅl̞̜͌̾ ̤̬̈̈n͓͕̏̒ȏ͔̠̊ ̱̠̾͝l̥͔̅õ̻̲̕n̤̳͛͛ĝ̰͈͋e̢̹̚͠ȑ͉̪̊ ̡̥͗̎b͎̭̑͐ḛ̖̑̎ ̨͔̒͝h̦͛̾ͅe̮͚͒͂r̭̝̿͠e̠͔͋̿~̖̦͒̉!̢͕͒̐ ̘͕̅A̖̤͋̈́f̘͎̏̇t̥̳͐͗è̖̖̑r̠̲̒̒ ̢͖̄͗ȧ̲̲̏l̠̝̊̍l̢̩̾͝-̢̹͗͘ŝ̪͉̚h̥̗̓͑ḙ͎ ̨̺̐̉n̥̰̓͒e̲̼̐͌ḛ͈͂͝d̨̛͔̍s̥̜͂̈́ ̫͐̇ͅṫ̢͕͠o̭̺̓͝ ̻͓̋͋b̰͔̏͑e͔̮͂͝ ̤̺̓̓w̢̩̍́r̙̫̒͠i̡͖̅͝t̙̻̔̇i̯̯̊͐n̲̪̈́̊g̫̤̊̀~̩̦͂͠ ̧̺̂̀T̻̟̾̌ạ̥̈́̋ ̢̘̔̓ṭ͇͑̕ạ͚̎͌~̛͎͈̂!̺̦̅͝**


	51. Welcome to the Christmas Party~! (Pt. 1)

**_A.N. WELCOME ONE, WELCOME ALL TO THE LONG AWAITED FOR CHRISTMAS PARTY~! WOOOOOO! *runs*_ **

**_SO-FOR THIS PARTY THERE WILL BE FOUR PARTS AND THEN THE OPTION TO SPEND THE REST OF THE NIGHT WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE! AND TRUST ME-THERE’S A LOT ^^_ **

**_This project took a long time to create but I hope y’all can enjoy. There will be another part coming out tonight and the next tomorrow and finals on Christmas day! BUT-_ **

**_On the final day, if there is an A.N. saying ‘NOT READY YET-’ DON’T LOOK! Otherwise you’ll make it more difficult to navigate. If it’s not there, feel free to proceed! ^^_ **

**_Alright, enjoy~! Love y’all! ^^_ **

 

You were awake. You knew you were but you just didn’t want to leave your covers. As much as the day was bright it was also fairly cold, something you could do without.

Besides food, there was nothing really pulling you away from the bed at the moment-

Your phone dinged and you paused. It dinged again and you glanced over to it on the counter…It couldn’t have been _that_ late…

It dinged again and began to pick up the dings till it finally aggravated you enough to grab the damn thing. Before you could see who it was, your ringtone blasted with, “GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND ALL OTHER-”

You answered it and held it up to your ear. “Wilford…?”

“Ah (Y/n)!” You winced and pulled the phone away some as he continued. “There you are-you had me worried there for a moment! You weren’t answering your phone after all.”

“Yeah, well, I mean there is a thing called sleep-”

“It’s nine in the morning!”

“...........There’s a thing called sleeping in-ok, look, is there something you need?”

“Yes-You haven’t gotten back to me on your invite~!”

“So?”

“So are you coming??”

“............No.”

“What??? Whyyyyy?” he whined dramatically over the phone.

“I’m busy.”

“Sleeping in isn’t busy.”

“I-”

“Nor is binge watching a series that’ll still be there after Christmas-”

“You never know-we could lose power-”

“How likely is that to happen?”

“................Very?”

He sighed. “Look: I want you to come out and have some fun-everyone is coming and it wouldn’t be very fun without you.”

“...Even the Septics-”

“Yes-agh and they’re bringing that zombie fellow too-You need to come! Please-” he gasped dramatically, “What if I get EATEN??”

You held your head. “I’m pretty sure that won’t happen Wilford…”

“Are you so sure? He’s vicious-”

“Then why would they bring him?”

“...........................CAN YOU PLEASE JUST COME-PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE???”

“Bye Wilford.”

“WAIT-” You hung up and you snuggled back into your blankets. You heard your phone once again and groaned, putting it on Do Not Disturb before throwing it across the room.

Eventually you got up on your own terms and went to grab some breakfast, humming softly as you collected yourself.

After settling on your table with your food, you went on your phone and checked youtube...only to see Markiplier was doing a livestream with Wilford crying in the thumbnail, being labeled ‘The Woes of Wilford Warfstache’.

“Oh god, what now…” You clicked on it and it began.

He was sniffling, trying to wipe his eyes. “Wilford? What’s wrong?” Mark’s voice asked.

“Oh Mark-woe is me as our best friend (Y/n) just refuses to come to our Christmas party!”

_‘Shit-YOU CAN’T JUST SAY MY NAME-’_

“What do you mean?”

“They told me that they were going to be busy on the couch divulging in their sweets-”

_‘I DID NOT-HE’S DOING THIS ON PURPOSE THAT LITTLE IMP-’_

“A-And the worst part is that they said that they didn’t CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE-” He wailed loudly and already you could see most were confused along with others offerings to go in your place.

You growled as Wilford droned on until finally you gave in, going to your phone and messaging him. ‘FINE! I’LL GO-JUST STOP IT WILL YOU?!’

Wilford looked over to his phone in the livestream and rang out with joy. “THEY SAID YES!!!”

The chat roared with cheers and you held your head, suddenly seeing Wilford trying to facetime you. You pressed reject and in the livestream he pouted. “Come on (Y/n) answerrrrrrr!!!!”

He kept trying till you just decided to throw your phone across the table. “He never stops does he,” you muttered, shaking your head some.

You finished up your meal and went upstairs to go get ready.

 

******************************************************************

 

~Time skip brought to you by WILFORD’S A BUTT-

Wilford: AM NOT!

Me: ARE TOO!~

 

You arrived at the house later that day and walked up to the door. You could still leave. You didn’t have to go inside. You could just claim you forgot-

Wilford suddenly opened the door. “(Y/N), YOU CAME!!!”

Before you could even bolt he grabbed your free hand and pulled you inside, holding you close as he walked you around. “I’m so glad you could make it-I was beginning to worry you would never show!”

“Yeah…” _‘Totally wasn’t just thinking about it….at all….’_

He hummed and brought you into the kitchen. “(Y/n) has arrived~!”

You looked over to see Mark and Jack sitting next to each other while Dark and the Googles kept their distance from the group. Doc was trying to wipe Robbie’s mouth which seemed to have some blood on it while Anti was just about to scare Chase but seemed to be stuck in mid air by a particular magician named Marvin. And then of course King was trying to scrape out the last of the peanut butter.

They all glanced over to you and waved. “Hey (Y/n)!/.”

You smiled some as Wilford took the bag of chips you brought and set them down to the side. You glanced around. “So...What part of this house actually looks christmasy?”

Wilford frowned some. “Well-I didn’t want to start the fun without you but if you’re this impatient-” He snapped his fingers and all around you saw decorations being formed out of midair and being placed on the wall. Your eyes widened as you saw it continue off into the living room and you followed it to watch the wonderland continue to form and come to fruition.

It finished and you stared in amazement. All around were tinsel and Christmas decorations, green and red covering most of the walls with little details of houses and reindeer even. You knew Wilford had the ability to create things but this… “Woah…”

Wilford snickered and came up next to you. “Y’know-seeing you amazed is just one of the perks of having you around~”

You glanced over to him and rolled your eyes, punching him playfully. “Let me enjoy this ya bum.”

He laughed and chuckled. Then he pointed to the rather empty tree. “Well-if you’d like to enjoy more of the season-how about we put up the tree together~?”

You blinked and chuckled, smiling. “Sure-Should we invite the others to help?”

“No no no-they wouldn’t be interested-”

“Dudes-are you guys decorating the tree??” Chase questioned enthusiastically.

“No-” Wilford tried.

“Yeah! Wanna help?” you offered, nudging Wilford warningly.

“HELL YES!” Chase jumped up and ran over to the ornaments on the side.

“Ah-hey! I had an idea of how I wanted things-Chase!”

“Hey can we help out to?” Marvin inquired, Mark, Jack and the Googles being behind him.

“Sure! It’s pretty big so we’re gonna need all the help we can get haha.”

Everyone who volunteered began to pick up ornaments and setting them out, you on the side adding hooks to certain ornaments that didn’t have them attached yet. You were having a good time and giggling as Wilford had to separate the Googles as they had somehow managed to make their side of the tree perfectly aligned and straight-something that was practically impossible but-they figured out how to do it. Wilford was furious.

As the tree was near completion, it came time to put the star on top. But….

You stared at the star. “...Wilford….Did you put a warfstache on this thing?”

Wilford blinked and tilted his head innocently. “Whaaaat? Me? I would never! It’s just a, how would you say, coincidence~”

You rolled your eyes and saw Jack watching it. He chuckled. “Well, if it has a stache, it could probably use a couple of eyes, no?”

“No, no no no it does not need any eyes-”

“You know what Jack? You’re right-this could use an eye or two. Got any paint?” you asked Mark.

“Nope-no paint-” Wilford tried.

“Oh yeah-let me go grab some. Got any particular colors?”

“How about white, green, black and blue? Might as well get red and yellow too haha.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Wilford whined. Mark snickered and went to go get the paint.

Once he came back, Wilford was trying to convince you to change your mind but you relented and proceeded to draw on one septic eye and one regular eye-and, just to spite him further-you put a G on the base of the star for the Googles. “There-Now we have a bit of everyone here!” you hummed teasingly.

Wilford pouted a little as you headed over to the tree. You looked around for the step stool and stepped up, trying to reach the top but being a ways away still. You huffed but just as you were going to let someone else do it, you felt multiple hands helping to lift you up, causing you to tense a little before noticing it was the Googles. You smiled. “Thanks.” You looked back up and put the star on top of the tree.

The Googles safely lowered you down to the ground and y’all looked over to the tree. It was truly a piece of work. There were no clear patterns-unless you counted the strips where the Googles had worked on- but there was a lot so it helped to make up for it haha.

You were smiling still and just kind of giggled about it.

“It’s horrible-even (Y/n) is laughing,” Wilford whined, looking up at the star.

“No-it’s perfect,” you hummed encouragingly, letting another giggle slip.

“It kind of shows a bit of us in many ways huh?” Mark smiled, tilting his head some.

“Yeah...I can definitely see you with that Markiplier ornament,” Jack joked.

“Hey-that’s totally a coincidence that it’s there!”

“Mhm.”

“I’m serious-(Y/n), you believe me right?”

You watched him and shook your head some. He whined as you laughed at his suffering. “You made your bed with that one Fischbach haha.”

“But I didn’t even get it! I swear!”

“Oh Fischfook how about you stop while you’re ahead,” Jack laughed.

“Nooooooo-”

“Come on-you can make it up by helping with the hot cocoa,” you chided, taking his hand and bringing him over to the kitchen.

Mark whined further but followed you anyway.


	52. Welcome to the Christmas Party~! (Pt. 2)

You took out the milk and began to look around for the Abuelita bricks. “How’s it been?” you asked, trying to make conversation.

“It’s been good. Cold as balls but-good haha.”

You nodded some as you heard him turning on the stove and pouring in the milk. “How did ya end up getting Jack and the others to stay for Christmas? I know you guys had the livestream but…”

“Well-Wilford had taken it upon himself to get their plane tickets and, well, he ‘accidentally’ made it to where they were heading back after Christmas.”

“Ah-what an accident.”

“Yep.”

You both paused for a moment before beginning to laugh. “He’s so crazy haha,” you commented warmly.

“Yeah...man, after so long I can’t imagine a life where he wasn’t around haha…”

You hummed in agreement and finally managed to find the cocoa. “AH HA! GOT YA!” You reached inside and pulled it out, raising it victoriously.

Mark laughed and cheered for you as you brought it over. “Awesome haha.”

You giggled and opened up the package. “We got a lot of people...Are you sure that’s gonna be enough milk?”

Mark watched the pot some and shook his head some. “You’re right...maybe we should bring out the crock pot?”

“Bring out the crock pot!” you decreed.

He laughed and began to look for it.

As you broke up the bricks of chocolate, you heard someone enter and you glanced over to see King make his way in. “Mark, are you sure there’s no more peanut butter anywhere?” he asked in a gentle but slightly urgent voice.

“I’m sure King-why?”

“Well….I had promised my legion a generous sum of peanut butter…”

“Well, you’ll have to tell them that ya can’t. Most of the stores are already closing.”

“But Mark-”

“King-no. I’m not driving out to do that-sorry.”

King looked down but made no further comment.

You watched him and sighed, shaking your head and abandoning the chocolate bricks. “Come on King.”

He blinked and looked over. “Wh-What?”

“Come on-I’m taking you to the store.”

“But-”

“(Y/n), you don’t have to do that-” Mark tried.

“Yes I do-it’s that time of the year where you should be trying to spread Christmas cheer. Wilford invited me here to have fun with everyone-I might as well help out where I can. Besides-I can probably bring a couple of things to make the hot cocoa better.” You took King’s hand and began leading him out to the car.

Wilford poofed in front of you and King before you could exit. “HALT! Where are you going? You’re not leaving early are you?” he pouted.

“We’re heading to the store real quick to get more peanut butter-”

“For the squirrels!” King added.

Wilford eyed King with some annoyance before sighing and raising his hands. “EVERYONE! The king of the party must now leave to go and assist (Y/n) and Squirrel Boy-I know, I know I will miss you all too-”

“Why do you have to go with them?” Jack asked.

Wilford blinked. “Because they’re my guest and I should’ve been more prepared-”

“But you’re ze host of the party aren’t zou? Aren’t zou afraid of what could happen if zou suddenly left? Zere could be….accidents,” Dr. Schneeplestein muttered, eyeing Anti some.

“But it’s better to travel in large groups-King can’t defend anyone-”

“Hey-!”

“Wilford, how about I join them? I could use my magic if anything to assist them if something happens,” Marvin offered, holding a hand to his chest.

Wilford blinked. “What-no-”

“Why not? Marv’s pretty awesome,” Chase assured.

“Yeah but-..........” Wilford growled and threw up his hands. “Fine! Fine fine fine-but I swear, if anything happens to them-”

“You’ll have my head along with the others-Wilford, it is going to be fine my pink-stached friend!” Marvin patted his back reassuringly.

“Warfstache…” Wilford grumbled, heading back to the living room.

You rolled your eyes and led the two out to the car. King sat in the back while Marvin took the passenger seat.

As you drove along, Christmas music played in the background softly. “So Marvin, what kind of magic do you do? I haven’t ever been to one of your shows since they’re usually in Brighton, right?”

“That would be correct. I haven’t really gotten permission to do it elsewhere but, it is nice that I could at least entertain an audience for a while. And, well, most of my magic is…‘pretty.’”

You blinked and ushered him to continue with silence.

“Well...I can summon flowers and things relatively close to me. Card tricks, ah, some ring ones-oh, and there’s this one I do where I release a bunch of feathers and turn them into doves!”

“Woah, that must be a treat!” you giggled.

“Yeah...but it’s nothing to ‘marvel’ at though…” he muttered weakly.

You blinked, frowning some. “Hey-dude that is totally something you can marvel at. It may not seem that great to you because you’ve done it a number of times but that’s why you improve and continue to grow more! No one’s born magnificent y’know-you gotta work for it.”

You felt his eyes on you for a moment before they turned back. You could feel his smile as he said, “Thank you…”

You rolled your eyes. “Dude, you don’t gotta be thanking me. If anything-let me see some of your show before you leave! I’d love to see what you got haha.”

“Ah-Okay!”

You smiled more and saw the store in sight with multiple cars trying to come in and leave. “Guess we’re gonna be fighting for parking…”

“We don’t need to really fight, right?” King asked weakly.

You shook your head. “No worries-it’s about to be Christmas-no one’s going to try-” A car suddenly exited out and you booked it to the parking spot, turning in quickly and making everyone lean to the side. You blushed, slightly embarrassed at your recklessness. “S-Sorry...Ya gotta be quick with these things.”

“You’re forgiven-NOW TO THE PEANUT BUTTER!” King jumped out of the car.

You laughed, following him and Marvin into the store. Many were running around frantically, trying to get out quickly but wasting more energy. You huffed some but shrugged, grabbing a small basket and heading around with them. “Stick close to me guys-It might get easy to get separated.”

“Gotcha,” Marvin muttered, watching others going around in the aisles with a bit of panic.

Thankfully the whipped cream cans and chocolate chips had a couple left but the Peanut Butter was a bit of a different story. The small and medium sized jars had been taken but….the 40 oz still lingered. The largest you could possibly get.

King watched you with a bit of pleading in his eyes.

“............” You grabbed 3 things of peanut butter and put it in the basket. “Merry Christmas King.”

He smiled wide and hugged you close. “THANK YOU! Consider yourself officially part of our Kingdom!”

You giggled and hugged him back. “Awesome haha!”

“We will eat to your honor!” he hummed.

You chuckled and patted his back, heading to the aisles with them.

After you finally paid for your items and getting a couple of questioning looks, you made it out of the store and were heading to your car. “That took foreverrrrrrrr,” you whined.

“Yeah-why were there so many people??” Marvin questioned.

“Because there’s always last minute people,” you muttered, shaking your head some.

After you all made it to the car safely, you took off and headed back to Mark’s.


	53. Welcome to the Christmas Party~! (Pt. 3)

As soon as you made it back, King took off with the peanut butter to God knows where while you and Marvin brought back in the other supplies. “We’re back!” you announced enthusiastically.

You made your way into the kitchen and that’s when you saw it-Anti and Dark were trying to duct tape a sleeping Jack to the wall. “Anti! Dark!”

Anti jumped a little and turned around. “Oh, hey, you’re back haha.”

“.......Why is Jack being duct taped to the wall?”

“Errr…” He looked over to Dark for some help.

“We felt he’d be a good decoration to add,” Dark soothed.

“Mark too?” Marvin asked, now noticing the knocked out Mark on the ground.

“I mean, how else are they gonna show off their Christmas sweaters?” Anti tried.

You shook your head. “Take them down. Now.”

“Or what?” Anti glitched away and was suddenly in front of you, pinning you to a wall. “What’ll you do (Y/n)~? Don’t you realize you’re trying to order around two demons who-AH-” You sprayed a good chunk of whipped cream right into his nose and he went backwards. “The fook?!”

“Bad Anti,” you teased lightly.

He blinked and looked up to you for a brief moment before attempting to tackle you down. Before he could even get a chance, Marvin used his magic to levitate and keep Anti in place. “Calm down,” he warned.

Anti glared at him and growled, “You better put me down before I decide to break your mask!” He scratched at Marvin much like an angry cat would but Marvin kept him up.

“Put him down-I can take him,” you muttered.

Marvin blinked and looked over to you. “Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure haha,” you assured him, watching Anti intently.

Marvin nodded slightly and released him. Anti glitched out and tackled you down to the ground. “YOU’RE GONNA GET IT-” you rolled with him and kicked him up into the wall behind you. “Wah-! Why you-”

You grabbed the metal trash can next to you and threw it right at him, causing him to fall back. He growled in aggravation and raised his knife. “DIE-”

You saw him get taken back by Wilford by the nape of his neck, almost like a cat. “Anti we don’t kill (Y/n), remember?”

“BUT-THEY STARTED IT!”

“Technically you did when you and Dark were trying to tape up Jack and Mark to the wall,” you chuckled.

Anti growled some. “They would’ve been fine…Just lemme goooo!” he whined, moving around some.

“Are you going to kill (Y/n)?”

“....No.”

“Are you going to hurt them?”

“..........Maybe.”

“Anti, you can’t hurt or kill (Y/n).”

He whined some as you laughed, standing up and patting his cheek some. “You heard him Anti-no hurting the human!”

He growled and tried to stab you but you moved away before he could, sticking your tongue out playfully. “Anti-” Wilford began.

“FINE-just lemme go already!”

Wilford hummed and let go, Anti falling down. He huffed and turned to Wilford, growling some to which Wilford laughed. “Come now my demonic friend you’re perfectly fine~” He went to go check on what else was bought as Anti scowled to his back.

You chuckled and went over to begin trying to take Jack down from the wall of duct tape. “Did you knock them out or something? They’re sleeping as though they can’t feel a thing!”

“...Perhaps they simply sleep like that?” Dark tried.

You shook your head and slowly helped Jack get to the ground. Or, tried to at least but actually, he slipped from your hands and fell right to the floor with a sickening ‘Bump!’

“Ah-S-Sorry-!” you said to his unconscious body, fixing his head in a proper place. Of course, he still did not wake. You glanced to Dark. “Some sleep.”

He shrugged some and walked away. “They’ll wake up in a few minutes.”

You nodded and sat Jack and Mark against the wall, patting their heads some before getting up, clasping your hands together. “Alright-let’s-”

“ROBBIE!!!”

You paused before running off to go see what was wrong-only to see Robbie had somehow wrapped himself in tinsel and lights-some of which were broken and cutting into him. Doc was trying to help him but Robbie was writhing and crying, making the cuts worse.

You quickly went over and took hold of Robbie’s face. “Shhh, Robbie look at me, it’s ok-we’re going to help you ok?”

Robbie whimpered, tears still streaming down his rotting face as he watched you, some of his skin peeling off. You sighed and ran a hand through his hair, humming softly as you continued to try to comfort him. Your humming began to distract him and Doc set to work to get the lights off of him.

Soon enough Doc had clipped off the lights and was beginning to cover his wounds. You smiled softly to Robbie as his tears dried. “See? Everything’s ok haha.”

He smiled and growled softly, nuzzling your shoulder some. You glanced over to Doc for some explanation to which he chuckled. “He’z happy…” Doc reached over and patted his head, coming up with some rotting hair. Robbie purred even as Doc gagged a little, quickly wiping his hands off but still trying to maintain a smile.

You chuckled at his discontent. “I wonder how he could’ve done that to himself,” you muttered some as you rubbed his cheek like you would a child.

Doc shrugged. “He often gets into zings without uz knowing...ve need to keep a better watch on him.”

You nodded and chuckled, petting him again as you saw his eyes now wandering over to the Christmas tree. You raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Doc, does he like shiny things?”

Doc blinked. “Yeah-vhy?”

“I think he wanted to be a shiny thing,” you smiled, showing where Robbie was looking to. Doc looked over and laughed a little, patting Robbie’s back a little. “Ah my zombie friend, ve have lot’z to go zrough…”

Robbie growled softly and smiled.  
Suddenly, you heard something fall outside and you paused. “What vas zat?”

“I don’t know…” You hurried towards the backyard.


	54. Welcome the the Christmas Party~! (FINAL!)

You stepped outside and looked around, seeing a figure on the side holding himself, shaking, a familiar cap to the side of him. “Chase?”

He stopped shaking and looked up to you with red teary eyes. “A-Ah, (Y/n),” he started weakly, wiping his face some. “H-Hey…”

“...Why are you out here?” You stepped closer to him.

He sniffed and shrugged, looking up to the sky. “The stars l-looked nice…”

“...” You kneeled next to him and hugged him.

“Ah-(Y/n)-”

“Don’t lie to me…”

“...” He whimpered slightly and leaned on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace, shaking as he continued to cry. “I-I don’t wanna lose them (Y-Y/n)-I-I can’t-th-they’re my kids too.” His grip tightened as he shook more.

“I know they are Chase just as your kids do. Even if you don’t see them they are still thinking of you-still caring for you. No one can replace their dad...Especially someone as awesome as you.”

He sniffled, shaking his head. “S-Stacy says I’m not cool...I can’t even provide for my family. I don’t have a stable job, if we divorce then I can’t pay child support-she knows this. I’ll have to go to jail-” his voice cracked and he burst into another fit of tears.

You sighed and rubbed his back softly, holding him close. “Chase...It’ll be ok. If we come together we can figure something out-you’re not alone.” You nuzzled him softly. “You have loving brothers and a whole lot of friends who care about you, who want to help you in your time of need. We’re here with you all the way Chase...you just have to let us help you, ok?”

He nodded a little and sniffled, pulling away along with a trail of snot. “A-Ah, s-sorry,” he whimpered, trying to wipe away the gooey mess.

You smiled softly. “It’s fine-comes with the package right?” You ran a hand through his hair as he laughed weakly, nodding.

You chuckled and looked over to his cap. You picked it up gingerly and wiped off anything that could’ve attached itself before handing it back to him.

He blinked and took it, looking it over. He smiled softly at the patch. “Y’know, my kids gave me this patch for my birthday one year,” he murmured lovingly.

You smiled and looked over to the skull shaped patch. “Really?”

He nodded. “They saw it and thought of me. We made a whole project out of putting it on my cap-got super glue and everything to make sure it’d never fall off haha...I think I accidentally burned off part of my skin though. They thought I was joking though and were laughing...They made me laugh too haha…” He placed the cap on his head. “So whenever I get sad, I look to it and think about my kids. Reminds me just how much I love ‘em and how much they love me.”

You smiled warmly. “That’s so cute haha.”

He blushed some and chuckled. “I guess so huh?” He looked up to the cap, giggling. “They’re my kids…” He looked over to you. “If I get the chance to, I’d love for you to meet them to see how awesome they are.”

“You will, I know it,” you smiled, patting his head. “Now-let’s get inside-it’s cold out here haha.”

He smiled more and nodded, getting up with you and heading inside.

Doc looked up and blinked. “Chase??” He quickly got up and hugged him close. “A-Are zou ok???”

Chase smiled and hugged him back. “Course Doc haha. (Y/n) helped me,” he claimed, glancing over to you. You smiled warmly.

“Hey! There you guys are,” Jack called, entering the living room with some concerning drawings on his face. “We were gonna ask if you wanted to play some Mario Kart-” He paused when he saw the expression on your face. “Something wrong?”

“Ah…”

Mark walked in with similar drawings. “Everything good?” He looked to Jack and had to stifle a laugh. “Ah-Jack-Y-Your face!”

Jack blinked and looked over to him, laughing. “My face? Might want to take a look at yours buddy!”

He blinked and they both ran to the restroom. “ANTI/DARK!!!”

You saw the culprits on the side, snickering and high fiving the other. You rolled your eyes. “You just had to do something huh?”

Anti shrugged. “Couldn’t tape them to the wall like we had planned so this was a nice alternative.”

You shook your head. “Well, let’s get the game setup so we can begin destroying people.”

“I’ll have to decline that invitation-” Dark started.

“Why? Think you’ll lose~?”

He paused. “No but-”

“He’s being a wuss,” Anti teased.

“Am not-I just don’t have time to be playing around silly games-”

“You did just take time to draw on Mark’s face though.”

“...That doesn’t count-”

“Look, all I’m saying is you could still falter Mark while playing a video game! You’ve seen how he’s raged before-just have him do it again!”

“...But-”

“Look, if you join in then I got a plan that’ll work for both of us,” Anti smirked.

“...Why do I feel I should be more worried about that?”

“Trust me bud.”

After some more convincing we had him sitting with the rest of us as we settled down. Anti pushed for teams ( ** _A.N. Not sure if that’s a thing still but I DON’T CARE-THIS IS FICTION AND I HAS CONTROL_** ) and the teams were as follows:

Mark & Jack

Dark & Anti

Marvin & Chase

You & Google

Wilford would’ve joined you but he wasn’t quite familiar with the racing aspect and rather pushed for Google to help you out though, you weren’t sure how good an android would be. Oh well, only one way to find out!

We decided on the Egg Cup and as we waited for the game to start, I heard Anti say something to Dark and then right after they both seemed to space out.

You raised an eyebrow and curiously waved your hand in front of Dark’s face. “Hello? Anyone home?”

Chase did the same to Anti. “Anti??”

The race was about to start and you could’ve sworn you heard yelling coming from the screen. You looked over to Anti and Dark’s screen and saw-

“Anti/Dark?!” Jack and Mark exclaimed, seeing the two arguing in their kart.

Before you could attempt to do anything, the race started and the two were off, Dark in the back and Anti in the front. Dark was holding on for dear life till they hit the first item box and ended up with a golden mushroom.

“POUND IT!” Anti squeaked, heading to the waterfall.

“ANTI-”

“DO IT!!!”

Dark began squeezing the golden mushroom multiple times to build up speed and they sped over the waterfall, Dark practically yelling his head off.

“(Y/n)? I’m not sure if we’re supposed to be moving or not but I would suggest it,” Google pushed slightly.

You hadn’t been moving as your focus had been on those two. “SHOOT-” You quickly sped off and grabbed a double item box. You received 3 mushrooms and a lightning strike. You told Google when to use the mushrooms as you went over the waterfall and headed off to be in 7th place.

When you began to catch up, you told Google to use the lightning strike and everyone was electrocuted. You paused and quickly looked over to Anti and Dark’s screen to see if they were alright. Their hair was fluffed up and they had managed to shrink with the program, both incredibly silent.

“Sorry!” you tried to communicate as you looked back to your screen to find yourself about to fly off the map, only to be saved by the koopa in a cloud.

“(Y/n), would you like me to drive? It seems you’re a bit distracted which is not usually recommended for driving.”

“Ah, yeah sure-” You switched with him and he quickly took off, going around the curves with an innateness of someone who’s been playing for much longer than a few months. It was almost like watching the perfect driver.

“(Y/n)? Are you going to use the banana?” Google asked.

“Ah-sorry!” You threw the banana and someone immediately ran into it.

By the time it was the end, Google had managed to get you to two to third place-it could’ve been second but Marvin had sent a red shell after you and stole it away.

Anti and Dark somehow managed to get first-apparently, in a bit of a fit they were able to somehow push Mark and Jack to the back with a multitude of red shells and placing bananas right in their path when they came too close.

The rest of the races went similar except Google had decided to take on the wheel and led you both to getting first place. When you asked him about it he claimed that all he was doing was mapping out the optimum play through throughout and adapting as he went along. It was a bit scary admittedly but all for the benefit haha.

Anti and Dark’s bodies moved and you saw them blink. Anti whooped and jumped up. “THAT WAS INSANE!!!”

Dark lingered sitting down as he had to make sure he had all of his parts in place. “I never thought I could be any closer to death...I was wrong.”

Anti rolled his eyes. “Oh shush we were fine-I was driving and it was all good!”

“You were driving like a maniac.”

“But we caused mayhem!”

“Now I remember the reason I hate you so.”

“Awe, love you too Darky!” he laughed.

You giggled and rubbed your eyes some. It was getting late.

“Movie?” Mark suggested.

You nodded some. “Sure, sounds good haha.”

He nodded and turned on the tv, putting on a movie as everyone settled down on the couch and a couple of other chairs to the side. At one point you found yourself drifting off and you relaxed into the couch.

When you woke up, you saw a few of the others had left and you wanted to go see where they went. You decided to go find:

 

**_A.N. This is where you get to choose who you end the night with! Enjoy ^^_ **

**_Mark:[Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338266%C2%A0)_**

**_Dark:[Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338395)_**

**_Googles:[Googles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338407)_**

**_Wilford:[Wilford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338419)_**

**_King:[King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338425)_**

**_Doc & Robbie: [Doc& Robbie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338428)_**

**_Jack:[Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338431)_**

**_Anti:[Anti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338449)_**

**_Marvin:[Marvin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338452)_**

**_Chase:[Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239587/chapters/40338458)_**


	55. Mark-The Glories of the Balls in the Sky

You decided to go search for Mark. You carefully stepped away from the others and went to the kitchen. When you didn’t spot him there you frowned some, trying to think of where he’d go till you noticed his coat was missing. “...” You went towards the front and walked out with your coat and gloves on. Not to your surprise there he was, sitting out in the cold and watching the sky.

You walked over and he turned to you, smiling. “Hey (Y/n), did you sleep alright?”

You nodded, chuckling as you sat down. “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to knock out.”

“It’s alright, it was getting late admittedly,” he chuckled. “Ah man, I don’t know how Wilford thought we’d all be staying up for hours on end…”

“Did he now?” You shook your head. “He never stops being like that, huh?”

Mark nodded, smiling. “Yep. It’s pretty entertaining but, sometimes you just need to calm down y’know?”

You nodded. “So you came out here to get a calm moment?”

He laughed softly and nodded, looking back up to the sky above. “Yeah. It’s been a fun night but sometimes you need a moment to yourself…”

“...Do you want me to go?” you asked, knowing he probably needed it. You began getting up.

“Ah no, wait-” He took hold of your hand and you made eye contact with him. He blushed softly as he looked up to you. “Y-You can stay.”

You smiled and blushed slightly, sitting down next to him. He hadn’t let your hand go. “Er, Mark?”

“Hm?” he asked as he was looking up again.

“Your hand?”

He paused for a moment before blushing more and pulling his hand away. “Sorry,” he laughed weakly.

“It’s ok haha.”

You both lingered out there for who knows how long till he got up. “Come on.” You blinked and raised an eyebrow. “We’re gonna go somewhere.”

“Where to?” you asked, jumping into the car with him.

“You’ll see haha.” You smiled some as the two of you took off into the night.

You watched the nearly empty streets as it passed by. “Want some tunes?” Mark asked.

You shrugged. “Sure.”

“Have a particular station?”

You shook your head and listened as Christmas songs started up. You chuckled. “So original.”

“You said I could choose!” he laughed. You laughed and nodded, humming along to the familiar tunes as you closed your eyes.

Eventually Santa Baby came on and you heard Mark begin to sing along with it in his deep voice. “Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me~ Been an awful good boy, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!”

You rolled your eyes as he continue on and he urged you to sing as well. You laughed as he continued till you finally gave in and sang, “Santa honey, one thing I really do need-the deed. To a platinum mine, Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

You felt his eyes on you and you glanced over to see him watching you with some surprise. “What?”

He blushed lightly and shook his head, looking back to the road. “N-Nothing haha.” You chuckled and continued singing along with whatever else came on after.

After some time, you had arrived to a hill somewhat away from the city. You raised an eyebrow at Mark some as he prompted you to step out. “Are you gonna murder me?”

He blinked. “Wh-What? No-why would I-why would you-”

“Ok ok but let the record show that tonight on December 24th Mark Fischbach does not have the intention of murdering me!”

He shook his head some and laughed out a “Come on.”

You both stepped out and went a little close to the edge, sitting down on the cold ground. “Mark, why are we out here on one of the coldest nights in the year?”

“Look up.”

You looked up and saw the stars looked a brighter than before. “Whoa…”

Mark nodded. “There’s so much smog in the city it kind of blocks out some of the less brighter stars but out here…”

You nodded as you watched the stars, observing each group and getting lost in the world above. Your neck began getting tired and you laid back, letting your eyes roam as you tried to list some of the constellations on the top of your head. It was just...nice…

You felt Mark lay next to you soon enough and you both lingered there, watching the sky. “To think these lights are all just huge balls of gases and heat huh?” you commented. You heard Mark pause but before he could say anything, you warned, “Don’t you dare-”

He laughed out, “What? I was just about to say I love those fiery balls in the sky too-the balls of the sky are so grande-”

“Shut up!” you laughed, beginning to find yourself in a giggling fit as he went on serenading the sky’s balls( _ **A.N. And watch how Ezra ruins songs of Christmas-i’msosorry-** )_:

“Oh holy night, the balls are brightly shiiiiiiiiiining-

“Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle all the light~!

“Oh Christmas Tree oh Christmas Tree, how lovely are you ba-allls! Your balls so green in summer time-stay bravely green in winter time~!

“Ho ho ho, who wouldn’t go, ho ho ho, who wouldn’t go-Up on the housetop, click, click, click-Down through the chimney came Santa’s-”

“MARK I SWEAR!”

“And I swear-by the moon and the balls in the sky-I’ll be there!”

You gasped and finally had to hold your ears till he stopped. You held your aching stomach as you relaxed again. “We’re gonna freeze out here laughing at the sky’s balls.”

“There are worse ways to die haha.”

“True,” you chuckled, turning and looking at the man, seeing him still watching the sky. His eyes raked the sky, taking in everything he could while laying there.

He let out a relaxed sigh and chuckled softly. “Have you ever tried to count the stars?”

You nodded some as you looked back to the sky. “Yeah-note the word ‘tried’ though haha.”

He nodded, laughing some. “Yeah, there are just so many out there...so many great balls in the sky-” You punched his arm a little while laughing to which he let out a pained cry. “Oww! I was just stating a fact-”

“We’re not going back to the ball conversation Mark-”

“But I loved the ball conversation-the sky’s balls are so lovely and bright and have a distinct color when you get close-”

“MARK-” You bursted into another fit of laughter as he continued on, trying to take as much laughter as he could from you.

“OK! OK ENOUGH! PLEASE!” You laughed out, holding your stomach as you tried to recatch your breath.

You heard him laugh next to you as he commented, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh that much.”

“What, do you want a trophy or something?” you breathed.

“A little, yeah.”

You rolled your eyes and sat up. “Come one come all and gaze upon the man of the evening who has made the (f/n) (l/n) laugh to near death!”

Mark sat up and bowed some. “Thank you, thank you, really, it’s an honor.” Your eyes met for a moment before you both giggled.

As he relaxed, he thanked you. “For what?”

“Coming out here with me. It’s been nice...I’d love to do this again sometime.”

“You have my number and know where to find me-can I make a small request though?”

“What’s that?”

“Could we possibly not go when it’s cold as balls?”

“You want to talk about balls again?”

“No-wait-”

“Man, I never knew you had such an obsession with balls!”

“Don’t-”

“Not that I can blame you or anything-”

“That’s it-” You tackled him down to the ground and pulled his strings on his jacket, condemning him to the darkness of his hood.

“Ahhh, I can’t see!”

“Good!”

“....I can still talk th-agh-”

You tied the strings around his head over his mouth and held it.

He lingered there before trying to comment, “Kinky.”

“You don’t know when to give up do you?”

“Nope!”

You chuckled and rolled off of him, noticing his keys. You snatched them up quietly. “Well, while you continue to talk about balls and all, I’ll be in the car!” You took off.

“Wh-Wait!”

You quickly ran to the car and jumped in, locking the car as Mark came over, still having his face covered by the hood. “(Y/n)!!! (Y/n) let me innnnnnnnnnn!” he whined.

You let him suffer for sometime before allowing him to come inside and he quickly jumped in, trying to warm up as you giggled. “R-Remind me not to let go of my keys.”

“Sure haha. Hopefully you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Right-no ball jokes...But everything else is up for grabs.”

“...I hate you.”

“Love you too haha. Merry Christmas.”

 

**_A.N. Gotta love Mark haha ^^ I decided to do something like this because honestly, I don’t know how many videos I’ve watched where he talks about ds or references them heavily but it’s one of the things that I find I laugh about him so...why not balls? X’D Ahhhh I’m sorry X’D Anyway, Merry Christmas! Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	56. Dark-The Suit Speaks a Truth

You decided to see where Dark went. You scooted away from the others and began looking around to see if you could find him.

Much to your discontent he wasn’t around any of the main rooms so you tried to find him in the other rooms. It wasn’t too hard to find his room surprisingly-it had a big ‘D’-

**_A.N. *bursts into a fit of giggles*_ **

A big _letter_ ‘D’ etched on the outside of his door with darkness emanating from it. You shook your head some as you knocked on it. “Hello? Dark?” You knocked and found the door opened. You blinked and, with one last look around, you stepped inside, closing the door behind you.

It was dark for the most part till you found the light switch and you flipped it up. It was...surprisingly clean. Well, what else would you expect from a demon who only wore suits-...

You crept over to his closet. It couldn’t hurt to take a small peek-just to make sure right? I mean, you never know-maybe you’ll be surprised! You took hold of the doorknob and twisted it, pulling it open to reveal multiple suits sharing the same color, all covered in plastic. “Wh-What?” _‘How can one man have so many suits?! And they’re all the same!!!’_

You shook your head as you went through them. No, there has to be some other color in here _at least one other color._ You raked through them quickly, determined to find something. Anything else besides-

You stopped when you caught sight of a black suit. “Ah ha-” You pulled it out and looked it over before pausing. On the outside it had a fading white rose on its right and on its left a white handkerchief with a black ribbon above it, reading… “‘Mayor’?”

“Do you often sneak into people’s closets (Y/n)?”

You jumped and turned quickly as Dark stood behind you, watching you intently. “Ah-Ah n-no-I mean, I didn’t mean to-”

“Deliberately push through my clothes? That seemed to be the case from where I was watching.”

“Wh-How long-”

“Long enough-now are you going to put that back where you found it or am I going to have to do that for you?”

“Ah, no, I got it-” your hand knocked against the doorframe and the suit fell to the ground. “Agh-sorry,” you began bending down rather quickly. “Let me-”

“I got it-”

Your head knocked against his and you both fell back, the side of your head knocking into the doorframe. “Owwww-”

“What’s in your head, a rock?” Dark seethed as he held his head.

“No,” you whined, sitting up to continue to refute but before you could, your eyes caught sight of a name on the tag of the suit. “‘Damien’?”

Dark paused for a moment before snatching away the suit and putting it back on the rack. “No.”

You blinked as he pulled you out of the closet and closed the door. “No? What do you mean no-”

“I MEAN NO!” His aura cracked red threateningly for a moment as he glared at you before he paused. His red diminished significantly as he muttered, “You’re bleeding.”

You blinked. “What? Where?”

“Here-” he touched the side of your head and you seethed, smacking his hand away. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine…”

He watched you for a moment before taking your hand and leading you out of the room. Before you could ask, he brought you to the restroom and sat you down on the toilet. “Stay.”

He began searching the cabinets as you shook your head and thought _‘I’m not a dog…’_

“I’m aware of that but your actions aren’t really helping support that.”

You blinked and turned to him as you saw him pull out some rubbing alcohol, peroxide, neosporin, cotton balls and a bandaid, his aura now glowing a bit more blue. “Hold still,” he prompted, lifting a cotton ball filled with alcohol up.

“Wait-” you seethed as it met the wound.

“Sorry but I wasn’t the one who fell backwards in a closet.”

“After you thumped me with your head-”

“You dropped the suit after somehow managing to hit your hand-”

“It was a big door frame-”

“Hardly-” he pressed more and you whined. He rolled his eyes some as he pulled away and pressed another cotton ball filled with peroxide to it, dabbing it to check for bubbles. “Are you always this weak?”

“No, I just haven’t had a wound there before.”

“Likely story.”

“It’s true-”

“You expect me to believe someone as clumsy as you has never gotten an injury on the head?”

“You….shut up.”

“You’re only mad because it’s true,” he chuckled, removing the cotton ball and beginning to put neosporin on a bandaid. He lifted the bandaid and pressed it onto your head. “There…”

You smiled some. “Thanks.”

He nodded. “Just don’t fall again please.”

“Can’t promise that, you chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, taking your hand and helping you up. “...May I ask why you were in my room?”

You blinked some before answering, “I was looking for you.”

He paused as he exited the restroom. “...You were looking for me?” You nodded. “...Why?”

“I dunno-it’s been a while since I’ve seen or heard from you-isn’t that reason enough?”

He glanced back to you for a moment before turning back. “So how did that lead to you checking my closet?”

You blushed some and attempted to shrug it off. “I was just curious to see what other clothing you wore. I usually see you in the same suit...I didn’t realize-”

“It’s a good design so, I made sure to grab many just in case they wear or tear.”

“...So then-”

He turned to you. “Would you like some tea?”

You blinked. “What?”

“Would you like some tea?”

“Er...sure?”

He nodded and led you back to his room, inviting you to sit on the bed as he began to set up the tea pot. “I haven’t really had a chance to myself in a while so I usually only get to enjoy this when the others are away, sleeping or the latter.”

You nodded as he closed the lid and set it on the small stove, making his way back and sitting on the bed next to you. “I see. What kind of tea is it?”

“Lemon balm. I have a couple of others too but I enjoy this one a bit more.”

“I see…” You both lingered in silence for a while before you attempted to strike up a conversation. It was lacking at first as he would only give straightforward answers that couldn’t carry a conversation but then he began asking things in return to help move it along. It was a nice chat overall but of course, it had to end with the tea pot screaming. You both kind of looked over to it for a moment before he crossed over and took it away from the heat, beginning to pour it into two different cups before coming over and handing you one.

You thanked him and glanced into its depths before a thought crossed your mind. “You said you do this by yourself mostly right?” He nodded. “...So why do you have two cups?”

He paused some before looking away. “...Could you promise not to tell anyone?”

You nodded. “Of course.”

“...” He sighed and moved around the cup some. “Wilford sometimes has moments where he ‘freaks out’ so before they happen, I try to help him by calming him down and talking it out with him…some of the teas in there including this one help with relaxing him...”

“Oh, I see…” You sighed some. “Poor Wilford…”

“...It’s not entirely his fault he’s like this…”

You blinked and turned to him, wanting him to continue but finding his silence filling the void. “...Is it something to do with ‘Damien-’”

His aura cracked and you tensed, gripping your cup more. “Don’t...Don’t say that name. It’s not me…”

Your eyebrows furrowed some as you tried to push it. “What do you mean it’s not you? If it’s not then how did it come to be in your closet-I don’t understand-”

“(Y/n) please. Just...don’t.”

You looked to him and noticed his auras flickering in and out, his grip on his cup causing his skin to lighten up around it as it tightened. You continued watching him trying to hold back and you decided not to speak, rather reaching out and holding his shoulder softly.

His head jerked to you  and you saw two voids lingering where his eyes used to be. You tensed some but as you watched him, you slowly began to relax again, smiling softly. “I’m sorry…” You rubbed his shoulder as he continued watching you with those two voids, never leaving your eyes. But you didn’t mind it so much...he’d come back.

And come back he did. Eventually the darkness faded away and from his eyes and his dark brown ones returned, staring at your (e/c) ones still. You smiled more, saying, “Welcome back.”

He watched you for a little while longer before smiling back a little. “You didn’t run…”

“I knew you’d come back,” you chuckled, running a hand through his hair and placing it back in place.

He took hold of your wrist as you were pulling away and you blinked. He watched you for a moment before glancing away and leaning against your hand, his blue aura once again pulsing around him. As your hand laxed, his eyes drifted closed and he slowly let go of your wrist, breathing a little slower. You rubbed the soft grey flesh beneath your thumb, watching as he relaxed. Your mind drifted to the closet once again with the name in the closet...was that him…?

You slowly interlocked your other hand with his and as you saw him relax further, you called out to him softly. “Damien?”

You felt him tense as red flashed for a moment before he sighed. “You’re not going to give that up, are you?” You nodded some. “...I’m comprised of three broken souls, put together in the name of **rEvEnGe-** ” He glitched some and sighed, gazing over to you. “The name in the closet does not belong to me...I’m no longer he as he has never been I...He doesn’t even really understand what is going on but...He’s here still...They’re still here...You’re still here, with me…” His grip on your hand tightened slightly. “Why...Why did you come here (Y/n)?” His aura began to pulse between the red and blue, a ringing picking up in the background. “You had many other less crazy options and yet you came here out of all places-the one who controls this world isn’t always this kind-Ah-” You pulled his body towards yours and hugged him close, the aura around him flickering between red and blue, the ringing sound slowing receding.

“...I came because I wanted to see you...I didn’t come for Damien or whoever else is within you...I came for you...all of you...Whatever crazy or ruthless parts exist, I know...but that doesn’t make me want you less. I believe you could be better than that...and I’ll believe it till the day I die,” you chuckled, nuzzling his neck to which he tensed at for a moment but relaxed in the next. “We’re gonna be ok…And besides-” You pulled away and stayed close to him. “It’s Christmas! If drinking alone is all you had planned then I enjoyed drinking with you...It’s been nice and-mmf-”

He pulled you close and kissed you softly before moving away. “A-Ah sorry...I don’t know what came over me…”

You watched him for a moment before chuckling, commenting, “Maybe you should be focusing on ‘who’ did that.”

He blinked for a moment before shaking his head. “I can tell you that’s not how it works-”

“Then let’s try again-” You took hold of his tie and pulled him close, kissing him deeply as he tensed for a while before relaxing and kissing you back.

When you the two of you pulled away, you smirked and asked, “How long?”

“How long what?” he asked, fixing his tie some.

“How long have you liked me?”

He blushed lightly before shaking his head, turning away. “I’m not going to answer that-”

“But-”

“A few months ago it started but then it kind of burst into fruition a couple of months ago, ok? Merry Christmas.”

You watched him for a moment before giggling, a smile taking your features. “Well, I’ve been caring for you too...And I want to see where this goes-Merry Christmas,” you chuckled, seeing his face flush more. “Y’know, I think I see a mistletoe in here-oh well, tis the season-”

“Wait what-mmf!”

**_A.N. *giggles* Merry Christmas! Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	57. Googles-We Want You

You decided to try to look for the Googles. You carefully moved away from the couch and began to wander around the house, only to begin hearing some mechanical noises from the garage. You blinked and made your way over, unsure exactly what you’d find in there.

You reached the garage and as you touched the doorknob, the noises ceased immediately. You blinked and as you turned the knob, the door opened quickly and pulled you with it, causing you to fall into Red and crashing you both down. ( _ **A.N. I KNOW GARAGE DOORS OPEN INTO THE HOUSE USUALLY BUT LET’S SAY THE GOOGLES SWITCHED THE HINGES OK? OK-** )_“Ah-sorry!” you apologized, quickly trying to pick yourself up only to feel a couple of pairs of hands help you up instead, finding they belonged to Green and Oliver. You smiled weakly as you thanked them, finding their hands still wrapped around your arms as Red stood up.

“What are you doing here?” You turned to see Blue hooked up to a machine with his torso opened fully, a whole array of mechanical parts shown underneath that honestly made you question how they all fit inside of him, pulsing almost like regular organs but clearly not being the case- “(Y/n), why are you here?”

You blinked and looked up to his face. “Ah, sorry um...I-I was looking for you four.”

He blinked. “You were looking for us?”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah I wanted to see what you were up to...c-course you guys seem busy s-so I’ll just go-” You tried to pull away but found Green and Oliver still holding your arms there. You blinked and tried again but they held on. “H-Hey-”

“...Why are you really here?” You looked over to Blue and saw his eyes were glowing blue warningly.

You gulped and shook your head, blushing lightly. “Th-That’s it-really-There’s nothing else to say-”

“Your levels say otherwise-you’re nervous,” Green observed, his hands glowing green along with his eyes.

“Nervous? Please-” you tried to pull away again but found their grips tighten around your arms.

“Why are you nervous (Y/n)? Don’t you like us?” Oliver asked, frowning a little.

“Wh-What-of course-”

“Then why are you still struggling as though you’re scared?” Red observed, watching your features continue to change as you became more worried.

“I-I’m-I’m fine-I just-”

“Want to leave-even though you came here for us?” You turned to Blue and found him standing right in front of you, his torso closed as he raised a hand to your face. You blushed more as he caressed your cheek and neck.

“Their levels are rising again, but…” Green paused.

“What?” Blue asked, glancing over to him, not moving his hand away.

“...They seem to be releasing dopamine and endorphins as well.”

“...” He turned back to you and watched your eyes as he ran his hand down between your neck and shoulder.

You breathed and closed your eyes, laughing weakly. “This is silly guys-I-I’m fine…”

“We know but...since you’re here, we’re going to try a little experiment. We hardly have any willing contestants for our new updates but...since you were looking for us anyway, how about you help us as well?” You felt his hand shift and after feeling an electric pulse, your eyes opened to find him mere inches from your face. “You’ll help us, won’t you (Y/n)?”

You gulped but before you could try to say no, another electric pulse was shot through you and you nodded, finding the Googles smirking at your response. “Good. We promise you’ll be perfectly fine. Just trust us as you did earlier.”

You nodded again and felt yourself being lifted and being brought onto a table you hadn’t quite noticed earlier. They laid a pillow under your head as they surrounded you, watching you intently with their eyes glowing, almost like...Christmas lights. The thought made you smile and giggle a little to which they simply smiled, baring their gleaming white teeth.

They set your arms and legs away from each other and stood there, watching for any sign of rejection but, upon finding none, you saw Oliver take hold of your right leg. He held it over the cloth of your pant leg and watched you intently as he sent electric pulses through it. You felt the muscle beneath tense as he held it there till he let it go and found your calf relax almost immediately. He seemed satisfied by the response and traveled up to your knee, watching it for a moment before placing a finger right on the bump. Before you could question his actions, he sent a shock through and your leg moved down for a moment before adjusting itself to its original position. He nodded and looked over to Red, who did similarly to your left leg, finding similar results. “Reactions in the lower half read normal,” Oliver muttered to Blue, who nodded and proceeded to pick up your right arm. His hand traveled over to your bicep and sent a pulse through it, the muscles tensing up as well before relaxing. Then he moved his hand down to your elbow and shocked it, causing your forearm to move down. He chuckled and placed it back down, signaling Green to do the same to find similar results. “Upper limbs are fine it seems,” he muttered, looking over to your face. “Are you alright?”

You nodded some. The electric pulses didn’t exactly hurt but...they were just odd, that’s all. “Are you doing a check up?” you asked with a bit of a smirk by the simplicity of it.

Blue smirked a little and shook his head. “Oh no, we were just making sure the basics were working. Now we can start the real fun.” He reached behind his head and produced a small circle pad with the chrome symbol on it. You furrowed your eyebrows as he told you to sit up.

You sat up and eyed the little pad curiously. “What is that?”

“You’ll see. Hold still or this might hurt.”

“Wait, hurt-” Before you could move the others took hold of your arms and legs and torso, pinning you to yourself as he moved and pulled down the back of your collar. As you tried to tense up he pressed the pad against the back of your neck, right between your shoulders. You felt something around it begin to embed into your skin and as you were about to cry out, a hand pressed against your mouth, silencing you. Eventually whatever it was settled and you felt...relaxed. Your head leaned forward onto Blues hand.

“Better?” You nodded softly, feeling your fingers bending but not recalling wanting to move them yourself. “Good. Let’s begin.” He moved his hand away and sat you up. You blinked as you watched him make his way over to Oliver, his eyes glowing a light yellow. “How are they?”

He nodded and you felt yourself nod. You blinked as the others smirked. “The hell?”

“Don’t worry-he only has control of your limbs-nothing to be alarmed about.”

“Oh yeah-that’s really helpful.”

“You can still move them on your own but your body will be more inclined to follow his movements-understand?” You nodded. “Good-let’s continue.” You felt your legs push themselves over the side of the table, willing you to stand up. You hesitated only for a moment before standing, suddenly feeling all of the muscles within you tense up. Your eyes widened a little as you glanced over and saw Red was now trying to control you, seemingly having some difficulty. “They aren’t moving,” he growled.

“You have to ease the movement-right now you’re trying to move everything at once-” Blue tried to ease.

“It should give us the ability to do so-”

“Should but possibly needs to have some bugs fixed-as usual. It’s new after all.”

You blinked and turned to them stiffly. “You’re trying something out that’s new??”

Green pressed a hand against your back, rubbing it lightly. “Don’t worry, it is user friendly.”

“So the user was supposed to be controlled by you?”

“No-it was for the user to help us learn new movements easier-”

“Oliver,” Blue warned.

“Ah-right haha...You’ll be ok (Y/n). Just trust us.”

You watched him for a moment before shaking your head once again trying to move your limbs but finding it extremely difficult. “Could someone else take control?”

“I haven’t even moved anything though-”

“Red. You heard them. Let go.”

Red huffed but let go as Blue instructed, passing the power over to Green. He hummed some as he made his way in front of you, watching you with interest. You still couldn’t quite get out the idea of them being something like Christmas lights though so you found yourself giggling once again as your muscles relaxed. Green smiled at this and raised right his hand, causing you to raise yours, little pulses of electricity scaling the muscles inside your skin, manipulating the movement much easier than whatever Red had tried. “I seem to be having no trouble with the update.”

“Yeah, says the one who’s secondary,” Red muttered.

“Google is comprised of the primary and a secondary to show we don’t follow rules-possibly one of the only reasons you’re able to be where you are now instead of being with that ‘Matthias’ person,” Green refuted, “So hold your tongue.”

Red growled but Blue prevented him from moving forward. “Green has a point and unless you have something better to say besides your fists you should stand down.”

“But-”

“We are four-the number given for humanity. Don’t prove their point that we live under the same roof.”

You giggled and they all turned to you. “So they set you up for failure before you even started? Having an odd one out, providing one with another name in the process and it seems there are still conflicts-AH-”

Your head went back and you could practically feel your body trying to tear itself apart. “Red-Red let go now!”

“They know what they did-they did this to themselves and deserve it-”

“You are being insolent-”

“ _They_ need to be taught who is above them-”

“RED-”

You soon began giggling and the four paused, turning to you as your giggling began to turn into fits of laughter. “Are they ok?”

“Their pain is towards the extreme side of things-

“Are they a masochist?!”

“No, it seems they still register it as it is but through their pain they are trying to find relief through their laughter, which does in fact release endorphins-”

“Which could act as a painkiller of sorts-”

Your laughter heightened as a new wave of pain washed over you and you laughed out, “CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS OFF OF ME?! You cried out in laughter once more, feeling tears begin to stream down your face.

In the next moment you felt someone press their hand against the back of your neck and felt whatever pad was attached to your neck suddenly release itself and fall out. You fell back into a few pairs of arms and passed out.

 

*********************************************************************

 

~Time Skip brought to you by what is even happening~

 

You felt yourself pressed against a figure and furrowed your eyebrows, not exactly being able to recall what had just happened. You opened your eyes some, your confusion peeking as you saw the four perfectly situated around you to give you optimal comfort throughout. Before you could even remotely question what was going on, you felt hands begin to prod and squeeze different limbs, not in a mechanical sort of way but rather as though they were trying to...relieve you? Sort of like a massage in some weird way but...you weren’t in any pain.

You watched them for a little while before relaxing and letting them do as they were till they stopped. You opened your eyes again to find them staring into yours, no glow, just the dark browns they usually came with. “Are you alright?”

You smiled some, nodding. “I feel less stiff then I have been for a while…”

They smiled some except for Red, who turned away a little. “I...I believe I need to give you an apology…”

“...How come?” He blinked and looked over to you. “What, I said something I shouldn’t have and you became angry. I know how you are though, you’ll do it again if you feel instigated to do so.”

“But-that’s not the point-”

“You won’t take it seriously if I let you apologize because you see it as part of your objective-I understand-”

“No you don’t-!” He took hold of your shoulders and stared into your eyes. “I know I could’ve hurt you and I did and, I want to apologize for it because...because…” He hesitated.

“...Because what?”

“...We...We _care_ about you (Y/n)...”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “But-I’m not even your user-”

“We’re aware of that but we don’t exactly have one either...we’re free to do as we want…”

Their eyes began glowing again but, lighter as they stated “And we want to care for you.” They reached out and held different parts of your face comfortingly. “Will you let us, (Y/n)?”

You watched their eyes for a moment before smiling softly, nodding and chuckling. “Sure, that sounds fun.”

They smiled and raised you up to them, giving you a hug from all around and holding you rather close to where you felt warm? You glanced down and saw their chests were glowing, giving off more warmth than usual…

You chuckled and laid your head on Red’s shoulders. “Merry Christmas Googles…”

“Merry Christmas (Y/n).”

 

 

**_A.N. Merry Christmas? X’D This was a bit of an odd one admittedly but I hope y’all got something? It was also the longest surprisingly because it was the four but...YEAH-Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	58. Wilford-Let's Have Fun

You decided to go look for Wilford. After carefully making your way away from the couch, you began walking around the house.

You couldn’t find him in any of the main rooms so you tried to find his room which wasn’t really much of a problem, considering his door was decorated with a giant warfstache in the middle of it. You chuckled a little and reached up, knocking on the door. After a couple of moments of nothing happening, you were about to try again when you saw the door open and Wilford pop his head out. “Ah-(Y/n), hello there! Did you sleep alright?”

“Ah yeah haha, sorry about that. I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

He smiled warmly and nodded a little. “I see...Are you heading out?”

“Ah, no not yet, I think it’s a bit too late to travel but...I was wondering if I could hang out with you?”

He blinked. “You...want to hang out with me?” You nodded. “Well ah, sure! Come on in haha.” He opened the door more and invited you inside.

His room was mostly clean surprisingly but alongside this had many warfstaches covering the walls. You chuckled. “I should’ve known anything that’s yours has to have at least one warfstache.”

He blinked a little before glancing around and chuckling. “Ah, right, I suppose that fits huh?” He seemed a bit hesitant as he glanced around the room, as though he didn’t recognize where he was.

“...Wilford? Are you ok?”

“Hm?” He looked over to you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I asked if you were ok-you aren’t acting like yourself…” You approached him and raised a hand up to his cheek. “Are you-”

His hand went up and he took hold of your hand. “Stop...Just...stop…”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Stop? Am I hurting you?”

“No but...I know you don’t have control of your actions...it’s fine, really but...it’s a bit unnerving to continue as though you were actually here in the moment with me. I know in reality I’m on some screen being read by the real ‘you’ for...entertainment...Which is fine-don’t get me wrong I just...I feel bad you don’t really have any control. You...You can’t actually be here in the moment with me...I guess that comes with every x reader sure but...I myself will never really be able to hear you say your name or anything of the sort or tell each of you individually how wonderful and amazing you are or will be-It doesn’t feel right...Especially if I were to communicate it and others question it because they know this story was made to benefit everyone...to be read by ‘everyone…’

“I don’t fault the Author for her actions-she just wanted to give everyone a nice time-a nice little Christmas Party with so many characters and stories...That’s all...She loves her community and I can respect that...I just...I don’t know what to do with you.” He laughed weakly. “I-I’m sorry, this probably doesn’t make any sense to you love but, that’s ok. Whoever’s reading will understand…”

You watched him for a little while before asking again, “Are you ok?”

He watched you with saddened eyes and smiled weakly. “I’m fine (Y/n)...or whatever your real name is. Do you have a name really? Probably not, you’re just there to fill in for the Reader...I feel sorry you’re not able to say or do anything for yourself but, it’ll be ok. I’m sure the Author has plenty of lovely plans for you and the Reader. I mean, you’ve had fun so far right?”

“...Are you sure you’re ok?” you asked again.

“...” He shook his head and patted your head. “Come on, let’s go do something fun.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and followed-

“Author? Could you leave us be for a while? Just come back with a time skip or something but...I want to be alone with them, ok? Thank you.”

 

*********************************************************************

 

~Time Skip brought to you by tis the season to be jolly-fa la la la la, la la la-*trips* *falls* Ow~

 

You tried to look around but found your eyes weren’t working correctly. You furrowed your eyebrows a little and as you were about to ask, your vision returned and you saw they had just been covered by a pair of hands. “We’re here~”

You blinked and looked around to see an ice rink. You smiled softly at this. “Wilford-”

“I know, ‘You love it’ or whatnot-let’s just be here in the moment, ok?” He smiled softly and took your hand, guiding you over and grabbing some ice skates to go around on. He helped you secure yours on along with his own while you sat down next to the rink. “Do you...Ah, right, you told me you hadn’t been yet. Don’t worry, it’s not really as scary as others make it to be-who knows! Maybe you’ll get lucky to not...nevermind, we’ll leave the Author’s intentions to her own. She’ll make sure you’re ok.” He stood and helped you up, skating over with you to the rink with only a little trouble.

You stared at the ice, hesitating a little bit. He glanced back to you and smiled warmly. “It’ll be ok, I promise. I won’t let you get hurt, ok? Just trust me…”

You watched him for a moment and nodded, smiling a little as you squeezed his hand some. He hummed softly and gently pulled you out onto the ice. You felt your legs immediately want to give out and nearly fell forward but, as promised, he caught you. “Haha, already falling for me huh?”

You rolled your eyes and snarked back, “Seems like I’ll be having trouble doing that when you’re catching me Warfstache.”

He smiled more and chuckled. “Nice one haha. Maybe it’ll do ya a bit of good-besides, who wants to fall in love in one night anyway? Let’s just have fun! Enjoy the night and after return to our lives with a bit of a smile-sound good?”

You nodded, smiling more as he began to skate a little bit. You blinked as you saw your feet going forward and almost matching his strokes perfectly, pink sparkles surrounding them. You raised an eyebrow and glanced to Wilford, to which he simply shrugged. “I guess the Author gave me the ability to give you some training wheels of sorts...but that’s not really fun-here, let me take those away-”

You tried to stop him but in the next moment, you found yourself tripping on your legs and skating all out of sorts, him trying to balance you out again to the best of his abilities. You shouted for others to get out of the way as you two spun around, you terrified and Wilford laughing up a storm, having a grande ol’ time in his own world. You reached out and gripped his shirt tightly, bringing him close as you two spun around even more. He wrapped his arms around you for a moment and, in the next you found you gradually began to slow down. “Don’t worry (Y/n). I told you I have you...Don’t start to doubt Wilford now,” he murmured, running a hand through your hair some. You simply nodded and continued to lay your head against his warm chest.

Finally, you stopped spinning and found yourself in the middle of the ice rink with him. He hummed softly and chuckled, staring down into you (e/c) orbs. “Haha, orbs huh? I guess there’s only so many names you could give to eyes without it getting tiring…” He watched you for a little longer and patted your cheek softly. “I know this is where I’m supposed to kiss you and abide by the rules of the whole spiel but...I’ll let that be decided by you. You could imagine me leaning down and connecting our lips, wrapping my arms around you more and letting the night pass on into Christmas day...or we could head home and have a lovely night there, talking away and having fun time together...Whichever you choose to have, I hope we have a lovely time...for now though Reader, I’ll wish you a goodnight, day, afternoon, wherever you are haha...Till the next~ Merry Christmas.”

 

**_A.N. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ^^ This one was a bit of a doozy for me in some ways but I liked it-seems like something I’d write X’D Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	59. King-Welcome to the Kingdom!

You decided to look for King. You carefully moved away from the couch and walked around to try and find him.

After walking around to no avail, you saw a light flash outside. You paused and furrowed your eyebrows some, proceeding to head outside to find the light coming from a tree house. “Hm…” You stepped over to the tree and, after looking around once more, proceeded to climb the tree. You had a bit of trouble finding a grip at first but eventually you found your way up to a large branch, lifting yourself up and taking a breather before taking hold of the house and proceeding to make your way to the window.

You found yourself at one point gripping the edge and your hand mere inches from the ledge of the window but finding it just out of reach. You huffed and, after a bit of self convincing, you built up some momentum and as you let go, you took hold of the ledge with both hands, securing yourself. You breathed and peeked inside to find King sitting in the middle surrounded by...squirrels?

You furrowed your eyebrows some as you watched the squirrels chattering around along with a couple of other rodents it seemed, the peanut butter jars that you had bought opened and slowly being taken, along with one near King in which he would resupply his cheeks. You giggled as you saw a squirrel lick the peanut butter off and saw his attention turn to you. “Ah-!”

You tensed and felt your grip on the tree falter and found yourself hanging from the window. “SHIT SHIT SHIT-”

You felt hands grab your arms and pull you up into the tree house. You crashed down onto King’s chest and laid there for a moment, taking a breath as you breathed: “Th-Thanks…”

“Welcome (Y/n)...” He paused some. “May I ask why you were watching me from the window?”

You blushed some and shook your head, not looking at him. “You may not…”

“But I’m just confused is all-you could’ve used the door-”

“There was a door?”

“Yeah right above the ladder-”

“There was a ladder?”

“...Yes? Why do you seem so surprised by this-there’s hardly anything you can grip-wait, how did you get up here??”

“...Magic?”

He shook his head and chuckled, laying it back down. “I can’t believe you managed to climb that side of the tree.”

“It’s cause I’m awesome,” you giggled.

He smiled and chuckled. “Sure, we’ll go with that…” He glanced around and you noticed the other creatures had ran off to hide from the loud noise and were peaking out to see if it was ok. King waved his hand. “Everything’s fine-they’re a friend! They’re the one who actually brought us this lovely feast!” he giggled.

A couple of the squirrels chattered a little and began bounding out into the open again, wiggling their noses and approaching you two. You tensed a little as they crawled on top of King but, seeing him relax relaxed you as well and you continued to lay on his chest as they crawled around, eventually coming over and sniffing your fingers a little bit. They chattered a little bit and King pointed a finger at them. “Hey, be nice. Just because their hand doesn’t smell like peanut butter doesn’t mean you should complain. I’m sure it smells fine the way it is.”

You chuckled. “I didn’t think I’d be getting judged by squirrels…”

He chuckled weakly. “Yeah-they’re very particular. They didn’t like me at first either but eventually they figured out that I am the rightful heir to being King of the Squirrels.”

You giggled and watched him. “Really now? I didn’t know there was a lineage of you.”

He nodded. “Of course-who else would lead the squirrels?”

“I don’t know, themselves?”

He pouted as you giggled and heard the other squirrels chatter around you as well, as though they understood what you were saying. “Hey, you don’t get to heckle me too,” he chided them, to which they just chattered and ran over to the peanut butter jars.

“I think they agree they would’ve been fine.”

He huffed and sat up, causing you to fall more into his lap. “Well they would’ve been fine but I doubt no other would’ve been so generous to give them three jars of peanut butter-”

“Correction- _I_ bought those three jars of peanut butter-”

“For me-”

“For _them_.” You chuckled as he pouted, his crown falling off slightly. You hummed softly and took hold of his crown. Before he could protest any, you called, “Calm down, I’m merely fixing your crown. I’m not trying to take away your royalty.” You fixed it and lowered your hands, humming softly. “There, now you look more like a king.”

He smiled and nodded. “Thank you, (Y/n). I’m sure my fellow squirrels will look on more with pride.”

You chuckled and nodded. “Sure, says the one in a red blanket.”

He frowned again. “It’s not a blanket it’s clearly a cloak!”

“It’s too bulky to be a cloak-”

“It is a perfect bulky-”

“You’re grammar is off-”

“Well-I-” He growled as you began giggling. “(Y/nnnnn),” he whined.

“What? I gotta make sure you can keep up with being a king somehow.”

“...W-Well...you’re already part of the kingdom too…” He glanced down.

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Really?”

He nodded. “Remember at the store? I decreed you as part of my kingdom…” He blushed some. “Th-That is if you’re still interested-I know I kind of just threw it on you-”

You chuckled and nodded. “I’d love to help. I’ll be your ‘Royal Advisor,’” you giggled.

He blushed more. “O-Oh, well, I-”

“You…?”

“I...N-Nevermind, that could work…” He muttered something under his breath that you couldn’t quite catch but, rather than question it, you shrugged and chuckled. “Alright-as my first motion as your Royal Advisor, I decree we begin to work on your grammar!”

“Wh-What? But my grammar is fine-”

“No no no, we must make sure it is more than fine! A kingdom like this deserves the best King they can have after all. And maybe we can get you a new cloak-”

“I like my cloak though,” he whined, holding onto it.

You rolled your eyes. “Fine fine but I’ll have to be coming over every other day for the grammar-”

“Why not everyday?”

“I have work too y’know-”

“You can stay here and be my advisor!”

“I gotta make money so I can feed myself and live on my own.”

“But we could feed you-”

“King.”

“...Please?”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. “We’ll see in the future but for now, you’ll have to settle for that or the weekends.”

He nodded and picked up some peanut butter, to which you raised an eyebrow to. “You gotta put some on your face.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No King.”

“Just a little?”

“No-”

“Just a smidge, come on,” he wiggled the jar in front of his face with two begging eyes.

You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes, holding out your hand. “A smidge.”

He quickly handed it over to you and clapped his hands excitedly. You sighed and opened the jar, scraping out less than a finger of the stuff and raising it to your cheek. He watched you intently till you closed your eyes again and pressed it against the flesh, feeling the way it spread over till you finally moved your finger away.

When you opened your eyes again, he was smiling. “Welcome to the kingdom-SQUIRRELS!” He shouted, raising his hands. “I welcome to you our official Royal Advisor!”

The little rodents chattered and squeaked happily as they surrounded the two of you. You smiled softly and giggled as a couple of squirrels ran onto King and began feasting off of whatever peanut butter was left. He hummed happily and took hold of your hands, lifting you up and dancing around with you in the middle of the small tree house. It wasn’t exactly how you’d picture your night to end but it was a nice change of pace. Especially now you have your new role to fill...hopefully without too much peanut butter in your future but you’d just have to wait and see.

 

**_A.N. *giggles* This was cute...If you’re wondering what he had muttered, he had said ‘For now’ ;-) ANYWHO-Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	60. Doc & Robbie-Little Accidents

You decided to go look for Dr. Schneeplestein. You quietly moved away from the others and went to go look for him.

After a bit of searching you managed to hear someone whining and a hushed voice joining them. You furrowed your eyebrows and followed the voices into a room. You cracked the door a little and saw Robbie trying to push away Dr. Schneeplestein’s hands, his whining getting louder. “Robbie zis iz for zour own good-hold ztill-”

“No,” Robbie cried, “Robbie hurt-”

“I know but zis vill help-”

“You hurt!”

“I’m trying to help-”

“Need help?”

They both looked over to you and Robbie took the opportunity to move away from Dr. Schneeplestein and hide behind you. “Robbie-” He sighed and rubbed his temples some.

“What happened?” you asked, bending down and running a hand through Robbie’s hair.

“He ran into an open drawer and hurt himzelf-managed to get a scrape over his forehead vhich I vas trying to clean but the alcohol hurtz him-zere izn’t any ozer vay zough.” He rubbed his eyes a little as Robbie whimpered again.

You looked over to Robbie for a moment and sighed. “Here, I have an idea. Come on Robbie,” you practically cooed as you helped him up and over to the restroom, Dr. Schneeplestein following behind you.

You began running the bathtub and glanced around some, nabbing the closest towel you could find and putting it over Robbie’s shirt, highly doubting he’d care about his clothes being wet but someone had to. “Doc can you grab me the smaller towel over there? I want to have it ready after I’m done.”

He furrowed his eyebrows as he handed you it. “What are zou doing? Ze wound needs to be cleaned-”

“An alternative Doc-don’t worry.” You brought Robbie over and, after making sure the water was warm enough, switched the water and let the shower run. “Now Robbie, this isn’t going to sting but I’m gonna need you to stay still, ok?” He whined apprehensively to which you simply took hold of his hand and squeezed it lovingly. “It’ll be ok. Trust me.”

He watched you a little longer before nodding and relaxing a little.You smiled softly and brought his head over to the water, bending his head a little so the water mostly hit the wound. He tensed a little at first, gripping onto your hand more as you tried to relax him, muttering soft things and telling him he was doing such a good job, being the best zombie you knew, things of the like. Anything to help him calm down…

Halfway through you glanced over and saw Doc watching with half lidded eyes for a moment before they jolted open again in attempt to stay awake, only to catch your eyes. He blushed and laughed weakly. “Z-Zorry…I uzually have zome zort of coffee around me but I didn’t pack for ze extra veek-”

“It’s ok,” you whispered, smiling softly as he seemed to relax. “I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

He shook his head. “No, I have to at least be awake for him till he goez to zleep-he’s a much larger case zan vhat he may zeem right now-he’z on his best behavior.”

You chuckled. “Well, maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to get stung again...How did he run into the drawer anyway?”

Dr. Schneeplestein sighed. “I vas trying to get him ready for be but zen he wanted to play-he began running around wizout looking vhere he was going! I tried to get him to ztop and zen all I hear iz ‘Bam!’ and ze next zing zou know-he’z on the ground with a big gash on his head.”

“Owie...Poor baby…” you muttered, rubbing your thumb over his hand. “He just wanted to have some fun…” You pulled Robbie away from the water and wet the small towel, turning off the water and dabbing the area with it. Robbie whimpered a little but held still for the most part. “It’s ok, Dr. (first or last) has you…You’re being a very good boy…”

He hummed softly as the towel was brought away and you dried it off with the towel around his shoulders. “Doc? Do you have any bandages?”

He nodded and handed you some along with a sterile pad. “Zo it doesn’t get worse…” You nodded opened it up carefully, placing it over the wound. Robbie whined a little but let it linger as you wrapped the bandage around his head. “Aaand there. All better!” you smiled.

Robbie glanced up to the bandage for a moment before tackling you down, hugging you tightly. While Dr. Schneeplestein tried to apologize, you giggled and hugged him back. “There there...Just don’t try to run into any more open drawers, ok?” He hummed and nuzzled you softly before getting back up and running off.

“Ah-Robbie!” Dr. Schneeplestein followed after him and, after you sat up, you ran after them as well.

After a quite a bit of running around by a particular zombie boy, you finally were able to corner him and have him sit down to watch a movie. He wasn’t entirely ecstatic about it until he began to see all of the shiny lights on the screen and this kept him amused and in one place. You sat down next to Doc and chatted with him about Robbie, finding out how they had found him in an alley and Doc immediately taking him in as a son of sorts. Despite him injuring himself one too many times, Robbie was still a lovely addition to the family and he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.

After reaching an end to the conversation, you both sat down with Robbie and continued to watch the movie alongside him, soft chatter sifting throughout. At one point you felt a head on your shoulder and when you glanced over, you saw that Robbie had fallen asleep. You chuckled softly and called to Dr. Schneeplestein, only to see that he had dozed off sitting against the wall. You smiled warmly and giggled a little, making a grab for a blanket and spreading it across the three of you. “Merry Christmas,” you muttered softly, closing your eyes and eventually drifting to sleep again.

 

**_A.N. I love my zombie baby ^^ But yi-this one was a very early idea because I WANTED CUDDLES DAMMIT-And I felt Doc would do well-earlierthisyearIreadacomicwiththosetwoandIWANTEDTHEMTOBEHAPPYDAMMIT-Anyway-Merry Christmas! Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	61. Jack-The Cookie Life

You decided to look for Jack. With a bit of a struggle you managed to move away from the couch to go search for him.

After walking around for a bit, you saw Anti there once again trying to tape him up to the wall. “Anti?”

He paused and turned, facing you and trying to move in front of Jack. “Hey (Y/n).”

“...Are you really trying to do this again?”

“...Maybe?”

You shook your head some. “Just leave him alone, he’s probably gonna wake up soon anyway.”

He rolled his eyes and let him go, causing Jack to come crashing to the ground. “Whoops~!”

“Anti-” You heard Jack groan in some pain and you quickly went over to assist him, hearing Anti glitch away in the process. You picked up his head and checked him over. “Are you ok? You fell pretty hard…”

He nodded weakly and held his head some. “What happened-” He paused when he noticed the tape around him. “....Was he trying to tape me up again?!”

You nodded. “I think so. But it looks like I probably caught him too early haha…”

He nodded again and shook his head. “Dammit, this is why I didn’t want to bring him...ah well, at least he’s not bothering the others…” He sat up, glancing around some. “Where are the others?”

“Some are sleeping and others...I’m not too sure.”

He nodded and smiled. “Good-then I can still do what I wanted to haha.” He picked himself up from the floor and helped you up as well, you inquiring what he was thinking about. “Ah-I wanted to make some sugar cookies! I found a recipe online to try and since they don’t need too much in ‘em, I figured I could make some and we can decorate ‘em with some frosting!”

You smiled and giggled, nodding. “That sounds awesome! Can I help?”

“Sure-I’ll get the liquids together and you can focus on the dry ingredients.”

“Got it!” You went over to the cabinet, pulling the required ingredients out and beginning to mix them into a mixer while Jack focused on his own.

You two had some small chatter between you as you worked on putting everything together and by the time the over was heated, you were placing balls of dough on the cookie sheets. “These are gonna taste soooooo good~!” Jack giggled excitedly as you placed them inside the oven.

You chuckled and watched him watching the oven intently. “You really like cookies huh?”

He nodded, chuckling. “Yep-cake and cookies-and then cookie cake obviously too haha. Nothing can beat ‘em!”

“Nothing?”

“Nope!”

“Have you ever had a bad cookie?”

“Nope-ALL COOKIES ARE BEAUTIFUL!”

“Even the raisin ones?”

“My dear (Y/n) those aren’t cookies, those are traps.”

You giggled. “Sure haha.” You turned on a timer and went to go sit down only to have him take your hand.

“Wait-we gotta make the frosting!”

“Oh, right haha.” He held his hand in yours for a little while longer and you raised an eyebrow some. “You good?”

He blushed and nodded, pulling his hand away. “Ah-yeah haha. I guess I’m just excited.”

You nodded, smiling softly and beginning to get things together. “Did you grab some dye so we could decorate ‘em different colors?”

“You know it-I even got red so Wilford could do his warfstaches if he wanted haha.”

“Awe, I’m sure he’ll appreciate that. What do you think you’ll be doing?”

“Probably Sam-can’t get enough of him,” he giggled, beginning to mix some of his own ingredients together to get more done at once.

“Have you ever wondered what would happen if he was real?”

“Sam? Not really but I’d imagine he’d be the cutest little septic eye in the world haha. I wonder what he’d even eat though…”

“Cookies?”

“YES-a diet of cake and cookies which inadvertently will be passed on to us-genius!”

You laughed and shook your head. “It’s a wonder how you don’t have diabetes or something with that mindset.”

He chuckled. “It’s cause Doc watches us and makes sure we don’t eat anything too unhealthy or if we do we gotta get a veggie haha. He keeps us healthy...But he does let the occasional cookie slip past his view, especially if he gets a chance to eat one,” he giggled.

You smiled at this. “He can’t help but love cookies too huh?”

He nodded, giggling more. “You should’ve seen him when he was younger and Ma gave him a cookie-he was trying to ask her about all of the ingredients in them, which she refused to tell him of course, and then finally told him to just eat it. He was highly skeptical but as soon as his munched on the cookie, he was off in cookie land himself-I think that’s the happiest he’s ever been….”

You chuckled and hummed as you bagged some frosting. “Well, as a child when you’re trying things and all it’s like everything is new. Then I guess something happens between that and adulthood-we kind of lose the magic y’know?”

He nodded some. “Yeah...It gets harder to try and see past anything that’s in front of you...But, that’s one of the cool things about gaming-it sort of opens up new worlds and places and the game play could be really awesome as well! You just go with it, having fun, getting scared and enjoying what the creators have done...it’s great,” he giggled.

You smiled and chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you get to do it for a living man-it sounds like you get to see a bit of magic everyday.”

“Ah man but if you want to hear about magic, you should totally try catching a livestream!”

The timer went off and you went over to take it out, asking, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah-whenever we did the livestream we raised over $269,000 with everyone’s help-it was amazing! We were all just so amazed by all the help we were able to give and we’re still going to continue with them-we got a lot of help to give...I know the community is looking forward too haha.”

“PMA!”

“Yes-POSITIVE-MENTAL-ATTITUDE!” You giggled as you set the cookies down to cool.

You continued to chat with him as the cookies cooled till a certain zombie made their way into the kitchen, followed by a tired looking doctor. “Hey Robbie, hey Doc!” you greeted, smiling.

“Cookie-”

“No Robbie, zey’re not a cookie-”

You giggled and tilted your head over to the cookies. “I think he was reffering to the cookies we made.”

Dr. Schneeplestein blinked and looked over to the cookies for a moment before looking to Jack. “Jack, ve’ve already had hot chocolate-”

“Come on Doc-one small cookie isn’t going to harm anyone!”

Dr. Schneeplestein watched him for a moment before shaking his head, sitting down on the table as Robbie tried to reach for a cookie. “I zuppose one couldn’t hurt…”

Jack first pumped and jumped up. “WE’RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FROSTING-”

Dr. Schneeplestein’s face paled some. “Zou didn’t zay zat-...” He shook his head and laid his head down as Jack told Robbie to go get the others so they could make theirs too.

You giggled as you saw him scampering off. “He’s so cute...How could Wilford think he’d eat him?”

“Eat him? Well, even though that is a worry sometimes, as long as he has some raw meat he’s usually pretty well off haha.”

You chuckled and took a cookie from the tray, setting it down and beginning to make him a cookie as you imagined he’d probably just eat the cookie on its own. Jack leaned over to see what you were making and giggled. “A brain?”

You nodded, chuckling. “It seems perfect for him, y’know, with him being a zombie and all haha.”

He giggled and nodded. “Yeah, it does. I’m sure he’ll love it…” He lingered there for a little longer before sitting next to you and beginning to work on his Sam.

Robbie soon came back with the others following just in time to get his cookie. It wasn’t the best looking of brains but it was still fun. “Here you go Robbie,” you smiled, handing him the cookie.

His eyes widened and he quickly stuffed it in his mouth. “Robbie, vhat do zou zay?” Dr. Schneeplestein asked.

Robbie blinked and thought for a little bit before trying, “Mewwy Chwistmas?”

You and Jack giggled and patted his hair. “Merry Christmas Robbie…”

He hummed and continued to enjoy the cookie, the others beginning to sit around and make their own little cookie decorations, talking and enjoying the night. You recall Jack glancing over to you a couple of times but he never did say anything. But at least it was still a lovely night-and you got to make your own cookie too. You’d have to thank Wilford for convincing you to come out...You would’ve missed out on a great night.

 

**_A.N. THIS HAD TO BE ONE OF THE HARDER ONES TO WRITE BUT THANKFULLY MY FRIENDS REMINDED ME HE LOVES COOKIES-HOW COULD I FORGET THIS??? X’D Anyway, Merry Christmas! Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	62. Anti-We Won't Be Here Long

You decided to look for Anti. You made your way around the sleeping figures and went to go search for him.

As you were about to pass the kitchen, you heard a distinct ‘RIIIP!’ and paused, heading inside there instead and finding him once again trying to tape up Jack. “Anti?”

He paused, slowly turning around and facing you. “What now?”

“...Are you really trying to tape him up again?”

“Yeah? What of it? Are you going to stop me again?”

“No-actually, you’re gonna need more tape than that.” He blinked as you walked over with another roll of duct tape and began putting more on Jack. “Are you gonna stand there and watch or are you going to help?”

“Ah-Of course I’m gonna help-my fooking idea to start with,” he muttered, beginning to help you tape him up as well.

Soon enough you two had successfully taped him up and stood back, looking over your masterpiece. “I can’t believe this is actually working,” you commented, chuckling.

He nodded. “Yeah, I figured he was light enough but man, you can do a hell of a lot with duct tape.”

You nodded and glanced over to him for a moment, noticing he seemed a bit...off. Before you could ask, he suddenly took off upstairs. “Ah-Anti??” He didn’t answer back and you quickly made your way up after him.

He was muttering to himself and began knocking on the bathroom door, his voice garbled but still clear.

“ **Hello? Hello?** ” No one answered, the lights in the bathroom weren’t even on.

“Anti?” you tried, reaching out to him only to see him knocking again, a little harder.

“ **Hello? Hello are you ok?? Hello???** ”

“Anti there’s no one there-” You saw him glitch slightly and tense. “Anti-”

He knocked even faster and yelle, “ **Hello?! Hey! Answer the door-hello?!?** ”

“Anti there isn’t anyone there-” He slammed the door and pulled away, ramming himself against the door multiple times and shouting out, obviously hurting himself in the process of trying to open the damn thing. “Anti-”

He slammed again rather harshly and you shook your head, taking the moment he had stumbled to open the door only for him to ram you through the now open door with it, yelling “ **STOP!** ”

You crashed down to the floor with him and felt him grab your hand, shouting “ **NO-!** ” and beginning to bash it against the bathtub. You cried out and tried getting him to stop but he continued till your hand opened up and then, he pushed you beneath him and...covered you...as though he was protecting you against something...But there was nothing there. You couldn’t see anything except him…

Weakly, you raised the beaten hand up to his cheek and took hold of it, weakly calling out to him once more. His body seemed to tense for a moment before his eyes refocused and looked down to yours. He watched your eyes for a long while before asking, “(Y/n)?” You nodded, rubbing his cheek some. “...Wh-Where’s Chase-” He pushed himself up and away.

You blinked and sat up. “Chase?”

“Yes-where is he-I need to find him-!”

“Woah-” You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, taking hold of his arm. “Easy-he’s downstairs sleeping.”

“...H-He is? Are you sure?! Show me-”

“Yes-ok-breathe and I’ll take you, ok?” He watched you. “Please breathe?”

“...” He took in a breathe and let it out, saying- “Can we go? Now?”

You nodded and took his hand, taking him down the stairs and showing Chase laying down on the couch, his hat somewhat tilted but otherwise he was breathing soundly. You felt Anti relaxing some as he watched his mouth widen and shrink with each breath. “See? He’s ok…” He nodded and sighed, muttering something just out of earshot. “What?”

“...Follow me.” He took more of a grip on your hand and walked you back upstairs. He took you into a room and closed the door, locking it behind him. “I need to show you something-” He reached a hand out towards your head.

“Ah-wait-” Your breath hitched as his fingers met yours and your whole body seemed to tense as the world was suddenly sucked away from your view.

You found yourself in complete darkness, nothing around you except…You furrowed your eyes as you stared at the bright green eye in the darkness, looking like… “Sam?”

It turned to you fully and launched at you, you reacting by shouting and trying to protect yourself only to see it stopped by- “Anti-?”

“Why did you say anything?” He pulled the Sam close to him and patted his head a little.

You blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You called his name-you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I-I’m sorry???”

“You’re forgiven-come on-”

“Ah-wait-” You followed after him as the Sam began to glow steadily brighter, wiggling his...tail thing?

“How is he here?”

“Who-Sam?” You nodded. “He’s always been here-he’s the one that guided me to…’it.’”

You blinked. “‘It’?” He nodded, continuing forward till Sam suddenly hopped out of his hand and fell into a hole. “Sam-!”

“Watch.” You watched as a rectangular box began to emerge from the ground, slowly rising up and opening as Anti reached out. His hand glowed green for a moment and then faded back to his normal skin. “Look.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and glanced into the container to find...yourself? But not in just one place-in multiple places it seemed in different places. “Wh-What?” You moved closer and saw yourself interacting with the others in different places, one where you were working with Robbie and Doc, another driving off with Mark to who knows where, and-...

You looked to the bathroom where Anti had pushed through and saw yourself hugging and trying to calm Chase down. “...I-I don’t understand-what’s going on? How am I there when I’m here?!” He didn’t answer. “Anti?? Anti-”

“This is how I keep track of everyone...how I control them, keep them under my thumb...This is how I control others...Even if they are in different timelines, they’re connected by me…” He glanced over to you. “By you.” Before you could ask what he meant, he pointed to Chase. “I was controlling the reader to break into the restroom when he was planning to shoot himself.” He pointed to Marvin. “Had I left early I would’ve been here with Marvin, watching his show till I felt like messing with it, like now-” He opened his hand a soft green haze surrounded ‘you’ and Marvin, lifting them up and causing them to float around.

“...So...these are other me’s that exist because-”

“You have many who share your body, as I’m sure you’re aware of.”

“My body?”

“You understand you’re not really in control, correct? Whoever is controlling you shapes your body and labels you as needed for whoever chooses to walk as you...That’s just how it is. And I use it-”

“To help.”

“...No-”

“Yes-you used me with Chase to save him,” you pointed.

“...That’s just one time-”

“It doesn’t seem as though the others are suffering Anti...why are you trying to lie about this?”

“...” He looked away from you and held out a hand, to which Sam jumped into promptly, causing the platform to leave. “I don’t usually care but...I wanted to give them a break ok? Just for a day...I don’t know why and, frankly, I don’t wanna know…”

“...So that’s why you were trying to do something to Jack? To sate whatever it is?”

He nodded slightly. “And plus, I just thought it’d be pretty hilarious,” he snickered, smirking.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, glancing to the creature some. “...So what now?”

He blinked and looked over to you. “What do you mean?”

“What do we do from here?”

“...” He lifted Sam some. “Want to pet Sam?”

You blinked. “Wh-What?”

“...Probably not-” He began to move the creature away.

“Ah-wait-” You reached out as he moved away and petted the small creatures, feeling the odd film move around some as you pet it. “A-Ah that is a weird feeling-” you laughed weakly, to which the Sam simply wiggled and moved under your hand more.

He smiled and nodded, scratching his head a little. “It’s sort like the oily film that keeps your eye wet according to Doc.”

You blinked. “Doc knows about Sam?”

Anti paused before nodding. “He’s been here when we were younger and I’d let people in...but not so much anymore. I think he remembers this like an imagined place or something...either that or he doesn’t want to say he remembers…”

“I see...Have the others-”

“We won’t be here much longer.”

You blinked. “What do you mean?”

“...You’re can’t stay here...you’ll move and continue and...I’ll be left here, enjoying the night before Christmas till the other ‘yous’ stop reading...Or I’m somewhere else…”

“...How much longer do we have?”

“...” He took hold of your hand an interlocked his with yours, watching them and gripping lightly. “...Your hand’s warm…”

You furrowed your eyebrows some but, upon seeing he wasn’t continuing with it, you nodded some and muttered, “So is yours...Will I see you again?”

“...Not here but...somewhere else maybe…” He raised the hand to his cheek and leaned against it, closing his eyes as the Sam bounced around on his hand. “...Let’s just stay like this...Please?”

You watched him and nodded as he relaxed further. You stood like this for a few moments till he suddenly reached out and pulled you close, startling you till you felt him sit down with you, holding your hand against his cheek still. “...Merry Christmas (Y/n).”

You smiled softly and whispered “Merry Christmas Anti…” The world faded around you and returned you to the room, leaving you and Anti close in comfort til the night ended...

 

**_A.N. BOOM-THEORY-Sorry, too soon ^^’ I wanted to try something different with this one as we kind of know about the ‘puppets’ ordeal and, well, what better way to have that than with yourself? But anywho, Merry Christmas! Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	63. Marvin-A Lovely Show

You decided to go look for Marvin. You carefully made your way around the others and went to go search for him. You failed to find him in any of the public rooms so, you tried to figure out where his room was. You walked around till you heard something like a small ‘pop’ and paused, heading towards where it came from. Under one of the doors you saw there was a faint green glow fading in and out. You furrowed your eyebrows a little and decided to knock.

The green faded almost immediately and there was a bit of a ruckus for a moment till the door finally opened, revealing a slightly startled Marvin. “Ah-(Y/n)?”

You smiled softly. “Hey Marvin, what are you up to?”

“Ah, I’m working on my show for you-you said you wanted me to put one on before you left, right?”

“Ah-right! Can I come in and watch?”

“Er…” He glanced back for a moment and held up a finger. “One sec-” He closed the door, locking it behind him and you heard even more of a ruckus. You furrowed your eyebrows a little and waited patiently till the door opened up again. “Come on in,” he invited warmly, opening the door for you.

You smiled softly, walking in. “Thank you…” You furrowed your eyebrows a little and saw he had made a bit of a stage in the small room. The drawers were set in a corner and the bed set right in front of a red curtain attached to the wall, a small table joining it. “Did you move things around just for this?”

He nodded, smiling softly. “I wanted you to give you an experience and, as I don’t have a stage readily available, I figured this might do.”

You nodded and chuckled. “I appreciate it.”

He smiled more and referred to the bed. “Well, please have a seat, the show is about to begin!” You giggled and walked over, sitting on the bed as he made his way onto the ‘stage.’ He raised a wand up and pointed it over to the lights, switching them off.

You blinked and just as your eyes were trying to readjust, you heard switch again but, rather than blanket the room in light once more, you found somehow the light had been redirected to focus on only Marvin, who was turned away at the moment, standing completely still.

As you watched him, you began hearing a voice practically surrounding you. “Illusions, magic, tricks of the mind~ Things not seeming quite right and yet not being able to be explained. Venturing into the unknown and, well, if you’re not captivated by now then maybe this show isn’t for you. But if you are-” You suddenly saw his cloak fall and he was no longer there. You looked around for a moment before finding him sitting on the table. “Welcome to the show.” You clapped enthusiastically in which he simply smirked, suddenly appearing behind the table once more, picking up his cloak and once again attaching it to his outfit.

He flicked wrist and produced a pack of cards. “Now, let’s start with something simple shall we? Here I have a deck of-huh. That’s odd.” He shook the box with the flap open and revealed it empty. “It seems my cards have gone missing! Dear audience do you perhaps see them anywhere around you?”

You glanced around for a moment, thinking he’d probably put them back in but soon finding them right next to you. You picked them up and waved them a bit. “Ah-you’ve found them! Excellent!” As you were about to get up, he simply shook his head and held out his hand. “Just toss them here-I promise, I’ll catch them!”

You nodded slightly, fearing the worst but, you still did as he asked, seeing the cards begin to scatter as they made their way over. You tensed a little as you thought you might’ve ruined the trick but in the end found the cards coming back together and zooming right into the box. He hummed softly and patted them out into his hands. “Thank you (Y/n)-” He took them out and shuffled them a bit. “Alright, back to something simple. Now-” he threw the cards into the air, setting them all towards you and blocking your view of him completely except for his two ears on the cat mask. “Choose a card-any card and then I’ll be showing you your card, alright? Let me know when you’re ready.”

You nodded and glanced around at the cards, choosing the Ace of Spades in your head and told him you were ready. The cards poofed away and formed right back into the palm of his hand, him proceeding to shuffle the deck. “Alright-let’s see if I could get this on the first try hm?” He laid a hand on the top of the deck and slid off the first card from it, revealing a King of Spades. “Is this your card?”

Part of you wanted to shake your head but another part of you didn’t want to falter the trick in case it was new so, you nodded, to which he furrowed his eyebrows. “Hm? Are you sure? I could’ve sworn the card in your hand was yours.”

You blinked and glanced down, revealing the Ace of Spades resting in your palm. “Ah-”

“There’s no need try and baby me (Y/n), I know where my cards are. Now you can return it.” You were about to throw it but he simply shook his head. “Just flick it.”

You raised an eyebrow and flicked it but, rather than having it return to him, it changed into a different card. He glanced over and saw this. “Oh-hm. Try flicking it again, it’s bound to work this time.” You flicked the card again and saw it multiply into two cards. He furrowed his eyebrows and held his chin. “Strange-it doesn’t seem to want to come back and it even has a friend now...Are you sure you’re not doing anything?”

“I’m flicking it like you asked,” you chuckled weakly, observing the cards a little.

“Hm...Let’s try it one more time-third time’s a charm after all.” You nodded and put the cards together, flicking them once more and finding them disappear but...not into his hands. He seemed to be smirking a bit as he stared above you, shaking his head. “Now I know you’re just messing around.”

You glanced up and saw four cards above your head almost like bunny ears. “I’m not doing this-”

“No matter-” He snapped his fingers and produced the four into his hand once more, setting them back into the deck. “Let’s move on to something else, alright? It seems the cards tire of being cooperative.”

You giggled as he put them back into the box, setting them aside and pulling out a small, black cylindrical container. He emptied it and revealed a single bead. You raised an eyebrow as he glanced into the container and shook his head a bit. “These always seem to get stuck-” He stuck a couple of fingers inside and began pulling out...cups??? And they weren’t tiny cups either, they were ones you could comfortably hold and enjoy in your hand. He chuckled and set the three cups to the side of the bead. “I’m sure you’ve seen this before right? Your goal is to keep track of the bead-not too hard right?” You watched him and he simply smirked. “Or is it~?”

He set the cups up and placed the bead under the middle cup. “Alright, keep track now. If you get it three times in a row you’ll get a prize~!” You nodded and focused on the cups. He began to move them around.

The first couple of times you were able to guess them fairly easily. But...on the third round he suddenly began to rotate the cups quickly, moving them from side to side and around each other so quickly that it seemed there was a bit of a green blur forming. You lost track of the bead and found yourself frantically trying to locate it till you heard something ‘flick’ and you reached out and caught whatever had flown out. When you tried to open you hand, you found your (favorite flower ( _A.N. Don’t like flowers? Make it your favorite fruit! Don’t like fruit? Make it a vegetable or even a potato! Don’t like vegetables? TOO BAD-_ )) suddenly pop out! As you tried to figure out how it occured, you heard him tisk and glanced up to see him watching you with a bit of a smirk. “Y’know, if you’re gonna keep altering my things you could do me a bit of a favor and warn me at least-I need to make sure I keep in stock after all.”

“I’m not doing this-”

He shook his head and told you to keep it as a gift as he proceeded with the rest of the show.

Towards the end you found yourself watching intently till he finally put away everything else and had an empty table set. “Now, for the finale you’ll be able to see-...Wait…” You raised an eyebrow as he seemed to be watching you. “You’re...floating?”

You were about to scoff at this and refute it till you glanced down and saw indeed that you were floating. Your stomach churned slightly as  you tried to grab onto the bed but found you were taking it with you as well. “Marvin-”

“Stay right there, I’ll come-oh no-” You looked over and saw him floating as well, along with most of the things around the room.

“Ah-”

“It’s alright, just stay calm and everything should be be fine-let’s see-” He quickly turned about some, trying to look for anything to help him in this situation but, upon finding nothing, he shook his head and looked back to you. “I’m sure we’ll be fine, it’ll come to pass,” he smiled weakly.

You nodded a little and stayed there floating, eventually finding the feeling less strange but more...fascinating. You smiled some and began giggling a little, Marvin glancing over to you with some curiosity. “Are you alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah, this is actually pretty fun.”

He blinked. “Really?” You nodded again. He smiled some and glanced around, chuckling. “I suppose it’s not really doing any harm...it is fun haha…”

You smiled more and began to spin around a little, humming softly as you moved around easily. Your smiles grew wider as you two floated around the room, picking up different objects and pushing them around you, seeing how the momentum worked with them and giggling as you tried to push other objects you may have never been able to without some strength.

Time passed and eventually you found yourself lowering to the ground along with everything else. As you two reached the ground, you giggled and hugged him close. “That was awesome!”

He blinked a chuckled, hugging you back and nodding. “Yeah, it was haha. I’m glad you enjoyed the show, even with…” He shook his head and giggled. “Never mind, I’m so happy you enjoyed the show.”

You nodded and held the hug a little longer before moving away. “You’ll have to show me how did half of those tricks.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “A magician never shares his secrets~ But, I don’t mind showing you a couple of card tricks-simple things to start with.”

You nodded and spent the night with him learning smaller tricks sure but enjoying time with him. It was a lovely night.

 

**_A.N. This had to be one of my favorites-it’s long sure but entertaining where I’d like to read it again-felt I gave the magician some justice haha! ^^ Anywho-Merry Christmas! Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	64. Chase-I Can't

**_A.N. Trigger Warning…As expected possibly but, please, be aware that there is dark content lurking..._ **

 

You decided to go find Chase. You carefully made your way from the couch and headed out to find him.

You couldn’t find him in any of the common rooms so you decided to try and find his room. As you were about to pass the bathroom, you heard someone groaning and you paused. You leaned your ear next to the door and heard someone...crying…

You knocked on the door a little. “Hello? Hello?” No one answered, the crying continuing. You tried again, knocking a little harder. “Hello? Hello are you ok?? Hello???” There was no answer once again and you could’ve sworn you heard something like a gun being slapped against a hand. Your eyes widened and you knocked faster. “Hello?! Hey! Answer the door-hello?!?”

You growled as they refused to answer and slammed on the door. “Crap crap crap-” You pulled away from the door and began ramming yourself against the door multiple times, trying and shouting out as pain dared to rack your body but you didn’t care-you had to get inside there, before they made a mistake-

You barreled through the door yelling “STOP!”

You fell forward as you stumbled and found you falling into a figure. You looked up and saw Chase but, he seemed worse in wear, his cheeks slightly flushed and glitching slightly, a gun next to his head. You saw him cock the damned thing and you shouted-“NO!”-grabbing the gun and pushing it backwards, trying to wrench it away from him and bashing his hand against the bath’s side, causing him to cry out and let go of it. The gun went off and you pushed him down to the ground, holding him there till the bullet settled on a wall.

Chase struggled beneath you while crying, trying to get you to let him go but you refused. “Chase please-”

“(Y/n), **I can’t do this anymore** - **I can’t** fake the smiles, **I can’t** keep myself together anymore, **it hurts, it hurts** so much-just **let me go**!”

“NO! This is not how you’re going ok?! What about your kids?! Huh?!? Don’t you still want to go see them?!? You can’t do that if you’re dead Chase!”

“ **They don’t care** about me-”

“TO HELL THEY DON’T-” You grabbed his hat which had somehow made it away from his head in the struggle and pushed it into his view. “Do you see this?! Who made it?”

“I-It **doesn’t matter-** ”

“WHO MADE IT-"

“MY KIDS AND I-OK?!” he shouted, glaring at you with darkened eyes. “But **they don’t care** -that was when they were younger-”

“You’re lying to yourself and you know it. Your kids love you and miss you-”

“ **Stop** -just stop-”

“Your kids miss you and need you to come back for them-”

“Stacy will take care of them-”

“Stacy threw you out-do you really think she’ll keep them around if you’re not there?”

“She won’t kill them-”

“She’ll either keep them and torture them or send them away to an orphanage-to which they’ll probably separate the two and they’ll be apart-”

“N-No-that’s not true-she couldn’t-”

“You know her best don’t you?”

He paused a little and began shaking, holding his head. “I have **no control** over anything...over my kids...my **family**...I can’t hold a **damn job**...And now-” he laughed weakly and looked up to you. “ **I can’t die** because I’m needed for something I can’t even do…My whole life is bound for failure and I can’t do a thing about it...I really am screwed huh?”

You watched him as he sulked, wallowing in his own darkness and unable to find a way out. Before you could try to say something else, you heard a knock at the door-scratch that, it was the door frame, the door had been knocked off its hinges...But there stood the septics and a couple of the ipliers as well, watching you two.

Dr. Schneeplestein stepped forward first, kneeling down next to him, to which Chase tensed and tried to move back but found the bathtub in the way. “Brody…”

Chase shook his head and tried to hide in his knees. “Nothing’s helping-”

“Breathe Chase-”

“I-I can’t-”

“Yez, zou can. Come on, breathe with me, ok? Breathe in,” he breathed in, Chase struggling but trying along with him. “Aaand breathe out, slowly Chase,” he chided, blowing air out and having Chase follow, slightly gasping in pain it seemed. They continued to do this and you did it along with him as well, stroking his hand softly, trying to help him calm down.

Eventually he found himself calm enough to where he was no longer glitching but he was still apart. “Vhat happened?” He shook his head and didn’t look up. Dr. Schneeplestein sighed and looked over to you for some help, which you explained to him what you heard coming from him. “Ai, Chase…” He scooted over next to him and hugged him close, muttering soft things in his ears and rubbing his back softly, Chase choosing to stay quiet and limp through the process as you and the others sat back. Although you couldn’t quite catch exactly what he was saying, you knew it was helping as Chase began to reach up and hug him close, crying on his shoulder a little. Then, you heard Doc’s voice. “Ve all care about zou Chase...Zo much...Ve don’t just stick around because ve feel bad...Zou’re our friend, our baby brother...Ve love zou zo much…”

You saw the others move forward and begin to engulf him in a family hug, to which you smiled as Chase cried more and hugged them back tightly. After a while, he sniffled, “Y-You guys…You guys are the best brothers I’ve ever had...”

“We’re your only brothers Chase,” Marvin giggled, patting his head a little, to which Chase simply giggled at, his tears slowly fading away.

Jack glanced around for a moment. “Where’s you cap by the way?”

“Ah-I-I’m not sure-”

“Right here Chase,” you smiled, handing him the small article.

He smiled some and took hold of your arm, hugging you close. “Thank you…”

You chuckled and hugged him back. “Hey dude, everyone needs a hand every once in a while...I’m just glad I was able to help…”

He nodded, pulling away, rubbing his eyes a little and laughing weakly. “I-I’m sorry...I probably ruined the night…”

“What are you talking about? It’s not like it’s over,” Jack chuckled.

“We still have time for one thing before the story ends,” Wilford encouraged.

Chase blinked. “Wh-What?”

“Ah-ignore me haha-I’ve had a bit too much to drink~” he giggled, stepping away.

“...I have an idea-come on-” Jack took his hand and brought him out. You and the others blinked and followed curiously.

Jack had brought him to the kitchen and was taking out flour and such. “How about we make a Septic’s favorite thing next to cake-”

“Cookie?” Robbie asked softly but slightly excited.

“You got it Robbie haha.”

Chase smiled and nodded, helping to take out some other ingredients.

“Can they be peanut butter cookies for the squirrels? I managed to save a little when I came back inside.”

“Chase?” Jack asked.

“Ah, sure! Sounds good haha.”

“And I know a way we can make them tastier-well, for the humans. I don’t want the squirrels to get sick haha.” You looked in your bag and produced a bag of hershey kisses. “We’ll top ‘em with this!” you giggled.

The others smiled and began helping trying to set up everything, a couple of times the flour escaping the mixer as Chase wasn’t used to the concept but eventually he had gotten the hang of it, laughing along with everyone and having a goodnight. And the cookies turned out extra peanut buttery.

 

**_A.N. I know this one was pretty dark but, sometimes reality isn’t the greatest and, well, these are some of the pains parents may go through...I didn’t want to leave it as it was...Anyway, I hope y’all have a Merry Christmas! Love y’all! Happy holidays to you and yours and please go enjoy the rest if you please! This project came out to be over 20,000 words and...well...I like how I did it haha. Something new! ^^_ **


	65. Notice: Wilford cannot care for a human being

Alright, you'd think that after the first incident with Robbie I'd never be trusted to watch over another living being right? Ha, living, more like living dead~!

...Nothing? Really? JONE I SWEAR TO GOD- Oh, wait, we're getting off topic-already? Dammit-Jone, I'll deal with you later.

Anyway-here I was one day simply minding my own business while the others were finishing their breakfast. They weren't speaking very loudly so how was I to know they were casting another damn vote?! I was busy cleaning my baby people! FOR THE LAST TIME BOB MY BABY IS MY GUN-THAT OTHER BABY SHOT ME-Agh-off topic!

After a moment of arguing there was silence before the sudden screeching of chairs followed in a rather quick manner. Perhaps the kitchen had caught fire? Haha, wouldn't have been the first time. But just as all the noise had been there, it stopped. I was minorly curious about what had happened-maybe they had all burned to a crisp?

' _Hm...that could be one hell of an interview~!'_  I thought as I stood and made my way over to the kitchen.

But-instead of finding mounds of ashes, I found myself face to face with Jameson. Kid Jameson to be more precise. We don't really know what happened-one day he was out and about on his own, which is highly recommended, and when he came back he was a child! Couldn't speak a single word and had reverted to his hand signals. He waved enthusiastically as I made my way over, still looking for some sort of corpse. "Jameson, where is everyone?"

As he tried to communicate through his little signals, I found a note attached to the back of his hat. I snatched it and read through it rather quickly as it simply said: 'Thank you for volunteering to watch Jameson'

I blinked and paused for a moment before crushing the little note in my hands. "No-no no no no no no no! I am not babysitting again!" I threw the note down and headed back to the living room, hearing Jameson move his chair some as he tried to move off. I turned and held a finger to him. "Stay."

He watched me as I turned back around and headed back to the living room. Out of all the things they could ever do to me-why would they leave me with a kid?! This one isn't even dead!

As I was about to grab my phone, it suddenly glitched away, being replaced with the crumbled note. I paused for a moment before realizing the culprit. "Jameson!" I headed back to the dining room to find Jameson now coloring with a grey crayon on a blank sheet of paper. "Jameson." He raised his fist without looking and nodded it some. "Where is my phone?" He pointed to his little hat. "...Can I have it back?" He shook his head. "...Why?"

He finished his little drawing and lifted it up, showing a little doodle of him and a rather ill looking version of myself holding hands under the sun.

...What? I'm not going to say the version of myself looked outstanding-he gave me a circle head out of all things! Didn't even try to oval it out at all and the hands were made out of sticks-Mac don't you dare say that you'd buy the art piece-I SAID DON'T YOU DARE-DO YOU NOT SEE MY BABY-BOB-

Off topic off topic off topic-damn all of you-NOW SHUT IT SO I CAN CONTINUE MY STORY!

…..Done? Thank you. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Jameson held up the mediocre drawing of us to which I simply stared at, trying to gain some sort of meaning from it.

"...You want to hold hands?" He shook his head. "That's what we're doing in the photo though." Jameson nodded some and pointed to the sun. "...You want to go to the sun?" He shook his head rather quickly. "Just say it!"

He visibly sighed and set the drawing down, sticking out his trigger and middle-wait, index finger? What the hell is an index finger-it doesn't even look like an index! Why-just-FINE-

Sticking out his INDEX finger and middle fingers and setting his left one flat and the other to his nose. He curved it up and then set it against his left hand after. "...Nose?" He face palmed a little and tried again. "Look-clearly this isn't going anywhere-just, try letters? Maybe?"

He watched me for a moment before shrugging and nodding a little. He held up his hand and connected his thumb and INDEX finger together, raising his other three fingers up. "F." He nodded and held up his INDEX and middle fingers, letting his pinky relax as his thumb reached over and covered the nail of his ring finger. "U-...Listen if the next letter is what I think it is we're going to have to have a long talk." Jameson rolled his eyes some and signed the last letter. "N. Oh-wait, you wanted to go have fun outside?" He nodded profusely, pointing to me. "With me-you wanted to go have fun outside with me-Ooooo! Well why didn't you just say so?" He watched me with a somewhat irritated face but didn't bother to make a comment, rather, hopped off the chair and raised his hand a little, wanting to hold hands. "...Really?" He nodded a little.

I rolled my eyes some and took his little hand, walking out with him. "I swear whenever you grow back up you'll need to explain yourself…" Jameson nodded a little, simply smiling as we left the house. "Did you have any ideas of where you wanted to go?" He shook his head. "Hm...Well, a park didn't necessarily work out last time so…" I paused. "Y'know what-I have the  _perfect_  place!" I opened the car door and set him in the passenger seat, buckling him in-What? A booster seat-He's five-or seven-one of those numbers alright! He doesn't need a booster seat-what is it going to do anyway, 'boost' him into the windshield? Do you want to see a child face plant into the windshield lady? No? THEN QUIT INTERRUPTING ME ABOUT BOOSTER SEATS!

Breathe Wilford, breathe.

Alright-so we took off down the street after everyone was buckled into their NORMAL SEATS and headed to one of my favorite places in the world~!

I turned on the radio to something I could groove too and tapped my left foot on the dead pedal-what, foot rest?...Now I know you're just messing with me.

Anyway-as the radio was playing, I heard the tunes change to something more kid friendly and I paused. "...Jameson? Did you touch the radio?" There was no answer so, I assumed the radio might've glitched and turned it back. The music continued for some time till it inevitably changed again. "Jameson. My car. My music." I changed it back. The music continued before it changed again. I changed it back, it changed, I changed it back, it changed-it went on like this for a while till finally I pressed another station that had reasonable tunes but with no lyrics. When I didn't hear the station change, I glanced over to see Jameson smiling contentedly, bobbing his head some. I rolled my eyes and continued driving. "You're lucky that you're a kid…" He nodded and continued swaying to the music, I passing along my taps.

We soon made it to the shooting range and I stepped out, going over to his side and helping him out of the car, fixing his little tux. He seemed rather confused about where we were but I didn't want to tell him just yet-make it a little bit of a surprise till we enter the building~!

I took his hand and led him into the small shack, guns and ammunition surrounding us as we walked in. His face seemed to pale some but I took it as look of surprise and absolute happiness~!

I walked up to the good man in front and greeted him with, "Hello my good man~!"

He turned and smirked some, his mustache lifting up some. "Hey Warfstache-how goes it? Planning to let off some steam?"

"Certainly~! But, I also wanted to see if I could have my friend here shoot too!" I brought Jameson closer, who had decided to try and hide behind me for some reason. Sure Frank looked like a bear but he was rather friendly mostly!

Frank blinked some and glanced over the counter. "...Wilford, how old is he?"

"Oh, five or seven, something like that."

"You don't know?"

"Why would I? He's not my kid."

"He's not your-whose kid-"

"He's a septic-you know those people I always rant to you about?"

Frank blinked. "...I thought they were adults-"

"They are, they are, and he's one too just, y'know, he walked off somewhere and then suddenly became a child! Out of all things right?"

Jameson nodded enthusiastically.

"...Is he mute?"

"Er...sort of? According to the doctor, he didn't really gain speech till later down so, we're having to look to his little signals for now haha. So, about that gun…?"

"..." Frank shrugged and looked around in the back. "Has he ever shot a gun?"

Jameson blinked some as I nodded. "Yeah, he has. Might want to do one with a little less recoil though."

Frank nodded. "Course. Hmm…" Frank handed a gun over to me. "Will that work?"

I looked it over some and nodded, placing it on the counter. "Looks good haha. Just need some ammunition."

"Course haha." Frank grabbed some out and I paid him well, making sure to grab some targets on the way out.

"...So, that was Frank." Jameson was trying to sign something out to me in which I took as 'he's a good man,' to which I simply replied, "He is a good man-great man actually haha." I put him in the car and drove out to one of the stations, taking him out again-did I what? Buckle him in? I-We drove for maybe 2 minutes lady-OW-CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS WOMAN OUT OF HERE?!

….Thank you. Alright-so we stepped out and then headed over to the podium. I figured he couldn't reach the top so I summoned a little step stool for him to climb on top of. "Alright, do you remember how to do this?" He watched me with some concern. "...IIIIII'm gonna take that as a no." I chuckled some and set the guns down, going over to the hill with the targets and setting them up.

When I came back, I handed him the clip for the bullets and held it up for him to see. "Alright-this is how you load the clip. See how the back of the container is flat? That's where the butt of the bullet goes. So you press it in-" There was a small 'click' "And then it's in! You try!" I handed it over to him. He seemed to frown a little but took a bullet and pushed it inside. "Good job! Now just keep doing that till it's full."

My baby was already full so I side stepped a little away from him, aimed, and fired, hearing the bullet roar as it zoomed forward and through the red. "Bullseye baby~!"

I turned to Jameson to celebrate my victory only to find that he had his hands over his ears and was...crying?

"Ah-h-hey-" I went over to him quickly and held up his face. "A-Are you ok? Hey, hey it's ok, hey, d-don't cry, what's wrong-" He pointed to the gun and made a large motion with his hands, once again covering his ears. "I don't-...the noise. Ah-th-the noise is too loud-you-you need mufflers-r-right," I laughed weakly, summoning up a pair for him, taking off his little hat and placing it over his ears, soft music playing for him and allowing him to calm down. "Better friend?" He nodded some, wiping some of his tears away as I set his hat back on. "It's all good. Just listen to the music and let there be nothing else to bother you." I patted his head softly and went back to where I was, aiming and getting another in the red. I glanced over and saw he was smiling, raising a thumb up. I smirked some and continued as I was till I was out. I went over to refill mine and found he had finished filling the clip. "All done?" He nodded. I nodded back and grabbed his gun. "Alright, so you put the clip in like this-" I slid it in "and then aim-" I aimed it carefully. "Make sure safety is off-" I flipped the little switch. "Cock it back and then shoot!" I put it back on safety and handed it to him. "Wanna try?"

He nodded, moving his stool to where I was and making grabby hands for the gun, to which I happily gave to him. He peered over it and aimed the gun, wagging a little as he attempted to shoot, only to find it wouldn't shoot. Before he could move, I flicked the safety off. "Now." He nodded and shot, having a little recoil but ultimately not making it onto the paper. He glanced over to me. "Keep going-you should have quite a few rounds in there." He nodded and kept trying but found he wasn't improving. His shoulders slumped some as he set the gun down.

I watched him for a moment and sighed, coming over from behind and picking up the gun. I put it in front of him to which he simply glanced up, only to find me holding the gun to him. "Come on-let Warfstache teach you a thing or two~" I winked. He watched me for a moment before nodding, letting me place him in the right position and show him where he's meant to be looking but warning he has to keep a firm grip-otherwise it might move away from the desired target.

After we had a little review, he stood with more confidence, his little face full of concentration as he breathed and took it off of safety. After a moment, he pulled the trigger and found it went through the red. "BULLSEYE!"

He set the gun down and raised his tiny hands in victory. "Well go on-keep going~!" He nodded and continued to get around the same area.

Once he was done with his rounds, we set the guns on safety and walked over to see how he did. I chuckled and held up his target to him. "Very good Jameson! Nearly all of your rounds made it through~! Now, we should try to see-"

"Help...s-somebody-guh…..p-please…"

We paused and glanced around, not seeing anyone in the near distance but hearing them relatively close. "...I know I can't be hearing the voices now-it's too early-"

"P-Please…"

I paused and then looked over to the hill. "...There's no way…" I went over to the small hole that lingered behind the target and found a car on the other side….

Jameson watched me with some concern as I scooped him up and was about to head to the car, only to have him hit me and point towards the hill. "What-what do you think I can do?" He frowned. "I-..." I sighed. "Fine-Fine!" I began to walk over the steep hill till I made it down and around to the otherside, finding the poor man bleeding out. Jameson shook some as we approached him, the man attempting to reach out to us. "Alright Jameson, now what?"

He blinked and pointed to the man. "...Put him out of his misery-right-" I pulled out my gun and aimed at his head. "Sorry chap, can't have you telling anyone about this-"

Before I could shoot, Jameson PULLED at MY WARFSTACHE, causing me to miss him by just an inch. "OW-JAMESON! You don't pull that!" He signed rather angrily. "What-you know I have a harder time understanding you when you're angry!"

He visibly growled and signed: H-E-L-P

"Help? What-I'm not familiar with taking care of other people! I can hardly take care of you for christ's sake!" He pouted. "...Give me my phone-I can call Frank who can come and be 'helpful.'"

We gave Frank a call who told me to apply pressure on the wound and eventually was able to get medics in the area, who took over and sent him over to a hospital. Jameson was quiet-well, more quiet than usual on the car ride home. I don't know what I did wrong-I helped the poor man as he had asked me to! "I don't know why you're being quiet-I wasn't the one that shot the poor man 10 times."

He seemed to pause for a moment before shaking, holding his legs close to him as tears fell. "I-Jameson! Jameson I'm sorry but it's the truth-please don't cry-come on now-Jameson-JJ…" Although relentless, the boy didn't stop and when I drove up, he ran inside and left me to walk in alone. "I swear, this kid…"

And you know what I came in to see? Jameson sitting on Dr. Schneeplestein's lap, continuing to cry, pointing to me to which the doctor just HAD TO ASK what happened!

I swear-how was I supposed to know I couldn't take him to go shooting?! HE'S NOT REALLY A KID-HE IS A GROWN UP!

This is why I shouldn't be taking care of children but they always push it on me! And this is what happens!

I swear-just put this on a wall or something-DO NOT LET WILFORD WATCH CHILDREN. Is that so hard? No!

But here we are again.

Oh I'm sure Jameson'll be fine-it'll probably be forgotten in about a week or so~...JONE-ALRIGHT-THAT'S IT-LINE UP YOU LITTLE SHITS-YOU'RE GETTING A BULLET, YOU'RE GETTING A BULLET-EVERYONE'S GETTING A BULLET~!

_**A.N. Hey everyone! I'm back, finally ^^' I've been working on some other projects these past few weeks but I'm back to writing! I'm hoping to keep to my two weeks schedule but I'll be (hopefully) starting a job soon so we'll have to see ^^'** _

_**Hope y'all are well! ^^ Love y'all! ^^** _


	66. Drop Dead Darkiplier

**_A.N. This is surrounding one of my favorite movies as a kid, teenager and even now called ‘Drop Dead Fred.’ If you haven’t seen it….BOI GO WATCH IT-IT SHOULD BE ON NETFLIX IF YOU GOT THAT---_ **

**_Alright-love y’all! Enjoy! ^^_ **

 

“And I will see you, in the next video. Buh bye!” I stopped the recording and took a breather. Hopefully everything recorded smoothly but, with games like this it doesn’t always catch...so much glitching and loud scares to really shake the player. Fun and all but still, so **aggravating-**

I took a breath and closed my eyes. ‘ _Find my happy place, find my happy place. One. Two. Three._ ** _Four_** _. FIVE._ ** _Six_ _-_ _’_** “Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” I opened my eyes and found myself still sitting down in the chair. I smiled some and tried to stand up, only to find my legs give in on themselves and forcing me to sit back down. “Ow-what the hell Dark?!”

“ **I thought you weren’t talking to me.** ” I glared at the screen at the man who caused most of my headaches of the world. From his stature to his damn smirk anyone could tell his intentions were anything but good. He even told me himself he was going to drag me to madness. But he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. Rather, he was kind of like a splinter you couldn’t get out...A very much _real_ splinter that never left.

“Yeah but you jacked up my legs!”

“ **I did no such thing. On my honor,** ” he claimed, raising his right hand as though he was swearing on a Bible in front of a court.

“Bullshit-let me walk!”

“ **Fine. I do believe we need to talk about your foul language though-** ”

“Don’t want to hear it-” I quickly walked out and began heading to my room. Amy and I’d be going out soon so I’d need to get ready. I opened up my drawer to find Dark’s head inside. “WHAT THE-”

“ **Where are you going?** ” he asked casually.

“Ah-” I breathed. “Flipping dammit how many times do I have to tell you not to hide in the drawers??”

“ **It’s not my fault I seem to be able to fit in them.** ”

“GET OUT.”

“ **Fine fine, you don’t have to yell you know.** ” He wiggled his way out and pushed himself out till he was sitting on the drawers. “ **Now that I have your attention though, I’d like to know where you’re going.** ”

“Screw off.”

“‘ **Screw Off’? I don’t think I’ve heard of that place-care to enlighten me?** ”

“No! Now go so I could change!”

“ **We share the same body-besides, there isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.** ”

“God-just look away!”

“ **Fine, fine.** ” He turned away and I began to change. “ **I’ll have to join you two to see this ‘Screw Off’ place-** ”

“Wh-What?! No-You are not going on our date!”

“ **Awe how come? I never get to go anywhere fun.** ”

“Because you’re going to screw it up!”

“ **What? Come now, you know that I’m better than that~** ”

“Exactly-and you love to screw things up!”

“ **...Maybe a little but come now-I never get to do anything fun!** ”

“Because your ‘fun’ leads to my ‘faults.’”

“ **Well, no one’s perfect~** ”

“Drop dead Dark.”

He chuckled and glanced back. “ **Your shirt’s on backwards.** ”

I blinked and checked my shirt. I muttered a soft ‘Thank you’ and fixed it.

“ **See? I could be helpful.** ”

I shook my head. “Look-if you were to come with me you’d need to do absolutely _nothing_ -understand?”

“ **Of course, absolutely nothing. So...I’m allowed to go?** ”

“...” I sighed. I was going to regret this…

 

**************************************************************************************

 

“ **So, ‘Screw Off’ translates to ‘Chick-Fil-A’?** ”

“No just-be quiet! Do you ever get tired of talking?”

“ **No, not really-** ”

“Mark?”

I blinked and turned to see Amy standing there, smiling. “Ah-Amy,” I hugged her close, smiling. “How are you?”

“I’m good haha, how are you?”

“I’m good, had a bit of a scare earlier with some games.”

“When do you not?” She winked playfully as I pouted. “Come on-I’m hungry.”

I nodded and we ordered our food with not too much trouble...yet.

We sat down and began talking some, Dark taking a seat next to me and simply watching. I could feel his eyes on me and I suppose it showed as Amy asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Wh-What?”

“You look kind of nervous…”

“ **Yes Mark, is something wrong?** ”

I hit Dark’s leg some and nodded, smiling. “I’m fine, I promise haha.”

“...Why did you hit the booth?”

I blinked some but before I could try to come up with something, they called our number. “Ah-I’ll go get it.”

“But-alright?”

I walked up to the front and breathed as I grabbed some condiments. This was a bad idea, why the heck did I do this, this was a _bad_ idea.

I came back and saw Dark was no longer on my side. For a moment I thought I could relax till I found him sitting next to Amy. I tensed and set the tray down. “Mark, are you sure you’re alright?”

“I-I’m fine, I promise.” _‘There is totally not a demon sitting next to you or anything...nope…’_

Dark simply smirked at my thought as I sat down. I handed her her bag and opened up my own. “So, you wanted to talk about something?”

Amy nodded as she set up her area. “Right-I think I have an idea to help with ‘Dark.’”

Both Dark and I paused as she said this, Dark’s pause slowly turning into a glare. “ **What the hell is she on about? ‘Help with Dark-’ I know a couple ways I could help you lady-** ”

 _‘You’re not laying a damn finger on her.’_ “Really? There’s actually something we could do?”

Amy nodded. “Yep-my friend actually suggested a place to me that a friend of theirs went to-you take a pill for so many days and they’re gone-just like that.”

We paused. “Gone/ **Gone**?”

She nodded. “It’s exciting right? Your face is kind of sending mixed messages-”

“ **OF COURSE IT’S NOT EXCITING-Give me a fry-** ”

“NO-” I made a grab for Dark’s hand but narrowly missed as he proceeded to throw the fry at Amy.

“Ah-Mark??”

“I swear that wasn’t me-that was Dark-”

“ **I’m going to make her hair pink again with some ketchup-** ”

“NO-” I grabbed his hand and we wrestled for the ketchup over the table till the packet opened and splattered over me. “.......”

Dark smirked some and snickered.

“...Dark’s here?”

“...Yes.”

“I told you not to bring him-”

“He wouldn’t exactly let me go alone though-”

“Mark-”

“I know-”

“We’re going to see the guy, alright?”

“...” I nodded. “It’s time to be rid of him.”

“ **BE RID OF ME?!** ”

 

****************************************************************************

 

“ **I don’t approve of this.** ”

“Shut up,” I muttered, watching the door where they had brought Amy through to ask more questions.

“ **I’m not even as bad as you think-I could be worse!** ”

“Mhm.”

“ **You don’t know how good you have it-** ”

“I just don’t want you there!”

“Sir, please keep it down.”

Red perked up around my ears and I looked down. “Sorry…”

Dark pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. “ **You could tell she’s never had an imaginary friend.** ”

“Good-they’re a nuisance.”

“ **I’m telling you I’m not a nuisance-that one over there in the top hat? That one’s a nuisance.** ”

I blinked and glanced around seeing a kid with a little top hat. “...The kid?”

Dark shook his head. “ **You don’t see the fool with the pink mustache?** ” He seemed to cringe some. “ **I KNOW IT’S A DAMN WARFSTACHE!** ”

The kid glanced over with some confusion and I shrugged my shoulders, equally confused about what was going on. He seemed to mutter something to thin air for a moment before seemingly jerking his hand off and flipping me off. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows for a moment before hearing Dark growl and force my head to turn away. “ **Don’t give him the satisfaction of taking that!** ”

“Dark let go of my head!” I muttered harshly.

“ **No-he’s still flicking you off and we’re not going to-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!** ” Dark grabbed my hand and forced it to flick off back to the kid.

“DARK STOP!”

“SIR PLEASE BE QUIET-Ah!”

A kid had thrown a few red markers her way and was in a bit of a snicker fit as he ran a thumb across his throat. The other kids began to throw some peanut butter, a couple of pencils-one kid was actually trying to go towards one of the computers-

Amy stepped out and I quickly gained my hand back. “A-Amy-”

Amy watched what was happening and raised an eyebrow, coming over. “Please tell me you didn’t start this…”

Before I could say a word, Dark grabbed my head and shook it, holding his head in some annoyance.

Amy nodded and took my hand, guiding me out of the becoming hell hole, me offering a glare to Dark. “ **I don’t know what you’re glaring at me for-I wasn’t the one that got upset over miscalling a-** ” He turned. “ **MUSTACHE! Oh shoot-duck-** ” He grabbed my head and forced it down.

“Duck?!”

“Huh-” Amy turned and her face met with a shoe.

“AMY-”

 

******************************************************************************

 

“I’m fine Mark, really,” Amy chuckled, holding the ice pack over her face.

“Sorry-this is all my fault-”

“No no, I would’ve been upset if someone had mispronounced something that was known too-”

“ **She’s defending the moron?! The nerve-** ”

“But-at least we got what we came there to get.” She held up a bottle of dark grey pills, silencing Dark.

 _‘Being quiet now are you?’_ I nodded and took hold of the bottle. “One a day for two weeks?”

She nodded. “And he’ll be gone.”

“You sure I can’t just take two a day to get rid of him faster?”

She shook her head. “One a day-otherwise it might not work.”

I nodded again. “Alright. You know what-how about I take one now?”

“That would be a great idea.”

Dark blinked and shook his head profusely as I made my way to get a glass. “ **What? We can’t talk about this??** ”

“Oh now you want to talk?”

“ **Of course-I know there’s always something you’d like to compromise-let this be one of those situations-** ”

“Nope-” I grabbed a cup and just as I was going to go fill it, Dark grabbed the cup and forced me to drop it. “Ah-Dark!”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just dropped a cup-don’t come in!” I glared at Dark and made my way to grab another cup only to see Dark blocking my way. “...Y’know what-water is for losers.” I opened the bottle and popped a pill in, swallowing it.

Dark tried to reach forward but midway he seemed to be in pain temporarily, holding his stomach some. “ **Gh...Th-The hell-** ”

I smirked some. “So there is something that hurts you huh?”

He growled at me some and faded away.

I breathed and looked around at the mess left behind before proceeding to grab a broom. Thankfully my shoes were still on…

 

**********************************************************************

 

Dark watched me in silence as I finished playing another recording, uninterrupted. It had been about a week since I’ve started taking the pills…He’s just been distant mostly. I glanced over to him. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t respond. “...Want me to take another pill?”

“ **...You’ll take one either way. I have one week to live according to those damn pills...I don’t know about you but I’m trying to stay alive.** ”

I watched him some and nodded a little. “Yeah...right.” I stood up and walked past him. He’s...He’s never been like this. Just stand offish… _‘Is this right…?’_

I looked in the mirror and shook my head. Of course it’s right-he’s been a thorn in my side since a kid...but he’s been there through it all, and when dad died...but he’s an arse-

I huffed in indignation and forced the thoughts away. Why am I even thinking about this-he needs to leave-

I felt my shirt get grabbed and pulled into another room, a hand covering my mouth as I was going to shout. “ **Someone’s here.** ”

My eyebrows furrowed some, confused. _‘Someone’s here? Amy?’_

He shook his head some. “ **Intruder. Stay silent…** ”

I blinked. _‘Wait-an actual intruder-Amy is supposed to be coming any minute-’_

“ **You invited her over again??** ”

_‘She wanted to see how the pills were working-we can’t let them get her.’_

“ **...I have an idea but...I’d need to take over for a moment.** ”

_‘Take over?? You haven’t done that since that kid in middle school-no.’_

“ **Would you like to take Amy to ‘Screw Off’ again or be there at her funeral?** ”

 _‘...’_ Although I hated it, he was right. I could try to take care of it myself but...with Dark using my body as a host, we’d have a better chance…

“ **We’re running out of time…** ”

“...” I nodded. For Amy’s sake…We took in a breath together and blew it out simultaneously, slowly relinquishing control over myself. When I opened my eyes again, everything seemed a little darker as we stood up together. We lingered in the room a little longer before proceeding to step out. Downstairs I could hear movement, Dark softly pressing against the steps. _‘Gah I hope Chica and Henry are ok…’_

_‘_ **_...I put them in a room and gave them chew toys._ ** _’_

A small smile came up as we reached the end of the stairs, looking around for any movement. We slowly made our way towards the kitchen where some of the noise was occurring and found someone scrounging through the cabinets. As we were about to make our way over, we heard a small ‘Click’ behind us followed by a “Don’t move.”

We paused. _‘_ ** _...Mark...I’m going to do that one thing you don’t like._** _’_

_‘What? Oh no-right now?’_

_‘_ **_Would you like to die right now to a couple of burglars?_ _’_ **

_‘There isn’t anything else-’_

“Turn around-Slowly.”

_‘_ **_Mark-_ ** _’_

_‘FINE-just-fine-’_

“I SAID TURN AROUND!”

“ **I’m sorry sir but, I believe you’ve made a mistake.** ”

“What? Just-Just turn around!”

“ **See, that’s just my point. You may not like what you see…** ”

“Do you want to die?!”

“ **Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you peasant.** ” Dark’s head slowly warped itself till he faced the man with his back still towards him. “ **L e t ‘ s h a v e f u n .** ”

The man’s face paled as Dark dived at him, causing him to cry out.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

“Alright, thank you officer.” I sighed and closed the door, finally getting some peace after everything. Amy was waiting in the living room but...I had to talk to Dark. “Dark? You there?”

“ **Always.** ” Dark formed on the counter, watching me.

“...Thank you.”

“ **...** ” He looked away. “ **You heard the officer...You could’ve just hid and texted Amy about it...called earlier...Still causing trouble even as I’m passing…** ”

“...Well...you also were watching out for me...You did what you thought was in my better interest which is more than I could say for myself...I never considered you getting hurt really or anything but...you’ve always been there-”

“ **And what-now you’ve grown a weak spot for me? You already decided to kill me with all that knowledge-** ”

“But I wasn’t thinking about it! Alright? Geez-I’m trying to say I’m sorry!”

“ **...Then why don’t you say just that?** ”

“...” I sighed. “I’m sorry for trying to cut your life short...obviously we have some things we need to work out but, you have my back...I should have yours too. So…” I took the bottle of pills and threw them in the trash. “There. Now you and I stuck together.”

He raised an eyebrow. “ **No strings attached?** ”

“Not a single one...Well-”

“ **You already said it-can’t take it back-** ” He ran off.

“Ah-Where are you going???”

“ **Someone has to cause havoc in your life-and that person is me.** ”

“I-DARK!!!”

 

**_A.N. Haha man-it’s been a while huh? Hi, hello, I’m not dead I promise ^^’_ **

**_So-where the heck have I been? Er...Mostly college but, at the same time I’ve been trying to find a job which requires filling out multiple applications to even have the chance at getting the job but no one’s hiring me so, now I’m trying to focus on scholarships. Actually this coming Thursday I’ll be going to a conference and presenting a short story work for a scholarship-I’m not sure how much the scholarship actually pays but if I can at least continue paying for gas I’ll be content ^^’_ **

**_I’ve been considering opening one of those accounts that let the community donate money monthly (patreon I think?) for something but I wouldn’t know what to give in return. I’ve been thinking maybe goofy doodles for like a dollar and maybe a goofy comic for five or three but I really wouldn’t know how it’d work or if anyone would bother with that ^^’ I hate asking for money for anything really and truly so that’s why it’s been considered for over six months and yet there hasn’t been a movement ^^’_ **

**_I don’t know-if y’all have any thoughts on that let me know! If y’all are in the Texas area and know anyone who is hiring that is not a salesperson let me know and doesn’t mind that I have an associates already...Or maybe if there’s a scholarship somewhere ^^’_   
**

**_I’m going to try and update at least once a month but for now, I gotta make sure to get things done on my end so I don’t run down to a fuse ^^’ Have a good month and I’ll see y’all when I get back! Love y’all! ^^_ **


	67. The Tarnished King (Dark X Reader)

****__

**_A.N. Hey guys so, this was a request from Rachel, the one who did the art above! ^^ I’ve had this request for a few months (since last year ^^’) so, MY APOLOGIES-_ **

**_But I hope y’all enjoy as her friend hopefully will haha. Have fun~! ^^_ **

**_Check out Rachel: Quotev:_ [ https://www.quotev.com/418718194 ](https://www.quotev.com/418718194) **

**_DA:_ [ https://www.deviantart.com/racheltwist ](https://www.deviantart.com/racheltwist) **

Guards dragged (Y/n) through the streets to see their King, letting their legs catch whatever dirt or scum happened to be in the path. They had caught them once again trying to start up a revolution against the devout King but this was the last straw-now it was time for them to meet and end this seige. (Y/n) wasn’t worried-they had been anticipating this moment from the beginning of their rivalry and had wanted the chance to meet this ‘strong’ King-give him a piece of their mind.

But...Of course it was not easy to meet with him. And the guards were certainly taking their time to make sure everyone in the town saw (Y/n) degraded. (Y/n) would be walking but they had shot them with a dose of Fenderin, the one thing that disabled any demon...except the King. Personally, (Y/n) assumed he made himself resistant to the substance. Or he could be lying so their couldn’t be an uprising-

“ **Quiet you** ,” one of the guards growled, smacking them over the head.

“I spoke no words-”

“ **I SAID QUIET-** ”

(Y/n) grabbed their hand and smirked at him evilly. “I may not be able to walk but rest assure you sir **I can still use my ha-** ”

There was a heavy pressure against the back of (Y/n)’s head and after they passed out. Cowards.

 

******************************************************************

 

(Y/n) opened their eyes to find themselves in a cage-a rather pathetic looking one if they were being honest. Really-cages don’t work for demons unless they are specially crafted-

(Y/n) seethed as they attempted to move to find the metal cufflinks were burning them. “The fudge?” they growled, trying to move but once again finding the burning increasing. “Ah-” They laid back and growled some. “COW-Ah-” They attempted to grab at their collar only to have pain shoot through their throat and wrists at once, causing them to cry out before relinquishing the collar, closing their eyes and panting.

“Is someone done being insolent?”

(Y/n) tensed as they recognized the voice, slowly looking up to glare at their ‘King.’ A tall demon with sharp eyes, the face of a ‘pretty boy’ model and the stature of the devil himself.

He chuckled some. “‘Pretty boy’ model? How cute. Shows the intelligence of the one who has been a thorn in my s **IDE-** ” he glitched out for a moment, banging on the cage before returning to normal, fixing his tie.

You smirked. “A thorn in your side huh? I’m glad the burnings of your little lackies hasn’t been for nothing haha.”

He growled and banged the cage again. “QUIET!”

“I’ve never listened to any of your commands before old man-think I’m gonna listen now? If I didn’t have these dumb little cuffs on **I’d have your head on a stake~!** ” you laughed hysterically for a moment before the metal around your neck began to burn into you once more, finding tears falling now along with your laughter in pure hysteria.

The King watched you with some amusement and stood up once again, satisfied almost. “I’m sorry, I thought you would be stronger than those little things~”

“Fudge you,” you breathed, desperately trying not to hold onto your burning throat.

“I’m sorry, what was that~?” he asked, leaning towards the bars.

“You’re a damn coward-locking me in here with these cuffs for your **OWN SAFETY!** ” You glitched over to the bars, feeling immense pain as you grabbed his tie and brought him closer to you. “ **YOU’RE A COWARD DARKIPLIER-** ”

He grabbed your hand and began to dig his nails into it, keeping you there as he glitched more. “ **I am not a coward you insolent fool-I am acting as your King-** ”

“A cowardly King that has no balls to take on an ‘insolent citizen’-you’re weak and you know it-”

“ **SHUT IT!** ” He banged on the bars once again, causing the cuffs to burn even more consequently as vibrations rang through them.

As the pain subsided, you held your glare at him. “Face me. If you’re really as strong as you claim to be-I’ll back off. I’ll disband the revolutionists and you won’t hear a word from us. If I win though...I take your crown.”

Dark glared back at you, a slight ringing now occupying your ears as he considered your little ‘bet.’ “...Everyone will stop this nonsense about an ‘uprising’ if I win?” You nodded. “...What if I were to simply kill you off?”

“There would be others-fueled by a vengeance unlike any other and they will precede me by hundreds. If their leader falls-they will fight until there is nothing left.”

“...” He let go of your hand and you let go of his tie, holding onto the bars to keep you up. “Fine. Tomorrow, when the Fenderin is fully out of your system…” He pulled away from the cage and walked off, signaling to someone out of view. There was a moment of silence before a man walked through-a doctor to be more precise. The guards followed behind him as they opened the doors and the cuffs, promising if any sudden moves are made the deal would be off.

The doctor didn’t dare to look up to you as they worked with the burns, placing some salve that would act fast to heal the wounds around your body. “They’re going to allow the cuffs to be off during your sleep so the battle could be fair…” He paused and glanced over to the guards who found themselves in conversation. He slipped something out of his pocket and into your hand, closing it up after. “...Please take advantage of that...our King is hardly this kind but...you’ll need all the strength you could get…” He stood up and walked out with the guards.

After they left you found he had given you a nutrient bar. Guess that means they were planning to starve you…

You shook your head and picked at it, going and laying in the bed. Tomorrow you’d face him...tomorrow…

You closed your eyes and laid back.

 

*************************************************************

 

You opened your eyes to find a note sticking on the ceiling above you. You took hold of it and glanced it over:

_‘(Y/n),_

_Make your way upstairs and follow the guards to the arena. If you try to run-it’ll be known by the town of your cowardice, including your little ‘troupe.’ Don’t test me._

_-Dark’_

You smirked some and chuckled. “Oh I’m not the one you have to worry about running…” You glanced over to the door and began making your way out and up the stairs, hearing some whining emit from the other cages but paying them no mind. When you were in control you could free them. You’d free everyone from this reign…

You made it to the top and followed after the guards as instructed, keeping track of your surroundings in case things did go south…

The guards led you to the arena and brought you to the center, instructing you to stay as they went back. You looked around the area and slowly saw the wall panels pull up, revealing an excited and blood thirsty crowd behind them. You faintly remember seeing fights with your family here but, that was before you realized how unfair the battles tended to be, along with the unjust King watching over them with that idiotic smirk.

You heard someone form behind you but you didn’t have to look to know who it was. “I didn’t think you were going to show up.”

You smirked some and turned on your heel, observing the King to still be in his professional wear. “I didn’t think you were going to be wearing those pretty boy clothes.”

“If one can’t beat a delinquent in the comfort of their own clothing then they aren’t worthy of being a King,” he said simply, adjusting his collar.

“I see the tie is missing though?”

“A simple thing as it may be thought of as an ‘extra weapon’ though, anything could really be made into a weapon if you’re smart enough,” he chuckled, eyeing your bandaged wrists. “Still in pain?”

“Hardly.”

“Good-because we’re not rescheduling this feud.”

“Can we begin already eyeliner hogger?”

His smirk dropped but rather than take the first hit, he stepped back so the announcer could rile up the already riled up crowd, watching you as you stepped back as well.You have one shot at this-make it count.

“MAY THE BATTLE...COMMENCE!”

Immediately you took charge to the man and attempted to knock him to the ground, only to have him phase out of the way and you fall to the ground. “You’ll have to do better than-”

You glitched backwards and pinned him to the ground, landing a punch on his pearl like face. There was silence from both the King and the crowd before there was an uproar. Dark ran a hand over where you hit before looking back to you. “Good luck trying to do th-”

You punched him again, smirking. “What was th-”

His hand flew up to your neck and you felt yourself being pushed into the air. You dug your nails into his wrists, trying to get him to let you go but with no such luck. He smirked as he noticed your face paling some but before he could earn a chance to speak, you swung your hips up, wrapped your legs around his arm and kicked the emo King’s face, causing him to loosen the grip just enough for you to move away, free falling back to the ground.

You landed on your feet and took a breath before engaging in a fight tango with the brute. You stepped back and blocked as he pushed forward, trying to land a single blow on your head. “ **STAND STILL!** ”

“ **You first-** ” You saw an opening and grabbed his buttoned collar, pulling him in fast and knocking your head against his, a harsh ringing being your reward alongside the crowd hollering. You both staggered away from each other for a moment before he shook it off, proceeding to remove his suit jacket and handing it off to one of his minions.

“ **You’re dead.** ”

“You’ll have to land a hit on me first princess~” you teased, offering half a bow as you heard your comrades cheer for you, sparking up a fit of laughter as well to which Dark offered harsh glares to.

He glitched out for a moment, you watching, waiting, trying to see exactly where he was coming from only to find your hair being grabbed and pulled back in that moment. You tried to twist away but before you could, he threw you into the closest wall, causing the foundation to crack and crumble, much to the crowd’s excitement.

You rose from the rubble and barely had a chance to wipe off a portion before being met with another onslaught of punches. You felt his fist make contact with your lower jaw and you flew back into the wall, feeling pain emanating from the backside of your head before feeling his hands pinning you against the wall. “ **You want to play around?! Want to try and make a mockery of your King?!?** ”

“Probably.”

He struck you again but you took the moment to deeply scratch into the side of his face. He roared and let you go, holding onto his face and glaring at you, only to be met with a foot in the face, pushing him back.

You glitched forward and began to provide your own onslaught of attacks, trying to get him to back into a wall to really get at him as he had done with you but finding the process to be difficult. You landed a punch on his face only to get a punch in the gut, him taking your downward movement to push your head down and towards his oncoming knee. You rolled onto the ground and held your head, trying to get a hold of your vision to see a foot ready to bash your head in. You barely rolled out of the way before he stomped in the place you were, your head still feeling slightly dizzy as you pushed yourself up.

“Not done yet?”

You breathed out a laugh. “If ya think that’s all I got-you’re sorely mistaken King of Mascara.”

He launched himself at you and pinned you to the ground, grabbing you by the hair and bashing your head against the ground multiple times, the only thing you’re able to hear being the ringing. Nausea took hold of you but you couldn’t seem to get him off, trying to grab onto anything but finding him to be relentless, beating your head into the ground until finally, you stopped moving. He breathed heavily over you before moving to stand, fixing his collar as the crowd watched silently. “Here before you rests the end of the revolution. Now it’s time to stop the dilly dally of this feud and know who the true ruler i-”

You tackled him to the ground and unleashed hell on his face. You punched every part you could access including his nose, watching as dark blood flowed down. You tore into his shirt to try and cause more pain but he took the moment to push you off. He brought himself up but as he was about to try and tackle you, Dark was suddenly blasted to the otherside of the stage by a flare of green. There was silence before everyone’s eyes landed on you, spotting your hand up with the source of the power. There was an uproar from the crowd as you pushed yourself up and off the ground, brushing off the dirt and waving to your comrades, taking the moment to breathe before looking to where your opponent went. “ **Is that all you got?** ” you called.

The tarnished King laid there in the rubble of the wall before slowly emitting his signature red flare. Despite the distance, you could hear what he was saying so clearly, as though he was speaking into your ear. “ **I’m tired of playing this foolish little game. I may have let my good manner stand in the way but now-now there is no remorse for you.** ” He slowly began to rise. “ **I’ll crush you. I’ll crush you and anyone who dares to try and stand up for you-I’ll end your family lineage hear and now.** ” In a blink of an eye he stood before you, his eyes oozing darkness. “ **Time to say Goodbye.** ”

“ **You first.** ” You struck at his face only to find it immovable, hardened almost as he grabbed hold of  you and hurled you to the ground, the ringing making the pain worse but you refused to find yourself here again, glitching up and hitching a piggy back ride on him, trying to choke him out to find yourself phasing through him completely. He grabbed your hair once more but before he could try to do anything, you twisted yourself around and ran up his body, kicking him straight in the face and knocking him right off his feet. Before he fell, he reached forward and grabbed your foot, twisting it as it came down and shooting pain through the limb, hardly mitigated by the already existing pain. You kicked his chest down the rest of the way to free your foot and brought it close to you, taking a breath as you forced it back to place, calling out to the devils and angels in the process.

As you recovered, the edgelord rose up like a vampire and took hold of your shirt, pulling you forward and knocking his head into yours harshly, your ears being invaded once more by the ringing as the crowd ‘OOooh’ed the damage. You laughed hysterically as he tried to strike you again, only to catch his fist in the process and proceeding to crush the nuisance, pushing him down onto his knee as he tried to pull away from your iron tight grip.

Before you could do any irreparable damage to it, he flared up the muscle and forced you to let go. He stood up and cracked his neck, the damn ringing seeming to get louder and louder. He raised his fist once more, still flared up and tried to strike you but you struck with the same, the force of the power sending you both back some ways.

You ran at him again, raising your fists and trying to hit him, meeting each of his attacks with yours, feeling the power bouncing off and as you went back and forth him him, circling, trying, gaining and losing at once. You struck his face as he struck yours and you both went back before repeating the process.

He smirked some as you found yourself at a stand still with him in the air, both breathing heavily. “Y-You’re running out of energy (Y/n).”

“So are you ‘King’-can’t fool me.”

He scowled some. “We know how this will end (Y/n).”

“Exactly-with your end.” You and he struck at once and you both fell backwards, colliding with the ground beneath. You both breathed heavily as you laid there, the crowd watching, waiting in anticipation. You both began to rise, the flares around you two glitching furiously as you and he began to harness your power-one last shot-one last move. You two roared as the flares grew higher and higher around you, your eyes never breaking from his till finally you and he heaved the flares at each other, the two colliding and meeting in the middle, a bright light suddenly engulfing the entire arena.

After the light faded, the competitors were seen standing there, swaying slightly as they watched the other, their energy drained completely. The crowd watched earnestly, waiting to see if this was truly the end.

Dark’s eyes drooped some and he slowly fell forward, landing on the ground and passing out in exhaustion. Silence. Then, the crowd roared as (Y/n) was pronounced champion, you barely being able to offer a smirk to them before finding your vision leaving you.

 

*********************************************************

 

When you awoke, you found yourself laying on a rather furnished bed, one you don’t recall ever seeing prior. “(Queen/King) (Y/n)?”

You blinked and looked over quickly to find the doctor from before at your side. “...What did you call me?”

“Ah, (Q-Queen/K-King) (Y/n), did I say it wrong?”

You watched him for a moment before smiling. “No...you didn’t.” You glanced around some. “I’m guessing these are the chambers the old King was living in?”

He nodded. “I-If you don’t like them though, the servants could change them out-”

“Why do you sound nervous?”

He blinked and looked down. “My apologies I...I’m not sure how you are and...and I am a bit frightened by your abilities if I’m being honest but, I am the doctor of the palace so, I can’t leave…”

“...” You nodded some and stood up. “Do you get any sort of income?”

“The old King didn’t see the point if I had everything here…”

“The servants?” you continued, looking around the closet and seeing plenty of suits that were the exact same.

“The servants? Receiving income? They are usually prisoners or lowly people, they are hardly given any fair quartering-”

“But the guards are given whatever they please, right?” You removed a set of clothing and pulled it out, laying it out on the side.

“...Yes.”

“...We’ll be fixing that. Have any of my friends come by?”

“They’re all waiting outside for you but…”

“But?”

“Well, there’s the concern of the old King at hand...he’s currently in the dungeon. We need to know what to do with him.”

You tried on the suit jacket and glanced in the mirror. “...” You nodded, taking off the article and throwing it to the side. “Let’s go see the old fart.”

When you made it down the steps, you found Dark laying on the bed. “Enjoying your stay Darkiplier?”

He seemed to tense slightly but mostly kept still. “It’s adequate I suppose. But I’m sure the new (Queen/King) isn’t here to ask about my living arrangements are they?”

You chuckled some and leaned against the wall, motioning the doctor to step away. “They’ve asked what I’m planning to do with you. Any advice?”

“Executions are often fun for the people.”

“Fun for the people sure, but that’s too easy isn’t it? I want to make sure you live to see how my reign will be.”

“I won’t see much down here though-certainly not with these on either,” he muttered, raising a hand for a moment before placing it back down, pain slightly etched on his scarred face.

You nodded as you watched him. “I suppose you’re right…” You glanced out the small window etched into the wall. “...I think I’ll be getting rid of the prisons. Never seem to have anyone worth putting them in really-having them sit and waste away when they could be of use…”

“And then you’ll execute me?”

You raised an eyebrow. “I never said that. No-I think I could use you for, something more. I’ll be freeing some servants...I’ll be needing one of my own.”

He laughed. “If you think I’ll ever serve you you really give yourself too much credit...”

“Well it’s either that or you’ll be in charge of cleaning-scrubbing every bit of the place till your hands are black and blue, possibly even more degrading if I’m being honest...actually, let’s do that. We’ll have the old King scrubbing my floors-”

“Let me think about it.”

“Did you let your servants think?”

“...”

You hummed some and began heading back up. “I’ll be kind...after all, it’s a new world now. New ruler, new kingdom...a chance to be better than you.”

You heard him shift and glanced over to him over your shoulder, finding him holding onto the bars. “You’ll break before you have a chance.”

You smirked. “Watch me.”


	68. Friends On the Other Side Animatic(?)

Hey guys! So, I've been working on this project for the past couple of months and it's all based off of Untitled! ^^

So it goes through the elements of the book along with just a few Easter Eggs of WKM and WMW! ^^

Hope you enjoy! ^^: [youtu.be/4pB4RYA8-eg](https://youtu.be/4pB4RYA8-eg)

 


	69. The Bogeyman

**_A.N. Hey! You! Yeah you-did you see the Untitled (Darkiplier X Reader) Animatic??? No?!? B-But-But why-I promise it won’t steal your soul for realsies!_ **

**_Cineos: Wait what-_ **

_**Me: Nothing! G o w a t c h :** _ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pB4RYA8-eg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pB4RYA8-eg)

“JASON! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

“Crap…” Jason muttered, pushing himself up and heading downstairs. “Yes ma?”

“Don’t ‘Yes ma’ me-why didn’t you wash the dishes???”

He blinked. “But I did ma, I did when you told me to-”

“Then why are there still more here?”

Jason looked over and saw there were indeed more dishes inside the sink. “...Did you eat more?”

“What?? No-I just got home! Go clean it or no video games.”

“Ok ok! Geez-bad day at work?”

“Don’t change the subject-we’ll talk at dinner,” she sighed, heading past Jason.

Jason frowned at the dishes some. He knew that he had just washed the dishes-how could there be more?

“ **heH hEh Heh-** ”

Jason turned his head quickly to see no source of the laugh. “...Hello?”

No answer.

“...” He shook his head and continued to wash the dishes.

Once again… “ **Heh heh-** ”

He looked over and nothing. “Cut it out Lisa. I know you’re there…”

No answer.

“...” He shook his head and continued to ignore the strange laughter till it reached a high point and he dropped the plate, looking over. “LISA I SAID STOP IT-”

“HEY! No yelling!” Lisa reprimanded, stepping in with her little cat mask on. “Mommy says no yelling in the house!”

“Well you should’ve stopped laughing then.”

“But I wasn’t laughing-I was talking to Marvin!”

“Liar-”

“I’m not lying!”

“So you’re telling me that you were not just here laughing all creepily to get on my nerves? Please-”

“I don’t lie! Marvin says lying is bad-”

“Marvin doesn’t exist.” She tensed and her face dropped. “...I-I’m sorry-” As he tried to reach for her, the sister ran off and headed upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

He watched her go and sighed, shaking his head and continuing the task at hand. After successfully squeezing any and all soap out of the sponge, he went to go apologize to Lisa.

He stepped up to her room and knocked on the door. There was an audible sniffle heard. “Wh-Who’s there?”

“It’s Jason.”

“Go away.”

“I wanted to say I’m sorry-”

“Don’t care!”

“...” Jason sighed and entered into her room, seeing her on the bed with her face pressed into her pillow. “Lisa…”

She sniffled some more and shook her head, muttering to herself...or perhaps, to her imagined self. Then she sighed and looked over to Jason, sitting up and holding her cat pillow tightly. “What do you want?” she rubbed her eyes some.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry...Marvin is real to you-”

“He’s just real. Not just to me-just because you can’t see him doesn’t mean he’s not there-!”

“I know, I know sorry, sorry…” He sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I guess I’ve just been irritated lately but, that doesn’t mean I should take it out on you or Marvin…”

“....Tell Marvin you’re sorry.”

“...I’m sorry Marvin-”

“He’s right here,” she said, pointing next to her.

“...” Jason looked in their general direction. “I’m sorry Marvin. You’re real.”

She watched him some before looking at the spot, nodding a little and then looking back. “He says he forgives you. He asks if you’d like to see a card show?”

“Ah...not right now-I need to do homework.” She pouted at him expectantly. “I’ve been putting it off ok? Do you want you brother to fail?”

“...After you do your homework, do you wanna watch the show?”

“Yeah, sure, after, see ya,” he nodded, heading out and going to his room to work on some work. The day continued into the night as he had forgotten the promise and instead went on to play video games after dinner. It was quiet mostly in the house except for the soft ‘clicks’ of the remote.

Then...this weight was pressed against his shoulder, keeping him down as a voice whispered, “ **So...you like hurting your sister’s feelings huh?** ”

He tried to get up but the weight kept him in place, suffocating him almost. “Wh-Who-”

“ **That wasn’t the question. Try again.** ”

“No-who the hell-”

He saw a knife being held out before him, the reflection of only his face being inside. “ **I don’t like repeating myself. Try again. Do you like hurting your sister?** ”

Jason gulped some and shook his head. “N-No, I don’t like hurting her-”

“ **But you’re missing her and Marvin’s little performance? To do what, play some game that you’ll never truly find an end to?** ”

“I just forgot-she’s probably asleep by now-”

“ **Sleeping with a broken heart. Knowing that you’d rather waste your time on this little game than be with her and her, ‘imagined self’ was it?** ”

He tensed as he saw the blade come close to his neck. “Who-Who are you? What do you want??”

“ **What do** **_I_ want?** ” The figure snickered to themselves and leaned more against him, turning the knife just slightly to reveal a dark glowing green eye. “ _ **I** _**want you to see how it feels like to lose someone you love.** ”

Jason’s eyes contracted as he felt the knife press against his throat and he shouted, “NO!”

“Jason!”

Jason felt someone touch his hand and he looked over to see his mom sitting next to him. He was at dinner again…

“Are you ok?” Lisa asked, concerned a little.

“...” He nodded. “Y-Yeah...I thought the cat was biting me….”

They finished dinner and he headed back up, looking around his room cautiously, going behind the desk, into the closet, even checking under the bed-...He checked once more but found no hint of a glint. Right...he was just alone in his room...that was it.

He breathed and worked on his homework again before sitting down and playing the games, following the exact routine from before...except…

There was a knock on his door. “Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you done with homework?”

“Yeah?”

“...Are you coming to see the show?”

“Uh...could I see it tomorrow?” Jason made a quick little maneuver to side track the bad guy.

“But you said you’d see it after you did your homework.”

“Yeah but technically tomorrow could still count.”

“What are you doing now?” She opened the door and paused. “...You can’t play that later?”

Jason worked around the guy on the screen. “I’m busy at the moment sis.”

“...You promised.”

“I don’t recall that particular word leaving my mouth.”

“....Please?”

“No Lisa. Just go play with Marvin or something…”

“But...But I want you to come play too.”

“Not now Lisa.”

“But-”

“Not now-”

“Big brother-”

“Go away Lisa!”

…

Silence.

Jason looked over, half expecting for her to still be standing there but instead finding no one...just a door still half ajar. “...” He shook his head and finished playing the round till the end, proceeding to get up to go find his sister.

He knocked and entered her room...only to find no one there. He furrowed his eyebrows some and decided to check around the house: in the bathrooms, in the kitchen, behind the couches, in the cabinets...She couldn’t be in mom’s room-mom would’ve texted him by now...

He began to panic some as he went up to her room again, looking around. “Lisa. Lisa come on, this isn’t funny-”

“ **It isn’t? I find it hilarious.** ”

Jason stiffened and turned to the voice, finally seeing the creature for what he was...and finding him to look surprisingly human...but not. There stood a teen with pale green skin with a hovering glow above it. Black shirt, torn jeans-could’ve passed for human if it weren’t for his eyes. One looked fine but the other held a reddish, greenish glow to it, surrounded by darkness as he just smiled...glitching in place.

He watched Jason with a bit of a smirk. “ **Did you miss me~?** ”

“You were just...I-”

“ **You thought I was gone-but I’ve been here the entire time! Watching. WaItInG** ,” he snickered, his body seeming to glitch from side to side.

“Did you do something to her??”

His smirk widened as he pressed his blade against his own lips. “ **Hmmm, maybe~** ”

Jason’s hands closed into fists. “What did you do to her?”

“ **I fulfilled your want-I made her ‘Go away’!** ” He snickered more and his body glitched around severely.

Jason paled slightly. “Wh-What do you mean go away?? Where is she?!?”

He snickered more and was suddenly in front of Jason, tapping the tip of Jason’s nose with his knife. “ **You made this happen~! HeH heH heh**.”

“Where is she?” he asked, a little weaker.

“ **Gone! Gone gone gone~ You could’ve stopped me. You could’ve just gone to see her little show but you just watched-As tHiS hApPeNeD!** ” He backed away from him. “ **And now she’s gone forever.** ” He held up his knife and in the reflection, he could see his little sister knocked out. “ **Say gOoDbYe**.” In the reflection, he could spot someone placing a knife on her neck and-

“NO!” He reached forward but then, they vanished…

Silence…

Jason fell to his knees and buried his head into his sister’s sheets. “No no no no no-no this can’t be happening-she didn’t do anything-why the hell did he take her?! How could this be happening-was he even human, oh God please don’t let him touch her-”

“J-Jason?”

He tensed for a moment, not recognizing the voice. “...Wh-Who’s there?”

“...P-Promise not to freak out?”

“...” Jason quickly turned around and saw a kid standing there with a little cat mask like his little sister’s, but more formed to his face along with a black shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a little blue cape. It couldn’t be… “L-Lisa?”

His frown deepened some and he looked down. “N-No...L-Lisa was taken away...I-I was left behind a-and I don’t know what to do…” He rubbed his arm a little.

“...Who are you?” Jason asked hesitantly.

“...My name is Marvin the Magnificent, b-but you can just call me Marvin.”

Jason tensed again. “Wait-Lisa’s Marvin??” He nodded. “...B-But you’re not real! How-I’ve never been able to see you before-”

“Cause you never had a reason to think I was here. Why would I reveal myself to a meanie like you?” He crossed his arms a little. “One who doesn’t go to see their little sister’s performance? She worked really hard on it!”

“I-I was busy-”

“With a video game?”

“...Ok maybe I was a bit of a jerk-”

“A bit-?”

“Ok! A lot! But that doesn’t matter-someone’s taken her and I don’t know what to do!”

“...” Marvin took a breath and looked back up to the brother. “...I know where she is...but I can’t go there on my own…”

“...Well, where is she??”

“...Under the bed.”

Jason blinked. “...I’m sorry, under the bed? I just checked there-”

“Did you crawl under and check? Not everything is at it seems after all.”

“...No, I didn’t...but considering there’s not too many places one could hide under there I don’t think-”

“Do you want to save Lisa?”

“Of course-”

“Then go under the bed you meanie!”

“Ok ok! Geez…” He shook his head some and knelt down next to the bed. He glanced back once more to see Marvin with his arms crossed. He reminded him so much of his sister...He shook his head and proceeded to crawl under. At first, he found himself merely crawling and pushing past a few of his sister’s shoes but then, all at once the area around him began to change. First the color of the carpet began to grow lighter till it reached a murky green, soon followed by the shoes and trinkets around him changing into little weeds with stickers on them, pricking at him as he made his way past. Several nicks and pricks later he found himself pushing his fingers into soft mud and pulling himself forward. It was only then that he noticed there was no longer under a bed but rather a high dark green sky with layers of red and white sporadically glitching across it.

He tensed as he quickly stood up, freaking out over how much more realer this was getting-especially when a pack of giant bees passed him by but instead of being the normal black and yellow, they had hints of green and red around them, their buzzing beginning to fill his ears as they surrounded him quickly, taking his oxygen and causing him to cave in on himself as they-

“HEY!” There was a flash of light followed by fast shuffling sound of-cards? The bees seemed to be thrown back one by one past Jason, each one trying to fight back but failing all the while till the last one stopped.

Jason breathed and looked up to see Marvin standing there with his cards floating around him, his cape flowing for a moment longer before proceeding to fall back down. “Jason-are you ok?” he asked quickly, running over.

“Y-Yeah-what were those things?” Jason asked, glancing back to now discover cards scattered behind him.

“Those were Scerbees-this world has all of your and your sister’s fears in them...A palace practically to the bogeyman…”

Jason blinked. “‘Bogeyman’?”

“The one that took your sister. The scary guy.”

Jason had to hold back a laugh. “I’m sorry but there’s no such thing.”

“So then why are we here?”

“...” Jason shook his head. “We’re here to get my sister back from that demon guy!”

Marvin frowned some and held his chin. “So you’re willing to believe in demons and imaginary friends, but not in bogeymen?”

Jason shrugged and made his way ahead. “I’m not even really sure you’re real. For all I know I could be stuck in a dream!”

“........I should’ve let them take a chunk of you.”

Jason glanced back. “What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing. I am only of your ‘imagination’ and mean nothing at all in this transaction!” Marvin kicked his shin and ran ahead, leaving him behind.

“AGH-hey! Wait up!”

Eventually Jason was able to catch up but only because Marvin decided to slow down for him. “H-Hey! What was that for?”

“What was what for?” Marvin asked, not offering him a second glance. It reminded him some of how his sister would act when she was upset with him…

But he wasn’t going to put up with it for this guy. “Oh I don’t know-kicking me in the shins and then leaving me behind??”

“...I thought I didn’t exist.”

“You don’t.”

“Then why are you blaming me for something I _obviously_ couldn’t do?”

“I _saw_ you do it!”

“You _saw_ nothing do it!” He looked over to Jason with reddened eyes. “If _I’m_ nothing then you _saw_ nothing and I will _remain_ nothing till we find Lisa!”

Jason tensed as Marvin looked away from him, holding himself and sitting on the ground. “...H-Hey...Hey…” Jason knelt down next to him and reached out to him, Marvin tensing up as he touched his shoulder. “...I’m...I’m sorry...I...I shouldn’t have said that. You are real...and this is real...and the bogeyman is real too I just…” Jason sighed some. “I just have to understand. I don’t even know why all of this is happening…”

Marvin paused some and wiped his eyes a little. “...Someone forgot him.”

Jason blinked and furrowed his eyebrows some. “Someone forgot who?”

“The bogeyman...The bogeyman wasn’t always a bogeyman-they become one when the person who imagined them forgets them too early…”

“And that means…?”

Marvin huffed and turned to face Jason, wiping his eyes some. “Every imaginary friend is with someone for a certain amount of time till they are no longer needed. Some imaginary friends are left behind too early because of life or whatever and turn...turn bad…” He rubbed his arm a little. “Turn into a bogeyman…”

“...Is there a cure?”

Marvin sighed some. “The only ‘cure’ is if the one who was their creator remembers them...but if we don’t know who the creator is, there’s no hope.”

“...I see…” Jason looked up and noticed the sky glitching out more. “Come on-we have to keep going.”

Marvin nodded a little and stood with Jason, continuing forward.

They pushed forward till finally they reached a little incline and found towards the bottom there was a green ball shifting around some with a small voice emitting from it, barely heard at all but there was no doubt about it-his sister was inside.

“Jason! Wait-”

Jason had taken off down the hill but rather than making all the way down by foot, he felt something knock his feet into each other and began tumbling down the rest of the way. As he made it to the leveled ground, he saw a foot come from above him and bash down on his head, knocking him out.

“JASON!!!”

******************************************************************

 

Jason sat up quickly and glanced around, holding onto himself and wondering where he was. Four dark green walls surrounded him at an almost comfortable distance but he still felt enclosed some.

“ **So you’re back.** ”

He turned quickly and saw the demonic creature watching him with a bit of an annoyed expression, quickly turning to one of amusement soon after. “I want my sister.”

“ **Ohhhh- _now_ he wants his sister!** ” Laughter flooded the room around him, causing the walls around him to glitch around as well. “ **What do you think this is, some sort of event thing? You get a sister, you get a sister-EVERYONE GETS A SISTER-** ”

“STOP!” Jason held his hands over his ears. “I get it-I don’t deserve her-I don’t deserve any siblings but she’s all I got and I need to protect her with everything I have!”

“ **...All you got huh?** ” He formed in front of Jason and picked up his chin. “ **Tell me-are you all she has?** ”

Jason blinked some, confused. “Yes-besides mom-”

“ **No no no Jason-Come on now-there is one other she has if you were to ever, ‘leave the picture’ per say~** ” An image carried next to him of Marvin sitting near the green ball, trying to find anyway to break it open.

“Marvin…”

“ **Yes-Marvin-the ‘not real’ imaginary friend~! Such a sad thing isn’t it? For your sister to rely so heavily on this character who doesn’t even exist-someday surely she’ll find herself in a mental institution right??** ”

Laughter once again flooded Jason’s senses but before it could get too high, he corrected him: “He is real.”

The creature stopped and looked over to him. “ **I’m sorry?** ”

“Marvin is real...and so are you.”

The creature smirked and laughed again, glitching in place some. “ **And how do you go about explaining all of the times you couldn’t see him? Maybe you accidentally took some of your sister’s medication-did you know she has trouble sleeping at night? It’d be a shame if she OVERDOSED-** ”

“She doesn’t have trouble sleeping at night. Marvin keeps her head occupied with other things...helps her face each day and...and does a hell of a lot better job than her ‘big brother.’” Jason sat on the ground, closing his eyes. “...He’s more real than me…”

There was a pause for sometime before he felt his collar was grabbed and he was brought up, slammed against the nearest wall to face the creature...person glitching profusely. “ **YOU’RE LYING! Why do you lie so much Jason? Hm? Why? Do you like lying-do you like hurting your sister’s feelings? DO YOU LIKE HURTING EVERYONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU JASON?!** ”

“I’M NOT LYING-WHY WOULD I WANT TO HURT EVERYONE WHO I CARE ABOUT-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THAT YOU THINK I WOULD EVER-” He paused for a moment, staring into the face of the person holding him up, finding...tears...and...and… “...Chase?”

It came back to him.

******************************************************************

 

*5 years before*

 

“Chase! Chase come on!” Jason giggled, going ahead on the slide.

“I’m coming! Wait up!!!”

Jason giggled a little and waited at the top of the double slide before sliding down next to Chase, giggling the whole way down. “WOOOO!!!!”

“Let’s go again Jason-come on!”

Jason laughed and followed Chase up again. The two continued to do this about ten times till a green ball met and hit Jason’s face. He tensed and looked to the source to find a group of kids grinning some, high fiving with one another as they waited for a reaction.

“Jason-Jason are you ok?” Chase asked, looking him over, worried. Jason nodded a little, holding back tears. “Come on, let’s go find mom and dad-”

Another hit and he fell back against the slide. Chase tried to help him up but the kids were coming over. “Hey! Hey go away-stop it will ya?! Hey-”

But it was like Chase wasn’t there as the kids proceeded to grab Jason by the shirt and pull him off. “Where’s your friend huh? Sure seems like you were having fun with _someone_!”

“He’s right there!” Jason gasped out, struggling to keep himself balanced.

“Do you guys see anyone?” The others shook their head, grinning some. “There’s no one there kid-imaginary friends don’t exist and they certainly won’t help you now-”

“Jason? Jason!”

The guy growled and dropped Jason, running away with his friends and leaving Chase and Jason alone. Before Chase could ask if he was ok, Jason asked quietly, “Chase...why...why didn’t you help me?”

...Chase didn’t have an answer.

The ride home was more quiet than usual and the two went up, but instead of waiting for Chase to come in with him, he closed the door on him, leaving him outside of his room.

Chase entered eventually and tried to apologize but...Jason wasn’t acknowledging him. He tried again and practically begged for Jason’s forgiveness but Jason muttered, “You don’t exist.”

 

******************************************************************

 

Chase watched him a little longer before glitching and pushing him against the wall again. “ **THAT’S NOT MY NAME! MY NAME IS ANTI NOW-I KNOW NO CHASE-** ”

“Chase-Chase I’m so sorry-”

“ **Sorry?** ” His laughter went from soft to maniacal. “ **SORRY?!** ” He placed a knife against Jason’s throat. “ **You’re going to be sorry-I’ll be sure of it-I’LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER EXISTED-** ”

“Who’s the coolest guy you’re ever gonna meet?” Chase tensed. “The broest guy in town-the one who wears the cap?” Jason smiled weakly as he continued. “Who’s the guy that’s my best friend? That’s Chase. Chase Brooooody.”

“ **...Who’s the...Who’s the coolest kid, you’re ever gonna meet? The greatest kid of all-the one who makes the shots?** ” Chase glitched a little as he continued. “ **Who’s the guy that I’ll hang with for all my days it’s Jason-Jason Jax**.”

“The coolest dudes in town-”

“ **Who are always in the now** -”

“And when we grow up-”

“ **We’ll never be…** ” Chase lowered his knife some and shook a little, looking down.

Jason took his shoulder as he looked up again. “We’ll never be apart…Cause bros like us…”

“ **...Are the best kiiind….** ”

“ **Aaaaaround** /Aaaaaround.”

Jason pulled him forward and hugged him close. “I’m sorry bro…”

“ **I-I’m** sorry too, bro…” Jason felt him glitch some before noticing the green fading away. As he pulled away, he noticed the same little smile Chase always had a knack for showing off, soon followed by the rest of himself reverting back to what it was.

They both giggled some in their euphoria of finding one another again before   
Jason paused. “Ah-we gotta go get my sister-”

“Oh shoot yeah-follow me-”

 

*********************************************************************

 

*Time skip!*

Chase popped the ball encasing my sister and helped her out, commenting about how big she’s gotten over the years until Marvin tackled her down in a hug, crying happily. “Y-You’re back!!!”

Lisa giggled and nodded, hugging him back. “Course I am-I knew you’d come for me.”

“Hey.” Lisa glanced over to Jason before huffing and looking back to Marvin. “Ah...Look-I’m sorry-”

“This is becoming a pattern…”

Jason groaned. “I know-I’m sorry but I really mean it-I didn’t know any better and I’m a bit of an arse. I get it.”

“...”

“...Marvin’s cool though and you’re right-he is mostly the one that saved ya. He also saved me earlier with this large bees-I would’ve gotten eaten!”

“....” She whispered to Marvin who nodded, laughing a little as he explained with arm movements added. “.......” She looked over to Jason again. “Are ya gonna come to our shows now or what?” She crossed her arms expectantly.

“Yes! Yes I’ll be the first guest there to watch-”

“And I’ll be right there too-I’ve been hearing about these ‘infamous shows’ of Marvin’s,” Chase hummed, giggling some as Marvin’s cheeks lit up under his mask.

“So what do you say? Do you forgive me?” Jason asked, hopeful.

“....Come to the performance tonight and we’ll see.”

Jason huffed but accepted it, Chase taking the moment to suggest they get outta there before something else unpleasant tries to get at them.

 

**_A.N. Wooooowie-that was a long one-I just couldn’t stop X’D_ **

**_This one was based off of ‘Bogeyman’ as suggested by MantaDrifter over on DA and after taking some time to review it all, I wanted to try it out, see what I could do haha ^^_ **

**_I love what I was able to do with Anti though-so many of his lines he had lines up perfectly for an abduction haha_ **

**_Also yeah, Jason is pretty much an arse throughout this thing BUT I MEAN IT HAPPENS. SO….BE NICE? Or not-or learn X’D_   
**

**_Yi-so-I’ll see y’all next month! (or sooner-we’ll see after something *RUNS*)_ **


	70. Freaks

**_A.N. Hey-so-I’ve decided to put a hold on the next big book. I tried to run through it and get it out but, seeing as a month or so has passed without progressing the story further than I think 13-15 chapters, I am gonna leave it for now. I apologize if anyone was looking forward to it but I have no motivation for it right now. My motivation and focus is going more towards the game which I am still considering making a little book on the progress of it so that y’all could see what I’m up to, but that’ll be for another day._ **

**_For now-I have this one shot I made over a month ago with the intent to post it around the time the third chapter of the big book would’ve been out BUT-that’s not gonna be for a while so please, enjoy! Love y’all, be safe and have a great day! ^^_ **

**_A.N. Hey guys so, this is a one shot based on the song ‘Freaks’ by Jordan Clarke (Though, I had heard this version first:_ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApgXKGSuKfk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApgXKGSuKfk) _) BUT-with this little one shot, I hope to be making a book out of it-of course, if it’s voted on. I’ll have more info on what the book will have in the voting but-ENJOY~! ^^_ **

 

You watched as your friends chatted happily over some new trend that had started. You never really tried to keep track of these things but they always seemed to want to fill you in. Well-partially. Sometimes you just felt they kept you around for what you could do for them- “Hey (Y/n), are you coming tonight?”

You watched them while racking your brain for what they could possibly be referencing to. “...Tonight?”

“Y’know, to go to the movies?”

Ah-right. You had promised to go with them to go see the latest bs movie cause it was promised high rotten tomatoes. Course. You nodded. “Of course-at what time again?”

“9 P.M. Remember-you’re buying the popcorn.”

Right. Which might as well be popcorn and drinks cause why not-you have money for this. You smiled placidly. “Of course. I’ll be there.”

 

******************************************************************

 

“Be safe-are you sure they’re going to drive you back?”

“Yes,” you smiled confidently. “I’ll be home.”

“Alright…” They nodded and drove off once you reached your group of friends.

“Hey dude-you ready to watch?” one pushed.

“Yep.” After you buy the popcorn-

“After you buy the popcorn of course,” another smiled.

You smiled back. Ah-friends. “And the drinks-”

“Oh you don’t have to-but we appreciate it, friend.”

Friend.

 

******************************************************************

 

After an agonizing 2 hours in the movie, you stepped out with your friends, a high chatter following with them. “That was so cool man-”

“Yeah and that one part with the-”

“Haha that was sweet-”

Their words were lost to your ears as you willed yourself to stay in the moment-but honestly, you were ready to go home. But then, you saw them beginning to walk to another room in the theater.

“Hey-where are you going?”

“Oh-dude, we’re gonna go see this movie too.”

“Wha-but, you can’t do that-”

“Dude, be cool ok? It’s already started mostly. If you don’t want to see it, just go home-”

“But you’re my ride home-”

“We’ll head home after this movie-look-just-if you really don’t want to go in, just wait out here or something.”

Before you could try to refute any longer, they went inside and left you there. Alone. And with a dying phone because you hadn’t had the chance to charge it.

“Hey, are you supposed to be here?”

You glanced over to the worker. “...No I...I was just blown away by the movie. I’m taking my leave.”

“Mhm.”

You took your leave of the area and glanced outside. If you called your (parent/guardian) they would likely raise hell and you’d definitely lose your friends if you hadn't lost them then and there. On the other hand, if you walked home and made it, then maybe they wouldn't be that mad. Maybe, just maybe your friends would walk through that walkway right now and take you home…..Any minute now…….

...Of course not.

Alright. Alright. Just take a breath and…

**_A.N. PLEASE. PLEASE DO NOT-I REPEAT-DO NOT WALK HOME AFTER HOURS IN THE DARK. I DON’T CARE WHAT HAPPENED-I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE EMBARRASSED-YOU ARE IMPORTANT OK? YOU MATTER AND WHOEVER LOVES YOU CARES ABOUT YOU FAR MORE THAN TO LET YOURSELF GET INTO THAT DANGER OK?? THIS IS FICTION FEATURING A ‘YOU’ WITH A TWISTED MINDSET ON HOW THINGS WORK-AND ALSO DIDN’T CHARGE THEIR PHONE-_ **

**_JUST-STAY SAFE OK? THIS IS FICTION. THINGS HAPPEN. DON’T DO THIS OK?? THIS IS FICTION. CALL HOME. CHARGE YOUR PHONES. MEMORIZE YOUR GUARDIAN’S CELL PHONE NUMBERS OR SOMEONE YOU TRUST---_ **

**_OK-CONTINUE-_ **

 

**************************************************

 

Alright. You could’ve thought this through better. Could’ve but didn’t and now you’re walking in the middle of nowhere and freezing your butt off. Great-just. Just great. Good job (Y/n), you sure do know your city like the back of your hand…

You shook your head and glanced around, seriously lost at this point. You didn’t even know this part of town existed and yet you managed to find it. Now if only you didn’t know your home existed-maybe it’d work the other way. Before you could even try it though, you noticed a few people walking around the area. Now-normally in the daylight hours, this would be fine but, seeing as it was nearing midnight, this was not the case. Here you were-outside-alone-no weapons-maybe a bag and a dying phone but that was it. As much as you’d like to believe you could karate chop the next guy who might come your way, you decided not to risk it and rather made your way across the empty street, turning a couple of extra streets before looking back.

Much to your surprise-and relief-the group didn’t follow. You breathed and began looking around again...only to find yourself on a very much abandoned road. If you weren’t about to get robbed before, you were definitely going to get robbed now. Or worse.

Your eyes darted above you as the light flickered dangerously for a moment before going out. That was never a good sign…

“Hey!”

 _‘Fudge-’_ You didn’t even bother to look back but rather took off down the street. You didn’t care where you were running-all you knew was you were running away from them. You didn’t even catch the soft hazy glitches that formed around you every few steps, your only objective being to RUN.

After quite a few turns and hearing no further pursuit of yourself, you sighed and leaned against a gate which, in turn, gave off a heavy “SCREEEECH-” till you finally pulled away from it, noticing it had began to open up. “What the…” You once again pushed on it and the gate moved more. “Why is this open…?” You thought you heard footsteps again and, rather than wait and see, you quickly slipped inside, not even noticing the gate closing behind you.

The further inside you went, the more you began to notice old tents scattered here and there along with a few rotting booths, swaying and seeming that with a touch in the wrong direction they would give way. _‘Was this like a circus or something…?’_ You shivered some as the cold began to settle over your heated skin. Damn it-where was your jacket when you needed it? _‘Maybe there’s a coat in one of these places...or something…’_

With another shudder you slipped into one of the larger tents, hoping the foundation was well enough to keep upright. In the middle was a large circle of dirt surrounded by wooden panels to give the audience some distance from whatever was performing which, currently, there were only strands of dust making their way here and there as you had disturbed the inside. But, to your surprise, there wasn’t as much dust as there should’ve been…

You shook away this thought and began to walk towards where the circle opened, likely leading to some coats or costumes-anything at this point. Despite how creeped out you should be feeling, you weren’t in the least bit. You were only cold…

Finally you made it over and, hopping over the wooden panels keeping you from the circle, you made it to the back...only to find everything was in a bit of a mess. Here and there articles were thrown, some seemingly burned and upon closer inspection, you found there were a number of things associated with the old circus that went by ‘FREAKS’-from hygiene to bribery to even abusing some of the ‘freaks’ of the shows, one in particular catching your eye with a green haze over them-

“Uh…”

You quickly turned around to find yourself face to face with a man in a light yellow colored shirt with distinctly pink suspenders and a pink...mustache too, his face chiseled almost and his hair was over his f-

“Hello? Are you...Are you lost?” You didn’t know how to answer, now picking up a slight drawl from him and worrying if he was drunk. Why did you come here?? “Er...I could lead you back to the front if you’d like-it can be a bit scary around here-”

“Who are you?” You don’t know why you asked. Maybe having a name to go by would make him feel more guilty if he tried to hurt you. Maybe.

He blinked some, fixing up his little pink bow tie you hadn't noticed before. “Ah-my apologies-my name is Wilford Warfstache but uh, feel free to call me Wilford or even Mr. Warfstache if it’s easier on you. Even Mr. Wilford-it’s all the same to me,” he chuckled, nervously messing with his suspenders. “So, er-” You shivered visibly as wind passed through the other opening of the tent, making him pause. “...Are you cold?” You didn’t want to answer but you didn’t know how much longer you could keep this up. “Er...If you’re worried if I’m going to hurt you, please don’t. I’m not the one who made all of this...mess…”

You blinked. Before you could ask, he answered, “I own the rights to this property but only after they had cleared all of the sick people out of here. To think of what they did to those poor kids…” You noticed his hands grip up some and you tensed before he released them again, sighing. “But...I took up the place after. As much as the history was cruel with it...for some reason, it just feels like home...I went through house after house, apartment after apartment, hell, even a suite just to see if I could live there but...nothing felt right. And, after a bit of walking in places I probably shouldn’t have been walking, I stumbled upon this little jewel and...here we are.” He smiled softly in his thoughts. “A world lost to others, but home to us…”

His gaze turned back to you and you noted the hint of pink adding to his cheeks. “I’m getting ahead of myself-I’m sorry-here er-” He went around you, keeping the same distance somehow as he went over to a wardrobe, producing one of those eskimo coats you remember seeing once or twice online. He patted it down, coughing some as a little dust came off from it. “I try to wash these things at least every month or so but they still catch dust. I would bring it into my own home but Dark says I’ve already scrounged up just about all of the circus and more into our closet.” He chuckled some and held it up to you. Still, you were hesitant. “...I won’t hurt you...trust me, that’s never been something on my mind…”

You watched him for a little longer before reaching out and taking the coat, a little quickly though as you fell back onto the papers.

“Ah-are you alright??” He came up to you, breaking the barrier and helping you up, causing you to tense before finding he was brushing off some of the pieces that had stuck onto you. “I’m sorry-I should really try to do better with cleaning. I have the time but...some things can’t be cleaned out…” He shook his head, standing away from you again. “Well-go on, put on the coat or you’ll catch a cold.”

You watched him as you did so, a small thought coming from you. _‘He’s...he’s almost like a dad in a sense...he just...cares.’_

With the coat on, you felt your body beginning to warm up, burrowing yourself in the fur as a smile forms on Mr. Wilford’s face. “There-that must be better...Tell me, how did you find yourself here?”

With a bit of hesitance at first, you told him about how your night had started with just going to watch a movie with some of your friends and then how the night went from just the one movie to them going to see another movie-without you because you questioned their motives and really just wanted to go home. Eventually you started to ramble more about how you need these friends so you didn’t want your (parent/guardian) to scold them so you left to try and find your way home-without your phone of course because you didn’t have the time to charge it. As you continue, you felt his eyes linger on you but...somehow, you didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it kind of helped to open up more about things you weren’t quite aware of in those moments of panic…

After you were done, he watched you for a moment longer before saying, “Those people don’t really sound like friends at all. You know that, right?”

A moment. A moment of clarity came and went as you tried to refute, “They mean well…”

“They mean to take advantage of you...and they know they can. Because you stay.” He let that thought linger above you before shrugging and glancing outside. “But what do I know right? It seems like my words never find anyone truly but...what’s one to do.” He looked back over to you. “I could take you home but I need to fetch my keys from the main house, would you mind coming with me? Perhaps we could feed you something too since it seems you may have not been able to even touch some of the buttery treat.”

As much as you wanted to say he was wrong...he was right...You hadn’t even been talking to this man for an hour and yet you feel like he knows everything about you… You nodded and began following him outside. You wanted to ask if he was cold but then faintly noticed a hint of pink surrounding his figure...either that or perhaps it was getting really late and you needed to go to bed. Even as you tried to blink the pink away, it lingered and offered a bit of a distraction from the haze of scattered events you’ve been through…

You looked ahead and noticed a rather wide house, seeming to stretch for quite a ways-almost like the tents but...not. How does that work…?

Before you could ask, Wilford took hold of the door knob and just as he opened it, he was pulled inside and had a knife to his throat held by...something?? What the hell was it-it looked like a mass of lines and glitches and-what- Your eyes widened as you tried to figure out what you should do but then, in that moment Mr. Wilford soothed, “Oh Anti-you really do need to work on your timing.”

You heard a soft ‘Huh?’ before Wilford pushed the glitching arm forward and _rolled_ forward with the weird mass, going till he was on top, slamming the glitching arm down and making a little finger gun with his other hand, pretending to shoot the culprit who was slowly forming human like features, those eyes of his reflecting the same ones you saw in the paper-...wait-

“Bang bang, you’re dead.”

The boy under him whined and struggled with him. “Come on-just lemme win for once old man!”

“Well I would if you deserved it but with that kind of pacing and all I would have to decline. Especially with your choice of words too-”

“But you are old!”

“I have a name though Anti-just like Mr. Dark does.” He glanced around some, still keeping ‘Anti’ pinned down. “Speaking of, where is he?”

“He’s puttin’ away dinner-get off of me already!”

“Fine fine-but only so Mr/Ms. (Y/n) doesn’t stand out in the cold for much longer.”

“...Wait-who-?” Anti’s eyes turned to meet yours and your fears were validated: he was the kid from the newspaper.

He was the kid who was abused in the circus.

“Anti, meet (Y/n), (Y/n), meet Anti.”

  
  


**_A.N. Seriously-I’m making another Author’s Note cause FUDGE-I WANT THIS SO MUCH-LIKE-SO MUCH-BUT IT HAS TO BE VOTED ON---AGH-THIS-THIS WAS SO HARD NOT TO KEEP WRITING ON ALREADY-COME ON GUYS-COME ON-I KNOW THERE’S THAT OTHER STORY BUT COME ON-I’M OFFERING CIRCUS DAD (NOT DADDY-) WILFORD A CHANCE TO THRIVE HERE ALONG WITH SEPTICS AND OTHER IPLIERS-COME ON-WE COULD HAVE SO MUCH FUN---_ **

**_Ok-I’ll stop-I-ok. I will be in my corner over here_ **


End file.
